


First Time at a Second Chance

by TheGreatWeissShark



Series: First Time at a Second Chance [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I take it back, Ruby isn't the only one with a dead mom, Smut, gp!ruby, heavy themes revolving around loss, it's a slow burn, singlemom!Weiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2020-04-30 22:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 134,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatWeissShark/pseuds/TheGreatWeissShark
Summary: Working at a café had many perks like free food and coffee, and Ruby honestly loved her job, but it felt lacking. There were days she wanted to give up and stay in bed but something in her gut told her to get up and go. And so she did and now she knows why: a chance meeting with a beautiful stranger and her little patch of spring.





	1. Sleepwalking Through Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an active Discord server dedicated to WhiteRose, and everyone is welcome... as long as you ship WR like your life depends on it.
> 
> https://discord.gg/ZzRw4Ue

Weekdays at the café before the late afternoon rush were a drag, but the weather was perfect for a cup of coffee—muggy with a high chance of rain—so it was a little disheartening to have so little to do. 

“Oh my god, I’m sooo bored!” Ruby, the only employee manning the front, exclaimed. A hearty feminine laugh emanated from deep within the kitchen behind her, followed by a not-so-helpful suggestion to clean. Ruby looked at her sparkling workstation in disgust, fighting the urge to spit on it just to have something to do. “I can see my reflection and it’s begging me to stop cleaning.”

“Organize the sugar packets?” the cook shouted.

“Already di—”

The bell on the front door jingled loudly as a beautiful, sharply dressed young woman with a sunny girl no older than ten stepped into the café. They walked in hand in hand looking like a finely matched pair of opposites. 

The woman had long snow white hair done up in a tight ponytail with braids woven in, neatly trimmed side swept bangs that brushed past her eyelashes, and black rimmed glasses that framed her petite face. Her eyes were focused—piercing—and intelligent, sending shivers down Ruby’s spine whenever they glanced her way. 

Ruby couldn’t help but stare and figure out where this angel came from. She was definitely a foreigner based on her sharp features and fair, porcelain skin. The unique colour of her hair helped narrow the field down enough for Ruby to confidently say she was Atlesian or a vampire, maybe both. But one was more likely than the other so Ruby placed her bet on the former. Though, the vampire would be a cooler story to tell.

The girl, however, didn’t resemble her guardian in the slightest. She had much softer features for one with a bit of baby fat still on her cheeks, rich chocolate coloured hair that went past her shoulders in loose waves, and a light complexion that brought out her freckles. The only real familial connection Ruby could see between them were their eyes. They were the same stunning shade of Alice blue. 

They looked around the café curiously, though the woman was far less impressed than the girl. 

“It’s really cozy in here, Mama!” the girl exclaimed in a thick accent Ruby instantly recognized as Eastern Atlesian. 

“It’s…  _ quaint _ ,” her mother hesitantly replied, eyeing the mismatched décor placed haphazardly all over the storefront. Her accent wasn’t nearly as prominent as her daughter’s, but it definitely still added a sultry, whispery tone to her words. “It could be cleaner.”

“You say that about every restaurant,” the girl deadpanned, making her mother blush. “Oh, I think we order over there!” she added, fast as a whip, pointing to Ruby and her homely register that was more tape than metal or plastic. She excitedly tugged on her mother’s hand and fearlessly guided her to the register. “Hello!”

“Hi,” Ruby replied as she stared at the mother, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. 

This woman was an absolute vision to behold. She redefined what “beauty” meant and stole Ruby’s breath away like it had been hers to begin with. She moved so gracefully and so effortlessly that—

“Hello,” the mother replied in a terse tone that snapped Ruby out of her trance, “is this where we order?” 

And now that she was closer, Ruby could see she had a light pink scar over her left eye that stretched from her forehead to her cheek. It didn’t detract from her beauty though, in fact, it added to it by bringing focus to her eyes—her amazing piercing blue eyes.

The woman arched a perfect eyebrow, clearly growing impatient with Ruby’s ineptitude.

“Oh, y-yeah,” Ruby stuttered, mentally smacking herself for slacking on the job. “Welcome! What can I get for you?”

The breathtaking woman looked at Ruby and sighed, a crinkle forming on her nose. “I’d like a medium coffee. Black.” Then in a much softer tone, she asked, “Chryssie, what would you like?”

Chryssie put a hand on her ill-fitted black beret to keep it in place as she looked up at the handwritten menu behind Ruby. “Um,” she squinted her eyes and leaned on the counter to get a better look, “can I have a small honey lemon tea please?” But a second after placing her order, Chryssie tugged on her mothers hand imploringly. “Mama, can I get something else too?”

“Of course,” the woman replied with a smile, adjusting Chryssie's beret to sit more comfortably on her head. “Are you hungry?”

“A little,” Chryssie replied. 

“Order whatever you want, mon coeur.”

“Then… can I have a cheese croissant too, please?” Chryssie asked, turning to Ruby with a great big smile that lit up her whole face.

“Sure thing.” Ruby returned the smile but nervously shifted her attention back to the mother who looked down at her child proudly. “Um, so, t-that’s one black coffee, a honey lemon tea, and a cheese croissant?”

“Yes,” the mother responded curtly.

“For inside or to go?”

“Inside, please.”

Ruby quickly rung them up and took the payment. She punched the number in and retrieved the change as fast and as efficiently as she could to avoid slowing the order process down any further. 

“Your change.”

“Thank you.”

Their hands touched during the exchange and they locked eyes for what felt like an eternity. 

“You can have a seat anywhere,” Ruby said politely, pulling her hand back to gesture to the open dining area. She struggled to put on a smile and hoped to god no one could hear how fast her heart was beating. “I’ll bring your order to you when it’s ready.”

“Thank you.” The woman's gaze lingered on her empty hand for a moment before looking to her child like nothing had happened. “Where would you like to sit, by the window maybe?”

“By the window!”

“Alright, let's go.”

Tearing the order out of her trusty note pad, Ruby casually pushed the door to the kitchen open but rushed to the only employee there like she’d been chased by a madman wielding a knife. 

“ _ Yang _ !” Ruby hissed, flashing the cook the order slip.

“Whoa there, Ruby, what’s got you all hot and bothered?” Yang asked as she grabbed a fresh cheese croissant out of a pastry basket with some tongs and popped it into the oven.

“There’s  _ really _ pretty lady here!”  

“Oh?” Yang hummed in interest. She wiped her hands off on her apron and sauntered over to the door. “We talkin' a five or a six?”

Ruby quickly latched onto the larger woman’s arm and pulled her back, hissing, “What are you doing?! Oh my god, stop!”

“Hey, hey, hey, you can’t tell me there’s a hot lady out there and  _ not _ expect me to check her out,” Yang chuckled, dragging Ruby along with her like she weighed nothing at all. 

“Yaaaaaang!”

“So where is she?” Yang asked as she peeked through the order window instead.

“Window table. White hair. Gorgeous blue eyes.”

Yang whistled. “Wow. That’s a twelve.”

“I know right?” Ruby blushed. “She’s a twenty in my book.”

When Yang pulled her head back in, she slung her arm around Ruby’s neck and said, “Slip her your number before she leaves!”

“I can’t do that!”

“Why not?” Yang asked. “There’s no harm in trying.”

“She has a—oh my god, I need to get their drinks!” Ruby slipped out of Yang’s choke hold, dashed back to the front, and immediately got to work.

“Order up!” Yang shouted not too long after. She left the plate on the window counter closest to Ruby and winked at her. “Good luck, little sister.”

Ruby smiled back at Yang and grabbed the plate, taking note of the freshly melted cheese added on top of the croissant. She carefully loaded it onto her tray next to the coffee and tea with some eating utensils wrapped in a napkin and a butter packet. After double checking everything, Ruby served her customers as professionally as she could to make up for her earlier blunders. 

The woman gave Ruby an approving smile as she smelled her coffee and took her first tentative sip.

“This is good,” she said, setting the cup back down on its saucer with a faint  _ clink _ . “Exceptional even.”

“Thanks,” Ruby blushed, feeling proud of herself. “It’s a house blend. The beans are imported straight from Vacuo.”

“I see.” The mother took another sip. “Judging by the time it took you and grinding sound, this is a manual drip coffee.”

“Mhm,” Ruby nodded. “I figured I’d go the little extra distance for you.”

The woman quirked an eyebrow, acknowledging the subtle flirt. “Chryssie,” she said, dropping her voice down a note, “how’s your food?”

Chryssie looked up from her half eaten croissant. “It’s really good, Mama! Do you want to try?”

“No thank you,” she replied, reaching over to stroke her daughter’s head, careful not to knock off the beret she cherished. “Enjoy your snack, mon coeur, you deserve it.”

Ruby watched the exchange with a sad, nostalgic smile. “The croissant is freshly baked here,” she said, trying to break away from her thoughts before they could reach dangerous territory. “I’ll let the cook know you’re enjoying it.”

“Merci!” Chryssie exclaimed, tearing off another piece of the fluffy, light pastry.

Bowing her head, Ruby politely made her exit and returned to her post but not before popping her head into the kitchen to give Yang Chryssie's thanks and praise. 

“Aw, shucks, you’re making me blush,” Yang gushed with her hands on her rosy cheeks. “Did she really like it? No joke? I was trying a new recipe when I made it so I’m not too sure how it’ll fly.”

“No joke, she really likes it,” Ruby laughed as she closed the door. 

Ruby kept herself busy by cleaning her station and restocking. She kept glancing back to the only two customers she had to make sure they didn’t need anything else but that was just the excuse she told herself. 

The mother eventually finished her coffee and Chryssie finished her croissant and tea not long after. They both looked satisfied with their late afternoon snack and chatted amongst themselves quietly, though Chryssie did most of the talking. She was telling her mother a story using a lot of wild hand gestures which earned her a thoughtful look and a light laugh. Chryssie beamed at her mother and giggled happily, proud of what she’d done.

Two more customers came in followed by three more. Ruby was running around serving everyone as best as she could with a friendly smile and some pep in her step, but whenever she had the time, she stole a peek at the breathtaking woman. There were times she thought she caught the woman staring at her, but when she looked back, the woman’s attention was all on Chryssie.

“Excuse me?”

“Be there in one moment,” Ruby replied as she scrounged around in the cabinet below the register. She was looking for a new roll of receipt paper and found it way in the back behind some takeout boxes and cups. Popping back up, she beamed at the customer with her customary greeting ready on her tongue but lost the ability to speak when she came face to face with the beautiful stranger. “O-Oh, hello again!”

“Hi!” Chryssie giggled, adjusting her beret to sit more comfortably.

“We’re heading out now, but I wanted to give you a little something for your hard work,” the woman said with a friendly smile. “Chryssie?”

“Yes, Mama,” Chryssie obliged as she held a bill out for Ruby to take. “Thank you for your hard work, Miss! The tea was really yummy.”

Ruby's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. “N-No! I can’t accept that!” she exclaimed, looking between the large sum of money and the woman’s amused face. “That’s waaay too much for a tip!”

“Oh, don’t be modest,” the woman said, plucking the bill from Chryssie’s hand. “You’ve earned it. You put a smile on my daughter's face and that’s worth more to me than this meager sum.” She offered the bill to Ruby again. “Take it.”

“Ma'am, I really can’t,” Ruby insisted with a blush. “I was only doing my job.”

“Weiss.”

“Huh?” Ruby blinked. 

“My name is Weiss,” Weiss explained.

“Ruby,” Ruby replied shyly.

“Well then,  _ Ruby _ , that still doesn’t change the fact you made my little girl happy,” Weiss said, wrapping an arm around Chryssie's shoulders. “But I should clarify: this money isn’t all for you. Be sure to split it evenly with the cook because they deserve a tip too.”

Ruby paused, the gears in her head grinding to a stop. She could share the money with Yang—not that she wasn’t already planning to though.

“The croissant was really good!” Chryssie said, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed on it. “It was waaaay better than the fancy ones we had back home.”

Weiss chuckled at her daughter, “Don’t ever tell Jean-Claude that, I think he might cry.”

“But, Mama, it’s true!” Chryssie argued with a pout. Weiss shook her head and sighed. “Well it is.”

“If you say so, mon coeur.”

“A-Are you really sure it’s alright to take it?” Ruby asked, glancing shyly at the money. She was used to getting tips and having them add up over the day but to have so much all at once made her head spin.

“Positive,” Weiss answered, handing Ruby the bill. 

“Thank you,” Ruby said, bowing deeply.

“We’ll be back, right, Mama?” Chryssie asked.

Weiss smiled at her daughter then at Ruby. “We most definitely will.”

“I'll be here when you do,” Ruby smiled back.


	2. Here Come the Voices Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiny and freshly edited.

 

Weiss tapped her pen absentmindedly on her desk, eyeing the clock like a hawk. It was about time for lunch and she was feeling rather peckish. Between the hectic rush to get Chrys to school and the three hour long meeting from hell she had to sit through shortly after entering the office, Weiss felt like she deserved something special.

Tapping her pen one final time, Weiss set it aside and pushed her chair back to stand up. She grabbed her purse on the way out but stopped at the door and counted to three before pushing it open. Standing in front of her, looking mildly surprised was her assistant. Weiss looked at her wristwatch. 12 p.m on the dot, Ciel was as punctual as ever and earning her egregiously high salary. 

“No need for the reminder today, Ciel,” Weiss said with a teasing, confident smile. The younger woman had taken it upon herself to remind Weiss of the fact she was human and needed food to survive, something Weiss often forgot. “Feel free to take a long lunch; I’d like to take it easy this afternoon. I think we all need a break.”

“Understood, Mrs. Adel,” Ciel responded, bowing her head respectfully. She stepped aside, letting Weiss pass first before going back to her desk. “Oh,” she gasped in sudden realization, “when will you be back, and should I forward any important calls directly to you while you’re away?”

“Two hours at most, and if the situation can’t be helped,” Weiss sighed in exasperation knowing this was a longshot, “feel free to call me back in.”

“Understood,” Ciel said. “Enjoy your lunch.”

“You too.”

After leaving the office, Weiss briskly crossed the street and headed towards a familiar little café nestled between two other eateries. It wasn’t as flashy or as busy as the ones she was used to back home, but it had charm and a certain someone that made it special. 

Weiss smiled, unable to hide her excitement and the hope she harboured about seeing Ruby again. She hadn’t been able to get the other woman out of her head for the past week and a half; it was maddening. And just like a catchy song on repeat, Weiss thought about Ruby’s smile, the way her hair stood on end in strange places, and, lastly, the way her pretty silver eyes lit up when they spoke. She wanted to feel that spark again—she wanted to feel  _ alive _ .

When was the last time she’d been able to talk to someone she’d just met so freely? Ruby was like a breath of fresh air compared to the people Weiss met and the company she was forced to keep. If it wasn’t for her assistants and a few others, Weiss would probably go insane working in this building. Those dusty old fuddy-fuddies that liked to kiss her ass and blow hot air out of their mouths were faker than vegan cheese. At least she could stomach that.

Stopping at the worn pine green door and its creased welcome sign, Weiss firmly grasped the handle. But before pushing it and stepping through, she took a steadying breath and schooled her expression; neutral and composed, not excited or, god forbid,  _ eager _ .  

Weiss shook her head and quickly chided herself for thinking something so absurd and outlandish. Ruby was a perfect stranger! A friendly, perfect stranger who was admittedly quite attractive and pleasant to be around, but a stranger nonetheless… but she didn’t have to be. All Weiss had to do was ask to see her again—as  _ friends _ —and then she wouldn’t be a stranger.

Friends. What a strange concept.

“Get a hold of yourself, you idiot,” Weiss muttered angrily.

She set her jaw with a click, looked straight ahead, then strolled in like she owned the place. The first few steps were easy and she commanded the room like a beacon but stopped dead in her tracks when she ran into her first roadblock of the day. Ruby wasn’t behind the counter, she was waiting in line. Thankfully, she had her back to Weiss and so focused on her scroll that she didn’t notice her enter. 

The plan was simple: Weiss would escape—just turn around and flee like a coward with her tail tucked between her legs. She could. It wouldn’t be hard, but then she might never be able to come back just to save face, or—

“Hey, Weiss,” Ruby said, glancing up from her scroll. She waved and beckoned her over. “Long time no see, stranger.”

Weiss buried her surprise beneath several thick layers of bravado and waved back. She took off her sunglasses and hooked them on her breast pocket, patting them once to make sure they were secure—and definitely not because she wanted to make sure her heart wasn’t beating out of her chest because that would be absurd. 

“Funny,” she said with what she hoped to God was a friendly smile. “Though, I must admit, I didn’t think I’d be seeing you from this side of the register. Day off?”

Ruby nodded, stuffing both her hands and her scroll into her jean pockets. “Yeah, but I’m only here for lunch then it’s off to university for me. Yaaay…”

“University?” Weiss said with an uptick in her voice. “That brings back memories.” 

“Next please,” the cashier called in a teasing tone. 

The young woman behind the counter had long curly orange hair, a hearty amount of freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks, and the friendliest green eyes Weiss had ever seen. She was dressed much like Ruby when they first met, only she was more well-kept and definitely less scatterbrained.

"You do know that the purpose of a ‘day off’ means we get a day away from you,” the cashier joked.

“Aw, but then I wouldn’t get to annoy you, Penny,” Ruby said to her co-worker with an adorable pout that did dangerous things to Weiss' heart.

“Aren't I just the luckiest then?” Penny laughed as she clicked her pen open and poised it above her notepad. “Anyway, what can I get for you today?”

“The usual and whatever the pretty lady behind me is getting,” Ruby said, gesturing to Weiss who was mildly taken aback. “Order whatever you want, Weiss, it’s on me today.”

Feeling cheeky, Weiss crossed her arms and cocked her hip. “What if I want the most expensive thing on the menu?” 

“Offer still stands,” Ruby grinned, effortlessly rising to Weiss' challenge.

Weiss wasn’t surprised by people often, but the few times she was, she couldn’t resist playing along. She hummed in thought and loosened her tie a little. This was going to be fun.

“How about you let me pay instead?” she counteroffered. 

“What?” Ruby blinked then shook her head. “Nah, my treat. You can, uh, thank me later by maybe…” she shuffled awkwardly in place before looking at Weiss with pleading puppy dog eyes, “having lunch with me today?”

Weiss quirked an eyebrow at her. “Thank you later?” she weakly chuckled. Her defeat was instantaneous; Weiss didn’t have a chance. “Alright, you win. But next time, it’s on me. Fair?” Weiss held her right hand out.

“Fair!” Ruby exclaimed, shaking Weiss' hand before turning back to Penny with the biggest smile ever. “You heard the pretty lady, Pen!”

“Okay, so your usual plus the—”

“I don’t really want your most expensive menu item,” Weiss quickly chimed in. Penny tilted her head, waiting patiently for her actual order. “I just want a black coffee and a cheese croissant for here and another to go.”

Hearing Weiss' request made Ruby's face light up. “Chryssie really enjoyed it, huh?”

“You remembered her name,” Weiss said with a faint gasp. 

“Well, uh, it was real cute,” Ruby smiled. “Kinda hard to forget.”

Weiss crinkled her nose as she knowingly smiled at her. “You’re not wrong. Chrys is one unforgettable little girl.”

“So that’s the usual plus one black coffee, a cheese croissant and another to go?” Penny asked, warily eyeing both Ruby and Weiss. Ruby nodded her head, not daring to break eye contact with Weiss. “Okay, that'll be 2,560 lien, please.”

Ruby fished out her wallet and handed Penny the money, even going as far as dropping a few spare coins into the tip jar. 

“Aw, thank you,” Penny said, “but you didn't have to.”

“You’d do the same for me,” Ruby shrugged.

“True. Anyway, you know the drill, have a seat anywhere you’d like,” Penny said, giving Ruby back her change. “I’ll let Yang know you’re here.”

“Thanks, Pen.” Ruby quickly pocketed her change before turning to Weiss with a pleased smile. “So where would you like to sit?”

“By the window if you don’t mind.”

“Best seats in the house!” Ruby exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

After taking their seats, an awkward silence fell with neither woman knowing what to do or say to jump-start the conversation again. Ruby tried a few things but all she could muster were simple pleasantries. Weiss didn’t fare any better. In fact, she was positively lost on how to further the conversation beyond “how was your day so far?” and asking what Ruby’s “usual” was. Eventually, though, Ruby thought of something that left Weiss speechless.

“I really like your accent,” she said out of the blue. “Can I ask where you’re from?”

“I’m from Atlas,” Weiss replied as calmly as she could. She was a little self-conscious about the way she spoke since her accent was an awful mishmash between Eastern and Western Atlesian, two languages that often clashed based on tones alone.

“I knew it!” Ruby enthusiastically cheered. “You know, I always wanted to learn the language. I took one year back in junior high, but I bombed it so hard the teacher begged me to never speak it again.”

“It can't be that bad,” Weiss laughed but immediately regretted it when Ruby levelled a challenging gaze at her. “Oh no.”

It was one simple phrase that even children who had never  _ ever _ spoken the language could repeat with ease. But Ruby had somehow managed to butcher it beyond recognition. Weiss was taken a back and it showed on her face; however, effort points still needed to be awarded. It's just a shame Weiss had trouble lying to truly genuine people. 

“Well?” Ruby said expectantly.

“I will give you 10,000 lien right now to never speak my native language ever again,” Weiss replied without hesitation, unable to come up with a placating lie. She’d make it 20,000 if Ruby pinky promised.

“I told you it was bad!” Ruby exclaimed as she threw her head back in roaring laughter, not at all offended like Weiss had worried. “No need to pay me off, just seeing the horrified look on your face was enough.” Weiss couldn't help but laugh along with her now that she didn’t have to worry. “Wow,” Ruby dreamily sighed, “you have a really pretty laugh.”

Weiss immediately blushed at the compliment and hid her face behind her left hand. “Merci,” she said bashfully, trying in vain to reign in the heat threatening to swallow her face whole.

“Ah, you’re married,” Ruby pointed out, her voice sounding strained like she was sad or disappointed. Weiss wondered why that bothered her so much. “Ever gunna bring the lucky guy here?”

“Woman, and,” Weiss softly corrected, her breath hitching, “ _ no _ …”

“Oh… I’m sorry, I—”

Weiss shook her head, hiding her wedding ring beneath her other hand. “S-She passed away recently.”

Saying it out loud was still hard, but she was getting better; stronger. Her therapist would be so proud if she could see her now. 

“Oh God,” Ruby paled, “I am sooooo sorry! I, uh, um…”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Weiss said, running her finger over the smooth, comforting gold metal. “It’s been hard adjusting to a life without her, but the world’s going to keep turning and we’ve got to keep living.”

“But still… that was insensitive of me I—”

“Couldn’t have possibly known,” Weiss said, stopping Ruby from beating herself up any further. “Depressing topics aside, what about you? Anyone special in your life?”

“Haha, nope!” Ruby said a little too quickly.

Weiss quirked an eyebrow and glanced over to where Penny was. It was clear to her that the girl had a crush on Ruby, but now she was wondering if Ruby harboured anything for her—for Penny, not Weiss herself. That would be awkward and wholly inappropriate considering the fact they were basically still strangers.

“Never been the dating type,” Ruby clarified, pulling Weiss back from her spiralling thoughts. “Never ever been on a date either, so I can’t even begin to imagine what being married is like.”

“It’s… it’s a pain in the ass,” Weiss laughed, thinking back to all the times her wife made her want to commit murder. “But I wouldn’t trade the experience or what it gave me for the world.”

Ruby nodded her head in understanding. “I’m guessing you’re talking about your daughter?”

“Expertly deduced,” Weiss smiled. “She’s… the best thing I’ve ever done.” 

“How old is she?”

“She’s nine.” The admission seemed to stump Ruby like an impossible puzzle and Weiss found it absolutely adorable. She could tell Ruby was desperately trying to figure out how old she was based on her looks alone, so she decided to give her a hand. “I had her shortly after I turned sixteen.”

“Oh,  _ damn _ ,” Ruby gasped. “That makes you, uh…” She held up both hands and began counting on them. But somewhere between seven and eight, Ruby ran into a problem and restarted her calculations. “Um…”

Weiss waited patiently but gave up after the third attempt. “Twenty-five.”

“Whoa, you’re a few years older than me,” Ruby said, blushing. “I thought you were my age, but, uh, I’m only twenty.”

“That’s more than just a 'few' years older, Ruby,” Weiss chuckled, tapping the table twice.

“I guess,” Ruby laughed, blushing even harder. “But, wow, you had her really young… I can kinda relate.”

“You have one too?” Weiss asked hesitantly, her eyes roving over Ruby’s left hand for a ring she might’ve missed. Had Ruby lied to her when she said she’d never dated? 

“Oh no, no, not that!” Ruby exclaimed, nervously waving her hands in front of herself. “I only meant that I could relate because my mom had me when she was really young too—seventeen, actually.”

“Ah, I see.” Weiss nodded her head with relief and understanding before steepling her hands. “It was difficult considering what I went through, but I wouldn’t change a single moment.”

“Yeah…” Ruby murmured, her eyes downcast. “I bet she wouldn’t either…”

“Hm?” Weiss curiously hummed. She had heard what Ruby said loud and clear, but her intuition told her it wasn’t meant for her ears. 

Ruby quickly shook her head and looked up, her radiant smile firmly back in place like it had never left. “It’s nothing,” she said with false cheer. “So, Weiss, what brings you in today?”

“Lunch?”

“Oh.”

Shaking her head, Weiss relaxed against the backrest and took a moment to appreciate the easy atmosphere between her and Ruby. She had only made a friend this easily once before, but Ruby was different compared to Neon. In fact, there was only one person Weiss could safely compare her to and that thought alone terrified her to the core; she wasn’t ready to let go just yet. Clenching her hand, Weiss forced the lump lodged deep within her throat down like a bitter pill. 

“Soo…” Ruby said, drumming her fingers on the table as she looked everywhere but at Weiss, “what do you do for a living?”

Weiss blinked, suddenly feeling nervous. “I’m…” she bit her lip and shifted her eyes away from Ruby’s, unable to stomach the fact she was about to tell a lie, “a desk jockey.”

“Oh, office lady, neat!” Ruby said. “I’ve always wondered what it was like to work in a cubicle.”

“It’s…” Weiss thought of her spacious office on the twenty-seventh floor overlooking the city and winced, “it’s okay. I’m pretty short… so I've got a lot of  _ legroom _ .”

That was putting it mildly. Her office was gargantuan in comparison to the tiny corner office Ruby was no doubt imagining. Weiss had wanted something smaller with less windows or no windows at all, but the windbag she replaced wasn’t as humble.

“Legroom's nice,” Ruby quipped obliviously. 

“It is…”

Another awkward silence fell and Weiss suddenly remembered why she was here in the first place. They’d been waiting for some time now, they should have at least gotten their drinks or their whole order. Ruby seemed nonplussed about the issue though, making Weiss feel bad for being so impatient. But there was being patient and there was being too scared to ask what was going on, and, at the current moment, Weiss was neither of those.

Driven by hunger, thirst, and impatience, Weiss glanced over to the register and immediately winced in sympathy. Poor sweet Penny was busy dealing with a row of angry looking customers all by herself. Curious, Ruby followed Weiss' gaze and clicked her tongue.

“Damn it, not again,” she muttered beneath her breath.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, not really,” Ruby bluntly answered, pushing her chair back to get up. “Wait here, I’m going to go see if she’ll let me help her out.”

“Alright.”

Weiss watched Ruby effortlessly join Penny on the floor, taking over the register so the poor girl could focus on preparing the many drink orders she had piled up. They worked like a well-oiled machine, smooth and efficient. The line began moving at a faster pace, and the people who had been waiting patiently for their drinks got them with appreciative smiles and apologies. 

Ruby eventually came back with two drinks in hand, one was Weiss' coffee and the other was a whipped cream monstrosity with drizzled caramel and a cherry on top. Weiss eagerly reached for her coffee and cupped it with both hands as she brought it up to her nose. 

“This smells like heaven,” she said, breathing in deep then sighing. “I’ve been dying for some good coffee all afternoon.”

“Don’t have any at the office?” Ruby asked in an annoyed tone. She plucked the cherry off her drink and popped it into her mouth. 

“We do, but it might as well be mud water,” Weiss said, blowing the steam away before taking a tentative sip. It wasn’t anywhere near as good as the coffee Ruby served her that first time around, but it was passable enough that she didn’t make a face when the aftertaste hit. “Mind telling me what has you about as grumpy as me?”

“You’re not grumpy,” Ruby grumbled then groaned when she proved Weiss' point. She ran a hand through her wind tussled hair and sighed. “Our boss is a dick. He purposely short-staffs us then gets mad when that”—she pointed to Penny and her massive workload—“happens. There’s also barely enough hours for everyone… it’s absolute hell.”

“What about the pay?”

“Abysmal,” Ruby huffed. “The cook? She’s here for almost thirteen hours each day without overtime because 'we can’t afford to hire another cook to help.' ”

Weiss' wide eyes narrowed in anger. “That’s illegal.”

“I KNOW!” Ruby yelled, surprising Weiss and everyone around them. “Oops,” she blushed, “yeah. We know, but what are we supposed to do? We need the money and no one’s really hiring, especially places this close to the university.”

“Have you considered going to the labour board?”

Ruby shook her head. “If our boss finds out we even thought about it, he’d probably punish us by cutting back hours even more or worse, he’d fire us.”

“It’s your civic right though,” Weiss countered. “I can’t stand employers that—”  _ Bzz-bzz-bzzz.  _ “Damn it,” Weiss pulled out her scroll. “Excuse me for a moment.”

“Don’t mind me; go ahead.”

“I’ve been out of the office for less than twenty minutes,” Weiss growled into the receiver, “what could have possibly gone wrong?”

_ “Mr. Hawthorne is here demanding to see you, Mrs. Adel,”  _ Ciel answered.  _ “I told him to schedule an appointment, but he’s refusing to leave. Should I get security?” _

“Merde, what a stubborn idiot,” Weiss hissed. “I don’t want to see him, but if I don’t... ugh, fine, tell him I'll speak with him for twenty minutes—but  _ only _ twenty minutes! Make up an excuse to get me out of there or else we might have a murder on our hands.”

_ “Yours or his, ma'am?” _

“I said a murder, not a suicide.” Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. “While he’s with me, send word to head office. We might have to bring in the big guns if I can’t get him to simmer down.”

_ “I’m really sorry I couldn’t handle this on my own.” _

“Don’t apologize, Ciel,” Weiss said in a much softer tone. “You did the best you could. Let me handle the rest.”

Ciel bid her farewell and ended the call to deal with their uninvited guest. Weiss wanted to scream and throw her scroll across the room but didn’t because that would be impertinent. And a total waste of a perfectly good scroll.

“Everything okay?” Ruby asked with one eyebrow quirked. 

“No,” Weiss sighed. “I’m going to have to cut this date short.”

“D-Da… um, it’s no problem!” Ruby said, her voice hitching. “What about your food and coffee?”

Weiss looked at her full mug with a disappointed frown. “Get it to go, I guess. Excuse me.”

She slipped her purse over her left shoulder then picked up her mug and carried it over to the register where Penny was taking a bit of a breather. She explained to the girl what was happening and thanked her profusely for understanding when she said “no problem!” Weiss slipped Penny a little something extra and had about as much trouble getting her to accept it as she did with Ruby. 

After getting her croissants bagged and a fresh cup of coffee as thanks, Weiss was ready to head out but not before saying goodbye to Ruby. She walked back to her new friend with an apologetic smile and a small request waiting on her tongue.

“I’m really sorry for having to leave so soon.”

“I-It's okay,” Ruby replied, wringing her hands on some tissue nervously. “Um,” she gulped, “I hope this isn’t overstepping, but can I have your number?”

“My…  _ number _ ?” Weiss blinked.  _ So much for my request.  _

“Yeah,” Ruby smiled. “So we don’t have to rely on chance to see each other again.”

Setting her coffee and food down, Weiss dug into her purse and pulled out a pen. She held her hand out for the poor tissue in Ruby’s death grip and motioned for it. “Give me that,” she said firmly. When Ruby handed it to her, she quickly jotted down her first name and number then flipped it around to hand it back. “Don’t lose it.”

“I won’t,” Ruby said, staring down at the tissue like she’d been handed a million lien.

“And, Ruby?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time? It’s my treat. We agreed.” Weiss wasn’t going to budge on that promise.

“I’ll be sure to thank you later then,” Ruby grinned.

“Text; don’t call,” Weiss added as she gathered her things. “I might not be able to respond right away, but you’ll at least get an answer.”

“Got it!” 

“Well,” Weiss bit her bottom lip, scanning the table for anything she might’ve missed, “I guess I'll see you later, stranger.”

“I’m pretty sure we’re friends by now,” Ruby chuckled, standing up. “Let me walk you to the door?”

“You don’t have to,” Weiss said with a slight blush, “but I certainly won’t say no.”

“Heh,” Ruby tucked her hands into her pockets and followed Weiss to the door. When they reached it, she opened it for her. “Go kick some ass, Weiss.”

“An ass kicking is the least of his worries.”

“Haha… well, um, bye?”

“Take care, Ruby. Au revoir.”

“Yeah,” Ruby grinned. “See ya later…”

Weiss held Ruby’s gaze for a few more seconds before forcefully tearing herself away. She didn’t want to, of course, but if she didn’t, they’d probably still be standing there like a couple of loons. It wouldn’t do to dawdle, especially since she had an impatient salaud waiting for her at work, but something told her to look back. And when she did, she felt her heart skip a beat. Ruby was still by the door watching her with this silly little smile that made Weiss smile back. They shyly waved at each other and wordlessly agreed they’d both look away then and there. But Weiss couldn’t resist taking one last sneaky little peek after she took a few more steps.

“That dolt,” she said to herself when she saw Ruby still watching her.


	3. Big Sisters and Their Sighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A soothing balm for anyone that's read my best friend's story "Dark Harbors"... let it be known that my stupid Canadian ass wants to add a U after that O each time I type it out.

University was hell. Absolute hell. If Ruby knew enrolling for postsecondary education would mean staying in the library until 9 p.m. playing catch-up with a bunch of idiots dumber than a fifth grader, then she would’ve said to hell with the degree and chosen a trade instead. But no, she had to be a stubborn fool and follow her dreams—load of good that’s doing her now. Two years and over 500,000 lien in debt, Ruby still wasn’t any closer to reaching her goals than she was when she started. Now _that_ was a depressing thought.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Ruby blearily glowered at the front door to the apartment she shared with her sister, Yang. Ruby rubbed her eyes again, hoping the door would just magically open. But, alas, no such luck. Instead, the infernal gatekeeper mocked her further by jamming in place when she “gently” inserted her key into the lock. She tried it again, but the darn thing refused to budge, so she shoulder checked the door to realign it. Bad idea. The only thing ramming the door accomplished was hurting herself and her bruised ego. 

Ruby swore bloody murder as she rubbed her shoulder and rotated it by the cuff. It hurt like hell but the pain was nothing compared to the red-hot fury she felt inside. She was going to get in one way or another, and if it meant breaking down the door, well, she’d call her sister before it came to that; wanton destruction was more Yang’s thing than it was Ruby’s.

“Okay, you wooden son of a bitch”—Ruby spit on her palms—“let’s go!”

Ruby grabbed the doorknob and lifted it with all her might. The door creaked and groaned on its rusty hinges as Ruby jiggled her key in the lock. It took a few tries, and some easily misconstrued grunts, but everything eventually lined up. The door gave way like a floodgate and Ruby spilled into the living room like yesterday's catch, lifeless. But once she regained her bearings, Ruby picked herself up and roared in success, the door shut behind her with the last of her strength.

“Take that you stupid door!” she added for good measure before zombie walking over to the couch where Yang sat. “Heeey,” Ruby drawled as she fell face first into her sister’s lap like a heavy sack of potatoes. “I require sisterly attention!” 

“'sup,” Yang muttered just as tiredly. She stroked Ruby’s hair with a limp hand, barely adding any pressure. “Rough day?” 

“The roughest,” Ruby grumbled as she turned on her side to nuzzle her face into Yang’s warm stomach. She breathed in deep and exhaled, letting all the tension her body bleed away as she basked languidly in the comforting scent of home. Home needed a shower though. And a fresh change of clothes.

“Did you eat?” Yang asked, moving her hand to scratch behind Ruby’s ear.

“No.”

“Do you want to eat?”

“Yes.”

“Anything you want in particular?”

“Not really,” Ruby answered with a yawn. “Do we have anything I don’t have to chew?”

“Water?”

“Ick.”

“Air?”

“Are you messing with me?” Ruby grumbled.

“Lame, you’re no fun,” Yang teased. “I think we got some canned soup somewhere. That okay with you?”

“Yes, please.”

“Alright, sit tight.” 

After manoeuvring Ruby off her lap and into a more comfortable position, Yang shuffled off to the kitchen just a few metres away. She dug through the pantry as carefully as she could, pushing around several boxes before finally finding something buried in the back. 

“Found some mushroom soup, and”—she popped the pull-tab lid and sniffed the contents— “it's still good!”

“Greeeat…”

Yang laughed at Ruby’s lack of enthusiasm and teased her for it, but the reaction was lacklustre at best. Thankfully, Yang knew not to pester Ruby too much when her fuel tank was empty and carried on without taking any offence. 

“So, anyway, what happened today?” Yang asked as she emptied the can into a small pot. Ruby answered her emphatically, but her voice was muffled by the cushions—which really needed to be washed. “Er, could you repeat that?”

“I said,” Ruby growled and sighed, “'my group's filled with a bunch of useless, good-for-nothing idiots!' ”

“Woof!” Yang barked after a long, awkward pause. “What they do now?”

“You wouldn’t believe what they did!” Ruby screamed as she rolled onto her back and threw one hand up with a single finger raised. “One's barely literate,” she said before lifting another finger. “The other dimwit thinks she can get away with leaving all the work to us, and the last two”—she lifted to two more fingers up—“I swear are hooking up instead of working on the project like they said they would.”

“And what about you, oh snarky one?” 

“Me?” Ruby asked, rising from the couch like a reanimated corpse. “ _Me_?!” Yang nodded her head, weary of the forced smile on Ruby’s face. “I’m doing all the frickin' work like a god damn idiot!” Ruby finally roared. She swung a fist sideways and hit the backrest, narrowly missing the wall. “Like, how hard is it to crack a book open and read?! I mean, seriously, are we university students or grade-schoolers?! I haven’t seen a lazier bunch of people since that time you, me, and Jaune decided it was a good idea to veg out for the whole weekend—and we still managed to be more productive than these schmucks!”

By the time she stopped to take a breath, Ruby was red in the face and heaving like an asthmatic running a marathon. She wanted to be done with the story but that was only part one of the absolute dumbfuckery she had to deal with tonight. There was at least three more volumes plus a sequel and prequel's worth of bullshit left to go through before she would have felt satisfied with her “brief” summary. 

“Yikes.”

“You can say that again.” Ruby sighed. “Today was brutal. And if it happens again, I think I might murder a fool.”

“Well, uh, did anything good happen at least?” Yang asked. “I know you stopped by the café earlier. Sorry we couldn’t talk, I was swamped.”

“Oh, yeah!” Ruby excitedly exclaimed as she scrambled to sit up properly. This was the part of the conversation she couldn’t wait to reach and it showed on her face. “Do you remember that really pretty lady with the white hair that came in almost two weeks ago?” she asked, flashing Yang a big, toothy grin as she teetered side to side. 

“Which one? I see a lot of pretty white haired ladies,” Yang joked, returning Ruby’s smile with a teasing grin.  

“Yaaang!”

“Alright, alright, stopping with the jokes!” Yang laughed. “I remember _your_ pretty, foreign lady.” 

Ruby narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, waiting for Yang to yank the rug from under. But Yang didn’t say a word, so Ruby hesitantly continued. 

“Well, she came back today for lunch. I was actually in line before her and we got to chattin',” she said, shyly playing with a lock of hair. Ruby realized early on that this was going to sound a lot like “love talk,” something she’d never done with Yang before. It was hard to get the words out, and the pounding in her ears didn’t make it any easier. She was nervous, scared, and excited all at the same time.

“Mhm, and?” 

Ruby blushed. “I ended up buying her lunch because, I don’t know—she's pretty and I wanna impress her or something like that—and _then_ we go to sit down.”

“Ruby has a girlfriend. Ruby has a girlfriend!” Yang playfully teased as she stirred the soup and gave it a little taste test. She immediately scrunched up her nose and made a quick “blegh” face before adding a dash of dried thyme and parsley from their spice rack. “But for real, if this is another one of your two hour gush sessions, I think I’d rather hear about your shitty group.”

“I do not! And trust me, you don’t want to hear the rest of what I have to say about those idiots,” Ruby tiredly laughed, hiding her blush behind a hand. “Anyway, we sit down and things get awkward real fast because neither of us know what to say. But she was so pretty I don’t think anyone can blame me for being a bit tongue-tied.”

“'A bit'?” Yang repeated, looking at Ruby with a scrutinizing eyebrow quirked. “You are pretty awkward sometimes, but I think 'a bit' is kind of stretching it.”

“What?! Hey! That’s not…” Yang shot Ruby a knowing look . “Okay, fiiine, I was really, _really_ awkward!”

“There we go,” Yang laughed. “Carry on.” 

“Ugh, you suck so much!” Ruby said, sticking her tongue out. “But anyway, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, we’re sitting there and things are _suuuuper_ awkward! So I think to myself, what’s something I wanna know about her other than everything? And that’s when it hits me: her accent!” 

But Yang wasn't impressed by Ruby’s cleverness at all, and it showed on her face because she made the exact same dull stare whenever commercials were on. Well, Ruby wasn’t a commercial and Weiss wasn’t an ad, so it annoyed her—just a little—that Yang looked so bored. But then again, she didn’t get a chance to hear Weiss speak. Ruby felt sorry for Yang now, so she forgave her sister for this grievous mistake against her newest bestest best friend; Yang will learn to appreciate her sultry, dulcet tones someday. 

“So then I ask where she’s from and she says Atlas, which I already sorta guessed from before,” Ruby said, grinning even wider. “So then I try saying something in—”

“Please don’t tell me you actually spoke Atlesian,” Yang groaned as she turned off the stove. She turned to face Ruby with her arms crossed. That bored look was now a look of pity and second-hand embarrassment. “No offense, sis, I love you like a brother, but you’re terrible at it.”

“Like a wha—ugh, whatever, you weirdo! But, anyway, that’s exactly what she said!” Ruby laughed, thinking that the look on Weiss' petrified face made the embarrassment completely worth it. And if it got her to laugh more, then she’d subject herself to that humiliation over and over again until Weiss was beet red from all the laughter. “She actually offered to pay me 10,000 lien to never speak it again.”

 “You took the money right?” Yang asked as she poured the soup into a bowl and served it to Ruby.

Ruby reached for it with impatient grabby-hands and eagerly dug in, slurping away at the soup like it was her first meal in days. But by the fifth spoonful, Ruby was practically vibrating with excitement, dying to continue her story. Sighing, Yang rolled her eyes and nodded her head, giving Ruby the go-ahead.

“I didn’t take the money—obviously,” Ruby said as a matter of fact. “She might’ve been dressed all fancy, but at the end of the day, she’s still just an office lady with a kid to raise.”

“Whoa, whoa, back up,” Yang looked positively gobsmacked as she took the seat beside Ruby. “Did you say that was her kid?” Ruby nodded, stirring the soup. “I thought she was babysitting or something. Damn, your pretty lady looked about my age.”

“Oh, she is,” Ruby confirmed. She took another spoonful, blew on it, and offered it to Yang. “She’s actually twenty-five, so just a few years older.”

“Holy shit,” Yang mumbled with the spoon in her mouth. “And that little girl looked like she was ten or twelve at most.”

“Nine, actually,” Ruby said, taking her spoon back to eat more.

“She must’ve been at least fifteen when she got knocked up…” Yang said, using her fingers to count the age difference.

“Yeah… kinda like Mom,” Ruby murmured. “A-Anyway, we ended up talking some more and I learned her wife recently passed away.”

“Oh,” Yang blinked, surprised by the sudden turn of events, “that sucks…”

“Yeah…” Ruby brought a spoonful up to her mouth but decided against it and brought it back down, her appetite gone. “And then… well, you know what happens next. I went to go help Penny with the lunch rush.”

“Thanks for helping her, Ruby,” Yang said as she grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and wiped away the soup clinging to the edge of Ruby’s lips.

“It’s no problem,” Ruby said, forcing a grin. She leaned into her sister’s touch with her brows furrowed, deep in thought. “But Weiss—that’s the pretty lady's name—said we should go to the labour board about our boss.”

The smile on Yang’s face disappeared like it had been wiped clean, revealing the deeply etched frown hidden beneath it. 

“Ruby, you know we can’t…” she said, crumpling the tissue and tossing it into the trashcan across the room. 

“But we can still try!” 

Yang shook her head and ran a hand carefully through her bangs. “The waitress you replaced, Namiko, she was real good at her job, and people really liked her. She was also brave, outspoken, and refused to take shit lying down; a real badass bitch. But one day, after getting told her paycheque was going to be garnished for 'register money being short' _again_ , Namiko got fed up and went to the labour board. 

“She did everything by the book with actual evidence to prove her claim, plus several statements from the rest of the crew corroborating her report. But instead of sending someone over to investigate, they just called Braun. He covered up his tracks good and made it seem like a false claim by an employee who routinely stole from the register. Namiko got fired, and now you’re here…” Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but Yang took her hand, silencing her for the time being. “I know it sucks,” she said with a pained expression, “but the job puts a roof over our heads and food on the table.”

“Barely!”

“I know, I know, but look on the bright side, at least we’re not out on the street,” Yang said with a half-hearted shrug.

“I’d rather be out on the street than see you waste your talent on that shit hole! You could do so much better, Yang!” Ruby cried out, gripping her sister’s hand tight. “You should be working in some fancy restaurant that puts parsley on top of things, not scraping the bottom of the barrel to put something edible together!”

“I want that for me too, Ruby. And I’ve tried so hard, you know I have, but no one’s hiring.” Yang dropped their hands onto her lap and shifted her eyes away from Ruby. “I-I”—she gulped—“actually got written up today… Braun overheard me telling Penny about a possible new restaurant opening up nearby. Something 'fancy,' I think.”

Ruby set her bowl down on the floor as calmly as she could, but her hands were shaking with rage. “He wrote you up… for _that_?” she seethed through tightly gritted teeth. “Yang, how many times has he written you up this month?”

Yang flashed Ruby two fingers and sighed. “One more and I’m fired.”

“He can’t fire you!” Ruby roared, standing up. She nearly kicked her soup over, but a dirty carpet was the least of her worries. “You’re literally all that’s keeping that disgusting kitchen together! The other cooks aren't anywhere near as good as you and he knows that!”

“Actually… about that, I'm the only cook left.” Yang furrowed her brows together as looked up at Ruby tiredly. “Reggie quit this afternoon.”

“What?” 

“Yeah, right when his shift was supposed to start,” Yang explained. “The asshole walked in, flipped Braun off then walked back out. Braun made me do the rest of the shift alone. And since I already had my eight hours, guess who doesn’t get paid.”

“No…” Ruby fell to her knees and took her sister’s left hand. She thought it felt scratchy when they touched, but now that she got a good look at itl, she realized the skin was dried and cracked. “It’s not fair,” she muttered, stroking Yang’s hand, “it’s not fair!”

“I know it isn’t,” Yang sighed, “but we have to make do.” 

“There’s got to be something…”

Yang took her hand back and used it to cup Ruby’s cheek. She stared deep into her eyes and smiled that comforting big sister smile that said “everything's going to be alright,” but Ruby couldn’t see the silver lining in this. They were neck deep in debt, barely making enough to survive and that wasn’t a hyperbole. Between the rent, utilities, Ruby’s tuition, and other miscellaneous expenses, they didn’t have enough left over to keep themselves properly fed. The egregiously generous tip Weiss gave them was a godsend. It put enough food in the fridge to last them two weeks or more if they hunker down and shrink their portions. But they shouldn’t have to live this way. They were a two income household, they should have made enough to eat without worrying. This was—

“It’s going to be okay, Ruby,” Yang cooed. “We’ve managed to come this far, so just hang on a little longer.”

“But your hand, Yang…”

“It’ll be okay!” Yang grinned. “Nothing a literal tub of lotion can’t fix. Anyway, you were talking about, uh, what’s her name. What happened next?”

Ruby blushed demurely as she sat on the couch again. She rubbed her hands on her jeans anxiously and fiddled with the hem of her shirt just to keep her hands busy. “Yang,” she said, her trembling voice just above a whisper, “I think I really like her… I know we just met, but this is the real deal. I’ve never felt like this before.” 

“I don’t know, Ruby,” Yang said, sounding more like a concerned mother than a sister. “She’s pretty, I’ll give her that, but to me this sort of sounds like your projecting some of your _issues_ onto her.”

“What issues?” Ruby narrowed her eyes at Yang, warning her to be careful with her next words.

“You know,” Yang nervously waved her hand in the air, “your mommy issues?” 

“I do not have mommy issues!” Ruby shouted angrily.

“Well, yelling doesn’t help your case, and neither is trying to date a woman with a kid _literally_ half your age,” Yang said in a calm, level tone. “Ruby, I get that you like her, and that's great, you’re free to like whoever you want to, but there are somethings you gotta ease yourself into… think of Weiss as hard mode. Not quite impossible mode yet, but she’s still kind of up there. Plus, what about Penny?”

“What about Penny?” Ruby asked, crossing her arms. She knew where Yang was coming from, but did she really have to phrase it that way? 

“I thought you two were a thing?”

“Oh, uh, no…” Ruby muttered, her arms going slack from the realization. In all honesty, she had completely forgotten about Penny the moment Weiss walked into her life. “I'm going to call off that date when I see her next. I like her a lot but only as a friend,” she explained. “I can’t give her the chance she deserves now that I know what liking someone actually feels like. I just can’t—” 

“Lie to yourself?” Yang offered with that warm, supportive smile she was famous for. 

Ruby nodded and let out a long depressed sigh. She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders and it was crushing her. Ruby didn’t have the strength to fight it anymore, so she pinched her eyes shut and thought of her friend; however, the face that came to mind wasn’t Penny's, it was Weiss’. A chill ran up Ruby’s spine as she thought of Weiss' perfect smile and the way she crinkled her nose whenever she teased Ruby or made a joke—and her laugh! Ruby couldn’t get it out of her head. And, honestly, why would she? It might as well be her new favourite song.

“I can’t force myself to be with Penny when the person I want to be with most is Weiss…”

Yang quirked an eyebrow. “Didn’t you say her wife just recently passed?”

“Yeah, and?”

“Well,” Yang nervously rubbed her hands together, “how can you be certain she’s even on the market?” 

“She isn't,” Ruby answered with a sad smile.

“Then why?”

“Because I don’t care if she doesn’t want to date me,” Ruby said. “I want to be in her life… I want to be her friend, Yang.”

“Ruby…”

“You always said I had a great sense of character and that you’d trust me when it comes to the time when I want to start dating… and, well,” Ruby sighed, thinking hard as she hung her head low, “that time isn’t now.”

“Huh?”

“I’m not ready yet, Yang,” Ruby clarified.

Yang was even more confused and it showed on her face. “Then what about your crush on Weiss?”

“Doesn't have to go anywhere,” Ruby shrugged. “I told you, I want to be her friend. If something happens, great. If nothing happens, that’s fine too. Either way, I'll still have Weiss in my life. Plus, dating shouldn’t be my main priority right now. I have to focus on school and work.”

“That is… really mature of you, Ruby,” Yang said, smiling at her sister proudly.

“Hehe, thanks!” Ruby beamed.

“Buuut,” Yang cut in, “what if something does happen and she likes you back?”

Ruby blinked and Yang grinned.

“Then, oh my god, I think I might die!” Ruby screamed. She covered her face with both hands and repeatedly kicked her feet out, writhing like a worm drowning in embarrassment. 

“You aren’t going to die from a chick crushin' on you, but you’re sure as hell going to be dead when I catch you!” Yang grunted as she tried and failed to catch Ruby’s flailing legs. “Ouch! You got me in the fucking tit, you twat!”

“Good! Because the only way that’ll happen is if I'm dead!” Ruby cried out dramatically. “I mean seriously, Yang! There’s no way someone as pretty as her would actually date a loser like me. It would have to be a prank her and her office buddies come up with for a laugh, or— ”

“Didn’t you just say you were a great judge of character?” Ruby froze and Yang saw her chance. She didn’t waste any time and quickly scooped up Ruby’s legs. “Plus,” she said, breathing a sigh of relief, “you’re not a loser. In fact, I think you’re pretty neat.”

“Yaaaang!” 

“Whaaat? I’m just being honest.”

“You’re my sister,” Ruby said, trying to wriggle free. “You’re contractually obligated to think I’m cool.”

“No, that’s the best friend’s job,” Yang pointed out. “My job to make your life a living hell. And speaking of a living hell…”

“Oh no.”

Yang pulled Ruby down without warning and threw herself at her as she sang “Ruby and Weiss, sitting in a tree! K. I. S. S. I. N. G!” at the top of her lungs.

“Yaaaaaaang!”

“Aw, I can’t bewieve my wittle sishter's in wuuuuv!” 

“Oh my god, Yaaaaaaang! I’m not in love, I literally just met her!”

Ruby valiantly struggled against Yang, but she was fighting a losing battle. Yang was practically all muscle thanks to her job and hobby, so the moment she got her arms around Ruby’s neck, it was over. Ruby was beaten by a hug so tight she could barely breathe. And maybe it was the lack of oxygen and tiredness speaking, but thoughts of kissing Weiss began flooding Ruby’s inexperienced mind one after the other with increasing levels of passion. She imagined running her hands through Weiss' hair and undoing her ponytail, then watching it all fall down around her shoulders like a waterfall. Then she’d gingerly touch her face and—

“You thinking about her now, Rubyn?” Yang teased when she noticed Ruby wasn’t struggling anymore. She poked her cheek once to make sure Ruby hadn’t passed out. “You alive, Ruby-Roo?”

“Quit it!” Ruby barked, swatting Yang’s finger away.

Yang grinned in defiance and poked her sister some more. “I bet you’re thinkin' of her pretty eyes or something cheesy like that.” 

“N-No!” Ruby denied with a heavy blush. “I-I'm thinking about how much your pits stink! Did you take a shower at all this week?! You reek!”

“I reek of awesome and hard work!” Yang laughed, tightening her hold on Ruby. 

“Argh! God damn it, Yang, you seriously—” 

 _Bzz-bzz_. 

Hearing and feeling the muffled buzz coming from Ruby’s pocket, Yang released her sister and scooted back to her old spot like a well-behaved child. “Well, are you going to check who it is?” she asked impatiently, nudging Ruby’s leg with her foot.

 Ruby pushed Yang away as she fished out her scroll. She holding it to her chest and took a few calming breaths to steady her hands and clear her mind. The text could be from anyone, she reminded herself. It could be Penny, Nora, or Jaune—hell, it could even be a service provider trying to sell her something. 

“Don’t keep me hangin' here!” Yang whined, nudging Ruby more incessantly. “Tell me, tell me, tell me!”

“Quit it!” Ruby shouted, but Yang kept pestering her. Rolling her eyes, Ruby decided it was better to just get things over with. She slowly peeked at her scroll and gasped. “It’s Weiss!” she shouted, nearly dropping her scroll. “She texted me back… oh my god, she texted me back! She gave me her actual number—she gave me her actual number, Yang! What do I do? What do I say?! Oh my god, I’m not ready for this!”

“Whoa, breathe, little sister, breathe,” Yang chuckled. “First of all, what did she say?”

“Uh…” Ruby quickly skimmed the message and read it out loud, “Good evening, Ruby. Apologies for the late response, Chrys and I went out for dinner and we lost track of time. I hope your day went well. With regards, Weiss.' ”

“Was she writing you a formal letter?” Yang laughed. “Jeez, how old is this chick again?”

“Cut it out, Yang! She’s only a little bit older than you.”

“Then why doesn’t she know how to text like a normal person?” Yang asked, crossing her arms.

“She probably doesn’t have a lot of people to text,” Ruby answered as she reread the message a third time. “Anyway, what do I say?”

Yang cleared her throat and struck a pose like she was holding a skull in one hand and her heart in the other. “But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?” she said with a weird old-timey accent. “It is the east, and Weiss is the sun.”

“You were really committed to that bit, weren’t you?” Ruby deadpanned.

“Totally,” Yang grinned, dropping her pose. “Three years of theatre club, baby!”

Ruby rolled her eyes and slugged Yang’s arm for good measure. “For real, Yang! What do I say?”

“I don’t know ''sup?' maybe?” Yang shrugged, rubbing her arm far from the place Ruby hit her.

Ruby wasn’t sure that was the best way to talk to Weiss, but Yang had more experience talking to people in general so she heeded her sister’s wise words and sent out the text. 

“Uh,” Yang blinked. “Please tell me you didn’t just say ''sup?' to the fancy lady you’re crushing on.”

“I totally didn’t say—omg, she said 'hey' back! What do I do? What do I do?!” Ruby panicked. She clumsily turned her scroll around and shoved it into Yang’s face so she could see the mess she was in.

“Oh my god, get that out of my face! It’s bright as hell!” Yang shouted, pushing the cursed device away. “And I can’t believe you told her ''sup,' I was joking, you absolute goober!” Ruby whined pleadingly, but Yang wasn’t having any of it. “Just keep texting her you idiot—and finish your nasty ass soup before I do!”

“But I was just doing what you said—and you can have it!” Ruby said as she pushed off the couch and shuffled away, eyes practically glued to the screen. “I’m going to keep texting Weiss in my room,” she said partway down the hall. “G'night, I love you!”

“Send her a dick pic!” Yang shouted after Ruby. “Girls love dick pics!”

Ruby skidded to a halt and poked her head out from the hallway. “Really?” she tentatively asked. 

“No,” Yang deadpanned with her arms crossed in disappointment. “I will disown you if you ever do something like that. I mean it, Ruby Rose.”

“Then why would you suggest it?!”

“Because I’m obviously messing with you!” Yang shouted back as she scooped up the bowl of cold, forgotten mushroom soup. “Now leave me alone and go flirt with your new girl friend!”

“She’s not my girlfriend!” 

“I never said that and you never know! Now go get her, Zoomies!” 

“Oh, I'm gunna try!” Ruby laughed as she eagerly padded to her room. But before closing the door behind her, she poked her head out one last time and shouted, “Love you, Yang! Night!”

“Love you too! Night!” Yang shouted back, though her voice was garbled by distance and a mouthful of cold mushroom soup.

Alone in her room, Ruby threw herself into bed, still staring at Weiss' text. She had read it over thirty times now but still didn’t know how to respond. She didn’t want Weiss to think she was immature or childish, so texting Weiss the way she would text her other friends was way out of the question. But then again, Weiss didn’t mind the way she spoke in person…

“Ugh, what are you doing, Ruby?” she groaned with her face buried in her pillow. “Just text her. She probably goes to bed super early. Hurry up before you miss your chance!”

Breathing in deep, Ruby turned to lie on her back and started aimlessly hovering her thumbs over the keyboard, trying to think of something clever to say. 

“Just do it,” she told herself angrily. “You called out to her no problem this afternoon. And talking to her in person is way scarier than sending a stupid text. She isn’t expecting a novel!”

Ruby's eyes widened. She isn’t expecting a novel. Ruby sat up right and repeated that phrase in her head as she fearfully typed out the most rudimentary message ever: “What did you guys have?” 

“Short, simple, and straight to the point. Good job, Zoomies,” Ruby proudly told herself. “You even used proper grammar, and now to wa—”

Ruby didn’t have to wait long because Weiss replied almost immediately. “I let a nine-year-old choose what we’d have. Try and guess.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Ruby laughed out loud and typed out some suggestions, but the answer floored her. “No way. She’s gotta be lying,” Ruby said out loud, rereading the message over again to make sure her eyes weren’t tricking her.

“I expected all of those too, but wrong, wrong, wrong, and wrong. We had steak with mashed potatoes, broccoli, and a lobster tail. I think there’s something wrong with my child.”

“Wow, she likes it fancy, huh?”

“Indubitably.”

Ruby let out another hearty laugh, unable to wipe off the giant grin on her face. “Guess she takes after you then?” 

“Oh God no,” Weiss replied. Then a few seconds later, she sent, “All she got from me were my eyes. Look, I had a stressful day today. I wanted pizza or something greasy enough clog my arteries and end my suffering. But no, her Royal Highness, Princess Chrys Adel, wanted steak.”

“Ahahaha! I mean, steak can be greasy if you slather on enough butter.”

“You would think that, but once again, wrong. The steak was so beautifully made it would’ve been a travesty to alter it in any way, shape, or form.”

“That good, huh?” Ruby replied. 

“Mhm. We’ll probably go back again soon. Anyway, how was your day?”

Ruby's smile softened as she pictured herself sitting in front of Weiss in a quiet coffee shop, drinking each other in. “Well…”


	4. Personal

Beep, beep, beep…

“Ngh…” Weiss pinched her eyes shut and buried her head deeper under the covers where it was dark, safe and so far away from reality.

Beep, beep, beep…

“You gotta wake up eventually, Blue,” whispered a sultry voice she knew didn’t exist anymore. “C'mon, get hyped! It’s a brand new, shiny day.”

“No,” Weiss muttered groggily.

“Wake up, baby. I know you can do it.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“You can’t keep dreaming.”

“But I want to…” Weiss breathed in deep, forcing the tears stinging her eyes to fall. This was not the way she wanted to start the day, but it felt so good to hear her voice even if it was just a fleeting dream.

“Wake up, Weiss.”

Beep, beep—Weiss slammed her hand down on the alarm clock hard, wincing in pain when the plastic bit into her palm. Weiss grumbled a few choice words when she pulled her hand back to cradle it. But now that she was somewhat awake, Weiss clicked her tongue in annoyance and slowly, with great reluctance, rose out of bed. 

Her body ached and her hair was a mess with random ends sticking out in strange places; so much for a graceful awakening.

Bleary-eyed and still caught between the waking world and dream world, Weiss looked down at the cold, untouched left side of the bed with a heavy heart. She ran her hand over it, smoothing any wrinkles she saw, picturing a time when she didn’t wake up alone. How many days has it been since it became her norm exactly? Two or three months, maybe four? Weiss didn’t know anymore, the days were beginning to run on like a life sentence that wouldn’t end.

Lifting her gaze, Weiss looked to the nightstand opposite of hers and smiled at the photograph staring back at her. She didn’t have her glasses on, but she knew the blurry face was smiling back at her.

“Bonjour, mon amour,” she whispered, forcing her smile to widen. “Tu me manques tellement…”

If the woman in the photograph could respond, she’d probably laugh at Weiss and tease her for her sentimentality. But it would've been a front because there was no one in the world more sentimental than her; Weiss had several boxes filled with Chrys' scribbles and doodles to attest to that. 

“Oh, Nicole,” Weiss said, shaking her head, “you simpleminded fool.”

“But I'm your fool _ —and stop calling me ' _ Nicole.' ”

_ But your actual name is Stupid… _

“Well it’s  _ my _ stupid name so get used to it. Now up and at 'em, Big Boss! You’ve got ass to take and named to kick.”

_ You've gotten it backwards again _ , Weiss quietly laughed. She closed her eyes and took a minute to savour the small genuine smile that replaced the one she forced. She felt serene in that moment, feeling a nostalgic warmth in her chest. When she reopened her eyes, Weiss stared back at the photo resolutely with a confident smirk. “Let’s take the day.”

Weiss got out of bed and stretched, moaning in pleasure when her stiff joints popped and cracked. She felt looser, more awake, and definitely more aware of the pain radiating from her left shoulder. It felt like hellfire spreading outward, burning her skin, blood, and nerves, leaving the rest of her arm feeling numb and heavy.

“Now for the hard part,” Weiss said. 

She gritted her teeth and rotated her left shoulder by the cuff carefully, mindful of the taut muscles fighting to stay locked in place. The pain was almost unbearable now, but the more she stretched and worked the muscles, the better she felt. 

Weiss massaged the sorest area of her shoulder with the heel of her palm in slow lazy circles. And in that time, Weiss wondered if her chiropractor back in Atlas could recommend someone in Vale for her. In hindsight, she should’ve done that weeks ago when they first moved here, but between the office and Chrys, she barely had time to breathe. Weiss decided to ask Ciel for help later today and made mental note of it. 

Looking at the time and squinting to see the numbers, Weiss saw that it was 6:30 a.m. on the dot; Ciel would be proud. She picked her glasses up from her nightstand and headed towards the bathroom to start her morning routine. Fifteen minutes was all she could allow herself to spend freshening up today. Ideally, she would have given herself the usual twenty-five, but staying up to text Ruby made her sleep in a bit. 

While she washed her face, Weiss thought about what she’d make for breakfast. They had toast and sausages yesterday, and ate out the day before… toasted bagels and cream cheese perhaps? 

Patting her face dry on a towel, Weiss glowered at her equally frustrated reflection. 

“Really, Weiss—a bagel and cream cheese? You might as well feed Chrys junk food and soda for breakfast! Think, you idiot.” With her bangs wet and pushed back, the scar over her left eye was in plain view, souring Weiss' mood even further. She covered the scar's reflection with a hand and asked herself, “What do we even have in the fridge?”

“When in doubt omelette au fromage.”

“That’s going to take effort.” Weiss fought off the painful memories bleeding into her thoughts, but it was a battle she didn’t have the strength to end, so she turned away from her sympathetic reflection and let the memory to play out.

_ “It’ll take effort, yeah,” her wife said as she snuck into the bathroom, “but it would totally hit the spot.” _

_ Strong slender arms wrapped around Weiss' shoulders, pulling her in close enough to smell the faint cologne clinging desperately to fabric. Weiss breathed the comforting scent in and sighed, all the tension leaving her body at once. She’d been tossing and turning all night worrying about the idiot she married, and now that she was finally home, Weiss felt like she could finally breathe. _

_ “I suppose. Did you just get home?” Weiss asked, lifting a hand to caress her wife’s cheek. A tired “mhm” and a kiss atop her head was the response she received. Weiss crinkled her nose and frowned. “You should at least change out of your uniform then. You smell like the station and Brunheilda's awful coffee.” _

_ “I should, I really, really should, but I want to take a shower first.” _

_ “Then take one.” _

_ “Join me?” _

_ Weiss laughed and turned to face her wife with a faux look of disinterest, but it was tough keeping the smile off her face; she was so relieved to see her home safe and sound. “Thank you for the offer, Officer, but you look dead on your feet.” _

_ “Ugh, I feel dead...” _

_ “They’ll take you off the nightshift soon,” Weiss said, looping her arms around her wife’s waist. “And when they do, I’ll gladly join you in the shower. But, for now, you need to take it easy and rest.” _

_ “What if I make it quick?” _

_ “It’s always quick,” Weiss deadpanned but the shocked look on her wife’s face made her crack and change her tone. “Fine, fine, you’re so needy.” _

_ “Yes!” _

_ “You have five minutes—but you’re helping me cook breakfast after since it was your genius idea,” Weiss said, planting her feet on the ground firmly. _

_ “Breakfast, fine. But only five minutes?! I need way more way than that just to wash my hair!” _

_ “And it takes two hours to dry my hair,” Weiss  countered, already unbuttoning her wife’s uniform. “Four minutes.” _

_ “What?!” _

_ “You’re wasting time, Officer. Tick, tock.” _

_ “You know how I said I liked Ciel?”  _

_ “Mhm.” _

_ “I take it back, I don’t like her.” _

_ “Well too bad I—” Weiss frozen in place, her eyes glued to the large discoloured bruise just below her wife’s left breast.  _

_ “I can explain—” _

_ “Take your shower,” Weiss said, shrinking back when her wife tried to touch her. “I’ll bring you some fresh clothes and an icepack, but the painkillers need to wait until after you’ve eaten.”  _

_ “Weiss, please—” _

“No! No more,” Weiss hissed. She used the sink for support as she forced herself to take in deep breaths, but her lungs vehemently rejected the air turning Weiss’ slow, steady breathing into stuttered gasps. “I’m sorry…” 

_ “No, Coco, I don’t want to get into this right now!” Weiss shouted.  _

_ “Ugh, now you use my name… look, baby, please, just listen to me for—” _

_ “I can’t do this anymore!” Weiss cried. She struggled against her wife when she forced her into her arms, but her warmth made Weiss melt. She leaned into the embrace and timidly wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist, shedding a few tears. “I can’t keep waiting all night, I’m scared—what if you never come home?” _

_ “Weiss…”  _

_ “I hate this…” she wept. “I hate sleeping alone…” _

_ “I'll always come home to you.” _

“Liar.”

Weiss folded her towel and put it back on the rack before flicking the lights off and making her way to Chrys' room down the hall. She opened the door carefully and looked for any carelessly discarded clothes, but Chrys' room was immaculate as always. 

“She gets that from you,” the voice teased.

_ One of the few things she did,  _ Weiss thought humourlessly. 

Weiss tiptoed over to Chrys and sat on the edge of her bed. She took a moment to appreciate how peaceful her daughter looked wrapped snuggly in her golden yellow blanket like a chocolate cornet. 

“Or a burrito.”

_ Shut it, you. _

Smiling, Weiss brushed Chrys' bangs to the side and kissed her forehead. “Wake up, mon coeur,” she whispered, planting even more kisses. Chrys stirred but turned away, curling deeper into bed. “Chryssie, you need to wake up.”

“Maman…”

“No, mon coeur, it’s me,” Weiss replied, fighting to keep hurt out of her voice. 

Looking to the desk beside Chrys' bed, Weiss searched for the switch that turned her daughter’s aquarium lights on. She found it right away and flipped it, bringing the modestly decorated tank to life. Its sole inhabitant, a platinum white half-moon betta named Tuna Casserole, swam out of his hiding place, flaring at Weiss. He swam around in zigzags, taunting Weiss to come closer. Chrys insisted her pet was just happy to see her; Weiss didn’t have the heart to tell her otherwise.

“Wake up, darling, Tuna Casserole looks really hungry.”

“Ngh…” 

“Chrys D'Artagnan Adel, wake up before I tickle you. You have until the count of three,” Weiss said sternly. “Un… deux… last chance… trois—”

“I'm up! I'm up!” Chrys yelped when she felt the first of Weiss' fingers poke her ribs. She scrambled to sit up but, in her haste, got caught in her blankets. “Mama!” she whined, pouting beneath her mane of messy, tangled hair.

“How did you even manage this?” Weiss asked as she carefully unravelled her daughter's cozy cocoon. “Mon dieu, where's the end—ah, I see an arm!”

Chrys dropped her guard, and Weiss saw an opportunity. She immediately pounced, tickling Chrys' vulnerable sides until she was an unintelligible giggling mess. 

“N-No more! No more!” Chrys begged between breaths. “I’m awake!”

“Are you really?” Weiss asked. “Because I think I should check again and—"

“No!” Chrys shrieked. She slipped under the covers to escape her mother’s tyranny, but the blanket was ripped away and she was scooped up and forced to sit on Weiss' lap. “Nooo!”

“You still look so sleepy, Chryssie,” Weiss teased, hugging her daughter tighter to lock her arms down. 

“No, no! I’m awake, Mama!” Chrys squirmed like a wriggling worm to get away, but Weiss was too strong. 

“So you say,” Weiss said, “but I really should double check.” 

She planted several kisses all over Chrys' face but each kiss lead to harder struggling, and when Chrys' knees touched the floor, Weiss had to admit defeat. Chrys saw her chance and took off straight into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Weiss jumped at the noise and winced, hoping their neighbours downstairs didn’t hear. A noise complaint from crotchety Mrs. Hue and her much,  _ much _ younger husband was the last thing she wanted. 

_ Ugh, so gross,  _ Weiss shuddered in disgust; thank god Chrys hadn’t been with her when she saw them in the elevator the other day. 

Weiss sighed, accidentally making eye contact with the fish. “And don’t forget to feed Tuna Casserole!” 

“Oui, Mama!”

“And speak Valese! The sooner you’re comfortable with the language—”

“The sooner I can make fun of my enemies!”

“What?! No! And what enemies?! Is someone picking on you?!” Weiss rushed to the bathroom and knocked on the door. “Mon coeur, I’m being serious. Is someone picking on you?”

“I’m using the bathroom, Mama!” Chrys groaned in exasperation. “And no!”

“You’re not lying to me are you?”

“Non, Mama, I'm not lying.”

“Okay,” Weiss sighed in relief. “But you will tell me if someone bothers you, right?”

“Oui.”

“Valese, Chryssie.”

“Yes,” Chrys reluctantly grumbled. Weiss could practically hear Chrys' eyes rolling from behind the door. 

Weiss tapped the wall next to the door twice and left Chrys to her business without anymore interruptions. She trusted Chrys not to lie to her, but as a mother, Weiss couldn’t help but worry. Chrys was her whole world, she’d do anything to keep her safe—just thinking of someone laying a hand on her made Weiss' blood boil.

_ “Get rid of it or I will!” shouted a man with bleached white hair and angry sea green eyes. He towered over Weiss menacingly, his ringed right hand poised to strike her if she so much as utters a word. “You’ve disgraced this family! You’re worthless to me now—both you and your sister!” _

_ “Father, please, I—” _

_ “But nothing!” he shouted even louder, slamming his fist down on the desk behind him. “I have given you everything and more and yet all I asked of you was to behave.” _

_ “I haven’t done anything wrong! I—” _

_ “Nothing wrong?” He quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “You’re fifteen and pregnant with some no-name’s bastard—tell me what isn’t wrong here?” _

_ Weiss kept her mouth shut, too afraid to mention her former lover’s name.  _

_ “Still keeping your silence? Fine. If you won’t get rid of it, then I'll just get rid of you,” he said, looking down at her the way he would at a broken tool. “I want you out of this house by nightfall. And since I’m such a kind and generous man, I'll even let you take one suitcase with you.” _

_ “Father, please, you can’t—” _

_ “Oh, but I just did,” he said coldly. “You are not my daughter anymore and, thus, no longer my responsibility.” _

Weiss violently shook her head, arms wrapped tight around her stomach protectively. That night had been terrifying in more ways than one. 

And as if on cue, the pain in her left shoulder flared up, reminding Weiss of what he did after.

“He can’t hurt you anymore, Blue,” whispered a much kinder voice. “I'll protect you.”

_ You did _ , Weiss thought gratefully, her head held high again.  _ Thank you. _

Weiss ran a mental checklist of all the ingredients she’d need to make breakfast, and by the time she finished, she was in the kitchen staring into a perfectly organized refrigerator. It brought a tear to her eye seeing everything in place, sorted accordingly by size and expiry date; it was a work of art.

“Who alphabetizes their fridge?” 

“I do,” Weiss murmured, reaching in to grab what she could. “Four eggs, milk, cheese, onions, garlic, and…”

“Ham, butter, parsley, and don’t forget the mushrooms.”

_ We’re adding green peppers today.  _ Weiss grabbed a pepper along with a small yellow onion and two white mushrooms.  _ Perfect. _

“Fine, fine, but only because you’re cute.”

Weiss crinkled her nose.

“Are we having omelettes today?” Chrys asked, padding into the room excitedly. She wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist and hugged her tight. “Bonjour, Mama.”

“Bonjour, mon coeur. And yes, we are,” Weiss said, putting her ingredients on the counter to hug Chrys back. “But I’m going to need help. Is my sous chef ready to begin her shift?”

“Oui—I mean, yes!”

“Good, now go wash your hands and the vegetables while you’re at it.”

“Onion too?” Chrys asked, poking it.

“You can leave the onion to me,” Weiss said.

The kitchen was a bustle with Weiss and Chrys working in tandem to make breakfast. Weiss did the seasoning and handled the finer cutting while Chrys got to beat the eggs and chop the pepper, mushrooms, and meat to the size she liked. The end product was good—amazing even—but it didn’t look or taste the way they were used to. Weiss had tried her best though and that was good enough for now.

Breakfast was always a quiet affair in the Adel family household and today was no different. Chrys had put on a brave face as she ate, only speaking up to compliment the food. Weiss quietly watched Chrys eat while she drank her coffee and occasionally checked her scroll. She had a few bites of her own omelette, but a worrying email from her assistant Neptune killed her appetite. 

“Is everything okay, Mama?” Chrys asked.

Weiss looked up from her scroll and forced a smile, “Yes, mon coeur, everything is alright. Your Uncle Neptune just sent me a joke that wasn’t funny at all.”

“What was it?”

“What do you call a fat penguin?” Weiss replied, coming up with a quick white lie.

“I don’t know, what?”

“An icebreaker.”

Chrys quietly picked up her fork and started eating again, eyes avoiding Weiss at all cost. 

Weiss was a little offended her joke didn’t get a laugh, but it was better than telling the truth in this moment. 

The email in question was sent late last night shortly after Weiss went to bed. Neptune, like Ciel, took their job seriously. If Weiss needed to know something urgent, her assistants would call her without hesitation. But since Neptune had only forwarded the email without attempting to call or a leave a message, she wondered how worried she should be. 

“Mama?” 

“Hm?” Weiss hummed as she typed a message to the group chat she shared with her assistants. She was asking them both to come in a little earlier so they could brainstorm how to handle the issue.

“You look angry.”

“What?” Weiss blinked, her attention shifting to Chrys. 

“I said 'you look angry,' ” Chrys repeated with a frown. “I’m sorry I didn’t laugh at Uncle Neptune's joke…”

“Oh no, no, no,” Weiss said, getting up to comfort her daughter. “Mon coeur, you weren’t at fault.”

“Then why do you look so upset?”

“It’s work… and,” Weiss sighed, her head hung in shame. Why was she making excuses? Weiss kissed the top of Chrys' head and held her tight. “I'm sorry, I know I promised I wouldn’t work while we eat. This is entirely my fault.”

“It’s okay, Mama,” Chrys smiled. “I know your job is important.”

“Not more important than you,” Weiss said. “No more work emails this morning, I promise. And you know what? No more scrolls at the table starting today. Let me put it away so I won’t get tempted.”

“Okay,” Chrys grinned. 

Weiss kissed the top of Chrys' head again and fetched her scroll, only checking it when she was back in her bedroom, far away from Chrys and her highly perceptive blue eyes. Ciel and Neptune had messaged her back almost immediately with an affirmative, but it was a message from someone else that made her smile.

“Morning, Weiss! I didn’t keep you up too late did I? Anyway, hope your day goes well.”

“Oh, Ruby,” Weiss said as she typed out her own greeting. But as she was typing, Weiss had a thought. “Are you working this afternoon?”

Ruby texted back, “Yep! From 7 to 3, then straight to uni. If you don’t hear from me at all tonight, it’s because I’m in jail for murder.”

A quiet chuckle rumbled through Weiss' chest. “I'll see you at lunch then with some colleagues of mine. But I have to go now, talk to you later.”

Weiss had wasted enough time texting and set the scroll down on her nightstand, plugging it in before leaving. By the time she returned, Chrys was almost finished eating, but she didn’t look happy at all. 

“Is something the matter?” Weiss asked, stepping in behind her. She laid a hand on Chrys' shoulder and gave it a light squeeze to jostle her out of her thoughts.

Chrys looked up and shook her head. “Nothing. I was just thinking.”

“About what?” Weiss took the seat next to Chrys and stroked her head.

“About what you said earlier… about the… the… um… what’s the word?”

“Earlier… earlier…” Weiss mused aloud. A lot had happened since she woke up but only one thing really stood out as a concern. “Is someone bullying you?”

“Bullying? Is that the word?” Chrys tilted her head curiously. “Valese is weird…”

“It is, but what were you trying to say?” Weiss said, trying to keep Chrys focused.

“Um… w-what if I was the bully?” Chrys asked, pulling her knees up to her chin. She looked up at Weiss with nervous blue eyes and a sad pout. 

Weiss couldn’t believe her ears. There had to be some sort of mistake here. Chrys was the most well-behaved child she knew, and this wasn’t Weiss' bias talking. 

“A girl in my class—Auburnie, I think—she called me a bully because I wouldn’t let her play with my scroll… I was only checking to see if Auntie Ciel was on her way, and you did say it was only for emergencies, so I said she couldn’t see it.”

“Good girl,” Weiss said proudly.

“No…” Chrys shook her head, denying the praise she rightfully deserved. “She tried to take it from me, but I wouldn’t let her… a-and then she pulled my hair, so I pushed her.”

Weiss kept her face straight, but on the inside, she was furious. “Was there a teacher nearby?”

“Mm, Ms. Valkyrie saw what happened,” Chrys answered. “But Auburnie hurt her knee when she fell and started crying… I-I said I was sorry, but she started yelling about how she’d tell her mommy about what happened… she swore vegetables at me.”

“Vegetables? Vegetables as in carrots and broccoli?” Weiss blinked, her churning thoughts grinding to a screeching halt. She tried thinking of how the sentence structure would work then immediately smacked herself on the forehead when she realized her folly. “Are you trying to 'vengeance'?”

“No,” Chrys shook her head. She snickered to herself a little then laughed out loud when she saw the perplexed look on her mother’s face warp into one of pure confusion. “Non, Mama, she definitely said 'vegetables.' ”

“Huh?” Weiss leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms and legs. “Well, that’s still an awfully big word for a girl who doesn’t know not to touch other people’s things… what did Ms. Valkyrie do?”

“She explained what happened to Auburnie's mommy, but they were talking so fast I didn’t really understand what they were saying.”

“Tell me what you did understand.”

“Um,” Chrys fiddled with the hem of her nightgown nervously, “I think I heard the lady say I shouldn’t bring something to school if I’m not willing to share? And I think she said she wanted to talk to you about… my rotten bee hive?”

“I see…” Weiss said. She assumed Chrys meant “behaviour” and not the words “bee,” “hive,” and “your.” 

“I’m not sure though,” Chrys said. “Her grammar was all over the place and her accent was weird. She was also using words I've never heard before. I still don’t know what bees have to do with me. Valese is weird, Mama. Really, really weird…”

“It is,” Weiss laughed. “Chryssie, you have to promise me that if this Auburnie bothers you again with her rotten vegetables, you'll tell her we have beef with her. I’ll talk to her mother and we’ll see if we can come to a conclusion.” Chrys snickered at the clever pun and nodded her head eagerly. “Now that that’s all settled, is there anything else you need to tell me?”

“Non, Mama, that was it,” Chrys replied, back to her usual cheery self.

“Okay,” Weiss smiled, patting Chrys' head. “Thank you for being honest with me, mon coeur.”

“Thank you for listening.”

Weiss quickly glanced at the clock hanging on the wall behind Chrys and balked at the time.

“We should start getting ready now so finish your breakfast—and don’t forget to feed Tuna Casserole,” Weiss said.

“I already fed him,” Chrys answered before taking her second to last bite of food.

“Good,” Weiss smiled. 

She picked up her coffee and took a sip only to recoil in disgust when the lukewarm beverage hit her tongue. Chrys caught the look and giggled, offering what was left of her orange juice. 

“It’s okay, I'll get some coffee at the office,” Weiss said, pushing the glass back towards Chrys. “You need to drink all of your juice if you want to grow as tall as your Maman. Are you finished eating?” 

Chrys quickly popped the last bite into her mouth and nodded with a puffy-cheeked smile. Weiss laughed as she kissed the top of her daughter’s head and gathered the dirty dishes. She set aside her half-eaten omelette and poured the cold coffee down the drain. It hurt her heart to waste it, but she knew she wasn’t going to drink it even if she reheated it when she got home later this evening.

“Thank you for the food, Mama!” Chrys said as she carefully put her empty cup in the sink.

“No problem, mon coeur,” Weiss replied, amused by the fact her daughter didn’t need to tiptoe to reach the sink anymore. 

Chrys ran off after hugging Weiss, leaving her alone to finish the dishes.

_ “Babe, lemme help—” _

_ “No. Just… just rest, Nicole,” Weiss said through tightly gritted teeth. “You aren’t showing it, but I know that bruise is hurting you...” _

_ “Seeing you mad at me hurts even more.” _

_ “I’m not mad at you!” _

_ “You sure look like you are...” _

_ “No,” Weiss said, “I’m—” _

“Sorry for getting mad at you that day,” Weiss whispered as she scrubbed and rinsed Chrys' plate clean. “I never should have raised my voice or placed the blame on you… you didn’t deserve that.”

_ “Hey, it’s okay.” _

“Why do I even bother?” Weiss chuckled sardonically. “You’d never yell back; you were good like that.”

_ “Alright, you got me pegged, Blue. You know I can’t lie to you so here’s the truth… it hurts like a bitch. Breathing sucks, and I really want to take a nap, but I can’t let you handle everything. I know you’re tired too so let me take on my share of the work.” _

_I wish more people saw you the way I did,_ Weiss thought, kissing her wedding ring. 

Once the dishes were done, Weiss dried her hands and headed towards her bedroom. She did her best to ignore the many photographs hanging on the walls and kept her gaze locked forward until she closed the door behind her. And when she did, a sudden wave of exhaustion had her slumped against the door on her knees.

“Damn it,” Weiss cursed as she tried and failed to stand back up. She used the doorknob for leverage, but her legs still wouldn’t budge. 

“You need to stop overworking yourself.”

“I know, I know,” Weiss muttered, forcing herself to move. Her shoulder burned worse than this morning, but she couldn’t cry out in pain without Chrys hearing her. Weiss needed to get up, be strong, and face the world, not crumble beneath its weighted gaze.

“If you know, then why?”

“If I stop, I don’t think I’ll be able to get back up again,” Weiss answered, huffing as she stood. “I can’t stop, not yet. Not when there’s still so much left for us to do.”

A tired sigh resounded in Weiss' head. “This isn’t personal.”

“And neither is death but here we are—still resentful as hell.”

“You need to let go.”

“No, not yet,” Weiss muttered stubbornly, clenching her fist as she pulled the bifold closet door open. 

“Maybe it’s time to start?”

“No.”

Weiss stared at the black uniform hanging from the empty half of the closet with a pained expression. She traced over the starched collar and the buttons she used to do up—or down depending on the situation. A small, timid smile graced Weiss' lips when she thought of the first time she ever buttoned this uniform. It was her wife's first day and she was a nervous wreck, so much so that she couldn’t work the buttons right. She eventually gave up asked Weiss for help, but she sounded like a child, all pouty and whiney with a frustrated blush on her cheeks—which was hard to imagine since the woman was a little over six-foot-two without shoes. 

“You always did like a woman in uniform.”

“I preferred you out of it,” Weiss replied, tearing herself away from the uniform. “Now what should I wear today?” 

She perused through her half of the closet, skipping over anything excessively white or blue, and pulled out a black formfitting, sleeveless dress that hugged her in all the right places. She held it out to carefully inspect it in the light then turned to the photograph on the nightstand.

“What do you think?” she asked the photo, showing it the dress layered over her body.

“Yeah, no. Pick something else.”

“What would you suggest then?”

“Suit up, buttercup.”

“Hm,” Weiss put the dress back and pulled out her favourite black blazer and a white ruffle blouse. She was tempted to get the matching skirt but the pants were calling her. She held the ensemble together and showed it to the photograph. “Well?”

“Perfect. Nothing pisses a man off more than a woman who can wear a suit better than him.”

_ Flatterer _ , Weiss smiled. She laid the clothes out on the bed and changed into them. 

“Shame about the skirt though.”

“Hm?”

“Those legs and that butt, girl, they might as well be WMDs because you are  _ devastating _ . What I wouldn’t give to get my hands on you.”

_ I’m fairly certain Chrys was the result of you getting your hands on me, _ Weiss thought with a chuckle as she strutted towards her vanity mirror, looking at herself from all angles. 

“Mm, got me there. Are you going to put your hair up?”

_ Probably, _ Weiss replied, running a hand through her hair. 

She sat down in front of the mirror, flicked the lights on, and pulled out her makeup kit. She quickly applied the basics, not at all interested in spending an hour on her face, though she did use a little bronzer to contour her nose and cheekbones to draw the eye away from her one major fault. Weiss couldn’t help herself. And as narcissistic as it sounds, Weiss knew she was pretty, gorgeous even (if her equally narcissistic wife was to be believed), yet that thin, jagged scar above her left eye made her question everything. It was ugly and a literal eyesore depending on the weather, but it served as a reminder of the life she left behind. 

Weiss traced the mark down from the tip on her forehead to the bottom on her cheek. Her gaze was distant, lost in the never-ending labyrinth of repressed thoughts and memories. The deep red hue and the discoloured skin that used to accompany the blemish was long gone, but the smooth light pink scar tissue it left behind was something she’d have to live with forever. It wasn’t that bad though, at least she could cover it up with foundation and a bit of blush. The emotional scars lying beneath it, however? Not so much. 

“I wonder what Ruby thinks of it?” Weiss  quietly asked herself. 

It was hard not to notice the way the younger woman stared at her. It was easy to dismiss the first time, Weiss chalked it up to Ruby being caught off guard, but all the times after that? Weiss had to wonder if there was more to it. She was no stranger to superficial admiration and empty compliments, so it was difficult to process when she came face to face with the genuine article. Ruby looked at her like she was the one responsible for hanging the stars in the sky and that worried her almost as much as it flattered her. 

How do you act around someone who only sees the best in you?

Weiss furrowed her brows and clicked her tongue, brushing the aberrant thought away like dust under a rug. She didn’t have the time or the patience to pick apart Ruby’s weird fascination with her face. She had to focus on today, not her self-conscious anxiety; there'd be plenty of time for that later, probably when she’s in the shower or trying to sleep.

After putting her makeup supplies away, Weiss stared at herself, wondering which lipstick would suit her best today. She wanted to make a statement, so a pale pink or coral wouldn’t do. She needed something that showed no fear, something bold—something  _ red _ . 

Weiss opened her lipstick drawer and took out the latest addition to her collection. She bought it on a whim the other day during her trip to the mall with Chrys. The colour stood out to her and she just had to have it, even Chrys agreed it looked good on her. Though, Weiss did have to question the validity of a nine-year-old's opinion on makeup.

“You always did look good in red.”

Weiss' mind briefly drifted over to Ruby and her rich red hair and shining grey—no, silver—eyes. She blushed a little and shook her head. This had nothing to do with her. Absolutely nothing. But on the off chance that it did…

“Maybe another day,” Weiss said, putting the lipstick back. But after another moment of agonizing hesitation, Weiss redacted her decision and quickly applied it before losing her nerve entirely. She stared at her reflection feeling both scared and elated, fingers ghosting over the vibrant red hue painted across her lips. 

“It looks good.”

Weiss smiled; she felt pretty. 

With her makeup done to perfection, Weiss moved on to the most laborious part of her morning routine: wrangling in her hair. At this point it’s become a running joke amongst her closest friends that Weiss had two children, her hair and Chrys. Though, Weiss used to argue she had three… 

Weiss knitted her brows in concentration as she weaved an army of bobby pins into her hair. She decided to go for a centred braided ponytail today instead of her usual asymmetrical style. The last thing she wanted was for her “guest's” eyes to wander away from her death glare as she tore into him for throwing off her  _ entire _ schedule with his unwanted presence.

A knock on the door followed by a timid “Mama?” drew Weiss' attention away from her reflection.

“Come in, Chryssie,” Weiss replied as she finished the final segment of her braid with a black hair tie. 

The door creaked open and Chrys poked her head inside. “Aw, you already finished your hair,” she pouted. 

“I’m sorry, mon coeur,” Weiss said with an apologetic smile. She beckoned her daughter over by patting her lap. “How about I help you with yours instead?”

“Really?” Chrys ran into the room and climbed onto her mother’s lap with an infectious grin. “I want to match today!”

“Absolutely.”

Weiss brushed Chrys' wavy waist length hair with the utmost care and styled it to match hers exactly. 

“Your hair is getting really long,” Weiss absently commented. 

“Mhm,” Chrys smiled. “I want it as long as yours.”

“We should go for a trim soon then.”

Chrys shook her head. “Nooo! They cut too much off. Can’t you do it?”

“I don’t think I can,” Weiss said sadly.

“But Maman could do it, why can’t you?”

“Chryssie…”

“I know, I know…” Chrys sighed. 

Weiss tied the end of Chrys' braid before wrapping her arms around Chrys' shoulders. She thought long and hard about the words she needed to say to comfort her child, but her vast vocabulary failed her. How do you comfort a grieving soul? She couldn’t bandage and kiss it the way she did a scraped knee, and screaming at a ghost when she missed her the most was about as helpful as picking a fight with a clear blue wall. 

“Chryssie,” Weiss whispered into her daughter's hair, “it’s okay to miss her. I miss her too. But we can’t change the past.”

“I know… but that doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Chrys muttered with a sniffle. “I really miss her.”

“I know, baby.” Weiss nuzzled the top of Chrys' head, ignoring the hot tears seeping into her blouse. She let her daughter cry until the tears naturally subsided before leaning in to see her face. She offered Chrys a smile and kissed her on the nose. “Feeling better?”

“A little…”

“Do you want to get a treat before school starts?”

Chrys thought it over and nodded her head. “Ice-cream?”

“Only if you promise to keep your head held high for the rest of the day.”

“I promise!” Chrys said, wiping away the last of her tears. She flashed her mother a great big smile and hopped off her lap. “I’m going to finish getting ready,” she announced before running out of the room. 

“Am I being too soft on her?” Weiss asked the photograph. “Oh who am I kidding,” she sighed. “I know you used to get her ice-cream and candy before school.” 

By the time Weiss finished dressing, Chrys was already waiting by the front door with her My Little Budgie backpack beside her. And even though it was early autumn, Chrys looked like a pretty patch of spring in her bright yellow tights and favourite green furlined coat.  

Weiss knelt down in front of Chrys and adjusted her beret to sit more comfortably on her head. She also took the time to adjust her coat and make sure her shoes were on properly. Chrys didn’t fuss at all and even helped by holding her arms out. 

“You’re looking so grown up, mon coeur,” Weiss said as she got up and fetched her keys from the table by the door. 

Chrys beamed at the compliment and followed Weiss out the door with her backpack in tow. Weiss held her hand out for Chrys to take and they walked hand-in-hand until they got to the car. Chrys climbed into the back and took the middle seat, buckling herself up before her mother did it for her, though Weiss did still double-check. 

“Are we still going for ice-cream?” Chrys asked when Weiss got into the driver’s seat.

“A promise is a promise,” Weiss replied as she started the car up and guided it out of the underground car park. 

“Yay!” Chrys exclaimed, hugging her backpack tight. “Can I get vanilla?”

“Of course you can.”

The drive to the closest Big Mac's was spent singing along to the radio, though the drive after was much quieter since Chrys was preoccupied with her soft serve ice-cream. Weiss had ordered herself a black coffee and a dozen assorted donuts for assistants to share.

“Make sure you finish your ice-cream before we get to school,” Weiss said, eyeing her daughter from the rear-view mirror. “We don’t want anyone getting jealous.”

“Oui, Mama,” Chrys obediently nodded. 

And true to her word, Chrys finished just as they pulled into the school parking lot. 

Weiss waited until Chrys finished chewing to get out of the car. She helped her out and walked with her to the play structure where three children Chrys' age, two girls and one boy, ran up to them, calling Chrys' name eagerly. 

Heizell, Briar, and Donovaughn were Chrys' closest friends in Vale. Chrys told Weiss that they were the only ones who didn’t make fun of her accent or tease her mispronunciations which immediately put them in Weiss' good book. Their parents were also genuinely good people, always inviting Chrys over, practically stealing her away from Weiss whenever they can. Weiss didn’t mind too much since it gave her some “me time” after work.

“Hi, Chryssie, hi Chryssie’s mom!” the boy said with a big grin. 

“Hello, Donovaughn,” Weiss said. “It’s good to see you so energetic in the morning.”

“Hehe!” Donovan laughed, blushing under Weiss' attention. “Thanks.”

Chrys glared at him.

“He’s just happy to see you, Mrs. Adel,” said Heizell on Donovan’s right. “I think he has a crush on you,” she snickered, her teasing green eyes aimed at Chrys.

Weiss blushed, surprised by Heizell's bluntness.

“What?! No!” Chrys yelled, hugging Weiss' waist tight. “Mama only loves me and Maman!”

“W-What?! I don’t—ugh, girls are so weird!” Donovaughn screamed in a panic before running away. The girls he left behind giggled in his wake and high-fived.

“You’re so lucky to have such a pretty mommy, Chryssie,” Briar said, stepping closer to a grumpy Chrys.

“She’s the prettiest mama ever,” Chrys replied, letting go for Weiss now that Donovaughn was gone. “And my Maman is the coolest!” 

Weiss watched Chrys tell her friends all the reasons why her parents were the best with a proud smile. Chrys was so genuine with her adoration it warmed Weiss' heart. She could honestly sit and listen to Chrys talk all day, but Neptune and Ciel were probably already at the office waiting for her.

“It’s about time I get going,” Weiss said. She knelt down and hugged Chrys tight, giving her a kiss on the cheek before they pulled apart. “Oh, I left a little something there,” Weiss chuckled as she tried to rub the stubborn lipstick off Chrys' cheek.

“M-Mama!” Chrys whined in embarrassment, pushing her mother’s hand away.

“Shush, you weren’t this fussy when we were at home.”

“That’s because we weren’t in front of my friends!” Chrys pouted. 

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Fine. You can walk around with it on all day then.” 

Chrys blanched in horror and quickly tried wiped the lipstick stain off on her sleeve, but the coat was about as effective as Weiss' thumb.

“Mama…”

“I thought so, now hold still,” Weiss said with her handkerchief in hand. She managed to rub the lipstick off for the most part but there was still a barely noticeable mark left that Chrys would need to wash off later. “I’ll see you after school, okay?”

“Okay,” Chrys nodded, giving Weiss one last hug.

“Keep your head held high,” Weiss whispered into her ear. “You’re an Adel, and Adels are noble people. Do not let anyone talk down to you.”

“Yes, Mama.”

“Good.” Weiss looked her daughter in the eyes and cupped her face with both hands. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Weiss looked at Chrys' friends and nudged her daughter towards them. “Take care of her for me, okay?”

“We will!” the two girls said in unison.

Watching Chrys look back as she ran off with her friends left Weiss feeling strangely nostalgic. She couldn’t remember a single time she ever did the same during her childhood so it made no sense. 

“I must be losing it,” Weiss said to herself wearily. 

The walk back to her car was an apprehensive one. Weiss could feel several pairs of eyes on her, but whenever she looked around, she couldn’t see anyone of note except for one familiar woman who was blatantly sneering at her. She had introduced herself to Weiss on the first day of school under a friendly pretense, but after learning a little more about her, every interaction after that was about as pleasant as nails on a chalkboard. 

The woman was a pretentious high school bully in a forty-five-year-old's aging body. Her name was—Weiss couldn’t remember. She was as forgettable as milk in the back of a full fridge. And if Weiss was being completely honest, she aged just as well. 

Mme. Lait was, as usual, surrounded by a gaggle of middle-aged women who were all dressed similarly in garish, bright colours and frills. It was clear to Weiss that these women had nothing better to do other than gossip before going back home to their unfulfilling lives. Weiss didn’t envy them in the slightest, and she’d avoid them like the plague… if they weren’t currently standing between her and her car. 

_ Oh god damn it, kill me now,  _ Weiss groaned internally.

The sneering woman whispered something before breaking away from her pack. She shooshed them angrily as she stared down at Weiss with a pencil thin eyebrow raised. Weiss kept her head held high though, refusing to play this childish game.

“No chauffeur today?” Mme. Lait asked, cocking her hip to the left. 

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She could feel the onset of a migraine coming. “Can you please step away from my vehicle?” she asked politely. 

“Oh,  _ this _ is  _ your _ car?” the woman gasped before turning to her friends who gasped in surprise as well. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were old enough to drive.” 

The urge to punch this witch in the face was so tempting. Weiss could do it—she's done it a million times in her head—but what would that teach Chrys? 

“Yes, this is  _ my  _ car,” Weiss replied, clenching her fists. “Now will you  _ please _ step away from it.”

“So you say but it’s still hard to believe,” Mme. Lait chuckled. “Car this nice—what’s your secret?”

“A job?” Weiss snidely shot back. “Look, you and your friends do this every morning. Don’t you have anything better to do than harass me?”

“Harass you? Oh, darling, we’re just trying to get to know you,” said a woman from the pack. “It’s nothing personal. We're just curious.”

“'Nothing personal'? Hardly.” Weiss scoffed at the women heckling her. “You’ve mocked me for my age, height, and clothes, what’s next—my sex life?”

 The women all balked in unison, scandalized by Weiss and her unfiltered Atlesian mouth. 

"You might think you’re wearing me down and proving yourselves superior, but, truthfully, all this has taught is me is that you’re all jealous I'm younger, prettier, and much,  _ much _ wealthier than all of you combined.” 

Weiss ended her sentence with a smile, but she wasn’t done yet. She pulled her keys out and started the car with a push of a button. The powerful engine roared to life, giving the women crowding it a bit of a fright. Weiss activated the driver's-side door next and happily watched as her tormentors scattered to avoid the rising metal.

“Never seen a scissor door before, ladies?” Weiss asked. “They’re the latest fad in Atlas.”

“Are you insane?! You almost gave me a heart attack!” one of the women screamed, red faced and panting. She had a hand pressed against her chest, showing Weiss her fancy diamond ring.

“No, just annoyed.” Weiss ignored the women as she got into the  driver’s seat and, just before she pulled her door down, shot them a warning, “Do this again and you’ll be hearing from my lawyers.”

Weiss revved the engine and carefully pulled out of the parking lot, making sure no curious children were drawn to the noise her “super cool awesome” car made. The women, whose names Weiss  _ still _ couldn’t remember, were back to gossiping like nothing happened, no doubt to laugh at Weiss and her empty threat. 

While Weiss found the whole situation bothersome, she was disappointed she couldn’t get her lawyers involved. It would’ve been hilarious to see her overpaid suits try and work a literal schoolyard squabble into a case. 

When the stop sign turned red at a busy intersection, Weiss used the time to take a sip of her coffee.

“Damn it,” she cursed, “cold again.”

The coffee was, once again, lukewarm at best, but it was still too cold for Weiss. She was starting to regret even getting it now that the cheap coffee aftertaste settled in her mouth. 

“This is what you get for buying a cheap cuppa joe, Blue.”

“Ugh,” Weiss groaned, putting the cup back into the holder just as the light turned green. 

And as she drew closer to her destination, the urge to stop by Ruby’s café grew. And, no, it wasn’t so she could see her. Weiss needed a  _ good _ cup of coffee to start her morning or else heads would roll in the wake of her uncaffeinated tyranny—it definitely wasn’t to see Ruby. Though, it would be nice to see a friendly face before work…

Weiss tapped her steering wheel twice. She couldn’t do it. She just couldn’t. First of all, what would Ruby say if she saw her roll up in a car people could only see in pictures and movies? Their burgeoning friendship would end right then and there. Weiss could spin another lie to try and salvage the situation, but all that would accomplish was lead her down a deeper hole. 

“Why didn’t I just tell her the truth?” Weiss groaned. All of her problems would’ve been solved if she hadn’t been so worried about Ruby’s opinion.

She tapped the wheel again, her eyes darkening.

Weiss drove past the café without a second glance and headed straight to her company’s underground parking lot only to find someone had stolen  _ her _ space. 

An even longer groan disrupted the peaceful silence in Weiss’ car. She knew who stole her spot. 

“Merde!” Weiss swore, thumping her forehead against the steering wheel. “No, no, no!”

He wasn’t supposed to be here yet, she still had two hours! Why didn’t Ciel or Neptune warn—Weiss' eyes shot wide open, reaching into the back for her purse. She frantically dug through it but came out empty.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Weiss threw her purse to the side angrily and thumped the back of her head against her headrest. She forgot her scroll at home. Her assistants were probably blowing up her scroll trying to get a hold of her all morning. “God damn it, Weiss, get your head on straight!”

First things first: get that asshole's car towed. It was the company president's exclusive spot, not a man-child's. There was even a sign warning people not to park there without permission or they’d be towed. But this was more than just a clear defiance of her authority, it was a power move. The bastard was confident enough in himself to think his actions wouldn’t have consequences—he was wrong. 

Weiss worked hard for her position, so it was only fair she exercise her right to have him removed. She climbed to the top from the bottom. Her mother-in-law had nothing to do with this. It was all Weiss and no one else. 

_ Get it together, get it together,  _ Weiss furiously chanted in her head.  _ Don’t let this shake you. He’s nothing.  _

Gritting her teeth, Weiss wrapped her fingers around the steering wheel then fanned them out, curling them back slowly one by one. 

_ Get it together, Weiss. Breathe. _

Weiss took a deep breath in, filling her lungs to the brim before exhaling through her mouth. Her therapist's wise words came to mind, reminding her to take things one at a time and to think before acting. She needed to play this cool. Ice cool. Or as her wife used to say “Weiss cool.”

“God damn it,” Weiss said, chuckling a little as she forced back a smile. She took another deep, calming breath and readjusted her glasses. “Calm, cool, and in charge. You can do this, Weiss.”

She peeled out of the lot and parked in the first spot she found in front of her building. Taking her purse, her donuts, and her nasty, cold coffee, Weiss walked in through the front doors. The employees milling through the main floor stopped and stared at her, some even scampering away to avoid being in her path. No one dared to speak to her, but she could them whispering her. Weiss wondered why they were so spooked, but her answer came from the gentle giant she had manning security near the front desk.

“Mrs. Adel!” Yatsuhashi exclaimed. He stood and bowed before her. “Ciel and Neptune have been trying to get a hold of you all morning!”

Weiss clicked her tongue. “I forgot my scroll at home—oh, before we get to business, have a donut, Yatsu. You deserve treat.”

Yatsuhashi stared at the box of donuts his boss held open for him and picked the one that called to him the most. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Weiss replied smoothly, closing the box. “Now, I have a bit of a problem, my friend. There’s a car that isn’t mine in my parking space.”

Yatsuhashi quirked an eyebrow, his interest piqued.

“Send out a PA warning the driver of a silver Ventley that his car will be towed if he doesn’t park it elsewhere immediately,” Weiss continued. “Also, keep an eye out for my car. I had to park it in front—which was a really stupid idea now that I think about.”

“Haven’t had your coffee yet?”

“You have no idea,” Weiss grumbled. “Anyway, if that salaud goes anywhere near my baby, take him down. Alright,  _ now _ you may send out that PA.”

“Understood,” he replied, sitting down and picking up his phone. 

Weiss watched him work with a happy smile. She knew the moment the public announcement went out, the leech harassing her assistants would have one of them call Yatsuhashi to override the command. And not even a second later…

Yatsuhashi silently offered Weiss the phone respectfully.

“All according to plan,” Weiss said, smiling even wider when she got a low rumbling chuckle out of Yatsu. “Hello?”

“ _ You _ !” screamed a furious man.

“Yes,  _ me _ .” Weiss pushed aside her warring feelings and held her head up high. She was in the right. This was her company, not his. “Get your car out of my parking space  _ now _ .” 

“You mean  _ my _ parking space! You stole  _ my _ job, fired  _ my _ employees, and now you’re—”

Weiss hung up before he could say another word. She shot Yatsuhashi a tired look before instructing him to call the towing service. He nodded in understanding and got straight to work. Weiss left him behind to face her next challenge: the public elevator. The moment she stepped in all the people filed out like scared sheep. 

“Damn it,” she cursed, staring at all the floors she’d have to stop at before reaching her office on the top floor.  _ I miss my private elevator… _

Ten unnecessary stops and an eternity of dread later, Weiss finally reached the twenty-seventh floor only to be besieged by the joyous cries of her frantic assistants before the elevator even finished opening its doors. Weiss stepped into a scene straight out of a catastrophe novel. 

“What the hell happened here?!” Weiss shrieked as she surveyed the damage.  

Papers and pens were scattered everywhere along with the shattered remains of the little knickknacks Neptune loved to collect. Ciel’s workstation was relatively unscathed compared to Neptune’s decimated half. The only casualty on her side was her phone and potted plant; it was across the room, laying in a mound of dirt and broken clay. 

“Mrs. Adel, oh thank god you’re here!” Ciel cried out in relief. She was holding a sobbing young man with striking blue hair to her chest doing her best to comfort him. 

“Neptune!” Weiss put everything she was carrying onto the reception desk and rushed to his side. She looked at Ciel, silently asking her what happened. 

“Mr. hawthorne, ma'am,” she responded shakily. “He threw a tantrum after you hung up on him and—”

Weiss followed Ciel’s gaze to the door leading to her office and saw red. It was shut, but there was only one place he could be. 

“He’s sitting in  _ my _ chair right now, isn’t he?”

“Most likely, ma'am.”

Weiss had several photos of her family on the wall and on her desk. Hawthorne had chastised her for being sentimental the last time he was there. He tried to pick one up but Weiss grabbed his wrist before he could. Weiss didn’t want to imagine what he’d do now that he was in there alone. 

“What did he say to Neptune?” Weiss asked.

At the sound of his name, Neptune looked up, mascara dripping down his cheeks like runny ink. “Oh, now you show up!”

Ordinarily, Weiss would never allow an employee speak to her the way Neptune did, but since he was her best friend and no one else aside from Ciel was around, she allowed him to air his grievances.

“Girl, you forgot your waterproof mascara,” Weiss said with a wince, feeling sorry for Ciel's white blouse. 

“Bitch, I didn’t think I’d need it today!” Neptune cried, angrily snatching some tissues to dab around his eyes. “And there better be something long, chocolatey, and stuffed to the brim with sticky, white cream in that box of yours.”

Ciel’s jaw dropped.

“Ugh…” Weiss groaned. 

“You are a disgusting man, Neptune,” Ciel added, smacking him on the shoulder. “And you are paying for my dry-cleaning!”

“Ow! I’m delicate,” Neptune cried, pinching Ciel back. 

“Hardly,” Ciel muttered. 

“Excuse you,” Neptune said. “I am a delicate flower!”

“A pansy?” Ciel teased.

“I hate you,” Neptune grumbled. 

“I love you too, but you’re still paying for my dry-cleaning.”

Neptune gasped in shock. “I am under duress and all you care about is your stupid blouse!”

“You take that back!”

“You’re right, I do—I love your blouse. It looks super cute on you!”

Witty banter and euphemisms aside, Weiss wasn’t going to allow her assistant to continue looking like a thrice divorced woman weeping over the “untimely” death of her fourth husband. She got her makeup kit out from her purse and smacked Neptune's shoulder with it.

“Alright, alright, enough. Get it together, Neptune,” Weiss said. “The last time an old man in a suit made you cry you kicked him to the curb. Hawthorne is nothing compared to you.” 

Then for fun, Weiss smacked him again.

“Why is everyone hitting me today?!” Neptune yelped. 

“Because you’re acting like a whiny child,” Weiss said, opening the kit to hand him her waterproof mascara. “Get. It. Together, girl.”

Neptune glared at her and then at the mascara before sighing in acceptance.

“You’re right, you’re right,” he agreed, the last of his tears falling. “My father at least knew how to wear a suit. And speaking of suits, lookin' good, Icy Mama!” he said, snapping his fingers. “Lovin' the black and gold.”

“'Nothing pisses a man off more than a woman who can wear a suit better than him,' ” Weiss replied with a confident smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

“You haven’t had your morning coffee yet have you?” Ciel chimed with a burgeoning smile on her normally stoic face. 

“No, I have not and that’s pissing me off!” Weiss said.

“Should I get you a cup?”

“No.”

Weiss adjusted her glasses as she stood and calmly rounded the desk, careful of the pens and pencils laying about. She kept her gaze low to the ground, burning the mess on her floor to memory.  Her janitors worked hard to keep the building spotless, but this mess wasn’t going to be theirs to clean. 

Weiss clenched her teeth. 

Every piece of crumpled paper, shattered glass, and tear that Neptune shed was a nail in Hawthorne's coffin. And if he so much as even looks at a picture of Chrys or her family, Weiss was going to hammer in the final nail herself. 

“Weiss?” Ciel timidly called, breaking the formality she strictly adhered to at work. 

“Yes?”

“Should I call security?” 

“No.” Weiss grasped the handle to her office firmly, her furious blue eyes locking with Ciel’s. “He’s mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End me.


	5. Closer, Faster

Ruby counted down the seconds until lunch, keeping an eye out for the door, waiting for a certain someone to walk through. But when lunch ended and the hour ticked closer to three, Ruby was losing hope.

“Ruby, order up,” Yang said, ringing the bell. 

“Roger,” Ruby said, zipping to the window. “Looks great, Yang.”

“Thanks and,” Yang leaned a little closer, her voice dropping to a whisper, “is Penny still angry at you?”

Ruby looked over her shoulder towards the sulking girl cleaning the coffee station. “Eeyup.”

“That’s rough,” Yang said, shooting her sister a sympathetic smile. 

Shrugging, Ruby took the plate and said, “She'll get over it… I hope.”

Yang nodded her head and waved Ruby off, letting her go. 

Ruby took the order to grizzled, old gentleman dressed like a film noir detective: grey three piece suit, beige trench coat the collar up, and a matching fedora. He was sitting in the corner table furthest away from the window, bathed in shadows. The light above him had burned out two weeks ago, but Braun was too cheap to replace it. Though, it suited the customer just fine. His name was Edgar Allen, a regular of Ruby’s that had a tendency to chat her up—about the weather, school, work—but today he was silent. 

Edgar sipped his coffee as he watched the people mill about outside, his stony gaze hidden beneath his fedora. 

“Something up, Eddie?” Ruby asked, placing his food before him with a smile. He was a good tipper and a friendly person in general, so he got the Ruby Special. 

Edgar nodded and gestured to the window with his chin. “Never seen a beauty quite like her before,” he said, low and mesmerized. A faint smile graced his chapped lips, a rarity Ruby’s only ever seen when they talked about his niece.

Curious, Ruby followed his gaze and nearly dropped her tray. “Weiss…”

“You know 'er?”

“Y-Yeah, she’s a friend of mine,” Ruby replied in a daze. 

“Introduce me?” Edgar laughed, nudging Ruby with his elbow; she didn’t deign him a response. Edgar dropped the skeezy old man act, tipping his hat back so he could look at Ruby fully. “Atlesian. Western and proud of it. And from the way she carries herself, I’d say upper echelon—rich girl with too much money and nothing to spend it on. Silent type, bookish, and… a bit of a diva.”

Ruby snorted, laughing at Edgar. “You got the Atlesian bit right, but that other stuff? Nah. Weiss is more down-to-earth than she looks.”

“Huh,” Edgar hummed, stroking his unshaven chin. “Interesting.”

“Yeah… she is,” Ruby smiled.

The door swung open, the bell above it jiggling. Weiss was the first in followed by a similarly dressed young woman and a man with cotton candy blue hair that reached his shoulders. Ruby watched jealously as the man hooked his an arm around Weiss' right elbow and bumped her with his hip. Weiss looked annoyed, but she bumped him back and laughed when he stumbled.

“Looks like you’ve got competition, Zoomies,” Edgar chuckled, pushing his hat back to hide his lingering gaze on Weiss.

“No,” Ruby said, pointing to the man's expensive heels, “I’m pretty sure he’s gay.”

Edgar turned his head, eyeing the flamboyant man the same way he looked at Weiss; no judgement, just curious. 

“Or he could be one of those girly bisexual types,” Edgar said, though his sharp hazel eyes told Ruby she was right. “Either way, they look cozy.”

“Yeah,” Ruby said. “Anyway, back to work. I'll talk to you later, Eddie.”

“Aye, aye, Zoomy.” 

Ruby steeled her nerves and bravely walked up to Weiss, accidentally surprising her when she called out her name.

“Mon dieu, Ruby! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Weiss snapped, stamping her foot in frustration. She might’ve been angry, but that didn’t stop her from looking adorable with glasses on.

“Sorry, sorry,” Ruby chuckled. She shyly scratched the back of her head and looked at Weiss demurely. “Kinda came out of nowhere, eh?”

Weiss blinked, her Ruby stained lips parting in surprise. Her expression softened as a small smile replaced her frown.

“That you did,” she said softly. 

Ruby inched a little closer, her heart thumping in her chest like a jackhammer. She wanted to properly greet her and—

“Well hello tall, red, and gorgeous!” the young man beside Weiss exclaimed. He stood in front of Ruby like a well-dressed bodyguard, eyeing her from top to bottom. “Where have you been all my life?” he asked, cocking his hip to the left, bumping Weiss.

“Sorry, not interested,” Ruby deadpanned. 

“Neither am I, but, honey, you have got some fabulous style,” he said as he circled around Ruby. “I mean just look at you! Tall, slender, and _firm_ in all the right places—I'm going to bet money and say you’re a dancer. Please tell me I'm right.”

“Um, Weiss?” Ruby said, keeping a wary eye on the stranger invading her space.

“Ignore him,” said the young woman on Weiss' left. “It’s what we do.” 

“Alright…” Ruby replied awkwardly. “Um, here for a late lunch?”

“Yes,” Weiss said, yanking her intrusive friend back by the sleeve. “I’m sorry we’re so late, something came up in the office—”

“More like crawled up,” he muttered with an eye roll.

“—and we only just got out.” Weiss glared at her colleague, her nose crinkling. “This is Neptune, and the stoic one is Ciel.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Ciel said, though her eyes were focused on the menu. 

“The pleasure's all mine?” Ruby said, unsure of how to respond to someone speaking so formally. 

“Well, let’s not dawdle any longer,” Weiss said, ushering her friends towards the register. 

Ruby followed them, holding her tray flat against her pants, wary of Neptune’s gaze. She slipped behind the counter, ready to take their order.

“I'll have the honey lemon tea and the BLT flatbread panini with a side Caesar salad—light on dressing,” Ciel said, cutting straight to the chase.

Ruby quickly jotted the order down and repeated it back to her. “Anything else?”

“Weiss is paying.”

“I’m what?” Weiss blurted out.

“You had us work through lunch,” Ciel responded with a sneaky smirk, her left eyebrow raised in challenge. “This is your comeuppance.”

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Ciel but relented on the topic without a fight. “Fair.”

Ruby laughed and waited for the next order, her pen poised and ready.

“Hm, what’s never been frozen and not swimming in butter?” Neptune asked, his arms looped around Weiss’ elbow again.

“Ironically? The salmon,” Ruby chuckled.

“Ew, fish,” Neptune balked.

“Even though you’re serving it fresh everyday?” Weiss teased.

“Ooo, gurl, you are sassy today! I love it, never stop,” Neptune laughed. Weiss shrugged nonchalantly. “Alright, you’ve won me over, gorgeous. I'll take the salmon and a garden salad with no dressing; a girl's gotta watch her weight.”

“You ate an entire large pizza by yourself on Saturday,” Ciel said, her lips pulled into a thin, disapproving frown.

“And I'm still working off the calories,” he replied.

“Alright, one salmon with a garden salad and hold the dressing. Anything else?” Ruby asked, adding Neptune’s name next his order.

“Water with no ice, please and thank you.”

Ruby nodded. “And for you, Weiss?”

“Just a black coffee, and please tell me you’ll be the one making it,” Weiss said with an exhausted sigh.

“I—"

“Uh, hold up,” Neptune interrupted. He narrowed his perfectly drawn eyebrows at Weiss and pointed a finger at her. “Bitch,” he said, shocking Ruby, “tell me that isn’t all you’re ordering.”

“It’s all I want,” Weiss groaned, pushing his hand away. 

“Yeah, I get that, but you skipped lunch too, honey,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. “You also skipped most of breakfast. Ciel, back me up here, gurl.”

“She’ll have a black coffee and a turkey club sandwich, light on mayo, extra lettuce, and no pickles,” Ciel said. “What’s the soup of the day?”

“Cream of broccoli,” Ruby replied, writing everything down. “It’s made from scratch, nothing frozen, and totally the best thing we have on the menu today. No joke.”

“Perfect,” Ciel smiled. “That’ll be all.”

Ruby quickly repeated the list in its entirety and tallied the total on the register after everyone confirmed their order. And true to her word, Weiss paid for the three meals plus the tip.

“Uh, Weiss? You know, when people tip, they usually only give a bit of change or fifteen percent,” Ruby said staring at the large sum of money in her hand.

“Well, I can’t do math to save my life and that was the 'change,' ” Weiss said.

“But—”

“Save yourself the headache, gorgeous, and just take the tip,” Neptune said. “Moneybags here says it’s okay.”

“I concur,” Ciel added, her eyes shifting from the coffee station to Ruby. “We'll be taking our seats now.”

“Uh,” Ruby blinked, “okay?” 

Ruby opened the register and split the tip three ways, pocketing her portion before Braun could take it from the tip jar. She handed Penny her share immediately after and asked her to prepare Ciel’s tea and Neptune’s water. Penny wordlessly nodded her head, still avoiding Ruby's gaze.

“Penny…” Ruby sighed. She decided not to push the issue any further and went into the kitchen to see a friendly face. 

“Heya, Rubyn!” Yang said. She was busy washing some dishes but stopped to give Ruby her full attention. “Special order?”

“You know me so well,” Ruby grinned, giving her sister the order list and her tip with a shy little smile.

Yang looked at the money and blinked, slowly connecting the dots. “Ah, 'special,' I got'cha.”

“Haha…” Ruby sighed, “she’s so pretty, Yang…”

“I bet.” 

“Um,” Ruby nervously rubbed her hands together, “any tips?”

“Just be you, Zoomies,” Yang said as she put the money back into Ruby’s hand. “Buy her some flowers and treat her to something the next time you get her alone, but don’t rush. And try to remember that dating might not be in the cards for you two. She has a lot on her plate; I don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

Ruby nodded her head. “Thank you, Yang.”

A small but proud smile graced Yang’s lips. “You’re really set on her, huh?”

“Yeah, I think I am,” Ruby said. “She’s amazing.”

“Alright, alright, enough of the mushy gunk,” Yang said, crossing her arms. “I gotta start on these orders if you want 'em done some time this century. Which one's Weiss'?”

“The turkey club, why?”

“No reason.”

“Please don’t spit in her food,” Ruby said.

Yang gasped, “I would never!” Ruby narrowed her eyes. “What?!”

“I know what you did the last time Braun made you cook his lunch.”

“Penny!” Yang hissed. “That little fucking snitch.”

Penny had told Ruby the whole story like she was in a confessional with a priest sworn to silence.

“She hasn’t told anyone else and I doubt she’ll tell me anything anymore,” Ruby said. “I’m gunna go start on Weiss' coffee… thanks again, Yang.”

“No problem.”

Ruby left the kitchen with a heavy heart, her pockets lined with money she didn’t earn. Yang needed the tips just as much as she did. It didn’t sit right with Ruby, but she didn’t want to slap Yang’s generosity in the face by giving it back. 

“Ruby, I'm sorry, could you handle those drink orders?” Penny said from the register, pulling Ruby out of her thoughts. 

“Yeah, no problem,” Ruby replied, balking at the long line her coworker was singlehandedly dealing with. She’d only been with Yang for a few minutes, where did all these customers come from? And to make matters worse, Weiss was watching. 

Rushing to the drink station, Ruby got straight to work starting with Weiss' coffee. Thankfully, Penny had already boiled the water, cutting Ruby’s prep time in half, but based on the line, Ruby was going to need more. 

“Ruby, I need two large double-double coffees to go!”

“Got it!” Ruby shouted back, scrambling to pour the to go coffees. “Two doube-doubles.”

“Thank you.”

Hearing Penny say “thank you” in such a flat tone left Ruby feeling cold, and in turn, all she could offer was a shaky “no problem.” Ruby hated that things were so broken between them. But if she had to choose between lying to Penny about her feelings and being honest, she’d always choose being honest… what would Weiss say about this conundrum? Something smart, most likely. She seemed to be the type. 

Ruby loaded her tray and brought it over to Weiss' table, apologizing for the long wait. 

“Are you two the only servers on duty today?” Neptune asked.

“Yeah… the other guy _should_ be here soon though,” Ruby replied. 

“Why do you sound like you aren’t sure?”

“Because he’s usually always late.”

“And he doesn’t get in trouble?” Weiss asked.

“Nope.” Ruby sighed. “Verti's the boss' nephew.”

“Ah, nepotism,” Ciel said, taking a sip of her tea. Ruby laughed, unable to deny the claim. “What will you do if he doesn’t show?”

“Ah… I don’t know,” Ruby said. “I get off in about”—Ruby glanced at the clock hanging above the kitchen door—“now actually…”

“That clock is wrong,” Neptune said.

“By about fifteen minutes,” Ruby confirmed. “Braun likes to use it to make us work more, and showing him the correct time is apparently 'rude and disrespectful.' ”

Weiss set her coffee down with a deep frown etched on her face. “You worked eight hours today, did you get a break?” 

“Uh, no… we’ve been too busy.”

“And what about your coworkers?”

“No…”

“You do know you’re supposed to get a thirty minute break every five hours, right?” 

Thirty minutes… every five… hours? Ruby blinked, her mouth hanging open. Braun only allowed fifteen minutes if they were lucky, and Yang...

“What about someone—hypothetically—working fourteen hours?” Ruby asked, her hands tightening around the tray to stem her anger.

Weiss gave her a worried look. “No body should be working that much. But, _hypothetically,_ that should still be an more than an hour plus over time pay.”

“Overtime pay?”

“Yeah, it’s this glorious thing where you get paid time and a half,” Neptune said. “Us poor salary girls don’t get it though.”

“Your wages are more than sufficient,” Weiss snapped. 

“But it could always be more,” Ciel chimed in with a sly grin. Neptune high-fived her as they both laughed at the sour face Weiss was making. 

Ruby looked at the clock and the line Penny was scrambling to maintain. She seemed to have things under control beverage-wise so that only meant they got more food orders. 

“Damn it…”

“What was that?” Weiss asked just as she was about to take a sip of her coffee.

“N-Nothing!” Ruby yelped, blushing. 

“Well, if things are under control and you’re off work… why don’t you come join us for lunch?” Weiss asked, completely unware of the effect she had on Ruby. 

“U-Um…” Ruby struggled to think of an excuse, but Weiss looked so cute with her hair done up—and those glasses! How could Ruby say “no” to someone so gorgeous. “Uh…”

“Wooooow,” Neptune whistled, “you broke her, Weiss.”

“I did not!”

“You did,” Ciel laughed. “Look at her, poor girl's short-circuiting as we speak. Quick! Turn her off and on again.”

“Weiss already accomplished that last bit,” Neptune teased.

“She is not!”

 _She totally is,_ Ruby thought meekly, her face redder than her namesake. “I’d love to,” Ruby said, subtly hiding herself behind her tray, “but I gotta catch the bus.”

“Ciel can drive you,” Weiss said not taking “no” for an answer. “You sound like you haven’t had a break or eaten lunch yet.”

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “You’re right, but, uh, I can’t… afford to eat out at the moment.”

“You can have a bit of ours then,” Neptune offered with a smile. “I won’t be able to finish it all, and this girl”—he pointed at Weiss—“eats like a bird. And that girl”—he pointed at Ciel—“only ordered the sandwich so she could stare at that cute ginger you’re working with.”

“I was not!” Ciel shrieked.

“Girl, you may be sippin' that tea, but I'm the one spillin' it.”

“Ahaha, thanks, but I really couldn’t do that,” Ruby said, smiling back at Neptune politely. She didn’t know how to handle that bit involving Penny, so she ignored it completely. 

“Ruby you gorgeous darling, if you’re friends with Weiss, you’re friends with us, so don’t be shy,” he said. “If you want, you can have my seat so you can have the Ice Queen all to your self.” 

“What—hey!” Weiss shouted when Neptune draped his arms around her shoulders without warning. 

“Um,” Ruby blushed, “I'd really like to but my bus…”

“Weiss has already volunteered my services, just take the offer,” Ciel said. 

“Can she do that?” Ruby asked.

“She can,” Weiss replied. “You can say that I'm… _fairly_ high up on the corporate ladder.”

“Yeah, 'high,' ” Neptune snickered. 

“Well—”

“Ruby!” Penny shouted, her face scrunched in annoyance as she gestured to the order window.

“Eep, I'll see you guys in a bit!” Ruby yelped. She dashed over to Penny and swapped her empty tray for the one waiting for her on the window. 

“Yang said to clock out when you bring this over,” Penny said tiredly.

“But Verti's not here yet.”

“Doesn’t matter, she wants you out of here.”

“But—”

“Don’t you have a bus to catch?”

“I do, but”—Ruby threw a thumb over her shoulder, gesturing to Ciel—“I'm getting a lift.”

“Oh… well, you still need to grab lunch.”

“Y-Yeah.” Ruby dropped her hand, defeat etched on her face. “I'm having lunch with them.”

“Have fun,” Penny muttered. 

When Penny turned her back to her, Ruby knew the conversation, and quite possibly their friendship, was over. So with a heavy sigh, Ruby grabbed three tissue wrapped utensils from the utensil pile and brought the order to Weiss, Neptune, and Ciel. 

“Why the long face, gorgeous?” Neptune asked when Ruby served him his garden salad. 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing,” Ruby replied, serving Ciel next. 

“I sense… girl troubles,” Neptune said, his blue eyes drifting from Ruby to Penny before finally landing on Weiss. “What did you do?”

“Me?!” Weiss shrieked in offense. 

“This has you written all over it, chicka.”

“I—”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Weiss has nothing to do with this!” Ruby said, butting in before things could turn ugly. “Penny’s just having an off day. Nothing to worry about.” Neptune didn’t believe her and it showed on his face when he raised a perfectly done eyebrow in question. Though, to be fair, he hit the nail on the head, but Ruby couldn’t let him know that so she said, “Dude… what is with you?”

Neptune’s jaw dropped and Weiss snorted, her eyes lighting up as she hid her laughter behind a hand. Ciel joined her but didn’t care enough to mask her amusement, much to Neptune’s dismay.

“I like her,” Ciel said, punctuating her sentence by spearing her fork through some crisp lettuce.

“I like her too,” Weiss concurred, flashing Ruby a brilliant smile.

The impact that smile had on Ruby’s poor, defenceless heart shook her to core and rattled her brain, rendering her speechless—a word that could hardly ever be used to describe Ruby. But here she was, smitten and stupefied beyond words.

“I think you broke her,” Neptune said after recovering from his shock.

“I, um,” Ruby took a step back, her face heating up, “I'm gunna go check on those mains. Enjoy your soup and salads!”

Ruby booked it to the kitchen as fast as she could, cursing herself for losing her cool in front of Weiss and her friends. Yang spared Ruby a brief glance when she made her grand entrance but didn’t say or do anything else to acknowledge her presence. The verbal silence was a boon, saving Ruby from the humiliation of having to explain why she looked like a sun ripened tomato—though the green hair clip she wore to keep her bangs out of her eyes wasn’t much help.

Picking up what little was left of her pride, Ruby zombie walked to the schedule board located above the trash near the backdoor, languishing in the clamour of Yang’s busy one-woman kitchen. The noise alone made Ruby shrivel up inside, dreading the thought of being trapped here past closing. How Yang managed to do this every day without going insane was maddening. If Ruby was in her shoes, slaving away for pennies, she’d be in jail for arson. 

“Yaaaang, Verti’s not here yet, ya sure I can clock out?” Ruby asked, staring at the soiled sheet of paper everyone wrote their hours on.

“Ya,” Yang grunted. 

Picking up the blue pen tied to the schedule board, Ruby wrote down the time and the hours she worked in her neatest writing. She learned early on that Braun would “accidentally” misread her writing to dock her pay and blame her for the mistake because of “messy, illegible writing.” How does a grown man in his early fifties even misread the numbers “1,” “4,” and “7”? It also conveniently happened with “2” and “5.” Unfortunately, Ruby wasn’t the only victim. This happened to everyone except Verti who never struggled with Braun's selective dyslexia, surprise, surprise— _not_. 

Ruby pulled her scroll out from her pocket and took a picture of the entire schedule to keep record of it. The last thing she wanted was for the whole thing to “mysteriously” vanish overnight without a trace. 

“Yang,” Penny called, her head poking in through the order window, “Verti just called, he’s not coming in.”

“That mother fucker!” Yang screamed, her fist slamming down on the counter. Penny yelped in surprise, even Ruby was startled by the outburst. “Okay. Okay. We’re fine. Can you call Lore in?”

“I'll try.”

“Thanks, Pen,” Yang said, offering the girl an apologetic smile.

“No problem.”

Ruby waited until Penny ducked back out to approach her sister, but she did so carefully, not wanting to break Yang’s focus on her knife. 

“I can stay until we get someone else to cover the shift,” Ruby said, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

“No. Ruby, what are you even still doing here?” Yang asked in frustration. “You need to grab something to eat and get to school.”

“Weiss' friend said she’d give me a ride…”

“And food? I can make you something quick.”

“They got that covered too.”

Yang set her knife aside and sighed, wiping her brow on her sleeve. She gave Ruby one of her patented big sister looks and asked, “You’re getting chummy with her friends now?”

“I think so?” Ruby replied, watching Yang’s right hand carefully. “Hey, do you want me to take a look at that?”

“Maybe later tonight,” Yang said, clenching and unclenching her fist to show Ruby she was fine, but Ruby noticed a slight delay between the motions. 

“I think you have something caught in the distal transverse crease.”

“Oh,” Yang squinted at her palm, trying to see if Ruby was right. She closed and opened her fist hoping the repeated action would bring whatever it was out but no such luck. Yang shrugged, picking her knife back up. “Eh, it isn’t bothering me. I'll be okay.”

“Yang…”

“Don’t worry so much, Rubyn,” Yang said. “It hasn’t broken down on me yet.”

“I know…”

“But if anything happens, I'll call you right away.”

“Even if it’s just a screw loose?”

“Oh, I got tons of those up here”—Yang pointed to her head—“but new righty's just fine.” She gave Ruby a thumbs up. “Hurry up and change already. I want you out of here.”

“Jeez, Yang, I feel the love,” Ruby laughed, giving her hardworking sister a quick hug. “Don’t forget to take your break. Weiss says you’re supposed to get more than an hour.”

“She a lawyer or something?” Yang teased.

“Dunno, but she’s dressed like one and really smart so maybe.”

Yang laughed and gently shoved Ruby away, reminding her to get lost one last time. Ruby didn’t fight her and headed towards the employee locker room. Well, they called it a locker room, but it was really just a storage room with a few hooks nailed to the wall for them to hang things on. 

Ruby grabbed her backpack and hung her apron on the wall before heading to the bathrooms to change. 

Once she was in the privacy of a stall, Ruby took her shirt off and gave it a sniff. She didn’t immediately recoil away from it which was a good sign, but it did have a certain smell to it.

“Yep, definitely not hugging Weiss today,” Ruby said as she stashed her work shirt into her bag and got her regular shirt out. She slipped on and sniffed it too, sighing in relief when it smelled fresh. “Chance hug Weiss up by 20%.” 

After the shirt came the pants, more specifically her lucky holey pants that only get washed on Sundays. Ruby tugged them on and fastened her belt, instantly feeling more relaxed now that she was in loose jeans. Yang always said her butt looked better in her formfitting work pants, but certain parts of Ruby’s anatomy disagreed vehemently.

“And now for the hair,” Ruby said, exiting the stall. 

She walked up to the sink and mirror, taking the hair clip out to shake her bangs down. Ruby stared at herself with a frown, hating how her hair went well past her eyes, practically blinding her like a sheepdog. She blew some air upwards to get a better view, but the hair fell limply back into place.

“Lame,” Ruby grumbled as she turned the faucet on. 

She washed her face and ran her hands through her hair, pushing her bangs back so she could see. The cold water on her skin and scalp was refreshing, but she went a touch too far and now she was dripping wet. 

Shaking her hair out, Ruby combed her bangs back with her fingers and clipped it in place, brushing away any stray strands clinging to her face. She shook the ends out next, hoping to get some volume back, but all she accomplished was a mess and wet shoulders. Thankfully, her shirt was black, so the evidence was hidden. 

Ruby dried her hands on her jeans and shook her hair out some more. Her hair had a little more life in it now and that was good enough for Ruby. 

She stared at her face and up her nose for good measure. 

 _Alright, looking good,_ she thought to herself confidently. _Just remember to act natural and everything'll go great._

Deciding that she’d wasted enough time faffing around, Ruby grabbed her things and left the bathroom. 

She was horrendously nervous about sitting down with Weiss and her friends and it showed in the way she walked. If it had been Weiss by herself, Ruby would’ve been there so fast she’d burn rubber. But Weiss wasn’t alone and as nice as they acted, Neptune and Ciel were still leagues above Ruby. 

Ruby stopped walking, the dining area just a few feet away. The grip she had on her backpack strap tightened, her anxiety peaking. She took a deep breath, held it, then slowly exhaled and forced herself to take the next step. She reminded herself that Weiss wouldn’t have invited her to join them if she thought her friends wouldn’t play nice, and they really did seem nice, especially Ciel. 

Ruby could see them now, they were laughing about something—her thoughts immediately jumped to the conclusion they were laughing about her, but Weiss just groaned in exasperation and smacked Neptune’s arm; they weren’t laughing at her. Ruby took a few more tentative steps, Weiss noticing her right away. She smiled and Ruby forgot  about everything else.

“Hey, Weiss.”

“Hello, Ruby.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for the next chapter.


	6. Young and Relentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good luck, Robyn. You're going to need it.

**Chapter Six: Young and Relentless**

  


Penny arrived with their food shortly after Ruby left. She was cordial and polite with a sense of professionalism that Ruby lacked. Though, if Weiss had to be honest, she’d say that Penny was robot repeating someone else's words; Weiss felt sorry for her, she knew all too well what it felt like to be a puppet on short strings. But sympathies aside, Weiss couldn’t shake the feeling that Penny was watching her. 

 _Don’t dwell on it,_ she told herself, holding her head high.  

The food was well-made, several steps above normal café fare. Weiss expected the worst, especially for Neptune’s dish, but the “hypothetically” overworked cook was a culinary genius. The salmon looked so appetizing, Weiss was tempted to order another plate and have her sandwich packed to go.

“Can I retract my offer to share, or is that rude?” Neptune asked as he cut a portion of his salmon and rice and slid it onto the extra plate they asked for. Weiss glared at him, putting an immediate end to his hesitation. He muttered a playful “bitch” beneath his breath and got another chilling glare. “Ugh, fine, but you’re not getting any.”

“That suits me just fine,” Weiss said, feigning indifference. But with Neptune put back in his place, Weiss picked up half of her sandwich and laid it beside Ciel’s donated half. “I must say, though, this food does looks amazing,” she said, rearranging the sandwiches to sit prettier. 

“Thinking of poaching the chef?” Ciel asked.

“Possibly.”

“I think she’s thinking of poaching more than just the cook, eh?” Neptune teased. “So, Weiss, darling, tell me more about Ruby.”

“Oh, yes, do tell,” Ciel laughed. “I’ve been waiting all afternoon to hear about this 'new friend' of yours.”

“There is nothing to tell!” Weiss huffed in embarrassment. “She is just a friend, and I will hear nothing more of this topic!”

“Aw, but she’s so your type!” Neptune chuckled, pointing his fork at her. “I can tell just by looking at her. She even has that dangly bit you liked about Coco.” Weiss glared at Neptune. “Don’t get your panties a bunch, I’m talking about her hair, you perv.”

“You are in sufferable!” Weiss exclaimed. She smacked Neptune’s arm and shook her head. “I seriously cannot believe you! What if she heard that?”

But speaking of Ruby, Weiss wondered what was keeping her. She hoped she didn’t scare her off by inviting her to lunch so suddenly. Did she come off too strong? Weiss knew she had a tendency to steamroll over people when she wanted something, but surely she hadn’t been that forceful. Was it the way she asked? Did she mispronounce a word and say something else entirely? Weiss carefully picked apart her sentence structure and mentally flipped a table when she couldn’t find anything wrong. Chrys was right, Valese was weird.

Neptune made another crass joke about her, but Weiss couldn’t recall what he said. It must’ve been funny because Ciel was still laughing—would Ruby find it funny too? 

Well, speak of the devil. Weiss spotted Ruby entering the dining area looking as timid as a churchmouse. Her steps were slow and hesitant, like she was second guessing every move she made. Weiss blamed herself for rattling Ruby’s confidence, but she wouldn’t be as successful as she was now if she let opportunity slip past her. 

Weiss smiled at Ruby and gave her a little wave, beckoning her to come over.  The gesture seemed to restore Ruby's pep much like a withered flower after some rain. Seeing Ruby's eyes light up with excitement made Weiss smile even wider; there was something special about this girl. 

“Hey, Weiss.”

“Hello, Ruby,” Weiss replied. 

“Hello, gorgeous!” Neptune chimed in obnoxiously. Weiss swiftly turned to him with a furious glare and a matching scowl. “What?! Look at her—she’s hot!”

“Sometimes, I wish I could stitch your mouth shut,” Weiss hissed in frustration. She switched her attention back to Ruby, but the words she wanted to say escaped her. _Oh._  

Neptune was right. He was right on so many things and she hated him for it. 

Ruby was, in a word, bewitching. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were simple, but she had this roguish charm that captivated Weiss like a moth to a flame. 

 _Look at her arms,_ squealed an annoying little voice inside her head. _Look at that tattoo!_

 _Look down_ , laughed another in a salacious tone.

Weiss' hungry eyes drifted down, taking in everything that was Ruby inch by inch. She started at her shoulders, then savoured her well-toned arms and the intricate white rose tattoo she had on her left. But by the time she reached Ruby’s belt, Weiss realized what she was doing and tore her gaze away. The guilt she felt for staring at another woman was only matched by her curiosity for what lied beneath those ripped jeans. 

Weiss wasn’t dumb, she knew exactly what was there. She saw the way Ruby hid behind her tray and the way she walked, the signs were all there.

Weiss gulped. 

She hated Neptune. She really, really, really, _really_ hated Neptune.

“Ruby!” the girl manning the cash register shouted, startling both Weiss and Ruby.

“Shit!” Ruby yelped when she stepped on her shoelace. Weiss didn’t waste a single second and caught her before Ruby could kiss the ground. “Uh, hey.”

“'Hey,' ” Weiss replied with a nervous smile. Her heart was beating ten miles a minute, the terror she felt was close to the time she saw Chrys fall from the play structure when she was four. “You need to tie your shoelaces properly,” she said in a stern but kind motherly tone. Her heart was still hammering away in her chest, and she felt flush from the anxiety—or was it from the fact Ruby's face was mere inches away from hers? No, it was definitely the anxiety. “What if I hadn’t caught you?”

Ruby flashed her a shaky grin, no doubt still scared of what might've happened. “I knew you’d catch me,” she said with a hopeless giggle that melted away Weiss' worries.

“You dolt,” Weiss sighed as she helped Ruby stand straight. She looked at her friend and cupped her face out of habit to make sure she was truly okay. “It’s one thing after another with you,” she said softly. “I swear, one of these days you’re going to do something that'll give me a heart attack.”

“Ahaha… sorry,” Ruby apologized, leaning into Weiss' touch. Her goofy smile widened as she breathed out a sigh. She seemed content to stay there forever, but a panicked voice calling her name tore her away.

“Ruby, oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you okay?!” Penny asked, rushing over without thinking. She threw her arms around Ruby's neck and hugged her tight.

Weiss backed away, giving the two some room.

“Are you hurt anywhere?” Penny asked, pulling away just far enough to look Ruby in the eye.

“Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine,” Ruby replied unenthusiastically, then in a much cheerier tone said, “Weiss caught me!”

“Thank you,” Penny said to Weiss before turning back to Ruby and cupping her face. “I am so sorry, I never should have shouted like that.”

“Like I said, it’s fine. Anyway, it was my fault for not tying my shoelaces.” Ruby slipped out of Penny’s hold and stood next to Weiss looking bashful but proud. “I should probably introduce you guys. Penny, this is Weiss. Weiss, this is Penny.”

“We’ve met,” Penny awkwardly chuckled, her cheeks tinged red as she nodded at Weiss. 

“That we have,” Weiss replied coolly.

“Oh! This is Neptune,” Ruby said, gesturing to him next. He waved at her and smiled. “And this”—she pointed to Ciel who was quietly watching the scene unfold—“is Ciel.”

“We have also met,” Penny said.

“Huh?” Ruby blinked. Penny pointed to the food on the table. “Right, uh…”

Ruby's eyes shifted around, looking for an escape. Weiss caught onto the subtle cues and stepped in, using her favourite tone of voice: managerial.

“Did you need Ruby for something?” she asked, standing straighter. She glanced at Ruby from the corner of her eye and silently laughed to herself when Ruby breathed out a sigh of relief. _Cute._

“Yang just wanted me to pass on a message,” Penny answered, her eyes shifting from Weiss to Ruby curiously. “She said she’d be home late and not to wait up for her.”

“Uh, cool,” Ruby quipped.

“Yeah.”

“Um…”

“So…”

“Can we eat yet?” Neptune asked, putting a swift end to the awkward rambling.

Weiss leaned back a little and gave her assistant a nod of approval. He responded by giving her a thumbs beneath the table where Penny couldn’t see. There was a reason she hired this man and this was it.

“I guess I'll leave you guys to it then,” Penny said, glancing at Weiss one last time. 

Ruby took the seat beside Ciel, the offer to take Neptune's spot long forgotten. Weiss didn’t mind though, it gave her the opportunity to talk to Ruby and enjoy the view—outside. Not Ruby's arms and her beautiful white rose tattoos. Outside.

_Keep it cool, Weiss. Keep it cool._

Peeling her eyes away from Ruby, Weiss reached for her spoon to enjoy some soup, only it wasn’t where she last left it. Grumbling, Weiss turned to Neptune and, lo and behold, found her spoon in his mouth.

“You were busy ogling Ruby, so I helped you with your soup,” he said with an unapologetic smile. “I know you hate cold food, ya welcome, honey.”

“I hope you get fat,” Weiss hissed. “And I was not 'ogling' her! I was… appreciating her tattoo.”

“Sounds like ogling to me,” Ciel said. She looked at Ruby and offered her a rare smile. “Is there a reason behind it?” she asked, nodding at the tattoo with her chin.

“Um,” Ruby bashfully rubbed the back of her neck, cheeks as red as a rose, “my mom. She, uh, passed away when I was really young—well, she was really young too, but, uh…” Ruby gulped, her nervous silver eyes rising up to meet Weiss' curious gaze. “Her name was Summer. Summer Rose. And she worked as a florist… white roses were her favourite, she even grew them in our garden back in Patch…”

Weiss thought back to the last time her wife surprised her with one. It was a few months ago, Weiss couldn’t remember the date exactly, but it was nearing the end of winter. Her wife had shown up in her office, unannounced and still in uniform, carrying a single long stem red rose in full bloom. There was even a small scented card attached that read “Je t'aime” in her wife's simple but elegant scrawl.

The flower was gone now and so was her wife, but the card was safe, tucked away in her wallet behind a photo of her family. 

_“A gift for the most beautiful rose I know.”_

“I love roses,” Weiss smiled. 

 “I guess you’ll love me then,” Ruby replied, laughing at her little joke. And when her brain finally caught up to her tongue, Ruby clamped her mouth shut with a hand. She looked like she wanted to die right then and there or melt into the floor and disappear forever, but instead she was frozen in place with eyes as wide as saucers.

Weiss was taken aback, speechless. 

“I-I mean, uh,” Ruby stammered, “m-my last name it's Rose—Ruby Rose. Weird, I know. And, uh, um… I am so sorry, I don’t know why I said that.”

Weiss still didn’t know what to say, but she could feel her cheeks heating up from the secondhand embarrassment. And with her pale complexion, Weiss was certain she was as red as Ruby. 

“Ooh, gurl, you have got it bad,” Neptune said, pointing Weiss' spoon at Ruby. “But that was so smooth. Ten out of ten.”

“I concur,” Ciel smirked. 

“Moving on!” Ruby yelped in a nervous, high pitched voice. “I got it done on my eighteenth birthday, though the full thing took a few sittings to finish.”

“Oh, Weiss got hers on her eighteenth birthday too,” Neptune said before casually blowing on a spoonful of soup and offering it to Ciel. “Darling, you have got to try this.”

“Neptune!” Weiss shrieked, horrified that he’d say something so personal without thought. 

Ruby gasped. “Weiss has a tattoo?”

“Mhm,” Neptune nodded. “And you’ll never guess where.”

“I am going to murder you if you say another word!” Weiss hissed. 

“Does it have a meaning?” Ruby asked with genuine interest lacing her voice.

Weiss felt her iron resolve weaken when she saw the hopeful gleam in Ruby’s eyes. She reminded her of Chrys whenever Weiss accidentally let something slip about her past. There was no defence against it, only futile denial until complete and utter surrender which usually occurred in less than five minutes. But that rate of decay might as well be nonexistent if Chrys pouted.

Weiss sighed, covering her face with a hand. She might as well just say it. Suffer the embarrassment now while the friendship was still new than say it months down the line and ruin everything.

“No,” she said begrudgingly, “it unfortunately doesn’t have a meaning.”

“Then what’s the story behind it?”

“You might find this funny actually,” Weiss said, willing herself to look at Ruby; she still had that childlike curiosity lighting up her face. “Some time before my eighteenth birthday, my wife asked me what was something my father told me I could never do. I replied 'getting pregnant at fifteen,' but that was obviously the wrong answer because she told me 'aside from that.' Naturally, my mind jumped to a all the things I’ve done done that he told me not to do… and all that really left was getting a tattoo.”

“And then what?” Ruby asked.

“Nicole tapped into her trust fund and used it to book us an appointment at one of the best tattoo parlours in Atlas.”

“Ohh, I remember this!” Neptune cackled.

“I brought this moron with me,” Weiss continued without pause, “because I thought he could help me convince my nitwit that it was a stupid idea. But no! He sided with her and watched Nicole get hers done, practically guaranteeing I needed to get one or face humiliation.”

“The tattoo guy was hot,” Neptune purred. 

“Duly noted,” Weiss grimaced. “Now, my tattoo required a little more time and planning than a simple logo on the arm.”

“I still can’t believe you did it,” Neptune laughed.

“Neither can I…” Weiss sighed. “Do you remember how I said I liked roses?”

“Yeah?” Ruby grinned.

“Well, I thought that if I could stall long enough by being picky and indecisive, Nicole would give up and let me leave the parlor… oh how wrong I was,” Weiss said. “Nicole was adamant I do it to 'break free of the shackles that oppressed me' or something along those lines. And, somehow, between her speeches and Neptune’s taunts… I caved. I got a red rose tattoo… on the small of my back.”

“She means a tramp stamp,” Ciel said like it was a commonly known fact.

“Thank you for saying that out loud, Ms. Soleil,” Weiss said, her eyes narrowed in a venomous glare.

“Je t'en prie.”

“Wooow,” Ruby whistled. “I did not see that coming.”

“I suffer from something I like to call the 'too much gene,' ” Weiss said, sitting back to relax now that she’d exposed her deepest, darkest secret to her new friend and everyone close enough to hear. “It means that if I do something, I need to do it perfectly, and preferably by going above and beyond what's asked of me—but I also needed it done where no one would ever see it.”

“Well that explains why Chrys is always such a go-getter,” Neptune laughed.

“No, she’s just an extrovert with ADHD,” Weiss said, crossing her arms.

“Oh, neat, me too,” Ruby said. “And dyslexia. I don’t read so good sometimes.”

“Hey, high-five! Me too!” Neptune exclaimed. They high-fived and giggled like a couple of children discovering a common interest. “But I struggle with numbers, so Ciel handles all that.”

“I wish you’d just apply yourself more than make these silly excuses,” Ciel said with a heavy sigh. Weiss nodded her head in agreement. “Anyway, as much fun as it is dredging up Weiss' sordid past, we should probably start eating before the food gets cold.”

“Oh thank God,” Weiss breathed. 

Ruby looked down at the overflowing plate before her and humbly asked, “Is it really okay?”

“Of course it is! You know about Weiss' tramp stamp, so you’re in the club now. Just don’t tell anyone else,” Neptune whispered. “The last person that tried died.”

“Can we please stop talking about my wife?” Weiss grumbled. 

“Um…” Ruby looked at Weiss nervously.

“Don’t worry, Ruby, I’m not bothered by it,” Weiss said. “My wife was the sort of person who’d rather we laugh about her death than tiptoe around the subject.”

“Oh,” Ruby slowly nodded, not entirely convinced. “Well, thanks for lunch.”

“Enjoy, Ruby. And Neptune, I swear, if you don’t—”

“Soup's gone,” he quickly said, pushing the empty bowl back to her half of the table. “Ruby was right, it was _amazing_.”

“I wholeheartedly agree,” Ciel said.

“I hate you both,” Weiss grumbled.

Ruby laughed and said, “I can go ask Yang for more if you’d like? But I don’t know if we have any left; her soups are literally the most popular item we have on the menu.”

“And here I thought it was the coffee,” Weiss said before taking a sip. It was lukewarm, but it was still delicious.

“Really, guys? You’re gunna do that right in front of my salad?” Neptune huffed in feigned annoyance. “Your flirting is so sickeningly sweet it’s going to make me gag, bleh.”

“We’re not—” both Weiss and Ruby said at the same time. They briefly locked eyes before bashfully looking away.

“You’re both hopeless,” Ciel muttered in exasperation.

Lunch was an _interesting_ affair. Neptune kept trying to be funny, and Ruby wouldn’t stop staring at Weiss. She was flattered by the attention, but Weiss also wished Ruby had just struck up a conversation instead of looking away whenever she was caught. There was also an awkward moment when Penny stopped by to check on them. The tension between her and Ruby was palpable, but now Weiss was caught in the fray too. 

“Well,” Neptune said, dabbing his napkin across his lips, “that was delicious.”

“Yep,” Ruby grinned. “Yang fought tooth and nail for that salmon. Braun wanted the gross frozen stuff because it was cheaper in bulk, but Yang argued that the fresh stuff would sell better.”

“Well she was right,” Neptune said. “I'm a fan. Definitely coming back for it. But,” he looked at Weiss from the corner of his eye, “who’s Yang? Gingersnaps over there said you didn’t have to wait for her.”

“She’s my older sister,” Ruby answered with a proud smile. “Yang practically raised me after mom passed… she’s my hero. I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

“I can understand the sentiment,” Weiss said. “I look up to my older sister as well.”

“Literally,” Neptune snickered. “She’s like two feet taller than you.”

“I hate you,” Weiss said with a sickeningly sweet smiled that promised death and slashed wages, “so much.”

“I love you too, beech.” 

“I’ve been meaning to say this, but you two are really close,” Ruby said, commenting on the death threats and leaked secrets. “How long have you guys known each other?”

“We’ve known _about_ each other since our first year in high school, but we only became friends after this one got knocked up,” Neptune answered, nudging Weiss with his shoulder. “And what a time it was—back when the Ice Queen was still just a princess.”

“Neptune absolutely _hated_ me,” Weiss added. 

“Only because you were stringing Coco along like a dog on a leash,” he countered. “I still can’t believe you two were dating.”

“Trust me, neither did I,” Weiss laughed. 

“Coco?” Ruby asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“My wife’s actual name,” Weiss said with a sad, nostalgic smile gracing her lips. “I thought it sounded stupid so I started calling her ‘Nicole' to annoy her, but she went with the flow and it stuck.”

“And you wonder why I hated you,” Neptune said. “Okay, here’s the tea, this bitch”—he gestured to Weiss with a thumb—“had the most popular—and I mean _popular_ —girl in school chasing after her like some lovesick fool. I’m talkin' flowers in her locker, love notes tucked in her books, romantic dinners—the works. Everyone was jealous, but did Weiss care? No.”

“I see that look on your face, Ruby, and it isn’t what you think,” Weiss said, interrupting Neptune. “Nicole was a known… what’s the word…”

“She slept around,” Ciel said on Weiss’ behalf. 

“Mhm,” Weiss hummed in confirmation. “Now, when someone with that sort of reputation starts pursuing you, you have to wonder whether they’re being genuine or not.”

“Except you were already sleeping with her,” Neptune pointed out. Weiss blushed, her gaze shifting from Neptune to Ruby. “I owed Coco for a lot of things. It’s hard being an openly gay boy in old, conservative Atlas. She stood up for me and so many others… we all looked up to her.”

“Literally,” Weiss snorted.

“Har har,” he muttered. “I’m trying to be sincere and dramatic here.”

“I can see that,” Weiss said, but she smiled at him gratefully. 

Neptune cupped his glass of water and tapped his nails against it rhythmically while he thought. “It hurt seeing her get brushed aside like that… so imagine my surprise when rumours about Queeny here being prego started to spread.”

“Ugh, please don’t remind me,” Weiss groaned. “High school was god awful before that, but it was practically unbearable after. I had to eat lunch in the bathroom just to avoid my bullies. But, ironically, it worked in my favour because 'morning sickness’ is a lie.”

“Oh, yeah, that was totally gross. But anyway, me finding out the truth was actually pure coincidence,” Neptune continued. “I was heading towards the bathroom when the Ice Princess ran in looking greener than a cabbage. Naturally, I went in after her to make sure she was okay. I might’ve hated her, but the things people did to her based off of rumours alone was awful… I was worried they actually hurt her this time. But the rumours were true, and Weiss was scared out of her skin.”

“Nicole had graduated earlier that year and we broke up because she was moving to Vale, so finding out about Chrys was…” Weiss shuddered, “the worst feeling ever. I was alone in a school that hated me…”

Ruby's brows were furrowed together, mouth was slightly agape. Weiss feared the worst, but instead she heard her name being said with reverence and care. “Weiss…”

Weiss smiled at her but didn’t utter a word, too caught up in her thoughts to say anything of worth.

“We got to talking after her stomach settled, and I learned Weiss was human underneath all the ice.” Neptune turned to Weiss and lovingly brushed the hair out of her eyes. 

“Then you cracked a joke so bad I immediately threw up,” Weiss said, crinkling her nose.

“I held her hair back and we’ve been besties ever since,” Neptune finished with a big smile as he wrapped his arms around Weiss, pulling her in close for a smothering hug. “I can’t imagine life without her now.”

“Wow… that’s…” Ruby pursed her lips, “I can’t begin to imagine what that must’ve been like. I have a few close friends, but nothing like what you two have. I’m kind of jealous.”

“Don’t,” Ciel groaned. “Being around them is hell. Every single day it’s 'bitch' that, 'bitch' this, and death threats here, death threats there… if they weren’t so obnoxiously gay, I'd swear it was unresolved sexual tension.”

“And yet you’re still here,” Weiss said, smirking at Ciel. 

“Because you pay me really, really, _really_ well, Weiss,” Ciel replied in a deadpan manner. “Do not mistake my professional loyalty as 'friendship.' ” Neptune and Weiss both raised an eyebrow at her, not believing a single word she said. “I dislike you both to a severe degree.”

Ruby giggled along with Neptune's and Weiss' laughter, but that little noise slapped a target on her forehead.

“So, we’ve learned about dumb and dumber over there, what about you, Ms. Rose?” Ciel said, aiming her steely gaze at Ruby. “Tell us something about you.”

“Uh,” Ruby blinked, “what do you want to know?”

“You can start by confirming what I said about you when we met,” Neptune said. “Are you a dancer?”

“I am actually,” Ruby confirmed. “How did you know?”

“You can’t get a bod like that serving coffee,” he answered.

Ruby laughed. “I guess… but yeah, I’ve been dancing since I was old enough to walk. Hip-hop, ballroom, ballet, you name it and I’ve probably dabbled in it. I also do track—got a scholarship to Beacon because of it. But since you told me something embarrassing, it’s only fair I do the same.”

“Ohhh?” Neptune grinned. 

Weiss was also quite intrigued, but she hid her interest by taking a sip of coffee.

“I was in show choir, three years straight. We even got to nationals once.” Ruby said in one breath. “Another fun fact: I'm coaching the current team at my old high school… but because of budget cuts, we can’t actively compete. Which sucks because my kids are super talented.”

“Oh. My. God.” Neptune cupped Weiss' faced and turned her head towards him. “This girl was made for you.”

“What!?” Weiss shrieked in embarrassment. She ripped herself away from Neptune and held him back an arm’s length away.

“Huh?” Ruby blinked.

“This is what I meant,” Ciel sighed. “Just stay quiet, they’ll burn each other out eventually.”

“Look at her, Weiss! She’s totally your type—the bod, the face, the eyes! She’s even great with kids.”

“Teenagers are not children,” Weiss muttered, her cheeks burning red.

“Ruby, please tell me you and Gingersnaps are just friends,” Neptune pleaded dramatically.

“We are?”

“She’s single!” Neptune beamed.

“So? That doesn’t mean she’s interested in women,” Weiss grumbled. “What happened to not assuming anything, you hypocrite? And stop trying to touch me!”

“Ruby, tacos or hotdogs?” Neptune asked.

“Tacos…?” Ruby replied, looking confused as all hell. “What is going on?” she whispered to Ciel.

“I honestly don’t know anymore.”

“Gay,” Neptune said. 

“Ugh, Neptune, stop,” Weiss demanded. “The joke has gone too far this time.”

“But—”

“Apologize to Ruby,” she said, not letting him get another word in. 

Neptune pouted but acquiesced without a fight. “I’m sorry, Ruby. I got a little carried away.”

“It’s okay,” Ruby smiled. “It was kind of funny, but what does me being in show choir have to do with Weiss?”

“I was signed to a record label when I was ten,” Weiss explained, folding her hands on the table. Since Ruby knew about her shameful secret, there was no point in hiding this one either. “I was supposed to debut shortly after my eighteenth birthday, but then I found out about Chrys. Everything I worked and trained towards was taken away in an instant… I still managed to be successful in the end, but I owe it all to my wife’s family for supporting me.”

When the Adels took her in, Weiss was a ghost of her former self. Not only did she lose her dream, she lost her home, her family legacy, and most of the movement in her left arm. Weiss had nothing.  

“Weiss, you are…” Ruby paused, “so amazing.”

Weiss quirked an eyebrow and asked, “What do you mean?”

“You just are, Weiss,” Ruby answered. “I already thought that about you, but this just clinches the deal.”

“Forgive me, but I’m not following what you’re saying,” Weiss said. “What does 'clinches the deal' mean?”

“Conclure un marché,” Ciel said without missing a beat.

“Oh, alright?” Weiss said.

Ruby laughed as she rested her forearms on the table. A dreamy smile slowly spread on her face as she leaned forward and said, “Don’t worry about it, I'm just trying to say that I'm glad we met.”

“I am too,” Weiss replied, coming to a decision right then and there; she had nothing left to hide from Ruby. “Say, Ruby, when's your next day off?”

“Next Tuesday, why?”

“Save the day for me, will you?”

“Sure,” Ruby said, titling her head like a confused puppy. 

Weiss wanted to reach out and pet her head, but stopped herself and looked at her watch instead. She tapped the table twice and said, “We should get going if you want to make it to Beacon on time—it is Beacon University, correct?”

“Crap, I forgot about that! And yeah, it is.” Ruby turned to Ciel. “Is that ride still available?”

“Of course it is,” Ciel confirmed.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you—oh, hey, Eddie!” Ruby said, greeting a man walking towards the table. “Heading out?”

“Yeah,” he replied, tipping his hat back. He looked down at Weiss and smiled at her. “Ma'am, I hope I'm not being rude by saying this… but you are simply breathtaking.” Weiss returned the smile with practised ease and thanked him politely. “That’s all I wanted to say, I hope you and your friends have a good day.”

“Bye, Eddie, see you next week,” Ruby said. “And say hi to your niece for me.”

Eddie tilted his hat forward again, hiding his face. “I'll see you around, Zoomies. And will do, she’ll be thrilled to hear from you.”

“And that’s another on the list,” Neptune whispered after Eddie was out of earshot. “What number is that now?”

“We’re still keeping count?” Ciel asked.

“Keeping count of what?” Ruby chimed in.

“Of all the times people come up to Weiss and feed her overinflated ego,” Neptune said as he got out of his chair. 

“Oh,” Ruby followed suit, grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder, “then you should probably add me to the list.”

Weiss blushed, “Ruby…”

“Well, it’s true,” Ruby said as she rounded the table and offered her hand to Weiss. “You're really pretty; your wife’s lucky to have you.”

“I…” Weiss paused, thinking for a second before taking Ruby's hand; it was hard not to get caught up in her eyes. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Weiss.”

Looking at their joined hands and the smile on Ruby’s face, Weiss felt something long dormant stir within her. 

A memory from long ago resurfaced, reminding Weiss of the first time she held her wife’s hand. It was a situation much like this, though the location was a little more upscale. And while Weiss was no stranger to the gesture, having been forced to dine with men her father deemed worthy, this was the first time she was charmed by it. 

And just like then, Weiss felt her heart skip a beat.

 


	7. Friendly Reminder

The next week couldn’t come faster. Ruby was a lovesick mess. If her head wasn’t in the clouds thinking about Weiss, she’d be glued to the time watching it pass like an inmate on death row. Her inability to focus got Yang and Penny on her case a few times too many. And during school, Ruby was so lost in thought she might as well have skipped. Everything her professors said went in one ear and out the other, not even her notes were safe from the Weiss madness afflicting her.

Ruby was restless. There was something in the way Weiss spoke last week that greatly unsettled her. She couldn’t place it exactly, but Weiss had sounded off, like she was about to do something she’d regret—but that couldn’t be because all she did was ask Ruby to save the day for her. It was an innocuous request, one that even Ruby could manage… if she didn’t get so tongue-tied whenever Weiss set her pretty blue eyes upon her.

These were the thoughts that plagued Ruby, day in and day out, like a nagging nightmare she couldn’t wake from. Though, innocent thoughts like “I want to see her” and “I wonder what she’s doing?” were the most predominant, along with a silly little fantasy she had about meeting each other in another life. Weiss was a good girl gone bad and Ruby was the strict, by the book student body president trying to tame her. Though, when she woke up, Ruby felt awful because she realized she had erased Chrys from existence in her dream, something Weiss wouldn’t be too happy about if she ever found out. 

  But impossible dreams and torturous waiting aside, texting Weiss every day helped soothe the ache their distance caused. They talked about anything and everything with topics ranging from Chrys wanting a new pet to the asinine morons Ruby dealt with at school. Unfortunately, those messages were so few and far between they felt more like postcards from a friend who lived abroad since every text read out like one. Some were even punctuated with a joking “I miss you,” and “parting is such sweet sorrow.” Ruby sent those texts, but Weiss laughed, or at least she told her she laughed.

And then there was the phone call.

Weiss had called her late last night to confirm their plans for today. The sound of her heavily accented voice tickled Ruby's ear like a feather. She giggled a few times throughout the conversation at odd times leading Weiss to worry and ask if she'd said something wrong. Ruby told her “no,” but Weiss kept pestering her until the conversation devolved completely. They ended up so off topic neither of them remembered why Weiss had called in the first place. Ruby didn’t mind though, she could listen to Weiss talk forever and never get bored. 

But all good things must eventually come to an end. Weiss said goodnight after a two-and-a-half hour long call. But, in her semi-conscious state, Weiss had said it in her native tongue—which was a billion times more sexy than it should have been. It’s safe to say that Ruby didn’t sleep with her hands above the covers that night.

When she woke up at 6:30a.m., Ruby was surprised to see she had seven new messages from her favourite person detailing today's “itinerary.” 

Ruby laughed as she messaged her back, confirming her understanding, but she also told her to loosen up. They were friends now, and friends didn’t need to be so formal. Weiss replied with a duck emoji followed by a snarky “Is that random enough for you?” It wasn’t what Ruby expected, but it still made her laugh and feel all sorts of giddy. Whether it was a step in the right direction though still had to be determined.

Weiss was a mystery wrapped within a mystery with even more mystery on top. Yang jokingly called her a turducken during dinner a few days ago after listening to Ruby gush over the many ways Weiss blew her mind. They got to a point where Yang couldn’t take it anymore and unleashed every naughty food joke she could apply to Weiss in one fell swoop. She went on for a solid ten minutes without interruption. The worst part wasn’t the innuendos, Ruby could deal with those no problem, it was the fact that she couldn’t refute any of them that bothered her. She definitely liked Weiss enough to say that she’d gobble her up no matter what she was served on, pu-pu or otherwise. Hearing Ruby say that though broke something in Yang; she hadn’t cracked a single joke since.

After her morning run and a quick breakfast with her barely cognisant sister, Ruby spent the rest of her morning scouring the internet on how to woo the ladies without being creepy. She hadn’t told any of her friends about her little secret, so she couldn’t turn to them for advice—especially Jaune. Ruby shuddered when she recalled the last time she caught him hitting on a girl. She didn’t know who to feel more sorry for: the girl who clearly had no interest, or Jaune who thought he was the cat's meow. Ruby didn’t have any dating experience, but even she could tell he was barking up the wrong tree.

Sighing, Ruby fell back into the couch and stared at the ceiling with a disgruntled pout. Her head was awash with ideas ranging from godawful to downright insane. She was beginning to regret not asking her friends for advice, but the only two she knew in a loving, stable relationship were childhood friends who grew up together in an orphanage.

She looked away from the dirty, off-white ceiling and stared at her old, dinky laptop; a graduation gift from her favourite drunk uncle. It was 10:15a.m., forty-five minutes away from when she had to leave to catch her bus. She figured she could faff around for a few more minutes like a lump but decided against it when she realized she didn’t know what she was going to wear.

Ruby’s closet didn’t have anything nice or moderately corporate-y to wear, so she hoped she didn’t run into anyone important like the CEO or President on the way to Weiss' office. Were they the same? They sounded the same. Either way, Ruby didn’t know or care enough to check what the difference was, but with her luck, she’d run into both and get Weiss fired for wasting time with riffraff. 

Noticing a red crumpled shirt in the back of the closet, Ruby reached for it and held it out for inspection. It was an old shirt from when she worked at a pizzeria back in high school. She hadn’t seen it in years and, after a quick sniff, it smelled alright. Maybe she could pretend to be a delivery girl and lie her way through, like a spy infiltrating the… Ruby struggled to remember what the company was called, but it had the word “Noble” somewhere. 

“Nah, that’s dumb,” Ruby muttered, tossing the shirt back without a care. 

She eventually settled on some boring unripped blue jeans, a black shirt, and her lucky red flannel button up. She looked about as good as she could get in Yang’s old hand-me-downs and Sahara discount clothes, but the issue now was her hair. Ruby knew she needed to get it cut, but the stylist she liked going to was expensive and she already went half a year ago. Scrunching her nose, Ruby ruffled her hair and sighed. She could go in another few months, maybe in the next year, or she could skip it completely and just grow her hair out like Yang. Either way, the money would be better spent on necessities.

Leaving her disaster of a room behind, Ruby plodded into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. And as she brushed, Ruby wet a comb and ran it through her hair to try and tame it. She hadn’t realized how messy it was until she got a good look at herself in the mirror, but she was glad she did because  _ woof _ —it was bad. She had bits sticking up, defying gravity in ways Ruby didn’t think possible. The warm water and her favourite green clip helped temper her hair, but the moment it dried, Ruby doubted she could do anything to stop it.

After she freshened up, Ruby checked the time and decided to head out now in case the bus arrived early. She spent the next ten minutes walking to the stop and another ten worrying about being late when the bus didn’t show up on time. And when it did, Ruby nearly cried in relief because thank god she wasn’t going to miss her “date” with Weiss. Who know what she’d do to her if she was late.

Ruby arrived at the building Weiss worked in five minutes before noon, cutting it closer than she had initially anticipated. It would have been her fault entirely if she arrived late though. Ruby had spotted a flower shop on the way and got Weiss a little something with the change she had in her pocket. She couldn’t afford a much, but she could afford one. The moment she saw it in the display case amidst dozens of others, she knew it had to be Weiss'. The shape and curve of its closed delicate petals made Ruby think of their burgeoning friendship. It may never bloom into romance like Ruby hoped, but there was still something beautiful there, something Ruby would cherish forever.

  But before she stepped inside, Ruby took a moment to stare up at the building and appreciate its size and architecture. She’d passed by it dozens of times on her way to work, assuming it was a fancy telemarketing office and not the workplace of a goddess. Ruby couldn’t help but giggle to herself when she thought of Weiss as a telemarketer. She’d be great at it. Her voice was commanding, clear, and…

_ “Bonne nuit, Ruby.” _

Ruby violently shook head and said, “Nope. Not thinking about that!”

Taking a deep breath to purge her head of any lingering thoughts from last night, Ruby pushed on and entered the building with her phone and ID in hand.

The lobby was large and spacious with a ceiling so high Ruby had to strain her neck to stare at it. And she was glad she did because the light fixture situated in the centre, above the equally extravagant indoor pond, was the shiniest thing she’d ever seen. The chandelier was a sprawling spider of gold and silver with long metal bars hanging down at different levels to reflect the light. Ruby must’ve been staring at the chandelier for too long though because a smartly dressed young woman wearing a golden crosshair broach approached her with a friendly smile. 

“Welcome to Nobility Incorporated,” she said, bowing her head respectfully. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Oh, uh, y-yeah!” Ruby blurted out, desperately trying her best not to stare at the gorgeous woman. “C-Could you show me where the security desk is? My friend told me to check in with them first.”

The young woman smiled and gestured to a large desk off to the side. “Right over there,” she said. “And don’t worry about Yatsuhashi. I know he looks scary, but he’s the nicest guy you’ll ever meet.”

“Alright, thanks,” Ruby quickly read the pretty lady’s name tag, “Octavia. Great name.”

“Thank you,” Octavia said, giggling at Ruby’s forwardness. “Enjoy your visit.”

“I will,” Ruby grinned, waving Octavia goodbye. When she reached the desk, Ruby flashed the security guard her best smile and said, “Hey, hi, I was told to sign in here? My name's Ruby Rose, Weiss—er, oh my god, I just realized I don’t know what her last name is… but she’s  _ suuuuper _ pretty with long white hair, blue eyes, and, uh, expecting me! For lunch. I think… I’m going to stop talking now.”

The man, Yatsu, looked at her unblinkingly and held his hand out. “ID, please.” Ruby gulped and handed it to him. After a quick look, Yatsuhashi returned the ID and stood. “Follow me, please.”

“Sure thing!”

He wordlessly led Ruby to the elevator and pushed the button going up. They waited a minute, both patiently watching the glowing numbers above drop down to one. 

When all the people existed, Ruby went in, but Yatsuhashi didn’t follow. He placed a hand on the door and pressed the top most floor.

He smiled at her and said, “Enjoy your visit, Ms. Rose. You made a good choice, by the way.”

Ruby looked at the flower wrapped delicately in white and smiled back. “Thanks, I hope she likes it too.”

“She will,” he said with a knowing look. Yatsuhashi let the door go and bowed respectfully as it closed. 

Now that she was alone, Ruby let out the breath she’d been holding. Her heart was going insane inside her chest. She knew Weiss was high up on the corporate ladder, but to be on the literal highest floor meant she must’ve been important like a manager or supervisor, maybe even the big boss' right hand. 

Ruby gulped.

Everything she worried about when she got dressed today was coming true. She was going to see Weiss, which was great, but she’d be meeting her looking like a kid straight off the street. And then she’d meet her boss by accident and get Weiss fired for hanging around pheasants… Ruby didn’t want to be a pheasant. She didn’t have any feathers, she was just poor. 

The elevator came to a gentle stop. Any second now the doors were going to open and—

“Well hello, tall, red, and absolutely gorgeous beyond belief!” Neptune said without a single shred of professionalism.

Any and all nervousness Ruby felt was swiftly kicked to the curb when she saw Neptune's beautiful face.

“Hi, Neptune. Hi, Ciel.”

“Good afternoon, Ms. Rose,” Ciel said, rolling her chair closer to Neptune to see her. “You’re right on time.”

Ruby walked up to her new friends and took the sights in. The twenty-seventh floor was little more than a spacious hallway with a few potted plants dotted around the corners, some unmarked doors, and a meeting room at the end with a view to die for. Though, it was obvious to anyone with eyes that the large double doors by Ciel’s side of the desk was the main feature with its imposing dark lacquered wood and elaborate gold trim. 

“Fancy,” Ruby said, whistling in awe. “But what’s with that dead plant behind you?”

Ciel looked over her shoulder and winced when a seemingly healthy leaf fell to the floor. “That’s Freddy the Fugly Ficus. He’s our mascot of sorts…”

“The company isn’t dying is it?” Ruby whispered in case the boss suddenly showed.

Neptune let out a loud snorting laugh, startling both Ruby and Ciel. “Mon dieu, Ruby, you are precious!” he shouted, holding his stomach as he threw his head back laughing.

“I’m being serious here!” Ruby whined, worried for Weiss and her friends. 

“He’s our mascot because he’s been like this since Coco bought him, what… eight years ago?” The question was directed at Neptune.

“Around there, yeah. He’s been around for a long time, talk about a tenacious little ficus,” Neptune said, wiping away a few tears. “He’s as healthy as he can be. We even took him to a plant expert and everything to confirm it. Our boy Freddy is just ugly.”

“Wow,” Ruby chuckled.

“But enough about him. You’re not here to see the tree or the help, you’re here to see Weiss,” he said, expertly shifting topics. Neptune leaned forward and rested his chin on his palm, eyes gleaming with excitement. “Good luck, gorgeous. I’m rooting for you.”

“Thanks?”

Ciel gestured to the fancy door with an open palm and said, “Mrs. Adel will see you now. And Ruby?”

“Yeah?”

“Excellent choice.”

Ruby put on her best smile as she reached for the door and steeled her nerves. It gave way with a simple push, surprising Ruby. She expected a door this large to be heavy and difficult to open, but she slipped in, almost falling, without a problem. 

“Bonjour, Ruby,” Weiss said quietly from her perch on the corner of her desk. 

“Hey, hi—you look,” Ruby sucked in a breath, her eyes growing wide as she took everything that was Weiss in, “ _ beautiful _ .”

Weiss tucked some hair behind her ear and blushed, her lips curling up in a small, timid smile. “Thank you.”

“It’s entirely my pleasure,” Ruby murmured with a dazed sigh.

Weiss looked absolutely lovely in her black and gold dress, a theme Ruby was beginning to notice about her friend. It was a good look on Weiss, regal and elegant, but a small part of Ruby wondered what Weiss would look like in red. The red lipstick she wore last week still haunted Ruby’s thoughts and dreams.

“I’m glad you could make it,” Weiss said after a few seconds of hesitation. She uncrossed her arms and pushed off the desk to greet Ruby, but stopped herself after a single step. “I…”

Ruby watched her curiously, taking note of the subtle way Weiss played with her wedding ring. She looked completely out of her element and so unlike her usual confident self that Ruby had to wonder if she walked into the wrong dimension.

“You didn’t have any trouble getting here did you?” Weiss asked, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles on her dress. Her voice was beautiful, as always, but her words sounded scripted, rehearsed, and read straight off of a teleprompter. She was nervous, that much was clear.

“Nah,” Ruby said. “The receptionist was super friendly, and that big guy at the security desk seemed pretty cool.”

“Ah, so you've met Octavia,” Weiss said. “She’s a lovely girl.”

“Yeah, she was really pretty.”

“Oh, she is, isn’t she?” Weiss said, biting her bottom lip.

It was faint but did Ruby hear a hint of jealousy, or was it her dumb, infatuated brain reaching for invisible threads?

“Did she help you?” Weiss asked.

“Mhm, she was great. But jeez, Weiss, you weren’t kidding about the leg room,” Ruby said, sidestepping the topic entirely. Ruby didn’t want to get her hopes up because of a subtle shift in vernacular. For all she knew, Weiss was just asking how a fellow employee greeted guests. Though, who was she kidding, Weiss was obviously the boss around here. A small time “desk jockey” wouldn’t have an office this nice or two assistants waiting outside her door. 

Weiss fiddled with her ring again and nodded. “Too much room if I’m being honest,” she said demurely. “I could make do with a quarter of this and be happy.”

Ruby scanned the sparsely decorated room as she carefully approached Weiss. The furniture and decorations all looked new, tasteful, and probably worth a small fortune each. The lights were dim, save for the natural light, adding a sense of calm and serenity to the dark, earthy room. A few potted plants dotted the room, giving it a splash of some much needed colour. The most curious feature, however, was a large sparsely decorated aquarium lying flush against the west wall. It was home to a two foot long fish with brilliant gold scales and large menacing eyes. 

“That is a big fishy,” Ruby said, amused by the languid sway of the fish's body. “Real pretty, does it have a name?”

“Chrys named him Monsieur Bulle,” Weiss said. “He’s a rare Golden Mistral Arowana. One of Nicole’s uncles gave him to us as a wedding gift… we were grateful, but he failed to warn us it would get this big.”

“So he’s Chrys' big brother then?” Ruby joked.

“I suppose,” Weiss laughed. “But I think she would’ve preferred a little sister. She does love him though.”

“Cool.” Ruby offered Weiss the flower she hid behind her back and said, “I hope you don’t mind, but I got you a little something. It isn’t much, but welcome to Vale.”

Weiss stared at the rose and then at Ruby, her pale pink lips parting for words she didn’t speak. She slowly reached for the flower and accepted it with timid, shaking hands. She brought it up to her nose, closed her eyes and took a breath. 

Ruby was hopeful her gift made Weiss happy, but the colour drained from her face when a tear slid down her angel's cheek. “Weiss?” Ruby said, unconsciously reaching over to wipe the tear away. “I’m sorry, did I do something?”

“No, I love it,” Weiss replied hoarsely, holding the rose close to her chest. “Thank you.”

“Then why are you crying?” Ruby brushed another stray tear away. “I’m sorry, I’m dumb—what do I do?”

The tears kept spilling and Ruby kept wiping them away. She wanted to pull Weiss in and hold her tight, but she knew she was already pushing the boundaries by touching her without permission. 

Weiss took in a shuddering breath as she pinched her the bridge of nose and asked, “Do you know what a single red rose means in the language of flowers?” 

Ruby blinked. “Flowers can talk?”

“No,” Weiss said in a much calmer tone, “but they do hold symbolism.” 

Ruby blushed like a fool caught in a lie and stepped back, giving Weiss some much needed room. 

“My wife used buy them for me,” Weiss whispered. “Just a single one, never a bouquet or an arrangement…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

Weiss shook her head. “You couldn’t have known, but I am grateful. I never thought I’d enjoy holding a rose again.”

“I'm sure you’ll get more,” Ruby said.

“From you?” Weiss asked.

“If you’ll let me, yeah.”

After a brief smile, Weiss' face took on a serious expression, though her eyes remained on the rose with a forlorn look. “Ruby,” she said in that awful scripted tone, “I hope this rose doesn’t carry an underlying message…”

“It doesn’t,” Ruby replied truthfully, her bright, toothy grin hiding the pain she felt deep within her chest. She knew this was inevitable. She’d been careless with her affection and now Weiss was going to hate her for it. “I promise you,” she said, scrambling for words to salvage the relationship, “it’s just a welcoming gift.”

Weiss watched her for a moment, waiting for the friendly façade to crack and the lie to slip. The time between each second felt like an eternity and a half multiplied by oblivion. There didn’t seem to be an end to this stringent silence. 

“I believe you."

Ruby's face felt like it was going to fall off by the time she passed Weiss' test. She breathed a sigh of relief and graciously thanked her mother watching over her when Weiss carefully laid the rose on her desk, forever hers to keep. 

“I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that,” Weiss said apologetically. “I have had many people offer me things with hidden intentions… and I see the way you look at me, it’s flattering, but I don’t want to… oh what’s the phrase…?”

“Lead me on?”

Weiss snapped her fingers, “Yes, that. Thank you.” Ruby forced another pained smile. “I really enjoy your company, Ruby. I don’t want to cause any misunderstandings or unintentionally hurt you. And as you can plainly see, Neptune’s joke from last week has been weighing heavily on my mind.”

“Ah, so that’s what this is about.” Ruby shook her head and chuckled as she stuffed her hands into her pockets, doing her best to look cool and casual. “And here I thought we were gunna talk about these swish digs.”

“'Swish digs'? I'm sorry, I don’t understand what you mean,” Weiss said, folding her hands over her stomach. 

“Uh, sorry,” Ruby blushed, her smile finally dropping. “I meant the office.”

“Ah, yes,” Weiss nodded. “That is exactly why I invited you up here… I didn’t want to lie to you anymore.”

“Lie to me?” Ruby cocked her head to the left. “About what?”

“About what I do and who I am,” Weiss replied, stepping closer to Ruby. 

The sound of her heels clicking loudly against the floor matched the steadily rising beat in Ruby’s chest. Weiss was so close yet so far away. Ruby knew she didn’t have a chance with her, she accepted that fully a long time ago, but to finally hear it out loud was excruciating. 

“Everyone's entitled to their secrets, Weiss,” Ruby said, thinking about the one tearing her apart at this moment. “I’ve got some too.”

“Yes, but I want to be honest with you.” Weiss reached up and gingerly touched Ruby’s right cheek. “I haven’t met anyone quite like you before,” she continued, her hand drifting away to thread through the long lock of hair framing Ruby’s face. “But you remind me of her sometimes…”

“Who?” Ruby asked, her breath hitching when she caught the forlorn look in Weiss' eyes.

“My wife…” Weiss whispered. “She had a similar hairstyle.”

“Probably better kept though,” Ruby said, forcing yet another laugh. She was doing that a lot today. “Forget split ends, I’ve got divorced ends.”

Weiss smiled and chuckled. “A trim should fix that.”

“Y-Yeah,” Ruby gulped, “but haircuts are expensive.”

“Neptune could do it,” Weiss said.

“He knows how to cut hair?”

Weiss nodded as she stepped around Ruby and walked to the couch she had on the opposite end of the room. She motioned for Ruby to follow her and waited until she was seated to sit down herself.

“I thought he was your assistant?” Ruby asked, sitting down one cushion away from Weiss. She wanted to be close, but not so close that they’d be smoothed together—not that Ruby would mind. 

“He was my personal stylist back in Atlas. But since I don’t have to worry too much about interviews, press conferences, and commercials here in Vale, he’s been relegated to being Ciel’s assistant.” 

“Is she your assistant then?” 

Weiss nodded. “The best one I’ve ever had.”

“So your assistant has an assistant,” Ruby hummed. “Neat! Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re the big boss, right?”

“Of this building, yes,” Weiss said with a cute bashful blush on her even cuter face. “I'm the current acting president of Vale Nobility Incorporated. This just a branch though, my mother-in-law is the CEO.”

“So it’s a family business kind of thing?” Weiss nodded. “That’s super neat!” Ruby beamed. “What does this place do exactly? I’ve never been in an office building before.”

“It started off as a small law firm, but now we’re a conglomerate,” Weiss said, shifting her body to sit more comfortably on the couch. “We have so many subsidiaries, I've honestly lost track.”

“Name a big one then,” Ruby said eagerly.

“Sahara,” Weiss replied.  

Ruby balked. “Whoa…”  

“Mhm,” Weiss hummed. “We own a few fashion outlets and magazines too, but I don’t deal with those, I mainly do PR and logistics.”

“That’s, like, really important, right?”

“Yes, quite important,” Weiss replied with a blush. 

Ruby sat back and stared out the window wall, slowly digesting everything she’d learned this afternoon. Weiss was living the dream. She could literally be doing anything right now but instead she was spending the afternoon with a nobody she met by chance. 

“Is it hard—doing all that, I mean?” she asked in a daze.

“It is, but my hours are flexible and I’m in a position where I can do some real good,” Weiss said. “The president before me was a disgusting cockroach.”

“Was he the issue from last week?”

Weiss groaned, “You have no idea. He literally broke into my office and started spouting nonsense about how I’d burn this company down to the ground with my 'gay agenda.' ”

“What?!” 

“Mhm! He even sat in my chair and rifled through my things hoping to find something incriminating,” Weiss continued, her voice growing more frustrated by the second. “But the joke's on him, the only things I keep in my desk are a Monsieur Bulle's pellets, Chrys' drawings, and office supplies. Then again, he could spin it around and say I spend company hours drawing and eating fish food...” 

“Why would he say that about you though?” 

“Because I essentially destroyed everything he did to this company starting with my salary. It was the first thing I did actually,” Weiss proudly said, brushing some hair behind her ear. “I won’t tell you the exact number, but let’s just that say that my employees are finally earning well above minimum wage. I’ve also started construction on an in-building daycare, and a better cafeteria. I’ve also implemented the benefits employees in Atlas get here, such as medical, dental, and insurance… these were all things Vale should have had from the start, but that insect wanted more money in his wallet.”

“This kind of explains why you’re so angry about me and Yang's work conditions,” Ruby said with realization dawning on her face. 

“Oh, I have so much to say about that!” Weiss huffed. 

Ruby let out a nervous chuckle, “I bet you do.”

“If I could hire you both, I would,” Weiss said, her voice growing quiet. “I'm sorry for lying about what I do.”

“We’re back to this again?” Ruby sighed. She scooted closer to Weiss and laid a purely platonic hand on her knee. “Weiss,” she said, “you didn’t lie to me. You’re an office lady with a really, really roomy office. And a killer view—”

“Oh god, please don’t remind me of the view,” Weiss groaned. “I hate it.”

“What?! Why?! It’s amazing! I’d kill for a view like this!”

“There are only two things you really need to know about me. One, I love my daughter more than life itself. And two, I am  _ deathly _ afraid of heights,” Weiss said. “Back in Atlas, I had a cozy little office with no windows near the main floor. So when I got this promotion, I asked for a similar space, but I was refused because 'it's unfitting for the president of the company to work in a box.' But I like boxes!” Ruby snickered. “I heard that.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Ruby said hastily. “Is that why your desk faces away from the window?”

“No, it’s like that because it’s supposedly a power move,” Weiss answered, shooting her desk a nasty glare. “When you see me sitting there with the light on my back, it’s supposed to remind you of how important I am. There’s nothing up here but me and the sky.”

“And the other skyscrapers,” Ruby chuckled.

“That too, but they’re supposed to be on my level so it’s fine,” Weiss said, laughing along with Ruby before losing her smile yet again. “I… hate this. People look at me like I got here through nepotism, and while I can’t deny it had a small hand in my success, I still worked my way up. All that my connection to the Adel name amounts to is an open door, but people don’t understand that. All they see is someone who’s far too young to be sitting in that chair… I was just a part-time receptionist when I started.”

“I don’t think of you like that at all,” Ruby said.

“I know, and that’s why you’re here…” Weiss said, looking up at Ruby with a sad, timid smile. “I’m hoping that my wealth and position doesn’t change a thing between us.”

Ruby pulled Weiss in for a hug, surprising the both of them. “Thank you for trusting me, Weiss.”

“I…” Weiss paused, her hands hovering above Ruby's back.

“It’s okay to hug me,” Ruby said, hugging her even tighter. “Friends hug all the time. You don’t have to be scared about me taking things the wrong way.”

“You’re right, I’m being silly and paranoid,” Weiss sighed, finally resting her arms around Ruby. “Thank you.”

When they pulled apart, Ruby looked at Weiss and then on the rose sitting on her desk. Weiss deserved to know the truth. It was only fair after everything she revealed about herself. Granted, Ruby hadn’t revealed much at all since Weiss didn’t pry, but this secret wasn’t getting any lighter, and Ruby wasn’t strong enough to hold it up forever. So she sucked in a breath and did what felt right.

“Weiss?”

“Yes, Ruby?” 

Ruby was never going to get used to the way Weiss said her name. It sent the butterflies sleeping in her stomach into a frenzy, fluttering about like a swarm with no direction—just like the feelings she harboured.

“Can I say something you might not like? I-It isn’t bad or anything—well, I hope it isn’t bad—just something personal…” Ruby clasped her hands together and silently prayed to god that this was the right thing to do. 

Weiss straightened her back and nodded. “Alright.”

Ruby sucked in a breath and looked Weiss straight in the eye. She could do this. She had to or else she’d never move on. Weiss would never accept her feelings, but she’d at least understand and Ruby could work with that. All she needed to do was say it. No more hesitation.

“I really like you, like…  _ really _ like you,” Ruby said, her voice trembling like a leaf caught in the wind. “I’ve liked you since the moment we met, and I’ve only grown to like you more… I—”

“Ruby…”

“It’s okay, Weiss, j-just let me finish,” Ruby said bravely. “You were honest with me, so I want to be honest with you. I know I don’t have a chance, and I’m not forcing you to give me one either. I just… I just wanted to tell you because your friendship means so much to me. I don’t want my feelings getting in the way of what we have; I can’t keep lying to you.”

“Then the rose?”

“Was just a gift because you said you liked them,” Ruby said, reaffirming her promise. “I would have gotten you more, but one was all I could afford.”

“You didn’t have to,” Weiss said with her brows furrowed together in consternation.

“I know, I know, but I did it anyways because I like seeing you smile… though, I guess it backfired since I made you cry instead, haha...” Ruby's laughter petered off into a sad sigh. “So yeah, that’s the truth. I like you a lot, Weiss. But like I said, you don’t have to worry about me wanting more than you can give. I’m happy with the way things are.”

Weiss, for her part, sat still for a moment before gingerly taking Ruby’s hands into her own. “Then it should only be fair for me to say that the feeling is mutual. There’s something special about you, Ruby. And I am,” she let out a long shuddering breath, “attracted to you as well. But I’m afraid that's where it stops for me. You’re beautiful, Ruby, and so charming that you could make someone fall in love with you without even trying—but that person isn’t me.” She looked at their joined hands with a sad smile. “I'm not what you’re looking for in a partner. I'm mean, bossy, and let’s not forget much older than you with a child half your age. I also doubt we have much in common, aside from our love of roses.”

“And good food,” Ruby chuckled. “That’s the important one.”

“It is,” Weiss laughed. 

“So are we good? No awkwardness or tiptoeing around?” Ruby asked, holding Weiss' hands tighter. 

“Yes, we’re… 'good.' ”

The conversation ended there and both were happy with the outcome. Weiss took the truth well, and Ruby was relieved to know she hadn’t been reading the signs wrong. Her feelings were one-sided, yes, but the attraction wasn’t and that was a massive ego boost. 

Ruby had never taken much stock in her looks. No one really complimented her aside from her family, Penny, and Jaune that one time when he was drunk. Though, she supposed she should add Neptune to that list now, and Weiss. 

A smile broke out on Ruby’s face as she flopped back onto the couch like a lazy starfish. “Maaaaan, I am so glad I got that off my chest!” she said feeling great now that the weight of the world was off her shoulders. “I was so scared you’d tell me to never see you again if I told you how I felt.”

“Why would I do that?” Weiss asked, pulling her legs up on the couch. 

“Because people usually think it’s weird to hangout with someone who like-likes you.”

Weiss tilted her head with a playful smirk on her face, “You mean like you and your friend Penny?”

Ruby bolted up in shock, her mouth hanging wide open. “You could tell?!” she screamed in horror. “Oh god, this is so embarrassing!”

“I'm sorry, it was hard not to notice,” Weiss said, wincing from what Ruby could only assume was second-hand embarrassment. “She kept glaring at me like I’d stolen you.”

“Well,” Ruby said hesitantly, “you sorta did? By accident? I mean, I only agreed to one date with her that I immediately cancelled after meeting you, but—”

“Oh that poor girl!” 

“Don’t, don’t, it’s okay,” Ruby said, patting Weiss' knee. “Things between me and Penny are fine. We’re actually going to go see a movie later tonight after her shift—as friends. We talked things out and we agreed to stay friends. Also, did you know Ciel’s been dropping by almost everyday?”

“I do,” Weiss said, resting her hand over Ruby’s. “She says it’s because the coffee there is better than what we have here, and that if you make my coffee, I'm less of a tyrant throughout the day—which is the truth, by the way.”

“That you’re a tyrant, or that my coffee's so good you ease up?” Ruby asked, scooting a little closer to Weiss. 

“Both,” Weiss said. “We have really high quality coffee up here, but things get so hectic sometimes we accidentally leave it in the pot for hours.”

“Wooooof, gross,” Ruby said, shaking her tongue out in disgust. “I’m not actually allowed to drink coffee, I can’t even remember the last time I had some… but it makes me really sleepy.”

“Riiight, you said you have ADHD. My wife was the same, but she still drank it like water—that is until our doctor told her to stop,” Weiss said in understanding. “The look on her face when she got home that day was priceless. You’d think someone ran over her puppy with how devastated she looked. I wish I’d taken a picture…”

“Woof, that’s rough,” Ruby said. She was content with the topic ending there, but as Ruby was beginning to learn, she didn’t know when to quit with Weiss. “So, if you don’t mind me asking… what was she like? Neptune seemed to have a really high opinion of her. Same with Ciel.”

Learning more about the woman Weiss loved was a morbid curiosity Ruby couldn’t ignore. She’d spent more than a few sleepless nights thinking about her. Whenever Weiss or Neptune brought Coco up, Ruby pictured this gorgeous mountain of a woman that oozed sensuality and confidence. Ruby couldn’t really match up to that, and the only thing she oozed was snot when she had a cold. But the waiting and wondering was going to end today because Weiss hadn’t thrown her out for bringing up her wife.

“Oh, Nicole was…” Weiss paused and thought hard about what she was going to say next. Her face went through several expressions before settling on scripted neutral. “She was hard to read. She did so many things so effortlessly that she looked like she was coasting through life. When I first met her, that was exactly what I thought, but then I got to know her a little more and I learned how hard she studied. She was on her scroll a lot, so people thought she was texting or playing games, but in reality she was reading—she was always reading. She said she had trouble concentrating on books because the print was too small and the words melded together.”

“Dyslexia?”

“Mhm,” Weiss nodded. “She was ashamed to admit it though, said it made her look stupid because she couldn’t follow along during class… so she read ahead and studied on her own.” Weiss stopped and chuckled, her face lighting up as a good memory came to mind. “The first time she caught my eye was in the library early in my first year of high school. Her floozies hanging around her like brainless cattle, but Nicole just sat there looking annoyed as she tried to study. She obviously had more patience than me though because I quickly got fed up with the noise and demanded they leave or else I’d call the librarian. Thankfully, that was all it took to get rid of them… but Nicole stayed behind and thanked me. I thought that was the end of it, but she followed me back to my table and asked what I was reading. Turns out she read the same book during her first year and saved her notes for it on her scroll… I got an A on my paper because of her.”

“Then things went on from there?”

“Mhm, I couldn’t get rid of her,” Weiss said with a nostalgic sigh. “I wouldn’t say it was love that brought us together, we weren’t in a romance novel… but she did understand me in a way no one else did. She saw how hard I worked, and instead of chastising me for it, she helped me. This is going to sound really cliché, but I didn’t choose her for her looks.”

“Was she pretty?” Ruby asked.

“She was.”

“Got a picture? Because now I’m kinda curious what this super girl of yours looks like.”

“Oh, one second.” Weiss got up and walked to her desk. She chose one of the many frames sitting on it and brought it back for Ruby to see. “You can really tell who Chrys takes after.” 

Ruby looked at the photograph and smiled, pleased that her guess wasn’t that far off the truth. A younger, chubbier Chrys was in the arms of a tall, gorgeous woman dressed in typical dad clothes, cargo shorts, button up, and a black snapback hat that read “Feather Friends Forever” in the centre. She reminded Ruby a lot of her own father, they even had the same beige cargo shorts. All that was missing was a five o'clock shadow and the pungent scent of alcohol.

“That’s… an interesting outfit she’s got on,” Ruby said, holding back her urge to laugh. “Points for the My Little Budgie gear though.”

“We took that photo during a company picnic. I begged her not to go out looking like that, but she wanted to match the other dads so Chrys wouldn’t feel left out,” Weiss said with a wide, toothy smile. “Honestly, I think she did it just to embarrass me and her mother.”

“Probably, but she actually looks kind of familiar,” Ruby said, returning the pictures frame back to Weiss. 

“You’ve probably seen her on a magazine or some promotional posters,” Weiss said, setting the photograph on the coffee table. “She used to model before… changing careers.”

“Why’d she stop?”

“She wanted to set a better example for Chrys,” Weiss explained, folding her hands over her lap. “As you can see, she was a bit of a chubby baby. Nicole was the same way—oh god, she’s going to be a giant when grows up…”

“Or a nice average medium,” Ruby said, offering Weiss an unhelpful smile. 

Weiss glowered at her, “I'm short, I get it.”

“You said it, not me!” Ruby said in her defence. 

“Ugh, this is the problem when I’m with you,” Weiss huffed. “I'm always losing my train of thought, now where was I?”

“You were talking about Chrys.” 

“Right. So Chrys was at the age where children could be downright awful with the teasing… I can’t begin to tell you how many times she came home crying because a little boy or girl called her fat—one even said she was adopted because,” Weiss paused and wordlessly gestured to slim physique, “mm… it was a dark time. Nicole also had a shoot to prepare for so she was on a strict diet with food specifically catered for her. Chrys saw this and began asking if she should start eating less too, and, well, we all got cheese burgers and fries that night.”

“Wow, Coco sounds really cool,” Ruby said.

“Mhm,” Weiss nodded. “I was lucky… really lucky.”

“I wish I could'a met her, think she’d like me?”

“I think she’d love you,” Weiss said. “Like I said before, you remind me of her.”

“Er, hate to break it to ya, but I think you might need to get your eyes checked because there is no way in hell I can match up to that,” Ruby said, pointing to the photograph. “I mean, aside from this dangly bit on the side of my head, we don’t look anything alike.”

“No, you dolt,” Weiss said in a chastising tone, “I never said you  _ looked _ like her!”

“Then hurry up and tell me how that”—Ruby pointed at the photograph again—“matches up with this?” She punctuated the end of her sentence by gesturing to her face. “C'mon, Weiss, be honest!”

“Oh my goodness, you are so strange!” Weiss exclaimed, burying her face in a hand. “But that sense of humour of yours is quite reminiscent of hers too.”

“So you think I’m funny?” 

“And sweet, and charming, and a whole host of other good things,” Weiss said with a shy smile. “You are a special girl, Ruby Rose.”

 “And you, Weiss… Adel?”

“Yes.”

“You’re special too,” Ruby said, returning Weiss' smile. “I haven’t known you that long, but I already think the world of you.”

“Ruby…”

“Anyway, how about we get some lunch? I don’t know about you, but I’m starving!”

“I wouldn’t say 'starving,' but I could go for a bite to eat,” Weiss nodded in agreement. “Do you have a place in mind?” 

“Hm, well, how do you feel about pizza?” Ruby asked.

“I love it,” Weiss said with adoration.

“Great because I know this place one bus ride away that makes the best pepperoni and mushroom pizza ever.”

“Can I just drive us there?” Weiss asked. 

“Oh,” Ruby blinked, “I guess you can, yeah.”

“Then let’s go—but before we do, do you like cars?”

“Yeah,” Ruby answered. “Why? Got something super fancy tucked away in the parking lot?”

“You could say that,” Weiss said as she got up and walked to her desk. She picked up her purse and the rose and gestured for Ruby to follow her out the door.

“Stepping out?” Ciel asked, looking up from her lunch, a familiar club sandwich and a steaming cup of coffee. 

“Mhm.” Weiss stepped up to her assistant and showed her the rose with great care. “Could you put this in some water for me?” she asked. “Something nice. I'm sure we have an empty vase somewhere.”

“Right away, Mrs. Adel. Anything else?”

“No, enjoy your break you two.”

Ruby waited until for Weiss to step away before approaching Ciel with a knowing look and a matching grin. “Penny’s coffee’s are pretty good, huh?”

Ciel sputtered and bashfully looked away with a blush warming her cheeks. She huffed in annoyance and hid behind her stoic demeanour. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ms. Rose,” she said stubbornly.

“If you say so,” Ruby replied, stuffing her hands into her pockets. She had no problem letting Ciel escape, she’d get the dirt from Penny later. “I'll see you guys later.”

“Goodbye, Ms. Rose.”

“G'bye, gorgeous,” Neptune said with a little wave and a wink. “Take care of my girl.”

“I will,” Ruby said as she followed Weiss into the elevator. After the doors closed behind them, Ruby moved to the back and said, “You know, I half expected you to have a private elevator.”

“I had one back in Atlas,” Weiss replied. “Well, it was really my mother-in-law's, but she let me use it… nowadays it feels like a royal procession every time I come into work.”

“Ah, nepotism,” Ruby said with a sagely nod. 

“The one major perk, yes,” Weiss said, laughing as she leaned back next to Ruby. She shyly looked up at her and nudged Ruby’s hand with her pinky, “I’m really glad I told you, Ruby.”

Ruby nudged her back and grinned, relishing the closeness between them. “I’m glad you did too.”

“I was dreading the moment I had to tell you. And to be perfectly honest,” Weiss sighed, her brows tensing like her back and shoulders, “a part of me considered never telling you.”

“Why?”

“Because people treat you differently when you have all of this,” Weiss said, looking at the ceiling. She sighed and gulped, her fingers nervously drumming against the elevator handrail, “I was scared things would change, or you’d start seeing me as a dollar sign…”

“Has that happened before?” Ruby asked, her heart going out to Weiss. 

She had a friend who spoke of similar things once not long ago. Pyrrha wasn’t rich by any means, but she was talented, beautiful, and so strong that when she was put on a pedestal and worshipped like a goddess, she didn’t cry or show how lonely she was. Ruby was too young to really understand or do much to help when Pyrrha was at her lowest. But now that she was older and faced with a similar problem, she knew she was going to do everything in her power to make it so Weiss would never feel alone again. She cared about this woman deeply, and the thought of her having no one to turn to hurt more than rejection.

“For as long as I can remember,” Weiss replied, her voice just above a whisper. She looked at Ruby with sad, hopeful eyes and forced a smile that chipped away at the wall Ruby built to stop herself from falling. Weiss looked so small and demure, practically trembling in her expensive high heels as she waited with bated breath for Ruby’s response.  

“Well, you’ll never have to worry about that with me,” Ruby said, taking Weiss' hand with great care. “I like you for you, Weiss, no amount of money, fame, or fortune is going to change that. And as Sparkle Feather always says: 'The greatest magic is the one made from love and friendship.' ”

“You are such a dork,” Weiss giggled.

“Yeah, well, you chose me,” Ruby said. “No take backs, we’re friends forever.”

Weiss blinked and slowly nodded. “I guess I did.”

The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. Weiss smiled and shyly pulled away as she stepped through, leaving a befuddled Ruby behind. When she noticed her tail wasn’t following her, Weiss looked over her shoulder, unconsciously taking Ruby’s breath away for the thousandth time today. 

“Enjoying the view?” Weiss joked, snapping Ruby out of her thoughts. She quickly caught up to Weiss, narrowly dodging the closing doors on her way out. “Is everything alright?”

“Yup!” Ruby grinned. “Just peachy and super excited to see what you drive.”

“Well,” Weiss chuckled nervously, “I hope you like going fast.”

“I like fast,” Ruby said. “I really like fast.” 

Weiss' nervousness slowly washed away as a confident smirk tugged Weiss lips to the right, her pretty blue eyes lighting up with childish excitement. 

Ruby’s smile doubled in size, she’d never seen Weiss this excited before; it was beyond cute.

“Then I can’t wait for you to meet Sweetie Belle.”

“Sweetie Belle?” Ruby repeated, laughing at the overtly cutesy name. 

“I don’t spend my money on anything but Chrys,” Weiss said, leading Ruby to the security desk. “But I do allow myself one selfish luxury.”

Yatsuhashi stood from his chair and bowed, “Mrs. Adel. Ms. Rose.”

“Yatsu, do me a favour and make sure Ruby has unfettered access to my office,” Weiss said, smiling at him patiently. “Ciel and Neptune are already familiar with her, so that just leaves you and Fox out of the loop.”

“Understood,” he said. “I'll get to work on that visitor's badge.” 

“Thank you, Yatsu.”

“Weiss, are you sure you want to do that?” Ruby asked with concern. “I mean, I’m honoured, but that’s still a lot of trust to give someone you just met.”

“I'm sure,” Weiss said, turning that radiant smile towards Ruby. “And I hardly think of you as a stranger. Though, if it helps, you can think of it as a… friendly reminder of our chat today and your promise,” she added, walking right up to Ruby and linking their arms together. “Now, let’s go get that amazing pizza you told me about.”

Ruby looked at Weiss and the hopeful look she had in her eyes. How could Ruby deny her anything she asked? It was impossible and a downright crime if it were to ever pass. Weiss deserved the world, and Ruby was prepared to give it to her.

“Lead the way to your chariot then, Mrs. Adel,” Ruby grinned, forcing down the unwanted fluttering in her stomach.

These feelings of hers had to go, and they needed to go soon. Ruby was on the edge, about to fall with no way up; she could feel it in her bones. 

Weiss frowned and crinkled her nose like she’d smelled something rancid. “Do me a favour and never call me 'Mrs. Adel' ever again,” she said. “It sounds so weird coming from you. I hate it.”

Ruby shrugged and laughed along, but in the safety of her mind she cried. 

She was falling.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ShopatSahara


	8. Roses

After tucking Chrys into bed and kissing her goodnight, Weiss went to the kitchen and poured herself a drink. A small glass of red wine kept her company while she sat on the couch and contemplated the day's events. She could feel her wife’s eyes boring into her soul from her place up on the mantle.

“Don’t judge me,” Weiss said, taking an angry sip. 

She couldn’t believe what happened today. Ruby had actually confessed and Weiss, for some strange, unknown reason, decided it was a good idea to tell her young and impressionable friend that she found her _attractive_ —who does that?! People who have no restraint, that’s who. 

Weiss took another sip with her left hand laid flat across her stomach. She felt hollow inside. The way Ruby's eyes lit up with hope when Weiss said the attraction was mutual only to have it shattered moments later had stuck with Weiss like a thorn in her side. She didn’t regret confronting Ruby, the girl knew she was unavailable, but it physically hurt her to say some of the things she did.

“What do I do, Nicole?” she asked the ghost in her memories. When she didn’t get a response, she downed the last of her wine and left the empty glass in the sink. She’d deal with it tomorrow because right now all Weiss wanted to do was take a shower and sleep. 

“You gunna go boil, babe?” 

“Mm,” Weiss hummed as she entered her private bathroom with a fresh change of clothes. And as she stripped, she caught a glance of herself in the mirror by and glared.

_“Aren’t you eating too much, dear?”_

_Weiss looked at the plate before her. It was small portion compared to her father’s and brother’s healthy serving, and she’d only taken two bites. But perhaps he was right. Maybe it was too much._

_“You’re… looking a little plumper than usual.”_

_“Maybe she’s pregnant?” her brother suggested as he cut into his thick, succulent steak._

_Weiss didn’t have one, all she had were green vegetables glistening with what she could only assume was butter. Her mouth watered at the sight of his meal; she was so jealous._

_“Don’t be preposterous, boy,” their father said, laughing at the absurdity in his statement. “Your sister might be slow, but she’s not that daft. Now, Weiss,” he said in a sterner tone, “be a dear and leave the table. You have a photoshoot tomorrow and I’d like it if you didn’t embarrass us.”_

_“Yes, father,” Weiss said, obeying his command even though her stomach still rumbled with hunger._

_“She really has put on weight, hasn’t she?” her brother stage whispered. He knew full well she could still hear him. “What if she really has gotten herself pregnant?”_

_“Boy, do not test me.”_

_“Apologies, Father.”_

_When Weiss reached her room and locked the door behind her, she picked up her scroll and sent a message, subtly asking to be rescued from this hell. She got a message back seconds after._

_“One daring rescue and a late night pizza party coming right up! Be there in a few, Blue.”_

_Weiss allowed herself to smile and held her scroll to her chest, elated that someone cared enough to risk freeing her._

_“I’ll be waiting,” she whispered, her hand dropping unconsciously to her stomach._

_Whitley was wrong, she wasn’t pregnant. But would it have been so bad if he was right for once in his sad, miserable excuse for a life? Weiss bit her lip and shyly acknowledged that she wouldn’t have minded._

_She turned to the mirror on her vanity and frowned. Father was right, she did gain weight. Weiss looked the same but she could feel it the extra pounds on her bones. She—_

“No, stop it. You had three slices of pizza, not a full course meal at the local pub,” Weiss hissed, shaking her head to wipe the memory clean. But it stayed like a stubborn stain she couldn’t scrub out.  

She looked at the mirror again and traced over her scar with a finger. Ugly, worthless, fat, these were the words that rang through her head when she looked at herself.

“Where are you when I need you?” she asked the kind voice in her memories. “I can’t get you to shut up on most days, but when I actually need you, you’re silent.”

“You can’t rely on me to fix you, Blue.”

“I know, but I need you to help keep me together, you idiot,” Weiss hissed, tearing herself away from the mirror and the sad reflection staring back at her. 

She stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on, adjusting the temperature until it was hot enough to hurt. Closing her eyes, Weiss letting the pressurized the water pour over her. 

It rained on her wife’s funeral. Weiss didn’t feel much that day aside from the heavy droplets pelting her and the warmth of her daughter’s trembling hand. They didn’t say much to each other, nor did they go up on stage to give a eulogy. Weiss was asked to, but she politely declined. Her choice hadn’t earned her any points though. She could feel the scorn her wife’s extended family had for her without having to lift her head.

Her wife’s family hated Weiss, and by proxy Chrys, with a passion. No one was brave enough to say it out loud, but everyone knew. Weiss was the stupid girl that ruined the Adel name and legacy, and they made sure to remind her whenever they got the chance to. One of her wife’s distant relatives even had the gall to demand Coco’s assets be divided amongst the family, completely ignoring the fact she had a wife and child. 

“Ignore it,” Weiss told herself as she ran a hand through her hair and wiped her face. 

She turned the water off and reached for a shampoo bottle, picking the green apple over her usual cherry blossom. After squeezing a generous amount into her hand, Weiss began lathering her hair with it, making sure every inch of her long white hair made contact with the shampoo. 

She kept her eyes closed throughout the process and pictured a time when she and her wife took baths together with a baby Chrys. They only did it when they spent the night in Coco’s childhood home since their rundown one bedroom apartment only had a shower stall that Coco couldn’t even comfortably stand in. 

Weiss smiled as she massaged her scalp, enjoying the smell of her shampoo and the residual heat keeping her warm. There was nothing like a hot shower to help melt away the stress—well, there was one other thing Weiss could do, but she intended to save that for later. The ache between her legs had been a constant source of annoyance these past few days, but that ended tonight.

After rinsing off the shampoo, Weiss applied the matching conditioner to her hair. And while she was at it with her bangs pushed back, Weiss took the time to lather her body with her favourite body wash, Moonlight Path. Coco had gotten her addicted to it early in their relationship. Something about its sweet floral scent got her in the mood and when Coco realized that, she capitalized on it without regret. From the notes she left in Weiss' books to the sheets and pillows they used during their trysts, even Coco’s car and skin smelled of the stuff—Weiss couldn’t get enough it.

“I used to wonder if you were hooked on me or the way I smelled.”

Weiss hummed as her hands roved over her breasts and down her thighs. “You never should have told me what it was.”

“Eh, it still got me a laid, and we both knew you’d find the bottles eventually.”

“Hiding them in the same place you hid your condoms was not your brightest idea,” Weiss replied. 

“You’re as nosy as my mom.”

“And yet you called ‘Daddy,' "

“That was only once and you know damn well I was drunk off my ass… plus, you were wearing that suit with the suspenders, and you know how much I love you seeing you in that.”

Weiss rinsed herself clean and stayed under the water for another minute to enjoy the heat. Once she was satisfied, she stepped out and finished the last of her nighttime routine before shutting off all the lights in the apartment. On her way back to her bedroom, Weiss decided to check in on Chrys one last time to make sure she was sleeping peacefully, but what she saw broke her heart.

Chrys hugged her stuffed shark with a death grip and her face buried deep in its soft fur. She tossed and turned in her sleeping, crying for her Maman. 

Weiss put on a brave face as she marched into her daughter’s room and sat down beside her. She stroked Chrys' hair and pried her hands off the poor toy before it lost a fin. Chrys would've been devastated if it happened again since it was a gift from her Maman.

“Chryssie, mon coeur, wake up,” Weiss whispered gently. “You’re having a nightmare.” When Chrys' hands reached for the fish that smelled of her mother’s cologne, Weiss scooped them up and brought them to her lips. She pressed a kiss against Chrys' little palms and begged herself not to cry. “Baby, wake up.”

“Maman…” Chrys cried.

A tear slid down Weiss' cheek. Other parents told her Chrys would eventually get over her nightmares and that Weiss would get used to it, but how the _fuck_ could she ever get used to seeing her baby this tormented? It pissed her off.

“Chryssie,” Weiss said firmly, “you need to wake up.”

“No…” Chrys' face scrunched up, her body tensing before she lashed out screaming, “No!” Weiss fought off a rogue leg and put her weight on the other one before Chrys could hurt herself. “No!”

Weiss sucked in a breath and scooped Chrys up, making sure her blanket stayed tightly wrapped around her. She cradled her daughter’s head under her chin and gently rocked her, humming her favourite My Little Budgie song. Chrys continued to struggle against her, but Weiss held strong even when Chrys accidentally kneed her in the side.

“The bitterness and pain inside, the countless tears I had to cry… I was facing all my fears just to let you in to dry my tears, but,” Weiss took a shaky breath and kissed the top of Chrys' head, “your kindness won’t betray me. I feel your heart and soul. Your kindness still can save me, and I choose to not let go. Stretching out you so show reach me, I know this can’t be wrong… I’m ready, won’t you teach me…”

“M-Mama?” 

“Hello, mon coeur,” Weiss said, sighing in relief when she saw her daughter’s eyes flutter open. “You were having another nightmare.”

“A ni—right, Maman's… she’s…” Chrys sniffled. “I dreamt she was with me… and… and…” A sob racked her little body. “I k-kept begging her t-to stay, but she kept push… pushing me away, a-and then when I-I finally m-managed to… managed to hug her, she was suddenly gone a-and I couldn’t find her! Mama, I looked everywhere for her, but she was gone. And then—”

Weiss pulled the blanket apart, letting it fall to the floor, and hugged her daughter tight. “Chryssie, your Maman would never ever leave you. She loved you more than anything in this world. You’re her little patch her spring, her happy little hazelnut.”

“If she loved me then why did she leave?!” Chrys cried, the tears rolling freely down her cheeks without an end in sight. 

“She didn’t leave you by choice, Chryssie, you know this,” Weiss said, feeling her own tears fall. “A bad, bad man hurt her and he’s paying for it in jail where he can’t hurt anyone else. He might have taken your Maman away, but she made it so he can’t take away anyone else's Mama or Papa.”

“But why did he have to take mine away?!” she screamed. “It isn’t fair!”

“I know it isn’t,” Weiss said as she wiped away Chrys' tears. “But your Maman was a hero. She saved someone who desperately needed help. Do you remember what Sparkle Feather did when the Great, Big Bad Thing trapped all of Budgieville under a spell of eternal slumber?”

Chrys sniffled and nodded. “She used all of her magic to break it…”

“That’s right,” Weiss said. “She gave up the thing that made her who she was to save the birdies she cared about.”

“But Princess Aeona gave it back to her,” Chrys argued. “Sparkle Feather didn’t even die! She just passed out and became a regular budgie until the next season…” 

“Chryssie,” Weiss sighed, tired of the cyclical nature of their conversation, “That still doesn’t make her sacrifice any less great. Sparkle Feather was still a hero, just like your Maman.”

“We don’t have a Princess Aeona to bring her back…”

Weiss stroked Chrys' hair and kissed her on the forehead. “Chryssie, do you want to sleep in my bed with me tonight?” 

“Can Sharkington come?” 

“Yes he may,” Weiss said. “Does anyone else want to come?”

Chrys looked at the other stuffed animals lying on her bed and shook her head. “Non, Mama, only Sharkington.”

“Alright then.” Weiss picked up the toy and handed him to Chrys. “Let’s go then.” Weiss stood up and held her hand out for Chrys who happily took it. “You’re my brave little girl, mon coeur,” Weiss said. “We’ll get through this together.”

“Oui,” Chrys murmured, holding her stuffed toy close to her chest. “Mama?”

“Yes?”

“Can we put more of Maman’s colony on Sharkington?”

Weiss blinked, her hand resting on the doorknob to her room. “Cologne, mon coeur.”

“That’s what I said?”

“Now I know you’re messing with me,” Weiss said, ushering her laughing daughter inside. 

Chrys let go of her hand and climbed onto the bed, picking the side closest to her mother’s photo. She picked the picture frame up and stared at it before hugging it tight. Weiss stood by the light switch, letting Chrys have her moment before she turned off the lights. 

“I love you, Maman…” Chrys whispered. She put the photo back then picked Sharkington up and waved him in the air. “Mama, please?”

Sighing, Weiss strode over to her vanity and uncapped her wife’s signature cologne. “Alright, han—”

“Shark attack!” Chrys shouted, throwing poor Sharkington at Weiss. He slammed into her face and harmlessly bounced off, falling into Weiss' hand. “Direct hit—it was super effective!”

Weiss glared at her daughter and sprayed the shark with the cologne. “Chryssie,” she said sternly.

“Uh…” Chrys' shoulders drooped as her short life flashing before her eyes. “Je t'aime, Mama,” she managed to say before getting a shark to the face. “Sharkington, why?!”

“Chrys D'Artagnan Adel, you get into bed this instant and apologize to him.”

“For what?” Chrys asked as she slid under the covers.

“For traumatizing him.”

“But you made him fly too.”

Weiss walked to her night stand and turned on the lamp before going back to the light switch and flicking it off. She slipped into bed with Chrys and took the shark from her. She set it on her lap and held it so it sat upright. 

“Sharkington, my old friend, I apologize for making you fly,” Weiss said, making the shark look away from her like it was mad, “but you have it admit, it was a fantastic throw.”

“It was,” Weiss replied to herself in a low, gruff voice. “But it was still mean!”

Chrys giggled and snuggled closer to Weiss. “Yeah, you tell her, Sharkington! Down with the oppressive bourgeoisie! Power to the people!”

“Chrys, where did you learn that?!” Weiss gasped.

“Ms. Valkyrie said it when we talked about how big corporations are ruining the world,” Chrys replied with a sagely nod.

Weiss blinked. “Mon coeur, you do remember that you’re the heiress to one of those big corporations, right?”

“I do,” Chrys said unflinchingly. “But I also know that you and Mémère are working really hard to make Nobility Incorperpated—”

“Incorporated,” Weiss said. 

“That’s what I said,” Chrys pouted. “Incorperpated.”

Weiss made the shark look at Chrys disapprovingly. “Incorporated,” Sharkington said.

“Incorporated,” Chrys repeated perfectly.

“Wait, wait, wait! You’ll listen to the shark but not your mother?!” 

Chrys shrugged and patted Sharkington's head. “He’s a better teacher than you.”

“I taught you how to speak Western Atlesian,” Weiss said, affronted that her daughter would defer to the fish before her. “And how to use the bathroom. You’d still be in diapers if it weren’t for me.”

“The only time Western Atlesian came in handy was when that creepy old man with the white caterpillar on his face tried to get me into his car,” Chrys said, reminding Weiss of the time her asshole of a father tried to take Chrys away. “And I’m pretty sure it was Maman that taught me how to use the bathroom. And talk, and read, and write, and eat with a fork and knife.”

“Well,” Weiss blushed, “I helped...”

“You tried,” Chrys said, patting Weiss' arm. 

Weiss frowned and handed Sharkington back to Chrys who squealed in delight. She hugged him tight and breathed in the comforting scent that seeped into his fur. Weiss looked at her daughter with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Chrys,” she said, “I’m… I’m sorry I wasn’t more involved with you while you were a baby…”

“Huh?”

Coco and her mother had taken over most of the parenting duties during Chrys' formative years while Weiss focused on her school work. She used high school as an excuse to hide the fact that she didn’t know how to raise a baby even though she’d been the one to give birth to her.

Weiss shook her head and kissed Chrys on the temple. “Nevermind, mon coeur,” she said, nuzzling her daughter’s cheek. “Your Maman might’ve taught you all the basics, but I’ll be the one teaching you how to succeed.”

“But Maman already taught me how to do that,” Chrys said.

Weiss raised an eyebrow and asked, “What do you mean?”

“She told me that the secret to succeeding in life was to follow in your footsteps—minus having me at a really young age,” Chrys giggled. “She made me promise not to do that.”

“Well,” Weiss gulped, “she’s right.”

“But I’m still happy you had me.” Chrys leaned against Weiss and smiled up at her. “I get to brag about how young and pretty my Mama is. One of the girls in my class has a mama that looks like Mémère.”

“Your Mémère isn’t that old, mon coeur.”

Chrys shrugged. “Then she looks older then Mémère.”

“So you’re not embarrassed by me?” Weiss asked, threading her fingers through Chrys' hair.

Telling Chrys the truth about why her parents were so young had been a conscious decision they didn’t take lightly. Chrys had already heard whispers about them from parents and relatives who couldn’t resist the juicy gossip. Coco had come up with the idea and Weiss agreed to it even though she was terrified of what Chrys would think of her. 

“Why would I be embarrassed?” Chrys tilted her head with a confused pout. “You’re my Mama… I love you.” 

Weiss was at a loss for words. She knew her daughter was mature for her age, but to hear her say something like that with such conviction gave Weiss hope. Her mistakes couldn’t be undone, and there was no doubt in her mind that Chrys'll run into problems later on in life because of her, but for now everything was fine. They didn’t have Coco anymore, but they still had each other. 

“I love you too, Chrys,” Weiss said, pulling the blanket up to Chrys' and Sharkington’s chins. “Now settle in, it’s way past your bedtime.”

Chrys yawned and nodded her head, snuggling deeper into her pillow. “Bon nuit, Mama.”

“Bon nuit, mon coeur.”

Weiss turned the lamp off but the blinking blue light on her scroll caught her attention. She turned her back to Chrys to shield her from the light and quickly checked the message. Ruby had wished her goodnight with a smiley face and a duck. It took Weiss a second to remember why the mallard had any relevance, and when she did, she couldn’t help but smile and send one back. Ruby replied instantaneously with another duck and a yellow heart.

 _You dolt,_ Weiss thought as she closed her scroll and turned back to face Chrys. She drifted off to sleep soon after with her arm draped protectively over Chrys. 

Weiss woke up several minutes before her alarm and turned it off so Chrys could keep sleeping. It was still too early for her to wake up, so Weiss carefully pried herself out of her warm bed and proceeded with her morning rituals. But before anything else, Weiss made sure to text Ruby good morning. And unsurprisingly enough, Ruby text back a second later. It was nice having a friend who got up just as early, if not earlier, than she did.

Breakfast was difficult as always with Weiss tempted to skip the meal entirely. She still thought about the pizza she had yesterday. The amount of cheese and grease on it made Weiss' insides shrivel in disgust. But when Chrys' walked into Weiss' office after school and saw the pizza box waiting for her, Weiss decided that the trip and the calories were completely worth it. 

Chrys had been happy about their surprise pizza night that she was still talking about how good it was and how they should go back for more later this week. Weiss wasn’t sure if she could allow it, but that annoying voice in her head kept saying there wasn’t any harm in it. 

“Would you like to have pizza more often?” Weiss asked.

“Huh?” 

“And burgers too,” Weiss added, her fingers curling around her coffee mug. “Do your friends parents do allow that…?”

“You mean for dinner or just treats?” Chrys asked, tilting her head curiously to the side. 

“For dinner,” Weiss said nervously. “I… know I can be too strict sometimes… especially with the things we eat. But that strictness is… all I knew growing up. Without your Maman helping me, I don’t… I don’t want that for you, so I’m asking: is pizza something you want more often?”

Chrys gently put her spoon down and plodded towards Weiss with a serious expression.

“Chryssie?” Weiss said in surprise when her daughter wrapped her arms around her neck. _When did she get this tall?_

“You’re not strict at all, Mama,” Chrys said. “You care about me, so you worry about what I eat. What other Mama’s and Papa’s do doesn’t matter. But do I want more pizza and burgers? Eh, not really?”

Weiss pushed her chair back and patted her lap for Chrys to sit on. She was too big for Weiss to pick up, but Chrys wasn’t grown up enough to resist sitting on her mother’s lap. She happily climbed up and returned to hugging Weiss like a koala. 

“I love you, Mama,” Chrys said.

“Oh Chryssie, no matter how big or how old you get,” Weiss said, fully embracing the love of her life, “you will always be my baby. I’ll love you no matter what, and I hope that any mistakes I make… don’t ever make you question or forget that.” 

Weiss resisted the urge to cry, but the weight of her words and the sincerity she said them with had struck a chord in her heart. The first person to ever say they’d love her no matter what was Amélia, Coco’s mother. Weiss had just admitted to something she never thought she’d say out loud. And instead of lashing out angrily or looking down at her for endangering the life of her unborn grandchild, Amélia embraced her. Weiss had been so shocked she nearly missed Amélia telling her the words she had always yearned to hear and the promise to give her all the love, help, and support she needed. Amélia had shown Weiss what a real mother was like that day, and she cherished that memory no matter how scared she was.

 _I should call her,_ Weiss thought with a nostalgic smile.

“Can we have macaroni and cheese tonight?” Chrys asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

“You want more cheese today even though you had so much yesterday?” Weiss asked, stroking Chrys' long hair. The deep, rich colour was exactly like her Maman’s, but her blue eyes were all Weiss'. A small part of Weiss wondered if her own eyes had ever sparkled the way Chrys' did. Weiss had never felt excited for anything when she asked her parents for things, only dread and rejection. “You know what, let’s do it.”

“Really?!” Chrys exclaimed.

“Yeah!” Weiss said, ruffling her daughter’s hair with both hands the way she’d seen her wife do it a million times before. “We can make it fancy with green onions, bacon…”

“Ham?”

“Do you want ham?”

Chrys shrugged. “I don’t know. Donovaughn said his mama puts ham in his macaroni and cheese and he hates it. I wonder why?”

“Well,” Weiss hesitated, “why don’t we get some ham and try it, but we’ll keep it on the side in case we don’t.”

“Okay!”

“Now, you know I love hugging you, but you need to hurry up and finish your cereal or you’ll be late for school,” Weiss said, ushering Chrys off her lap.

“Aw, okay,” Chrys pouted.

After seeing Chrys off and a small kerfuffle with Mme. Lait and her cronies, Weiss drove to work feeling a little off-kilter. Her palms were sweaty and her heartbeat was racing. Her mouth was drier than a desert and everything sounded louder than they really were. She entered the building on edge and—

“Good morning, Mrs. Adel!” Octavia said with a bright smile. She looked beautiful this morning with her long red hair done up in a neat ponytail that rested on her shoulder. 

“Bonjour, Octavia,” Weiss said, walking up to her receptionist. “How are you this morning?”

“Excellent, ma'am,” she replied eagerly.

Octavia was a good, hardworking young woman with a bright future ahead of her. When she applied for the receptionist position, Weiss wasn’t sure if she was the right fit. Her credentials were far above what was needed, she even had a business degree from Shade University. Her references all sang her praise, and, honestly, Weiss was a little smitten by her beauty. 

“How was your evening? Did the little lady enjoy her surprise?”

The “little lady” was everyone's nickname for Chrys. Neptune had started it when he introduced her to all his new friends in the building and it caught on like a wildfire. Chrys had charmed everyone she met, but Weiss and her personal team kept a close watch her; she was the heiress to a multi-billion dollar company, they could never be too safe. 

“She loved it,” Weiss said. 

“That’s good to hear.”

Weiss gnawed on the inside of her cheek as she thought about what really brought her to approach Octavia. 

“Say, what do you think about the person I was with yesterday?” she asked, gripping the strap of her purse. 

Octavia lifted an eyebrow. “Who?”

“The young woman I was with, she said you met her earlier that afternoon,” Weiss clarified. “Messy red hair, silver eyes—”

“Oh! The girl with the puppy dog grin,” Octavia said, clapping her hands together. “Yes, I do remember her! She was a real cutie. Friend of yours or a perspective hire?”

“Friend,” Weiss said a little too fast. Her heart sped up and her stomach twisted into a knot, “friend” wasn’t the word she’d would use to describe Ruby.

“Oh,” Octavia said. “Then I’m not too sure what to say, ma'am.”

“Do you think she’s nice?”

“I think so,” Octavia replied. “I only spoke with her for a minute, but she seems genuine.”

“I see.”

“Did I do something wrong, ma'am? Because if I did, I sincerely apologize and—”

“No, no,” Weiss said, flashing Octavia a smile. “You were perfect. Ruby only had the best to say about you.”

“Oh,” Octavia's stiff shoulders relaxed and she returned Weiss' smile. “Well, I’m glad then.”

Weiss nodded. “I’ll let you get back to work, Octavia. I just wanted to thank you for helping Ruby.”

“It’s no problem at all, ma'am,” Octavia said, bowing in respect.

Weiss went to the security desk next and to greet Yatsuhashi and Fox. The two men stood and bowed, greeting her in unison before Weiss even uttered a word.

“Good morning to you as well, gentlemen,” Weiss chuckled. 

“Thank you for the pizza, Weiss,” Fox said, his unseeing eyes poised in Weiss' direction. “I’m sorry, I mean… _Mrs. Adel_ .” 

“Ugh,” Weiss rolled her eyes, “Fox, you of all people have the right to call me by my name.”

“But—”

“No, but's.”

“I—”

“Fox,” Weiss said, “we’ve been friends for how long?”

“Awhile,” he smiled.

“Yes, 'awhile,' just like Yatsu, Ciel, and Neptune,” Weiss said. 

Fox shook his head and sighed. “You win, Weiss. No formalities from me.”

“Good, now help Yatsu with it,” Weiss chuckled.

“Would you prefer 'Ice Queen'?” Yatsuhashi asked with a small smile. 

Weiss glowered at him. “Only if you want to keep your extremely high paying job.”

“But you said no formalities,” he countered. 

“I take it back,” Weiss pouted. Yatsuhashi laughed and poked Weiss' crinkle, then laughed even harder when she slapped his hand away.

“Crinkle?” Fox asked.

“Crinkle,” Yatsuhashi replied.

“You’re both insufferable!” Weiss huffed. “I’ll see you both later—oh, Yatsu? About Ruby’s visitor's badge?”

“Already made and waiting for her, Weiss,” he said.

“Excellent.”

Weiss left her wife’s old colleagues behind and entered the packed elevator. Some people tried to leave to give her more room, but Weiss insisted that they stay. She tried her best to look friendly and approachable, but she could tell they were all nervous, some more than others. Nobody claimed it, so everyone remained silent and pretended it never happened. But whoever dealt it, didn’t have to deal with it for twenty-seven floors.

When the doors opened on her floor, Weiss tumbled out of it, taking in deep breaths of fresh air. 

Neptune looked at her with worry while Ciel nonchalantly sipped on her morning coffee. 

“It…” Weiss breathed, mentally praising her assistants for keeping their floor smelling wonderful, “it… it should be illegal to fart in an elevator.”

Ciel choked on her coffee.

“Gurl…” Neptune said with a wince. 

“I-I'll be in my office,” Weiss said weakly.

“Coffee's on your desk,” Neptune said as he patted Ciel’s back; she smacked him away. “Bitch.”

“Don’t touch me,” Ciel hissed. 

“Touch,” Neptune said, poking her on the cheek.

“Weiss!” Ciel shouted. “He’s touching me!”

Weiss held her office door open and glared at her two quarreling assistants. “Children.”

She let the door close behind her and made a beeline for her desk and the coffee waiting for her on it. 

The first thing Weiss did when she got it in her hands was check for the writing on the cup. Penny had extremely neat printing and Ruby had this messy chicken scrawl that was barely legible. Today's coffee was…

“Ruby,” Weiss sighed, eagerly taking a sip; it tasted like heaven. 

Sitting on the edge of her desk, Weiss waved at Monsieur Bulle as she took another sip. Her heart was practically beating out of her chest at this point and it wasn’t the caffeine’s fault. Ruby, for one reason or another, had been writing her little notes on the cup where the sleeve would keep it hidden. The messages were always something sweet like “Good luck today!” and “I made today’s cup extra special.” Weiss appreciated them, but she suspected this was Ruby’s way of flirting with her. She didn’t know how to feel about it, so she pretended they didn’t exist. But now that Weiss had confronted her… she was worried Ruby would stop.

Slipping the sleeve down slowly, Weiss closed her eyes to hide the truth. But curiosity was a tempting mistress and Weiss couldn’t deny her. She cracked an eye open and saw the beginnings of a message. She breathed a sigh of relief and opened her eyes.

Weiss wished she had kept them closed.

The note read, “When can I see you again?” 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get asked a lot about I manage to write kids so well. The trick to it is... writing them like people. Surprising, I know. But that's the secret. If you can write an adult well, you can write a child because kids aren't as dumb as people tend to think. They're their own person, some are bratty little turds, and some are well-behaved... little turds. Don't ask why someone who doesn't like kids spends all their time writing about kids. I blame my days in the Inu Yasha fandom and the time travelling babies... *coughs* Anyway, awkward teenage backstories aside, that's my writing tip for the day. Write your kids with respect and won't suffer from the cardboard effect. And when you master this trick, no more two dimensional turds in your stories. 
> 
> Also, if anyone's follow me here from Nature's Wrath, Blanc's stuffed shark finally gets its name revealed.
> 
> P.s - The feedback for this story has been so amazing, please enjoy the rapid update. Remember folks, comments and reviews are like high fibre diets for writers. It helps keep things regular. 
> 
> P.p.s - Monsieur Bulle means Mister Bubbles.


	9. Guessing

**Chapter Nine: Guessing**

 

Ruby lied in bed with her textbook open on a beautiful Friday afternoon. She’d gotten off work early and decided to spend the rest of the day being a dedicated student. Or at least she was until she got a text from Weiss at 1p.m. And now instead of the material she needed to know for next week’s lecture, she was decoding every word Weiss said.

When Ruby wrote Weiss' note this morning, she didn’t expect to get a reply. She didn’t even know if Weiss knew about them, but apparently she did and now she was on her way for a “favour.” 

Was this another talk about how they’d never be more than friends? Or was Weiss so creeped out by her notes that she wanted Ruby to stop? These were the thoughts that flip-flopped in Ruby’s frazzled brain.

And just when she’d convinced herself this was the end, an official friendship breakup, her scroll buzzed and a message popped up on the screen, “I'm outside.”

Ruby's heart leapt out of her chest. Weiss was here. Outside her apartment. Then she’d be in her apartment where they’d be alone for who knows how long. Ruby gulped. She could do this.

_ I am do doomed. _

Grabbing her keys, Ruby ran downstairs to let Weiss in. When she threw open the front doors, she found Weiss standing beside a large black SUV looking every bit like a corporate executive should.

Weiss was dressed in an expensive black pencil skirt and blazer combo with a gold trim and her company’s emblem pinned on her lapel. She wore a matching black blouse underneath with two buttons undone, and her standard set of heels. Her hair was also done up differently—it was a good different. An excellent different! 

In short, Ruby really liked Weiss' hair today.

 “That’s not Sweetie Belle,” Ruby said, her eyes roving over Weiss instead of the car. She gnawed on the inside of her cheek and prayed to her mother above that her ogling wasn’t obvious to Weiss.  _ Crap, she’s so hot. Hgnn… _

“It’s my mom car,” Weiss shrugged as she approached Ruby with a tray of drinks in one hand and a bag from Big Belly Burger in the other.

“What’s that?” Ruby asked despite knowing exactly what it was. Her mouth watered and her stomach rumbled. 

“Your bribe,” Weiss replied coolly. “I need your help, Ruby.”

“With?” Ruby asked. Though, what did it matter? At this point, Weiss could ask her help hide a body and she’d do it.  _ Tuna Casserole didn’t die, did he? I think I have a shovel and some popsicle sticks somewhere. _

“It’s nothing big, I just need help finding a toy store,” Weiss said sheepishly.

Ruby quirked an eyebrow. “You couldn’t have asked Ciel or Neptune for help?”

“W-Well, they were busy and,” Weiss blushed, “I read your note. I thought you wanted to see me?”

“So you use Chrys as an excuse?”

“You’ll come to learn that I like to use her as an excuse a lot,” Weiss replied without any guilt. “So will you help me, or should I turn back and keep these for myself?” Ruby snatched the bag out of Weiss' hand and hugged it close to her chest. “We have a deal then?”

“Only because I love B.B. Burgers,” Ruby grumbled. “Do you want to come upstairs for a bit, or are we going to eat in that fancy SUV of yours?”

“Upstairs sounds fine,” Weiss said with a bit of hesitation. “I’ve seen you eat, Ruby. It’s like watching a garbage disposal.”

“Hope you like stairs then,” Ruby grumbled.

“Joy.”

Watching Weiss climb two flights of stairs in five inch murder heels was a sight to be seen. She had absolutely no problem… unlike Ruby who tripped twice because she was too busy watching Weiss' slender legs and her cute bu—

“Ruby, are you alright? Your face is looking terribly flustered,” Weiss said, slowing her pace to match Ruby’s. “I thought you were an athlete? Shouldn’t you have more stamina?”

“Sta-Stamina?” Ruby blurted out with a heaby blush. Her mind went straight to the gutter and that’s where it stayed. “I, uh, I got tons of stamina!” Weiss gave her a disbelieving look. “I'm serious! I usually run up these stairs! Up and down, no problem.”

“That’s dangerous, what if you trip?” Weiss said in a motherly tone. “Also, your shoelaces are untied.”

Ruby looked down. “Huh, could've sworn I tied those tighter. One sec.”

Setting the burger bag down beside her, Ruby knelt down to tie her shoe. She did her best to keep her eyes forward, but Weiss was so close and her legs were so pretty.

Ruby quickly realized what she was doing and struck up a conversation to break the silence. Weiss was on edge, Ruby hoped she hadn’t seen her staring. And when she peeked up, she caught a hint of a blush on Weiss' cheeks.

_ Crap,  _ Ruby thought in a panic. “Hey, uh—”

“Ruby, are we almost there?”

“Y-Yeah,” Ruby said, getting up, “just a bit and—”

Despite being a dancer and a natural born athlete, Ruby had a clumsy streak a mile long. She was known as the “Red Disaster” back in high school, and the name followed her to university. And now it was going to reveal itself to Weiss  _ again _ .

“Ruby!” Weiss shouted in a panic. Her left hand shot out like a snake, coiling around Ruby’s waist with a death grip before she could fall backwards. Weiss quickly pulled her back, right arm holding onto the stair railing for dear life. “Be careful you absolute dolt!” she screamed, her face straining with pain. “How are you so clumsy?!”

Ruby blushed, her nose practically touching Weiss'. “I don’t know,” she replied hoarsely. “But, uh… y-you’re really close…”

Weiss glared at Ruby, her hold around Ruby’s waist tightening. “Are you on solid footing?”

“Yeah.” 

Weiss carefully let Ruby go, but her touch lingered. Ruby wanted to stay in Weiss' arms forever. The few times they embraced had been the warmest she ever felt, and that heat was addictive. Barely separated for a second and Ruby was already craving for more. 

“I’m sorry I scared you just now,” Ruby said, her fingers twitching. Weiss' hand was so close. Just a touch. Friends held hands all the time, and she did just save her from a nasty fall.

“It’s fine,” Weiss replied curtly, switch the drinks from one hand to the other so she could massage her shoulder.

Ruby grabbed the bag off the step and stuffed her free hand into her pocket. “Still, it’s pretty amazing you didn’t drop the drinks.”

“It would’ve been a waste.” 

“I guess.”

The walk to Ruby's apartment was extremely awkward. Weiss was tightlipped and uncomfortable. Ruby wondered if she’d hurt her by accident, and if she did, Weiss didn’t show it on her face, at least not while Ruby was looking. 

“Just a sec,” Ruby said as she rolled up her sleeves and wrestled with the door. She yanked the doorknob up and shouldered the door to muscle it open, nearly falling through when it finally gave in. “Right, uh, this is it. Sorry if it smells kinda funny. Yang cooked something new last night, and it kinda seeped into the… everything. And don’t worry about taking off your shoes. Well, unless you wanna. I’ve never worn heels before, but I’ve been told they hurt.”

Weiss stepped through the door like a wary animal even though she kept her head held high. She scanned the place curiously without a word, leading Ruby to worry about the hovel she lived in.

_ She hates it,  _ Ruby thought.  _ Damn you minimum wage! _

“This brings back memories,” Weiss said, surprising Ruby.

“Uh, what?” Ruby must’ve heard her wrong.

“Hm?” 

“I mean, no offence,” Ruby scratched her head, “but aren’t you super rich?”

“I was and then I wasn’t,” Weiss said cryptically. She walked over to the couch and set the drink tray down on the coffee table. “I don’t see a dining table, so is here alright?”

“That is the dining table,” Ruby said with a blush. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I—”

Ruby shrugged. “It’s no big deal, Weiss.” She walked over, dropped the bag down, and took a seat. Weiss took a seat too but on the opposite end of the couch. “So…” Ruby said awkwardly, “what’s new?”

“Nothing,” Weiss said massaging her left shoulder. She winced and sighed, “Ruby, I’m sorry to be a bother, but you wouldn’t happen to have an icepack in the freezer do you?”

“Yeah, we do. Let me go get it,” Ruby said, rushing to the fridge. She dug around in the freezer and pulled a lime green icepack. “Do you need anything else?” Weiss politely declined. Ruby brought the ice to her wrapped in a paper towel. “Here… I’m sorry, Weiss.”

“Don’t be,” Weiss said as she pressed the ice to her shoulder. “It’s an old injury.”

“I still feel awful.”

“Would you rather I let you fall then?”

“It was only a few steps,” Ruby said, plopping down on the couch. “I’ve had worse falls.”

“A fall is a fall, Ruby, no matter how small,” Weiss said in that wise motherly tone. “What if you hurt your leg or bumped your head?”

Ruby rubbed the back of her head. “I, uh, didn’t think of that… how'd you get the bad shoulder anyway?”

“I… I’m not sure you want to know.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Ruby said optimistically. Weiss watched her warily. “You don’t have to say anything if you’re not comfortable,” Ruby added.

“My… father,” Weiss murmured with furrowed brows, “he—when I found out about Chrys, his idea to remedy the situation was to push me down the stairs.”

“Whoa.” Ruby blinked, and when she managed to pick her jaw up from the floor, she said, “I’m sorry. Fuck. I’m really sorry, Weiss. Me slipping on the stairs probably brought back some terrible memories… I—crud, Weiss, I really, really am super sorry!”

Weiss shook her head and took the drinks out of the tray, handing Ruby the dark drink while she kept the clear one. Ruby shyly accepted it and followed Weiss when she took a sip. It was Nuka Cola, Ruby's favourite.

“How’d you guess my favourite soda?” Ruby asked, taking another small, eager sip. It had been weeks since her last soda. She was going to savour it to the last drop then… wash and save the cup because Weiss had given it to her.

“I did?” Weiss replied with a quirked eyebrow. “The drink came with the food, so I chose at random. I wasn’t too sure what I chose actually.”

“Want a sip?”

“I…” Weiss blushed, “alright.” Ruby held the drink out with the straw facing Weiss. She looked at the straw and nervously brushed some hair behind her ear. She set the icepack down and carefully leaned in. “I hope the sugar doesn’t kill me,” she whispered as her lips touched the straw.

Ruby gulped, her eyes practically bulging out of their sockets. When she offered Weiss a taste of her drink, she hadn’t expected it to be so _stimulating._ Certain parts of Ruby’s anatomy were beginning to react, and for once it wasn’t just her heart being lifted up by Weiss' presence. It also didn’t help that Weiss was giving Ruby quite the view. 

_ Red _ . Ruby gasped.  _ Holy shit, holy shit, she’s wearing red! _

Ruby gulped again and tore her hungry eyes away. She stared at the ceiling and gnawed on the inside of her cheek, praying to her mother up above to forgive her. 

“Yeah, not my cup of tea,” Weiss grumbled, pulling back. She crossed her legs and leaned against the armrest, her face looking utterly displeased. Ruby thought she looked a bit like a teacher because of her black blazer and glasses. “I’m so glad Chrys doesn’t drink this.”

“Willingly?” Ruby asked, taking a much needed sip from her ice cold drink. “Not judging, just curious. A lot of parents say they don’t want their kids drinking the stuff, but they still give it to them.”

“Willingly,” Weiss said with a smile. Talking about Chrys was a surefire way to get Weiss talking, and Ruby really liked listening when she did. “Nicole and I never told her she couldn’t. We’ve even tried offering a few times to see how she’d react. But since she never saw us drinking it, she chose not to as well.”

“So leading by example.”

Weiss uncomfortably shifted in her seat. “I suppose, but Nicole should really get all the credit for this.”

“You should give yourself more credit, Weiss,” Ruby said, setting her drink down. “You were still part of that decision. It doesn’t matter who came up with it.”

“It still doesn’t absolve me of my mistakes,” Weiss countered. 

“Every parent makes mistakes… you’re at least trying to fix things.” 

The tired, despondent look Ruby got after saying that was telling. There was more to the story that Weiss wasn’t telling her, and that was okay. She didn’t need to divulge anything, just like how Ruby didn’t talk about—why wasn’t Ruby talking about it? Weiss was here reaching out to her like a good friend should. She wasn’t prying for answers, but surely she was curious.

Ruby furrowed her brows together and stamped the uneasiness down. “My mom made a lot of mistakes, but she always made up for them. She was,” Ruby rubbed the back of her head, “the other woman… my dad was married to Yang’s mom at the time. And when she found out about me, she split, leaving Yang behind. Dad was devastated, but he fucked up, so she couldn’t blame her. Yang’s still angry though.”

“I’m sorry if this is wholly inappropriate, but didn’t you say your mom was in a similar situation as me?” 

It was clear that Weiss was doing her best to be polite, and Ruby appreciated that almost as much as she appreciated the fact Weiss remembered such a small detail. Ruby had only mentioned it once when they first met, and even then, Weiss had shown her a great courtesy by ignoring her mutterings. Ruby hadn’t forgotten. That kindness was one of the reasons Ruby fell so hard and fast for her. 

“I can’t believe you remembered,” Ruby said with a smile, falling deeper in love with Weiss' concerned blue eyes. “But yeah… that’s the other mistake.” Ruby rubbed her hands together then smoothed out her hair, she hated talking about this. “Please don’t judge my parents too much, but my dad was a student teacher and my mom was a really persistent brat.”

“So that’s where you get it from,” Weiss teased, her nose crinkling.

“Which part?” Ruby grinned. “The persistence or the brattiness?” Weiss wordlessly quirked an eyebrow and sipped her drink. “I'll go out on a limb here and say both.”

“And you’d be right.”

“It’s endearing though, right?”

“About as endearing as a puppy.”

“Oh, that’s really endearing then!” Ruby beamed. 

“Nicole was three years older than me,” Weiss said, offering Ruby another nugget of knowledge. “But sometimes those three years felt like decades. She was so much more mature than me, and it always grated on my nerves whenever she put me in my place. But it always astonished me how she knew all these things…”

“I’ve been meaning to ask, but what did you mean by 'this brings back memories'?”

“Oh, I only meant that we used to live in a similar situation,” Weiss said. “We had money, quite a lot of it actually since I was… the dictionary definition of 'privileged' growing up. And when I was young, my sister warned me to start saving money in case anything happened. Nicole was also from an influential family, as you can already tell.”

“Trust fund?”

“Trust fund,” Weiss chuckled. “Our combined assets would have easily put us far, far,  _ far _ above the poverty line, but with a baby on the way and my high school tuition fee, Nicole decided we should try to live more frugally. Merde, I hated her for this since her parents wanted us to stay with them in their nice, luxurious mansion—ugh, just thinking about this boils my blood!”

Ruby eyed the bag of food and pointed to it, silently asking if it was okay to open it. Weiss nodded and Ruby eagerly dug in. She pulled out two burgers and three packets of fries.

“The other burger and fries are for your sister,” Weiss said, reaching for her fries. “I couldn’t in good conscience get something for you and not her.”

“Thanks,” Ruby said, touched by Weiss' thoughtfulness. “She loves Big Belly Burger.”

“I didn’t know what to get, so I chose their first meal option,” Weiss said, shyly adjusting her glasses. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Mind?” Ruby laughed. “We  _ love _ the classic Big Bell Burger! It’s honestly the best thing on the menu.”

“I’m rather fond of the fries,” Weiss said as she popped one into her mouth. “I don’t enjoy fast food, but I do have a weakness for crispy fries.”

“Same,” Ruby nodded. “So you were saying something about living in a mansion? Totally jealous by the way.”

“Right, right,” Weiss sighed. “There you go again, distracting me with your charms.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment!”

Weiss crinkled her nose and ate another fry before continuing with her story. “We could have lived in comfort and luxury, but Nicole got hooked on living independently when she moved to Vale after graduation. We spent weeks searching for apartments Nicole could afford with her part-time job. We eventually settled on this tiny one bedroom apartment in the rougher side of town. It was old and rundown, and not really the place you’d want to raise a child in, but it was ours. Nicole worked so hard, but it never felt enough… and let me tell you,” Weiss chuckled sardonically, “when you have two rich socialites on a strict budget, things get heated. We were suddenly without things we were used to, and the temptation to give in and use our savings was hard to ignore. Food was also an issue since neither of us knew how to cook at the time, and I was…  _ recovering _ from a few things, so my diet was fairly important.”

Ruby nodded in understanding. She took a bite of her burger and savoured the taste.

“Nicole couldn’t even properly stand in the shower; it was so small,” Weiss laughed, though it quickly turned into a sigh. “She was way too tall for that apartment… I used to come home from school feeling so angry. It was humiliating having Nicole’s family chauffeur drive me to Atlas' premiere private school to… a  _ disgusting _ box barely fit for one person.” Weiss took a sip of her drink and nibbled on another fry. Her brows furrowed together. Ruby thought it was cute. “We fought a lot. We weren’t even a real couple and yet we were forcing ourselves to live like one. I hated it, and I hated her.”

“Weiss…”

“It’s okay, Ruby,” Weiss said. “She actually had a girlfriend in Vale that I knew she was serious about, but Chrys… Chrys was always Nicole’s main priority, not me. I still can’t believe she left someone she truly loved for a girl she should’ve forgotten once high school ended.”

“I don’t think anyone could ever forget about you, Weiss,” Ruby said. “We’ve known each other for what, a month? And I’m already so hooked on you, you might as well call me the catch of the day.”

“You are quite the catch, Ruby Rose,” Weiss chuckled with a faint blush on her cheeks. “But I can’t say the same about me. Like I told you yesterday, I'm mean, bossy, and honestly, I'm surprised Nicole stayed.”

“I’m sure she loves you.”

Weiss hummed. “As long as she loved Chrys then I would’ve been fine with not being loved. Though, I won’t lie, there were times where I was certain I pushed her too far. I can’t even begin to tell you how many times I thought I’d come home to an empty apartment and a note saying she’d taken Chrys to be with her girl in Vale… but Nicole surprised me each time.”

“That just proves she loves you then,” Ruby said. “My dad got Yang’s mom pregnant by accident. He never talks about her, but he cared about her enough to y'know…  _ do it _ .”

“Ruby,” Weiss said with a tight frown and a raised eyebrow, “you don’t need to love someone to have sex with them.”

“Y-Yeah, but…”

“I'm not saying this to sound mean or cynical, but relationships aren’t always about love,” Weiss continued sternly. “If Nicole hadn’t gotten me pregnant, I would’ve eventually been engaged to a man of my father’s choosing. He would have taken my name and my legacy, just like how my father stole my mother's.”

“Weiss, I didn’t mean…”

“I told you before, I got lucky with Nicole,” Weiss continued angrily.

“Did you ever love her?” Ruby asked. 

“I—” Weiss stopped, her eyes growing wide. Ruby smiled at her encouragingly and she relented with a sigh, “I loved her dearly.”

“Then what’s to say she didn’t feel the same about you?”

Sighing again, Weiss ran a hand over her braid. “Because,” she said tersely, “if I acknowledge the truth…” she sucked in a breath, “then it all becomes so real.”

“Why can’t it be real?”

“Because she’s gone, and I wasted all the time we had together feeling like the other woman,” Weiss sighed. “It was hard to give in knowing I couldn’t have all of her.”

“But didn’t you?” Ruby said, setting her burger down. She’d lost her appetite. And, not to speak ill of the dead, but she some of the respect she had for Weiss' wife as well. “Have all of her, I mean. She married you didn’t she?”

“Out of obligation.”

“Ah, same with my parents then.”

“It…” Weiss adjusted her glasses and crinkled her nose, “ _ sucks. _ ” 

Ruby snorted. “Yeah, it does. So, like, was she open about all this or…?”

“Nicole never once lied to me about her feelings, that much I can tell you,” Weiss explained. “She was quite forthcoming with it actually. And when she proposed to me, it wasn’t some grand gesture, and she didn’t get down on one knee.” 

“What?” Ruby didn’t know how she felt about that revelation. Weiss deserved every romantic gesture in the world. If it was her, Ruby would’ve done everything to make Weiss feel special. She would’ve gotten down on both knees and her hands if that was what Weiss wanted. “How?”

“Well, she took me out to lunch in the most unromantic diner ever. And after we ate, she pushed a velvet box towards me. I wordlessly put on the ring and then she drove me back to school. We didn’t talk about it after. We both just accepted it… then got married in city hall soon after.” Weiss shook her head. “Nicole never did teld me what happened to her girlfriend, but I do know they kept in touch up until a few years ago.”

“That’s…” Ruby gulped, “a lot to take in. You had a pretty rough life, huh?”

“Hardly,” Weiss scoffed. “I married an amazing person, graduated with honours, made some amazing friends. I also have a job people would literally kill for, and enough in my bank account to last me several lifetimes. But most important of all, I have Chrys. She’s made all the hardships worth it.”

“Do you… do you think my mom felt the same way?” Ruby asked timidly. “She graduated with honours too, and Dad said she landed a few scholarships. But instead of pursuing that, she chose to stay in Patch and worked as a part-time florist.”

“Can I ask how she passed?”

Ruby sighed. This was always hard to say. But if Weiss could talk about her wife, then Ruby could be strong too and talk about her mom. 

“Cancer,” she said, bravely blinking back the tears. “It came really, really suddenly. She was okay one day and then she just wasn’t. I was too young to understand what happened. My dad shut down and Yang picked up the slack. She was barely nine and I was five, I think? But she was running the household by herself. And when our uncle found out, he got so angry he took us away until Dad got his shit together… but that didn’t happen until we were both in high school.”

“That’s along time to grieve…” Weiss murmured pensively.

“He probably would have kept on grieving, but then Yang got into an accident that—” Ruby gritted her teeth as her tightly clenched fists shook with rage. “She was driving a friend of ours home from school when a drunk driver ran a red and t-bone'd them. Pyrrha didn’t make it, the driver lost his life too, his son lost both his legs… and Yang she…”

“You don’t have to say anymore if you aren’t ready,” Weiss said, reaching over to hold Ruby's hand. 

Weiss flashed her a smile full of understanding, and Ruby was grateful for the leniency, but their relationship needed to be give and take. Ruby couldn’t keep taking while Weiss kept giving. And Weiss needed to know that she was in this for the long haul. And if that meant revealing every traumatic thing she’d experienced in her life for a chance to be as close to Weiss as Neptune and Ciel, then she’d do it in a heartbeat. 

“Ruby?”

“Uh, right, sorry,” Ruby blushed. She shook her head and forced a grin. “I just…”

“Take your time,” Weiss said, returning her smile.

Ruby thought carefully about what she was going to say and how she would word it. Talking about Yang’s accident was almost as hard as talking about their mother. But looking into Weiss' eyes and feeling her warmth, Ruby took a leap of faith.

“My sister lost her right arm,” Ruby said, gripping Weiss' hand tight for support. “She was in  _ high school _ . Everything she dreamed of was taken away in an instant. And the guilt of losing Pyrrha—I nearly lost my sister to depression, and our dad  _ still  _ couldn’t get off his god damn drunk ass to come and visit!”

“Ruby…” Weiss sat down next to Ruby and cupped her face. She stared deep into her eyes and for a split hopeful second, Ruby thought Weiss was going to kiss her because she leaned in—Ruby could feel Weiss' breath on her lips and smell her perfume without straining her nose. Their foreheads touched and a hand threaded through Ruby’s hair. “It’s okay to be angry.”

Ruby closed her eyes and melted against everything that was Weiss Adel. Her warmth, beauty, and kindness—Ruby was so in love it hurt. Her heart begged her to go in and close the distance, just a single kiss to soothe the ache. But she couldn’t. Risking their friendship wasn’t what Ruby wanted. She was stronger than the temptation _. _

“It’s also okay to be upset.” Weiss stroked Ruby’s head as she spoke, her angelic voice just above a soothing whisper. It was like a siren's song beckoning for Ruby to come closer, and she did, angling her face slightly to the right, nuzzling Weiss. “But what’s not okay is to keep denying what you feel.”

Ruby opened her eyes and accidentally stared down Weiss' shirt. She could see the golden necklace Weiss wore more often than her glasses clearly. This was only the second time she’d seen it unimpeded though. And like just like the first, she willed herself to ignore it and pretend she’d never seen it. Or at least she tried to. It stayed on her brain like a picture on the fridge, reminding Ruby of the cold hard fact that Weiss would never be hers because looped through the necklace was a gold ring that matched the one on Weiss' finger. 

“Staying silent doesn’t make you strong,” Weiss continued. 

_ Fuck it,  _ Ruby thought.

“Ruby, I—"

“Weiss,” Ruby murmured, interrupting Weiss' train of thought. Ruby tensed her jaw as she looped her arms around Weiss' waist and pulled her onto her lap. The older woman did resist, and Ruby was relieved, though she did see her cheeks colour. “I'm sorry…”

“For what?” Weiss asked, tilting her head.

Ruby stared at Weiss' sharp jawline and her slender neck, appreciating the uninterrupted view. But Ruby wondered what Weiss' hair looked like down. Would she keep it off her shoulders, or would she let it rest on one the way she let her braid sit.

Weiss had such soft, pretty skin.

“Ruby, what are you apologizing for?” Weiss put a hand on Ruby’s cheek. 

“For what I’m about to do.” Ruby looked deep into Weiss' eyes and leaned in, her brows furrowing together as her thoughts raced.  _ What are you doing? Get a grip!  _ Ruby pointedly ignored her voice of reason. Weiss was already in her arms. There was no turning back. Ruby could feel her heart beating like a drum inside her chest, blood roaring like a raging ocean in her ears. She licked her lips. “I’m so tired of pretending this is enough.”

“Ruby…” Weiss' eyes darted from Ruby’s eyes to her lips then back up again, scanning her for intent. She gulped, lips parting. “I…”

Resting her head on Weiss' shoulder, Ruby held her tight, and savoured her warmth. Her smell. Her everything. Weiss' small body fit so perfectly in Ruby’s arms it was almost criminal. 

Ruby let out a shuddering breath and squeezed her eyes even tighter, praying for this moment to never end. 

“H-Have you ever spoken to anyone else about these feelings?” Weiss asked rather shakily. She still had her hands in Ruby’s hair, but instead of running them through, she carefully pulled at it. It felt so nice, Ruby was beginning to relax and doze off. “Preferably to a professional?”

Ruby shook her head. “Can’t afford it. And,” she breathed in deep, taking in as much of Weiss as her greedy lungs could take, “I’ve never told anyone this.”

“Why?” The pulling stopped and Ruby whined, pawing at Weiss' back to keep going. The pulling quickly recommenced and Ruby sighed. “You’re so needy,” Weiss teased. “And am I really the first person you’ve told this to?” Ruby nodded. “Not even your sister or Penny? What about your uncle?”

“No,” Ruby said, “only you… people try to shield me from things, or they think I’m too immature to understand. But fuck, Weiss, it’s so hard to pretend to be happy when your whole world feels like its crumbling around you.” 

“You shouldn’t have to pretend like that.”

“I know… but Yang needs me to stay up or she’ll just—” Ruby let out a shuddering sigh and buried her pathetic self deeper into Weiss. “She’ll fall apart again. I can fix her arm, but I can’t fix her.”

“You shouldn’t have to fix her. That’s not your job.”

“But she’s my sister, I want to help her.”

“I understand that, but your sister is a grown woman. She’s old enough to know that you aren’t happy no matter how you hide it. If she loves you'll know.” Ruby groaned. “Ruby, I think you should consider opening up and telling her,” Weiss suggested carefully. “I adored my sister as a child. She was everything I wanted to be… but years of our father’s abuse turned her cold and distant. I never doubted how much she cared about me, but one day she just left and never came back. I was alone with a monster… and after I got disowned, it took months for the news to reach her. She came for me immediately, but it was too late. Chrys was born and I was married to Nicole. She still tried to take me away though, but all that caused was a huge fight.” Weiss paused and leaned back so she could tilt Ruby's chin up. Ruby sniffled and Weiss smiled. “Every negative thing I felt about her came rushing out and… I saw my sister cry for the first time. She apologized and offered everything she could do to help, but all I asked was for her to be there for Chrys. And to maybe stay in contact more often.”

“Did she?”

“She did,” Weiss said. “She’s never missed a birthday or holiday. And if work prevents her from being there in person, she sends cards and presents in advance.”

Ruby rested her head on Weiss' shoulder again. “Was she angry when you said those things?”

“She was at first because everything I said sounded entitled and spoiled. But when she realized my complaints boiled down to simply missing her,” Weiss cradled Ruby as she kissed the top of her head, “we came to an understanding. You and your sister can do the same. You’re both obviously close, so you have that going for you. All you need to do now is to lower your walls because in the end, just as much as she tried to protect you by shielding you from the truth, you’re doing the exact same.”

“It’s hard though…”

“Ruby, darling, working while you go to school and volunteering at the same time is hard,” Weiss chuckled. “Talking to your sister should be as easy as breathing.”

_ Or falling in love with you, _ Ruby thought. 

“You can do it, I believe in you.”

“Thanks,” Ruby muttered. She looked at the state they were in and blushed, but instead of pulling away, she held on.  _ Just a little longer. _

Weiss chuckled as she ran her fingers through Ruby’s hair. “We should probably finish eating and head out. I only have a couple of hours left until I need to pick Chrys up from swimming practice.” Ruby nodded her head and clumsily reached for her half-eaten burger. “Ruby, I care for you a great deal, but if you get food on my clothes, I might have to reconsider this friendship.” 

“Aw…”

“Ruby…”

“Fiiiine,” Ruby said, letting Weiss go. That earned her a quick kiss on the cheek and Weiss' hand on her shoulder as she got up. Ruby gulped.  _ Did… did Weiss just feel me up?  _  She felt Weiss' hand squeeze her, but that was only to stabilize herself right?! Weiss was in heels and they were on carpeted floors. That had to be the reason! Weiss wasn’t—no, she definitely wasn’t.  _ Stop dreaming, Ruby! _

Weiss had her back towards Ruby for second before sitting beside her and, thankfully, not across like earlier. Her cheeks were tinged red and she was nervously fiddling with her perfectly done hair. Ruby sighed. Embarrassed Weiss was so adorable.

Weiss bit into a fry and cringed. “Cold.”

“I can warm it up for you if you’d like?” Ruby offered.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Weiss said, pushing her packet of fries closer to Ruby’s. Ruby took a few and stuffed them into her mouth. “Um, thank… you?”

“No problem, best friend of mine! Also, your hair looks really nice today,” Ruby said after swallowing the gargantuan bite of food she had in her mouth. “I really like it all done up like that.”

Weiss giggled, her blush intensifying. “I had a meeting with some of my section managers, and Neptune decided I needed to strike a little fear into their hearts to remind them who’s boss.”

“Yeah, I can see that,” Ruby nodded. “Good, clear eye contact.”

“Ugh, that was his reasoning too,” Weiss said, pushing her glasses up.

“Hey, y'know, we kinda match,” Ruby added, pointing to the way her bangs were pushed back. But unlike Weiss, whose hair was held back by the world’s strongest hairspray, Ruby had to rely on her clip. 

“I…” Weiss smiled, “I suppose we do.”

Ruby shoved the last of her burger and a few fries into her mouth and washed it down with her soda. Weiss watched her with a scandalized expression, but when Ruby flashed her a chipmunk cheeked smile, she softened up.

“Alright, bribe's done,” Ruby said, slapping her lap as she stood. She gathered all her rubbish and crumpled it into a tight ball. “Ready to get going, pretty lady?” she asked, tossing the ball into the trashcan. When the shot went in, Ruby cheered, “Ten points!”

Weiss hid a laugh behind her hand, “You’re so silly.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Ruby snickered. “Good luck keeping me in check when we hit the toy store.”

“Oh no, should I be worried?”

“Yeah, you probably should.”

“Well,” Weiss said, putting her unwanted fries into the bag with Yang’s food, “if you behave, maybe I'll buy you a toy.”

“What?”

“Hm?”

“Would you… would you really do that?” 

The last time Ruby had gotten a toy was when her mother passed away. Her uncle had given it to her to cheer her up at the hospital. It was small and cheap, but Ruby loved it because she loved her uncle. Unfortunately, when they moved in with him, they had to leave almost everything behind. No more chests filled with toys to brighten her room. She didn’t even have one anymore after the move; she and Yang had to share their uncle’s old room while he took the couch. 

Ruby thought back to that time a lot. They never lacked the essentials like food, school supplies, and clothes, but his salary couldn’t comfortably support two young children without making sacrifices. And unknowingly to Yang and Ruby, the reason why was because he was already saving for their future. When he paid for Yang’s tuition for culinary school in full, he apologized for never giving her more. He also paid for Ruby’s first and part of her second. Ruby couldn’t take anymore in good conscience. He had done so much for them.

_ I should call him _ , Ruby thought. 

“I see no harm in it,” Weiss smiled. “If I buy one child a toy, I should buy the other one a toy as well.”

“Wait,” Ruby blinked then squinted at Weiss, “you callin' me a kid?”

Weiss quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

Ruby didn’t know how to interpret that answer, but she liked Weiss' smile so what did it matter. But it did bring on the question of whether or not Weiss saw her as an adult.

Ruby might’ve been twenty, but she still had a lot of growing up to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one go a day or two after the last chapter. I'm on a bit of a schedule, so here's hoping I can get the next one done in time.


	10. Come Alive

Asking Ruby for help had been a fantastic idea. When Chrys saw the small mountain of toys they picked out, she was ecstatic. And seeing her play with Ruby was like a blast from the past. Weiss had such a hard time pulling them apart that Ruby had to stay for dinner or risk one of Chrys' rare tantrums. She seemed to be a little flustered being in such a large apartment for so long, but Ruby was a courteous guest that Weiss wouldn’t mind having over more often.

After driving Ruby home and tucking Chrys into bed with a kiss, Weiss was left alone with her thoughts and that annoying voice in her head.

She showered and did her nightly routine on automatic, reliving every second of this afternoon. And by the time she was in bed with all the lights off, Weiss had to wonder: what the _fuck_ was wrong with her? After giving Ruby a sad, self-serving speech about how they could never be more than friends, Weiss went and did everything to contradict that.

 _What are you doing, Weiss?_ She asked herself angrily. 

Tossing and turning in bed, Weiss let out a long, frustrated groan. When was the last time she had any form of release? Weiss counted the days in her head and groaned even louder; the answer was weeks. Between her exhaustion and Chrys' nightmares, Weiss didn’t have much time for herself. But maybe tonight could be different. Chrys was sound asleep, so maybe, just maybe, Weiss could take a little time for herself without any interruption. 

Not wasting anymore time in case Chrys came barrelling into her room unannounced, Weiss slipped her hands down under the covers starting from her breasts. Biting her lip, Weiss made her way down to her thighs, sucking in a breath as the anticipation rose.

 _Take it slow,_ she reminded herself to temper her overeager hands.

Weiss closed her eyes and relaxed as she pulled her nightgown up and slipped a hand into her underwear. She imagined familiar hands ghosting over her body as soft lips kissed and nipped at her neck. A flash of gentle silver crossed her mind. But one minute became five, and five quickly became ten, and Weiss was no closer to release than she was from the start. Though one thing was made clear to her in that time: she wanted Ruby.

“Damn it,” Weiss hissed in frustration.

Weiss ground her thighs together to try and alleviate the pressure, or spark her desire, whichever came first, but it was a futile effort; her fingers weren’t enough for the job tonight, and the “secrets” she had hidden inside the locked bottom drawer were too risky to use. 

“Damn it,” Weiss cursed again, finally giving up completely after another wasted minute. 

Sighing, Weiss lied awake in bed and pondered about what killed her drive. She didn't need a fantasy or any visual stimulation to get started. And on the rare occasion she did, Weiss had a decade's worth of memories to pull from. She didn’t need anything else. So why did her mind choose the instance when Ruby held her close?

Weiss rested her forearm above her eyes. She knew the reason why. 

“I wanted her to kiss me,” Weiss whispered hesitantly, biting her lip as a curious, wayward tear slid down her cheek.

Sleep eventually claimed Weiss' consciousness. She dreamt of Ruby and her warm, gentle touch, the smell of roses that clung to skin, and the way she lit Weiss' heart on fire with a smile. And in that dream Ruby didn’t rest her head on Weiss' shoulder, she bravely closed the gap and brought their lips together, kissing Weiss so soundly she couldn’t hear her guilt ridden brain object.

The night came and went like a blink of the eye and morning played out as usual. Weiss woke before the sun rose, and she carried out her duties like normal despite the frustration she felt. But that feeling paled in comparison to the worry she felt when she noticed something was glaringly off about her little patch spring. 

Chrys was unusually quiet all throughout breakfast, and she picked at her food instead of inhaling it like a hungry vacuum. Weiss waited until after she herself was finished eating to ask what was wrong, and the answer surprised her.

“I was just thinking,” Chrys murmured, shuffling some of her vegetables around on her plate to make a frowny face.

 _Subtle,_ Weiss thought. “What are you thinking about, mon coeur?”

“Do you think Ruby’s free on Halloween?”

“Possibly,” Weiss answered, leaning closer to pat her daughter’s head. “Why?”

“Could you ask her?”

“I don’t see why not,” Weiss replied. “But she’s going to wonder why.”

Chrys frowned. “Could… could you ask if she’d like to come trick-or-treating with us?”

“Chrys…”

“It’s… our first Halloween without…” Chrys sniffled and furiously rubbed at her eyes. “I really like Ruby; she’s funny.”

“I like her too,” Weiss replied, wiping away the tears Chrys missed. “Wait right here, mon coeur,” Weiss said a she got up. “I’m going to get my scroll, and we’re going to call Ruby right now.”

“Really?!” Chrys exclaimed, her smile returning to her face in force. 

Weiss kissed Chrys' head and left to retrieve her scroll. But another problem became apparent once she was alone in her room.

“Just call her,” Weiss told herself when she had her scroll. It felt like an immense dead weight in her hand despite it being the latest and lightest model out on the market. “You had no problem calling her the other day,” she continued, staring at Ruby’s contact page with a deep frown, though the tiny picture of Ruby stuffing a giant slice of pizza into her mouth made that difficult to uphold. Weiss shook her head, she was making excuses. “Just ca—” 

Weiss' thumb slipped. Whether it was the will of the gods, or an unfortunately timed muscle spasm, Weiss didn’t care. She scrambled to press the scroll to her ear, mentally cursing all the while. 

“Hey, Weiss! I was just thinking about you,” Ruby said, sounding out of breath. A distant snort and laugh followed by someone else shouting “Hah, gaaaay!” in the background made Ruby snap. “Shut up, Yang! You’re being a giant dodo! Sorry, Weiss, that was my _big_ , _dumb_ sister.”

Weiss picked her jaw up from the floor and as calmly as she could said, “Bonjour, Ruby. I didn’t catch you at a bad time did I?” She then calmly walked back to the dining room and calmly sat next to Chrys. Then she calmly petted the girl's head to give her anxious hands something to do. Calmly.

“No, not at all,” Ruby replied, her heavy breathing making Weiss blush. “Like I said, I was just thinking about you.”

“Oh?”

“Tell her I said thanks for the food!” Yang shouted. Ruby parroted her gratitude with a bit of sass and snark.

“You can tell her she’s more than welcome,” Weiss chuckled.

“She says—”

“Ruby, no need to shout,” Weiss cut in, already feeling sorry for her ears.

“Right, sorry,” Ruby chuckled. “So what’s up?”

“Right, so,” Weiss cleared her throat, “Chrys was wondering—”

“ _Mama_!” Chrys hissed, her cheeks as red as apples.

“Do you want to ask her?” Weiss asked with an eyebrow raised. Chrys violently shook her head then glared at Weiss with puffed out cheeks. Rolling her eyes, Weiss reached over and squeezed Chrys' face, deflating her moment of rebellion. “Behave.”

“I am behaving,” Chrys pouted.

“Chrys sounds like she’s in good spirits,” Ruby said patiently. 

“Yes, well, the reason is you actually,” Weiss replied.

“Me? What did I do?”

 _She’s just like a puppy,_ Weiss chuckled. She didn’t need to see Ruby to know she was tilting her head curiously with an adorable pout to match. “She really enjoyed having you over last night.”

“I had a lot of fun too,” Ruby said. “And dinner was amazing. Don’t tell Yang, but your mac and cheese is way better than hers.”

“I heard that!” Yang shouted.

“Well it’s true!” Ruby shouted back. 

“Chryssie, are you sure you don’t want to ask her yourself?” Weiss asked again during Yang and Ruby's shouting match. While the sisters argued over whose macaroni recipe was better, Weiss urged her daughter along with a hopeful smile. Chrys hesitantly nodded her head and held out her hand. “One second, Ruby, someone wants to ask you something.”

“Take all the time you need.”

Weiss gave her scroll to Chrys and patted her on the head. She gave her a thumbs up and a nod and watched with pride as Chrys bravely pressed the scroll to her ear.

“H-Hello, Ruby?” Chrys said nervously. 

Weiss couldn’t hear what Ruby was saying, but from the small smile on Chrys' face, she could tell that Ruby was being kind and patient. 

“Um, I-I was wondering if you’re free on Halloween?” A pause. “Because if you’re free, um, would you… maybe…” 

Chrys looked to Weiss for help, but all she got was a raised eyebrow and a gesture to keep her head held high. Not particularly helpful, but it gave Chrys the little boost of confidence she needed.

“You can do it, mon coeur,” Weiss whispered encouragingly.

“Would you come trick-or-treating with me and my friends? I'll give you some of the candy, and, and, and… um, Mama said she’d be treating all of us to pizza, so—” Chrys gasped and squealed in excitement. “You’ll really come?!” Another pause. “Really?! Yay! I can’t wait, and no, none of us have any food allergies. Mhm, okay! I'll hand the scroll back to Mama. Bye, Ruby!”

Chrys returned the scroll to Weiss with a big, triumphant grin. Weiss nodded in approval. “So,” she said into the receiver, “care to fill me in?”

“Gladly!” Ruby chuckled. “I had some plans with my friends, but I can reschedule that. And honestly? I’d love to go trick-or-treating, even if it is just chaperoning.”

“Don’t worry, Chrys will give you a cut of the profit for your time.”

“I was also promised pizza.”

“Yes, that too,” Weiss smiled. “We’ll be eating before hitting the streets though.”

“Awesome!” Ruby cheered. “And, uh, can I still wear my costume? Me and Yang worked super hard on it and—”

“Say no more, Ruby,” Weiss interrupted. “Your costume is more than welcome. I'll be wearing one too. It’s one of our yearly…” Weiss sighed and whispered the last bit, “family customs.”

“Oh.”

“Chrys, finish your breakfast. I’m going to give Ruby more of the boring details in private.”

“Tell her to wear a costume!” Chrys commanded.

“Already did,” Weiss said as she got up. But before she left for her room, Weiss kissed Chrys on the head and whispered “I'm proud of you, mon coeur.”

“Safe to talk again?” Ruby asked after a lengthy lull in the conversation. 

Weiss closed her bedroom door behind her and leaned against it. “Yes, I'm sorry.”

“What for?”

“For calling you while you were busy with your sister.”

“No worries, I’d rather talk to you than work out.”

Weiss blushed. “Oh… well, thank you.”

“No problem,” Ruby chuckled. “Anyway, about those boring details?”

Weiss spent the next few minutes explaining the plan she’d come up with the other parents coming. Ruby was receptive to the whole idea and offered some of her own that Weiss intended to relay to everyone else later this afternoon. 

“Wait, so am I going to your place?” Ruby asked.

“I’ll be picking you up at your home, or wherever you’d like, then we’ll head straight to the restaurant,” Weiss explained.

“Then after that we raid the rich!” Ruby exclaimed with an evil cackle. “Take all the candy and hoard it like dragons!”

“Chrys donates most of her candy to charity actually,” Weiss said, putting a swift end to Ruby’s dream of a candy mountain. 

“What?”

“Hm?”

“You can’t be serious, Weiss! What kind of nine-year-old gives candy away?!”

Weiss laughed behind a hand a said, “The kind who doesn’t like candy.”

“What?! Okay, now I know you’re pulling my leg. She’s a kid! Kids are supposed to gaga over candy and anything sweet enough to rot teeth!”

“Nine times out of ten, Chrys will choose a fruit or vegetable over her favourite candy,” Weiss said. “She’s been like this since forever.” 

“I still say it’s weird and unnatural.”

“Oh, no, I fully agree with you,” Weiss chuckled. “Anyway, I should let you get back to your sister.”

“Aw, okay.”

“I’ll talk to you later, Ruby.”

“Yeah, see ya… and, um, thanks for inviting me,” Ruby said quietly. “If me being there helps Chrys in any way, I'm glad to do it.” Weiss didn’t know what to say other than “thank you,” but that was enough for Ruby. “No problem, Weiss. Text me later, kay?”

“I will.”

When she ended the call, Weiss held the scroll to her chest and thumped her head against the door. What was she doing?

The problem didn’t get any better as the day progressed. And when Weiss dropped Chrys off for her weekend lessons, she felt lost and aimless. And when Weiss was alone with her thoughts, she liked to drink. A glass or two of red wine made herself more tolerable, but anymore than that and Weiss could see how she became everything she didn’t want to be.

“I need to call Neptune,” Weiss murmured as she set her wine bottle back onto the rack. She quickly called him and thankfully he was home. 

“Hey, baby girl,” Neptune sounded like he’d just woken up. “What can I do for you this fine Saturday morning?”

“It’s the afternoon,” Weiss said, staring at the time on her microwave in disbelief. “Neptune, it’s 2p.m.”

“Well,” he yawned, “unlike you,” he yawned again, “I like to spend my weekends relaxing.”

“With a cute boy you found at a club?”

Neptune chuckled, “Coffee shop.”

“Oh,” Weiss blushed, “is he still there? I didn’t interrupt anything did I?”

“Only my beauty sleep.” Neptune got out of bed and groaned as he stretched. “So what can I do for you, gorgeous?”

“Can…” Weiss bit her lip, eyeing the wine and her empty glass, “can you come up for a bit?”

“Let me put some pants on and I'll be right up,” Neptune said. “Can I raid your fridge?”

“Of course.”

Neptune didn’t waste any time coming upstairs. And when he arrived, he threw his arms around Weiss and kissed her on the cheek before rushing off to her fridge and showing the food inside more love. He pulled out the leftover macaroni and cheese and popped it into the microwave.

“I am so hungry I could eat a sailor!” he said, watching his breakfast/lunch spin.

“I thought the expression was 'hungry enough to eat a whale'?”

“Would you rather eat whale or cock?” Neptune asked without batting an eye. 

“Considering I’ve only choked on one and not the other,” Weiss drawled, “I’d rather eat the whale.”

“Honey, I’ve tried whale. Stick to dick.” Then after a brief, thoughtful pause, he said, “Or pussy. Whatever floats your boat, honey; I won’t judge.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and picked up her glass of wine and, after some hesitation, the bottle too. She sat down at the table and patiently waited for Neptune to take the seat in front of her. 

She wrung her hands together and bit her lip. “I didn’t catch you at a bad time, did I?”

“No, honey, it’s never a bad time when it comes to you.”

“Neptune…”

The microwave dinged and Neptune excitedly popped the door open. He touched the bowl and winced from the heat, but his hunger easily overpowered his common sense.

“Ow! Hot, hot, hot, hot!” he yelped, nearly dropping the bowl twice on his way to the table. 

“Sometimes, I think you’re incredibly smart,” Weiss said, taking a sip of her wine, “and then you do something like that.”

“Fuck off, Ice Queen,” Neptune growled as he sat down. “So,” he grumbled, digging into his food, “what’s the problem this time? Hawthorne didn’t find your phone number again, did he?”

“No, no,” Weiss said, “this has nothing to do with him…”

“Then is it about Ruby?” When Weiss didn’t say anything, Neptune continued, “It is, isn’t it?”

“Yes…”

“Well, start talking then,” Neptune said, taking a bite of his macaroni to keep himself quite.

“I…” Weiss took another healthy sip; why was her mouth suddenly so dry? “I,” Weiss paused again, then hesitantly murmured, “did something stupid.”

Neptune blinked, his next bite hanging in the air. “Please tell me you used protection.”

“I didn’t sleep with her!” Weiss shouted with a furious blush.

“Oh,” he frowned.

“Why do you sound so disappointed?”

“Because you’re letting that perfectly good vagina of yours go to waste,” he said nonchalantly. “You gotta hurry and snatch that girl up before Penny does. Time's ticking, honey, and you’re getting older by the second.”

Weiss gapped for a moment trying to find something smart or witty to say, but all she could come up with was a lame “fuck you.”

“You know, if you took half the time you spent brooding over your obvious attraction to Ruby and channel it towards getting her to like you back,” Neptune said, stealing Weiss' wine glass, “you’d have a sexy, young college student keeping your bed warm instead of spending your weekend complaining to me.”

“I hate you _so_ much,” Weiss growled. “Why is it always about sex with you?”

“Honey,” Neptune took a sip and hand the wine back to Weiss, “I lived with you and Coco for three years. I know what went on in that bedroom—and don’t you dare blame that on Coco because I'm still surprised she had the energy to keep your horny ass satisfied after work.”

“Ughh,” Weiss groaned. “Look! This isn’t about sex—”

“Then what is it about?”

“I…” Weiss looked away, “did something stupid.”

“You’ve done a lot of stupid things, honey. Narrow it down for me.”

Weiss downed the last of her glass and slammed it down on the table in frustration. “I told Ruby I was attracted to her.”

“Okay, this sounds promising!” Neptune cheered, clapping his hands together with glee. “So are you two dating now, or are you finally going to take things slow?”

“Neither,” Weiss said, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. “I told her we could never be more than friends.”

“You… _what?!”_ Neptune shrieked, slamming his hands down on the table so hard it shook. “Coco, your baby-mama is as dumb as a doornail! Please give me the strength to not wring her pretty little neck and snap it in half.”

“Neptune, this is serious!”

“I know, which is why I'm going to lovingly say this: Weiss, why the fuck would you do that?!” Neptune shouted. “You clearly like her! Honestly, baby girl, the last time I saw you this excited to see someone was when you finally got your marriage in check.”

“Because I shouldn’t be feeling this way!”

“And why the hell not?!”

“Because my wife just died!”

“So?!”

“So?!” Weiss screamed, rising up from her chair. “Shouldn’t I… shouldn’t I… still be mourning? I shouldn’t be…” Sinking back into her chair, Weiss cradled her head in her hands and sobbed. “How did my life become _this_?”

“Weiss…”

“I went from planning a second child to planning my wife’s funeral.” Weiss slammed her fist down. “This wasn’t the plan! She was supposed to leave the force and open her stupid restaurant. We’d be a family, Chrys wouldn’t have nightmares, and I wouldn’t have to feel like I’m second-guessing every move I make.”

“Honey…” Neptune got up and pushed the wine bottle away from Weiss before kneeling down beside her and taking her hand into his. He kissed her knuckles and pressed her palm to his cheek. Smiling, he said, “Life has never gone according to plan for you. This isn’t new. And each time you got tossed a curveball, you caught it and threw it back.”

“Sports references make absolutely no sense with you,” Weiss said.

“You still get the point though,” Neptune said, patting Weiss' hand. “Ruby’s just another curveball you either gotta catch and throw back, or catch and keep. Because at the rate you’re going, you’re going to wind up getting hit in the face and knocked out.”

“I can’t,” Weiss said stubbornly. She eyed the wine and gulped. She wanted another glass, or two, or three—maybe she should just drink it straight out of the bottle, throw out decorum and just wallow in misery. It’s just Neptune here with her, he’s seen her in worse conditions. 

“Honey?”

Weiss blinked and tore her gaze away from the wine. “Do you want some coffee?”

“I’d love some.”

While Weiss made the coffee, Neptune spent his time making small talk and eating macaroni. Weiss stayed quiet for the most part, simply enjoying his company, but when he started talking about the cute boy h had waiting for him in his apartment, Weiss had to ask, “How do you manage to move on so easily?”

Neptune licked his lips and quirked an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Both you and Ciel left partners to follow me to Vale,” Weiss said, leaning against the counter, “but neither of you seem particularly bothered by it. Ciel even seems thrilled to be single again.”

“Ciel and her boyfriend have been on the rocks long before you gave her that pay raise,” Neptune explained. “And I would hardly call what I had a 'relationship.' He was just a guy I called up to—”

“I don’t need the details, Nep,” Weiss groaned.

“Right, right,” Neptune smirked, “you already know a thing or two about being friends with benefits.”

“Nicole at least had the decency to buy me dinner,” Weiss petulantly grumbled.

“Mmm, that woman was a five course meal all on her own,” Neptune moaned. “Give me seconds and thirds, please.”

Weiss shook her head and sighed. She’d never understand what went through that man’s head. “She wasn’t that great.”

“Then why are you agonizing over her?” Neptune asked. He quickly took a bite of his now cold macaroni and swallowed. “Look, baby girl, this isn’t a hard choice.”

“What do you mean?” Weiss asked as she poured herself and Neptune a cup of coffee. She put two sugars and cream in his while she kept her coffee as bitter as Hawthorne. 

Neptune graciously accepted his drink and blew the steam away. “What I mean? Baby girl, can I be frank with you?”

“Go ahead, Frank,” Weiss snickered.

“Dad jokes don’t suit you,” Neptune said, pointing a finger at Weiss. “And I fucking swear, if I see you in Coco’s stupid cargo shorts, consider our friendship over.” 

“Fine. I was only trying to lighten the mood,” Weiss said.

“And that’s the wine talking,” Neptune argued. “Drink your coffee, gorgeous, you need to sober up if you want me to spill the tea.” 

Weiss rolled her eyes and made a show of herself drinking her coffee. She even resorted to slurping the hot beverage to prove her point which, in hindsight, was a bad idea because she burnt the tip of her tongue. 

“Don’t hate me okay?” Neptune said, reaching over to take Weiss' hand. 

“I could never,” Weiss smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Honey,” he said as sweetly as the word suggested, “you know I love you, and you know I love Coco, but I didn’t love you two together.” Weiss quirked an eyebrow. “You two fought like two cats in heat. And when you guys got your shit sorted, it was like watching to people play pretend. I know you loved her, and I know she loved you too, but come on, Weiss! I’ve never once seen you _giggle_ at a thing Coco said—and that bitch was funny as hell!”

“Are you saying I do that with Ruby?” Weiss asked, taking her hand back and crossing her arms. “Because I—” Neptune quirked an eyebrow and frowned. “I don’t!” she shouted defensively. “I don’t, Neptune.”

“You totally do,” he said with a pointed glare. “You giggle like a school girl around her. Tee-hee-hee, oh Ruby, you’re so funny!”

Weiss gasped in horror, “I do not sound like that!”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

Neptune rolled his eyes. “Yes, you do. Me and Ciel could hear you two laughing in your office like a couple of old pals instead of strangers tiptoeing around their blatant attraction to each other.”

“There is no 'tiptoeing,' ” Weiss said with air quotes. “We acknowledged the attraction and decided to stay friends.”

“'We'? I think you meant you.”

“I…” Weiss bit her lip, “I already said it was me that said it—but she agreed too!”

“Because she likes you so much she’d set aside her feelings to make you happy,” Neptune said. “Weiss, honey, what’s this conversation about exactly? Do you want me to list you some reasons why you shouldn’t give Ruby a chance? Because I can tell you right now, I’ve got nothing bad to say about that girl.”

“I'm not…” Weiss rubbed a hand across her face and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel a migraine coming. “I'm asking how you managed to move on without any remorse.”

Neptune got up and rounded the table in two swift steps. He wrapped his arms around Weiss' head and pressed her ear against his chest. His heartbeat was slow and steady, but it picked up when Weiss embraced him. 

“Weiss, Coco would want you to move on,” he said, stroking her hair. “All she wanted was to make you and Chrys happy, and I think she managed to pull that off brilliantly.”

“Shouldn’t I be grieving still?” Weiss asked. “She just died, Nep. It shouldn’t be this easy to move on.”

“Grieving and moving on go hand in hand, Weiss,” Neptune replied. “You can give Ruby a chance and still mourn.”

“But what about Chrys?”

“What about her?” Neptune chuckled. “She’s a big girl, she’ll grow to accept it. But maybe give her some time to adjust? Has she even met Ruby?”

“She has,” Weiss smiled, “she loved her… I haven’t seen her smile this much in ages. She actually invited Ruby to come join us on Halloween.”

“This is a good sign then,” Neptune said, brushing the hair out of Weiss' eyes. He knelt down on one knee and cupped her face, bringing her close enough to touch foreheads. “Give it a go, Weiss. Give yourself the chance to start over. Ruby’s a good girl, she’ll treat you right—just remember to use protection this time around.”

“Neptune!”

“Whaaat?” he grinned. “I know Chrys wants a sibling, but give it at least a year before you give me another pregnancy scare.”

“I said I was sorry,” Weiss laughed. “And in my defence, I genuinely thought I was.”

Neptune shrugged as he claimed the chair closest to Weiss. “All jokes aside, it’s all up to you.” He took his mug and swirled the liquid around before downing it all in one big swig. Setting the mug down, Neptune turned back to Weiss and smiled. “But please remember that you deserve to be happy, Weiss. Don’t force yourself to feel guilty, or stop whatever's happening with Ruby just because you’re worried it’s too soon.”

“I… like her, Neptune,” Weiss said after a long shuddering breath. “I-I really, really like her…”

“And she really, really likes you too,” he said, smiling. 

“How do I take back what I said?” Weiss asked. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself; she missed Ruby's touch. “I think… she was trying to kiss me the other day.”

“What?”

“Yesterday,” Weiss clarified, “I went to her place to ask for a favour—not a sexual one, you nitwit—and we got to talking. Her sister, the chef who makes your salmon?”

“Yeah?”

“She lost her arm in a terrible accident…”

“Is she off your list then?”

“No, if anything this puts her on the top,” Weiss said, leaning back into her chair. “I still need to meet her in person, but she’s definitely the one I'm most excited to meet.”

“I can get Ciel to schedule something if you’d like?” Neptune offered. “She’s getting pretty close to Penny.”

“Good for her, but no,” Weiss said. “I'd like to meet Yang on my own terms… preferably with Ruby by my side.”

“Oooh gurl,” Neptune cheered, “you have got it baaad!”

“I do,” Weiss smiled, “and I'm going to do something about it soon.”

“Great! But go back a bit, you said she was trying to kiss you?”

“That’s just it,” Weiss said, exasperated, “she pulled me onto her lap—”

“Did you feel it?”

“Yes, but I politely ignored it, which you should as well,” Weiss pointed out. “But she held me close; I could feel her breath on my lips…”

“Aaaand?” Neptune leaned in, his eyes wide with eager anticipation. 

“We looked into each others eyes, and I swear she was going to do it, but she turned away in the last second and rested her head on my shoulder,” Weiss said. “I was… so disappointed.”

Neptune's face hit the table. “Ugh, that noble brat! She had you in her clutches!” Neptune suddenly looked up, his nose red from the impact, “Wait, why didn’t you go for it?”

“Because I wanted to see what she’d do,” Weiss said. “I’ve only been in one relationship, Neptune, and it wasn’t even a relationship to begin with.”

“It wasn’t Coco’s fault you didn’t know you guys were dating.”

“She had a much larger part in that than you give her credit for,” Weiss stated angrily. “She never said we were dating until she broke up with me the day she moved away. I don’t want to go through that sort of ambiguity again.”

“But Ruby already said she liked you.”

“And so did Nicole.” Weiss tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but her mouth was so dry. She took a sip of her coffee and shuddered; cold and bitter. “I can’t believe I’m actually considering this…”

“Dating? Yeah, me too,” Neptune chuckled. “But I’m happy for you, baby girl. Really, I am.”

“Speaking of dating,” Weiss said, “don’t you have a cute boy waiting for you in your apartment?”

Neptune gasped and shot out of his chair. “Shit, I totally forgot about him! I’m sorry, baby girl, I should probably cut this short before he gets bored and tries to steal my stereo.”

“That’s… and oddly specific item,” Weiss said.

“Yeah, well, it’s a nice stereo, okay?”

Weiss walked Neptune to the door and opened it for him. They hugged and kissed each other on the cheek, promising to contact one another at a later time. Neptune waved as he jogged down the hall to the elevator. And when he was gone, Weiss went back inside, took her cold coffee, and sat on the couch.

She stared at her wife’s picture on the mantle and eyed the different types of chocolate Chrys left in front of it. The pile had gotten bigger since she last checked, and it would no doubt grow even larger after Halloween. 

“I hope you don’t expect me to eat this on your behalf,” Weiss said to the smirking photograph. 

Weiss was vaguely aware of the slow passage of time as she sipped her coffee. The apartment was quiet, save for the fridge's subtle murmuring and her neighbours muffled shouting downstairs. And if she strained her ears, Weiss could hear the city below.

“It’s a lazy weekend,” she whispered, closing her eyes as she settled into the couch and relaxed. Her heartbeat slowed and the world around her disappeared, transporting Weiss back to her Atlas home where she shared the couch with her wife. She didn’t have to open her eyes to know her lover was reading quietly beside her. “Is the book good?”

“It’s alright,” Coco replied, though her words were garbled by the chocolate bar she had hanging from her lips. “There’s a lot of unnecessary drama though, like, just hurry up and kiss you morons!”

“How long is it?”

“Couple hundred pages.”

“Do you recommend it?”

“Nature’s Wrath? No, it’s awful… but two of the characters reminds me us.”

“Always at each other’s throats?”

“No,” Coco said. “They’re friends, but there’s history there that blurs the lines. They’re actually so close people suspect a secret affair.”

“Nicole, we have a house and a child together—I filed our taxes last week.”

“Yeah, and?”

Weiss chuckled to herself and reached out to touch her, but when she felt nothing but air where her wife’s head should have, the spell was broken and Weiss was brought back to her cold, harsh reality.

“Nicole…”

She looked at her empty hand and slowly curled her fingers, begging for the memory to stay for just a bit longer. But just like the passage of wasted time, the memory slipped through Weiss' fingers, leaving her with nothing but regret and a million “should haves.”

Weiss whimpered, feeling the first of many tears fall from her eyes. “I miss you,” she cried, her heart breaking in two, “but I need to let you go.”

The tears continued to fall without an end in sight. But even though her chest felt like it had been crushed under the weight of the world, Weiss had never felt lighter. The guilt couldn’t shackle her down anymore. She was free.

“I need to let you go,” she repeated firmly. “I'm done sleepwalking through life.”

Weiss wiped her away her tears and crossed the living room with a single goal in mind. She snatched a mini chocolate bar from the mantle, ironically one of her wife’s absolute favourites, and tore the wrapper  without any of her usual care. 

“À ta santé, Coco,” she said before popping the horrendously sweet treat into her mouth.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much longer can I draw this out?


	11. Running with the Wild Things

Ruby eagerly rocked on the balls of her feet as she waited outside her apartment for Weiss. Yang and Penny were sitting on the steps with a small bowl of candy for the neighbourhood kids. A few had come by, but at this point, they’d eaten more of the candy than they'd given out. 

“What time did she say she’d pick you up?” Yang asked as she tossed some popcorn up into the air and caught them in her mouth. She tilted the bag towards Penny and waited until she grabbed a handful before turning it to Ruby. “Poopycorn, Rubyn?”

“She said by five-thirty, so soon,” Ruby said, lifting her chicken head up high enough to shovel some popcorn into her mouth. “You gotta promise to be cool, Yang. I mean it. If you embarrass me in front of Weiss and Chrys, I'm going to burn that steak you have marinating in the fridge.”

“You wouldn’t dare, and plus,” Yang scoffed at her and struck a pose, “who do you think you’re talking to, bird brain? I _am_ cool—the definition of cool—I am Spectrum Bolt! Leader of the Wonder Blitz, and the fastest flier Avestia has ever seen.”

“Yeah, and I'm Poultryman, the squawk in the night, the masked defender of Avestia!” Ruby countered, flaring her cape out as she puffed out her chest. “This chicken head is a symbol of hope, peace—and _eggs_!” Ruby said that final word in best Poultryman expression, something she’d been working on for weeks.

“Yeah, well, you’re just a tiny ten piece chicken nugget compared to me!”

“Oh yeah, well, you’re a—"

“You two are such dorks,” Penny laughed, interrupting the sisters before they could physically duke it out. She shook her head at them and smiled, enjoying her view from the steps.

“Aw c'mon, Pen, get into the spirit!” Ruby pouted. Her face and voice were obscured by the chicken mask, but Penny knew she was pouting. Penny always knew.

“I think you’re festive enough for the both of us.”

Ruby stuck her tongue out at her best friend but realized her mistake soon enough and said, “You can’t see it, but I’m sticking my tongue out at you.”

“I know you are, Zoomies. You just are _so_ mature,” Penny giggled.

“Thank— oh, hey, it's Weiss!” Ruby jumped into the air and waved her hands wildly. “HEY, WEISS!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. She jumped up again but nearly fell on face when she landed wrong. 

“And you were worried I’d embarrass you,” Yang said with a snort. “You okay, Zoomies?”

“Can it, Yang.”

Weiss parked her SUV in front of the apartment and got out with Chrys following behind her like a tail. They were dressed as My Little Budgie characters too, and ironically, they were characters Ruby’s Poultryman associated the most with. Even more ironically, Weiss' character, the Caped Cockatoo, was often romantically shipped with Poultryman even though she’d only been in one episode back in season three. And judging by the way Weiss stopped and stared at her, Weiss was aware of it too. 

“Ru—"

“Caped Cockatoo, we meet again!” Ruby said in her low, gravelly voice.

“P-Poultryman,” Weiss quietly replied. She tipped her large brimmed fedora at Ruby and fanned her cape out, revealing the rest of her elaborate, well-made costume.

Ruby’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Weiss was dressed in a full white bodysuit that hugged her body so well it might as well have been a second skin. The intricate red lines and gold zippers decorating the outfit were exactly like the show—including the legendary “boobie window” fans loved to draw.

Ruby was sweating. This was a lot more cleavage than Ruby expected to see today and she lived with Yang. 

“I see you’re out patrolling the streets as well,” Weiss said, walking up to Ruby. Her high-heels clicked against the pavement drawing Ruby's already frayed attention down to stare at them. Again, another perfect replica.

“Crime waits for no birdy,” Ruby managed to say through tightly gritted teeth. _Why is she so hot, oh my god?!_

Chrys wordlessly walked up to Ruby, her blue eyes wide with an emotion Ruby couldn’t quite place. 

“Commissioner Goldfeather, the city will rest easy tonight knowing you’re out on the streets too,” Ruby said, kneeling down to look Chrys in the eye.

The little girl was dressed as Poultryman's friend on the force, Commissioner Goldfeather. And just like Weiss' impressive Caped Cockatoo costume, Chrys' was also impeccably made. Every line and stitch was beautifully done, leaving no detail forgotten. Even the badge she wore on her chest seemed real. 

“Your uniform is as impressive as ever,” Ruby said, nodding her head. 

“Thank you…” Chrys murmured, then without warning, she wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck and hugged her. 

Ruby happily returned the hug with all her might. “Your costume looks great, Chryssie,” she said, breaking character. “We’re going to have lots of fun tonight, kiddo.”

While Ruby was preoccupied with Chrys, Yang took the opportunity to finally meet and greet Weiss.

“Hey, so, you're Weiss, huh?” Yang said, stepping around Ruby and Chrys.

“I am,” Weiss replied. “And you must be Yang. Ruby’s told me a lot of good things about you.”

“Likeweiss,” Yang grinned, holding her right hand out.

“Oh,” Weiss frowned, but she still shook Yang’s hand anyway, “she warned me about that.”

“The hand or the pun?”

“Both,” Weiss replied, “but the puns took precedence.”

Yang chuckled and smiled, “Not much left to say then.”

“Hello again, Weiss,” Penny said from her perch on the stairs. “Your hair is looking amazing! I really like the red highlights.”

“Thank you,” Weiss politely said. “I can’t take the credit for it though. My assistant did all the work.”

“Extensions?” Penny asked.

“Extensions,” Weiss confirmed. 

But down on the ground, things weren’t so hunky-dory. Chrys was still clinging to Ruby on the verge of tears. Chrys was sniffling and doing her best to maintain her composure, but Ruby could feel the tear drops on her t-shirt, and the between each droplet was growing shorter. 

Ruby was at a loss for words, but not so lost that she’d forgotten all the times Yang comforted her as a child.

“You okay, Chryssie?” Ruby asked in a soft, low tone as she rubbed soothing circles on Chrys' back. 

“I'm okay,” Chrys murmured, her face buried deep in the crook of Ruby’s neck. “I'm sorry for hugging you without asking, that was rude of me…”

“It’s okay,” Ruby said. “I like warm hugs.”

Chrys pulled away and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. “My Maman was supposed to be Poultryman,” she said in a painfully heartrending tone. Her voice shook with each word and breath, ushering even more tears out. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Ruby said, offering her cape to dry Chrys' tears. “I can change out of this if you want?”

“No, I like how we’re all matching,” Chrys said as she wiped away the last of tears. She took Ruby by the hand and to stand beside Weiss. 

Ruby nervously looked at Weiss and blushed. “Hey.”

“Hello,” Weiss smiled. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, but first,” Ruby turned to Yang, “you got the goods, sis?”

“You know I do!” Yang picked up the backpack she had on the steps and pulled out two Halloween themed cellophane bags filled to the brim with chocolate. She handed one to Chrys and tossed the other at Weiss who effortlessly caught it. “Nice.”

“She also warned me you liked to randomly throw things,” Weiss chuckled. “Now care to explain what this is?”

“Chocolate,” Yang grinned. “Ruby said Chrys likes hazelnuts and chocolate, so I thought I’d whip a little something up for her. Sorry, Mama, but you got the ugly leftovers.”

“Thank you,” Chrys said with a big smile.

“No problem, kiddo.”

Weiss inspected the chocolate through the bag carefully, turning it in her hands to see it from all sides. Yang called them “ugly leftovers,” but they were all expertly made with a lot of love and dedication. “You made this?”

“Uh,” Yang blinked, “yeah?”

“So you’re experienced with more than just typical café food fare?”

“I wouldn’t say 'typical,' ” Yang grumbled. “It takes a lot of practice to get a good sandwich down.”

“I meant no offence, Yang. I apologize,” Weiss said. “I was… just curious.”

“Well, I've also got some basic patisserie experience…”

“Are you kidding me?!” Ruby shouted, choosing that time to butt in. “Yang’s cakes are the best—"

“You know it!” Yang said, slapping her butt hard. Penny and Ruby groaned in unison. “You guys are just jealous of my phat booty.”

“I see…” Weiss said, eyeing Yang carefully. “Well, we best be heading off now.”

Chrys gave Yang a hug and another “thank you” before running back into the car. She waved at Yang from inside and showed her the bag of chocolates like a trophy, even popped one into her mouth and ate it. The look of absolute joy her face was adorable.

“She’s really cute,” Yang said.

“Thank you,” Weiss replied, tipping her hat back to look at Yang without distraction. “Yang, this is going to sound a little sudden, but I have a business proposition for you.”

“Oh?”

“And I mean really sudden. I don’t have all the materials ready just yet for a proper presentation, but because of this?” Weiss lifted the chocolate and pointed to Chrys in the car, “I think I’ve made my decision with you.”

“Er, care explain a little more, Mrs. Mystery?” Yang said with a disgruntled frown.

“It’s a good thing, I promise. My assistant Ciel will contact you at a later time with more details, that is if you’re still interested,” Weiss said cryptically. “You’re a talented woman, Yang. And I think I can help you reach your true potential.”

“What do you mean? And can you really not give me even the slightest hint?” Yang asked. “Like, I’m totally interested, but I need something more to go on here. I get you’re a big shot and all, and people would probably chew their own foot off to get whatever vague business bullshit you’re offering me, but I ain’t like that. So spell it out for me all simple like, por favor.”

Weiss blinked, surprised by Yang’s bluntness. Silence hung in the air like a deadly miasma, waiting to claim the lives of whoever dared to breathe first. Yang and Ruby were worried Weiss would change her mind and retract the offer since she wasn’t saying anything, but they were pleasantly surprised when she nodded her head in approval.

“You’re right, Yang. I really shouldn’t be so secretive, especially since this could be a life changing moment. Simply put, I'm offering you a job,” Weiss said with a smile. “But that’s all I’m willing to say until I can finalize the details with my lawyers. I’m honestly not allowed to say anything without their say, so please forgive me and keep this secret between us. Now, come along, Ruby.”

“Yup!”

“I'll be seeing you, Penny,” Weiss said with a wave.

“Farewell, Weiss.”

Ruby quickly slugged Yang’s shoulder as they watched Weiss walk away. “Told you she was amazing.”

“A job…” Yang murmured, her eyebrows furrowed together in thought. Ruby punched her again, but just like the first time, Yang didn’t react. She didn’t even budge. Instead, she hummed and asked, “Do you know anything about this?”

“No, but if Weiss is saying this,” Ruby said, hugging her sister, “you can trust it’s legit. See ya later, Yang, Penny! Don’t wait up for me!”

Ruby ran after Weiss and jumped into the back to sit with Chrys. She popped her head off and shook out her hair, hating how matted it became under the helmet. Chrys laugh at her and helped ruffle it out.

“You two buckled up?” Weiss asked, adjusting the mirrors to view her two passengers.

“Oui, Mama,” Chrys replied. She tugged on her seatbelt strap and showed it to Weiss as proof. “Ruby is too.”

“Yup, all buckled up and ready to go!” Ruby cheered. “Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!” she said, pumping her fists in the air. “Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!

Chrys began chanting too, spurred on by Ruby’s childish energy. And together they annoyed the hell out of Weiss. 

“Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!”

“Alright, alright, settle down children,” Weiss chuckled as she started the car. She shot Ruby a glare that said “look at what you did,” but her expression quickly softened to one of fondness when Ruby winked at her.

“Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!” the two children in the back continued to chant.

Weiss shook her head and weakly joined them, “Pizza.”

“Wooo!” Ruby and Chrys cheered.

Weiss turned the stereo on and Ruby's favourite My Little Budgie song started playing. Excitement quickly bubbled up within her; she wanted to sing it. But despite how close they were, and all the things she knew about the Adel family—specifically Weiss—Ruby didn’t know if singing in the car was a no-no. She’d already stepped on a landmine by dressing up as Poultryman, she didn’t want to accidentally trigger any more.

Thankfully, Ruby didn’t have to think long because Weiss started singing. And, boy, could she _sing_. Chrys could sing too, but Ruby was too preoccupied with a “small” issue to truly appreciate the girl’s talent.

 _Stay down, Crescent Rose. Stay down!_ Ruby crossed her legs to try and hide the evidence, but Poultryman's tight jeans pants didn't leave much to the imagination. _God damn it, think of something not sexy. Not sexy. Not se—_

“Are you okay, Ruby?” Chrys asked, her innocent voice like a splash of ice cold water.

“Uh,” Ruby gulped, “yeah, I just totally forgot to go to the bathroom before we left.” Ruby forced a laugh and folded her hands over the slight bulge she was desperately trying to hide. “Had too much soda and now I’m paying for it.”

“Ohhh,” Chrys giggled completely unaware. “Mama, Ruby has to go to the bathroom! Are we almost there?”

Weiss looked at them through the rear-view mirror with an eyebrow quirked and a teasing smile that did Ruby no favours. “Not yet,” she said. “I'd say we’re fifteen minutes away. Is it an emergency, Ruby? I can find a place to pull over for you.”

“Naw, I'm good.” 

“If you say so,” Weiss replied.

The rest of the car ride was spent making idle chatter between songs. Ruby learned a lot about Chrys in that time frame. The girl was much smarter than your average nine-year-old, and so painfully outgoing, she made Yang look like an introvert—which was saying something because Yang was the definition of sunshine and rainbows in Ruby’s book. But it did finally put some context to Weiss' adorable nickname for her. “Little patch of spring” suited her perfectly.

“So let me get this straight,” Ruby said, holding a hand up to count, “you’re taking swimming, violin, Aikido, and… what was that last one again?”

“Piano,” Chrys answered. “I was in figure skating classes before we moved to Vale. Oh and horseback riding… I miss my pony Luna, I wish you could’ve met her. You’d like her, she’s really friendly.”

“Er, you have a pony?”

“We have three of them,” Chrys said. “Mama has Stardust, and Maman has Big Mackintosh.”

“Er,” Ruby blinked, unsure of how to respond, so she moved the topic along. “How do you find time to do all those things?”

Chrys shrugged, thinking nothing of it. “I get bored easily.”

“It’s true,” Weiss said. “She used to be this tiny ball of destructive energy until Nicole and I signed her up for literally everything.”

“But, like, you still have fun though, right?” Ruby asked.

“Of course! I’ve made so many new friends in my classes,” Chrys exclaimed with the biggest smile Ruby had ever seen.

“My little patch of spring takes after her mother,” Weiss grumbled. “A god damn extrovert.”

Chrys gasped, her hands flying to her cheeks I  shock, “Mama said a bad word!”

“'God damn'?” Ruby hesitantly repeated.

“ _Extrovert_ ,” Chrys whispered like it was the worst word to ever be conceived.

Ruby blinked. “I… what?”

“Mama says the 'e' word is banned because Maman wouldn’t stop saying it.”

“But,” Ruby scratched her head, “alright, I’m not gunna question.”

“Yeah, that’s the smart choice,” Chrys said, patting Ruby’s head. “Mama's weird.”

“I heard that,” Weiss said. 

The conversation end there and so did the drive. Weiss pulled into a familiar pizzeria, winking at Ruby when the realization hit her. Chrys bolted out of the SUV but patiently waited for Weiss and Ruby to follow her before running inside. 

“She is so energetic,” Ruby whispered, holding the door open for Weiss.

Weiss giggled and pulled Ruby inside, leading her along with their hands clasped together. “She is extremely energetic,” she said, tugging Ruby closer. “But I’d rather have her bouncing off the walls than be a caged bird dreaming of the world. I don’t care how much it costs, if Chrys wants to experience it, she’ll get it.”

“Weiss,” Ruby said, glancing down at their joined hands. She didn’t have the chance to savour it though. Weiss let her go and walked up to the hostess keeping Chrys company.

“Hello, table for Adel?” Weiss said, pulling Chrys back from the podium.

“Ah, yes, your party is already here,” the hostess said, picking up three menus. She gestured to the door way leading to the dining area and guided them to their table where Ruby thought she saw a familiar flash of orange hair.

Blinking, Ruby squinted to see better. “Nora?”

“Hm?” Weiss said next to her.

“Nora?!” Ruby called. A woman with bright orange hair looked up and around before turning to look back at Ruby. “Nora!” 

Nora dropped the pizza she had hanging from her mouth. “Ruby?” she said, getting up.

“Nora!” Ruby cheered.

“Ruby!” Nora shouted back as she ran up to Ruby and tackled her. “What are you doing here?!” she asked, hugging Ruby so hard she lifted her off the ground. “I thought you said you had something to do today?”

“I do,” Ruby struggled to say. 

“You two know each other?” Weiss asked with the menus in hand and hostess in sight.

“Know each other? Pfft, that’s putting it lightly. We’ve been best friends for years!” Nora answered, swinging Ruby around like a weightless ragdoll. She gave her one last bone crushing hug before dropping her like a sack of potatoes.

Ruby slumped against Weiss, holding onto her for support. “Yup. Best friends… forever.”

“Mama…” Chrys tugged on Weiss sleeve, her big blue eyes silently begging to go be with her friends. 

“Go ahead, mon coeur,” Weiss said, giving Chrys a little push on the back. Chrys gave Weiss a quick little hug and left to greet her friends. 

“Wait, so the 'thing' you had to do was Weiss?” Nora asked.

“What?!” both Weiss and Ruby exclaimed.

“I mean, I get it,” Nora said, nodding her head, “I’d cancel my birthday party to hangout with her too.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Weiss said, “ _birthday party_?”

“Yeah!” Nora said. “Ruby here is officially twenty-one today! Happy birthday, girl. If I knew you were coming, I’d have brought your present.”

“T-Thanks,” Ruby sheepishly murmured.

“Ruby…” Weiss said, “why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?”

“Eh, it kinda slipped my mind,” Ruby said, offering Weiss her elbow as a sign of good faith. “I was actually going to ask if you, Neptune, and Ciel wanted to come, but then you asked me to go trick-or-treating instead, and then—”

Weiss looped her arm around Ruby’s elbow and smiled. “Thank you,” she said, touching Ruby's hand. “I'll make it up to you.”

“Having you here beside me is more than enough, Weiss,” Ruby replied, staring deep into Weiss' eyes. It was easy to lose herself in them.

Weiss smiled at her, biting her lip slightly. Ruby gulped, her heart thundering in her chest.

“You two going to keep standing there, or are you gunna c'mere and get some pizza while it’s still hot?!” Nora shouted, waving a slice around like a flag. “Hurry before I eat it all!”

Weiss snapped out of her revere quickly and shook her head. She squeezed Ruby's arm, her fingers ghosting over Ruby’s bicep. “I can’t believe she’s a teacher.”

“Believe it,” Ruby murmured, flexing her arm a little. “But I am starving,” Ruby added as they claimed a small table for two. She pulled a chair out for Weiss and pushed it in for her too. “Do we just grab from their table, or do we still order our own?”

“Is there something else you’d like on the menu?” Weiss asked. Ruby flipped through the menu hoping to find something new, but she’d  been here so often that she couldn’t find anything that piqued her interest. “Don’t worry about the price, Ruby, tonight is on me.”

“Well, there is something I want… but I don’t see it on here,” Ruby said with a deep frown.

“And what might that be?”

“You,” Ruby purred. 

“ _What’s that supposed to mean_?” Weiss blurted out, her cheeks bright red. 

Ruby snorted out a laugh, “I'm just messin' with you, Weiss!”

Weiss crossed her arms and glared at Ruby. “And if I was on the menu, what would you do?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. “Would you eat me and leave nothing left, or would you stare at me and the price you’d have to pay with a sad dejected frown? There’s a little bit of truth behind every joke, Ruby.”

“Oh, uh…” Ruby set her menu aside and hung her head in shame. “Sorry,” she murmured, “I didn’t mean anything bad by it… I was just trying to break the tension.”

“Oh, I'm not offended, Ruby,” Weiss said, reaching over to ruffle Ruby's hair. “I was legitimately curious what you’d do if I was on the 'menu,' so to speak.”

Ruby blinked. They weren’t talking about the menu anymore, were they? She looked at Weiss' hand on the table and boldly reached for it. Her heart was hammering away in her chest again. What was going on? What happened to being just friends? What happened to—

Nora dragged a chair to their table along with a whole tray of pepperoni mushroom pizza. Ruby looked at her favourite pie curiously and scooted her chair closer to Weiss. Weiss smiled at her, not all minding that Ruby was in her space.

“So are you two dating?” Nora asked, taking a slice of pizza. 

“No, we’re just friends,” Weiss coolly replied.

“I'm seeing a lot of illicit handholdin' here,” Nora teased. “Keep it PG, ladies. We’ve got kiddos here, and innocent salads that don’t need no traumatizin', y'hear?”

“Nora…” Ruby said in warning. Nora stuck her tongue out and Ruby did the same.

Weiss watched them with a curious expression, but she shrugged and casually said “I'm a tactile person” to explain their current predicament. Ruby giggled at that, Weiss wasn’t entirely lying. Then again, Ruby didn’t even know why they were holding hands. All she knew was that she wanted to touch Weiss.

“Sure, ‘tactile,' ” Nora said, sounding woefully unconvinced.

“So, Weiss,” Ruby said, shifting the conversation. She hid their joined hands beneath the table and rested them on her lap. “What are you going to have?"

“I'll have a slice of what we have here. And maybe one of those salads we can traumatize,” she replied. “You?”

“You already know I'm going to demolish this pie,” Ruby grinned. “Could we share the salad?”

“Of course, Ruby.”

“At least now I know why you asked me to order the pep-mush specifically,” Nora said with a snicker. “Seriously though, what are the chances we all knew each other?”

“Well, slim to none,” Weiss began. “But you’re my daughter’s teacher, and Ruby’s café is down the street from my office. Me knowing the both of you isn’t a stretch, but you two? Now that’s a story I’d like to hear.”

“Not much to tell,” Nora said with her mouth full. Weiss crinkled her nose at the noise Nora made, but she kept her mouth shut—something Nora should’ve done instead. “Been friends with Yang since middle school. She introduced us, and that’s that.”

“Fascinating.”

Ruby rolled her eyes and gave Weiss' hand a squeeze. “Let’s call a server over for some plates and that salad.”

“Wooow, way to ignore our amazing backstory,” Nora said with a pout.

“You got into a fist fight with my sister and nearly broke your hand doing it,” Ruby said. 

“We became blood brothers that day!”

“I got called in the office because of you two!”

“We were warriors destined for greatness!”

“Excuse me, waiter?” Weiss shouted over them. “I’d like to order please.”

Dinner went as about as well as a pizza party with seven sugar-happy children and five tired adults could go. Chrys introduced Ruby to each of her friends, and Weiss introduced her to the two other parents. They were nice people, but Ruby couldn’t remember their names to have her life. She was so distracted by the hand Weiss had on her back that when they greeted her, everything they said went over Ruby’s head. 

It was strange though. These two people were about a decade older than Weiss, but she blended in with them so seamlessly. They were shaking hands, exchanging pleasantries, and carried on the conversation without a hitch when Ruby fell quiet. It was like visiting another world. They were all so mature; Ruby was humbled by this experience.

Back at their table, Ruby watched Chrys drink some water instead of the bubbling cola next to her. One of the other parents must’ve ordered it for her without asking because Weiss hadn’t done it. Chrys also had a healthy serving of salad on her plate, which was an item missing on all her friends' dishes. 

“Wait, has Chrys had any pizza?” Ruby asked.

“She probably had one slice at the start of her meal,” Weiss said, her hand casually resting on Ruby’s thigh. 

“O-Oh…” 

“But I should probably check to make sure she isn’t being shy. Chryssie,” Weiss called. 

Chrys hurried to Weiss' side and threw her arms around her. “Yes, Mama?” she said with a big happy smile.

“Is there anything else you want to eat, mon coeur?” Weiss asked, carefully brushing the hair from Chrys' eyes. “I’m not seeing a lot on your plate, baby.”

“Non, Mama,” Chrys replied. “The salad is just really good.”

“I know right?” Ruby grinned. 

Weiss crinkled her nose at Ruby and shook her head with a chuckle. “At least I know you’re eating your vegetables,” Weiss said, giving Ruby a little pat on the head.

“Wow, gee, thanks, Mom,” Ruby grumbled. Weiss winked at her and that made Ruby blush, but it was the connotations behind it that confused her. 

Weiss switched from flirty potential girlfriend to untouchable mom-mode in an instant. Maybe Weiss was telling the truth. Maybe she was just a “tactile” person and that all the touching was just a sign of “platonic” affection. Was Ruby reading into things she shouldn’t? Then what about everything else? Weiss was willing to hold her hand and touch her thigh dangerously close to where Crescent Rose was. Just a few inches higher and she’d have touched something no one but Ruby had ever touched, and that was _scary._

Ruby slumped on the table and quietly watched Weiss fuss over Chrys. She was jealous of the girl deep down inside. She was going to grow up remembering her mother’s warmth, her smile, her laugh—Ruby blinked back the tears and hid it behind a yawn and a stretch. 

“I think I ate too much,” she lied. “I'm sooo sleepy.”

“You had three slices and some rabbit food,” Nora said. “You’re getting weak, Rose.”

“Bro, what?” Ruby growled.

“Well, I think you both should get some more food while you can,” Weiss said, ushering Chrys to go back to her table. “Actually, I could go for another slice. Ruby?”

“Yes, dear?” 

“Hand me another slice will you?”

“Anything for you, my love,” Ruby chuckled.

Nora rolled her eyes. “God, you two are cheesier than this three cheese pizza.” 

After everyone had their fill, the parents (whose names _still_ eluded Ruby) approached Weiss, ready to go. Servers came in and cleared the table, leaving takeout boxes and bags for everyone. Weiss quietly paid the bill while Nora helped coordinate who got what. The children were also divided amongst the vehicles with Chrys' two best friends, Heizell and Briar, being the lucky ones to ride in style with her. They also had Ruby transfer their bags from the car they arrived in to the back of Weiss' SUV. Chrys mentioned a sleepover and left it at that.

Now the drive to the rich part of town was livelier than the drive to the pizzeria, so much so that Ruby got a headache from the noise. She ignored the pain though and revelled in the excitement with Chrys and her friends. 

Little girls were something else. They talked about so many things in such a short amount of time that it made Ruby's head spin trying to keep up. One moment they were gushing about all the candy they’d get and the next they’d be giggling like fools over some silly schoolyard gossip. Typical so-and-so likes this person—long story short, nine-year-olds were wild, and Ruby was getting old. 

This absolute chaos continued until they entered a realm Ruby would never be a part of: the rich side of town. 

“We considered buying a house here,” Weiss said offhandedly. 

Ruby balked. The houses here weren’t “houses,” they were mansions. Fancy movie style mansions with big pools, large yards, and garages filled with fancy cars. 

“Then we met the neighbours,” Weiss continued.

“That bad?”

“That bad,” Weiss chuckled. “We left Atlas to get away from people like them. But let’s be real, I'm lazy and overworked. I don’t want to drive an hour just to get to the office. I can barely bother with the fifteen minutes it takes me now.” 

“Wow,” Ruby deadpanned. 

Ruby looked out the window again with a deep frown etched on her face. She hated this place. Everything about it screamed money. Even the roads were a testament of the wealth here. They were paved so smoothly it felt like they were gliding over air. It was a far cry from the old, bumpy the roads in front of Ruby’s apartment. Oldman Jenkins twisted his ankle crossing the street just the other day. Ruby bet that whoever lived in 11 Everfall Grove would never have to worry about that.

The car they were following pulled over and Weiss did the same, followed by Nora bringing in the rear. All the children filed out and congregated around Chrys, though one impatient little boy strayed from the group and nearly crossed the street. Ruby managed to catch him in time, but he wasn’t happy about it. Luckily, Nora was there to set him straight. 

“Never leave the group, or cross the road without looking both ways,” she said in her strict but loving teacher voice. “Accidents can happen any time, Greiden.”

“I'm sorry, Ms. Valkyrie…”

Nora hugged the boy and sent him back to the others. 

Now that all the children were rounded together, paired off with Chrys alone in the back, Ruby realized something she should’ve noticed ages ago. “Chryssie is really tall,” she said, nudging Weiss with her shoulder. Weiss gave her a noncommittal hum as she adjusted her hat and mask. “She makes the other kids look totally tiny.”

“Tsk, she’s going to outgrow me soon, and I am going to be so sad,” Weiss said.

“It’s okay Weiss, you’re tall in my heart.” 

“And you’re an absolute dolt.”

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Weiss and popped her chicken head back on. Weiss tipped her fedora at Ruby and winked as she slipped into character and called for Chrys. 

“Alright, Commissioner Goldfeather,” Weiss said, flaring her cape out, “are you ready to patrol the streets?”

Chrys ran up to Weiss, clicked her heels together, and saluted her. “Yes I am, Caped Cockatoo! Poultryman, I hope we have your cooperation tonight?”

“As you always do, Commissioner,” Ruby said. “Do you want to fly and get a bird's eye view of the city?”

Chrys eagerly nodded her head but stopped and looked to Weiss for permission. 

“Ruby,” Weiss whispered, breaking character, “are you sure it’s okay?”

“It’s more than alright,” Ruby said, flexing her arm. She saw Weiss' eyes widen behind her mask; sweet, sweet payback. “Alright, Commissioner, you ready?” 

“Ready!”

Ruby knelt down with her back turned to Chrys. “Get on.” 

“Ruby, be careful,” Weiss said, keeping her hands on Chrys to support her. She didn’t need to worry though because Ruby easily hoisted Chrys up like she weighed nothing at all. “Just promise me you’ll be careful. She looks small, but…”

“It’s okay, Weiss,” Ruby said, raising Chrys higher on her back so she could sit more comfortably on Ruby’s forearms. “Chryssie's as light as a little birdy. How are you doing up there, Commissioner?” 

“Great, thank you, Poultryman!”

“See, Mama? Everything's fine,” Ruby said reassuringly. “Back when I used to do ballet, I had to lift people twice her weight and height.”

“Well…” Weiss still looked uncomfortable. Ruby could tell through the mask, so she nudged her with the chicken head. “What are you doing?”

“Boopin' you.”

“Excuse me, what?”

“It’s a 'boop,' ” Ruby repeated. “Chryssie, do you know what a 'boop' is?”

“Uh-huh!” Chrys giggled. She tapped her mother on the nose and said, “Boop!”

Weiss took the offending hand and kissed it. “You little rascal,” she said, crinkling her nose. Chrys giggled some more and patted Weiss on the head. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you too, Mama—and Ruby too!”

“Huh?” Ruby blinked.

“You love Mama too right, Ruby?” 

Ruby looked at Weiss, grateful that she couldn’t peer through the mask and see Ruby's lovesick gaze. “Yeah. Yeah, I do." 

“Oh, Ruby,” Weiss said with a bashful smile.

“Alright, lovebirds! Let’s get a move on!” Nora shouted, drawing everyone’s attention to Ruby and Weiss. “We’re burning daylight, and I’m sure the kiddos want their candy sometime this century!”

“I am going to end her,” Ruby growled.

“Not if I beat you to it,” Weiss grumbled.

Walking Chrys and the other children up door to door was a lot more fun than Ruby expected. She even got some candy out it, but with no pockets large enough to hold it all, Ruby was forced to split her loot amongst the actual children. Chrys promised to return everything she gave her as long as she held her hand for the really scary houses. It was an easy enough deal to agree to, except Ruby was more scared than Chrys whenever a homeowner played a Halloween prank on trick-or-treaters. But one house in particular had Ruby especially spooked, spooked enough that she needed to stop and breath.

“You really are a giant chicken, aren’t you, Ruby?” Weiss sighed as she held a trembling Ruby close. Chrys looked up at them with a guilty expression. “Chryssie, go with Ms. Valkyrie, I'll take care of Ruby.”

“Are you sure, Mama?”

“Yes, mon coeur,” Weiss said, pulling one hand away from Ruby to pat Chrys' head. “Now run along, I don’t want you missing out on any fun.”

Chrys took a hesitant step but backed right up and hugged Ruby's waist as tight as she could. “I'm really sorry, Ruby.”

“I-It's okay, kiddo,” Ruby said shakily. “It’s not your fault. Poultryman's just gunna sit on the curb for a bit.” Chrys hugged Ruby one last time before running after Nora and the others. “She’s a great kid.”

“She is,” Weiss said, guiding Ruby to a nearby bench. She helped her sit down and pulled the chicken head off so Ruby could breathe. Weiss smiled and brushed the hair out of Ruby’s eyes. “Want to tell me what happened back there?”

“Sorry, I, uh,” Ruby wrung her hands together nervously, “the blood looked a little too real, and the guy was missing an arm…”

“Oh Ruby…”

“Yang, she, uh—w-when she lost her arm,” Ruby bit her lip, her head hung low to avoid Weiss' eyes, “she was real angry, like, _really_ angry. Yang’s always had a bit of a temper but never anything like this. One day, just a couple of weeks after she was discharged from the hospital, I ran home dripping wet because my bully threw me into the pool… I was sore, angry, and frustrated, so I started taking my clothes off in the hallway and threw them on the floor…” Ruby took a shaky breath and Weiss' hand while she was at it. “I forgot Yang was home, but she caught me and saw all the bruises. Yang started yelling, and I started screaming… things got heated. We were hurling insults at each other like they were spit wads, and then I told her to stop pretending to be my mom.”

“Ruby…”

Closing her eyes, Ruby sighed. “Yang was so shocked she took a step back… right onto my wet shirt. And then she slipped. Her instinct told her to use her right hand to grab something, but all she ended up doing was slam whatever was left of it against the wall and the end table. She reopened her stitches a-and—there was so much blood, Weiss!” Ruby pinched her eyes shut and willed the tears to stop, but a warm, gentle hand on her cheek drew her attention back to Weiss. The tears fell freely; Ruby felt so ashamed. “I could have really hurt my sister… I could’ve done some irreparable damage… I could’ve—”

“Ruby, darling,” Weiss whispered, “it was an accident.”

“I know it was…”

“Then why are you still blaming yourself?”

“Because I could’ve—”

“You already made the mistake,” Weiss said sternly. “What did you do to fix it?”

“I apologized and helped her stop the bleeding as best as I could and called for an ambulance…”

“What did Yang do about this?”

“She forgave me and apologized for yelling…”

Weiss ran her hand through Ruby’s hair and redid the clip holding her bangs back with the utmost care. She then lifted Ruby’s chin up and wiped away the tears staining her cheeks.

“You don’t have to hold on to these feelings, Ruby.”

“I know, but I can’t help it… I can’t forget.”

“We all make mistakes. I’ve made plenty, but if I let myself wallow in the past, I won’t be able to properly look at the present or the future.”

“Weiss…” Ruby whispered, leaning in close. She could feel Weiss breath on her lips, and she had a feeling if she kissed her right now, Weiss wouldn’t object. But she was wrong because Weiss pulled away and kissed Ruby on the forehead instead. “Wha?”

“We’ll talk about whatever _this_ is later,” Weiss said.

“When's later?”

“When we aren’t within view of your nosy friend and my impressionable nine-year-old,” Weiss chuckled, waving at the duo further down the street. 

Ruby could see Nora was worried, she knew all about her trauma after all. And Chrys, poor Chrys, was hanging back with her looking like a kicked puppy. Ruby felt awful. She never should’ve freaked out like that when she promised Chrys she’d keep her safe.

“You have that look on your face again,” Weiss said, pressing a finger into the crinkle forming between Ruby’s eyebrows. “Chrys is going to be fine. Chase her around a little and she’ll be back to normal, good as new. You can’t keep a good Aries down.”

“She’s handling the whole Halloween without her mom thing pretty well.”

“Chrys is strong,” Weiss said, handing Ruby's helmet back. “She misses Nicole more than words can ever express, but having you here tonight is definitely helping.”

Ruby took Weiss' hand and carefully threaded their fingers together. A million and one thoughts ran through her head in that moment, but they all led her to one conclusion: being with Weiss was something Ruby was going to fight for. No more pathetic excuses hidden behind “platonic” friendship. They were going to be together someday, even if it took years for it happen. Weiss and Chrys were worth that wait.

“Later, Ruby,” Weiss reminded her. “Just wait a little longer okay?”

“Okay.” 

After regaining her composure and some hope she’d gotten closer to bridging the gap between her and Weiss, Ruby put her chicken head back on and chased after Chrys. Her and Nora had broken from the rest of the group so they could keep within Weiss' view, and it clearly dampened Chrys' mood, crushing Ruby’s guilt-ridden heart further. 

“Commissioner!” Ruby shouted as she scooped Chrys up without warning. She screamed in surprise, but started giggling when she saw Weiss hot on their heels. “The Caped Cockatoo has gone rogue!” 

“Get back here, Poultryman!” Weiss yelled as she powerwalked towards them. “You won’t get away with this!”

“What did you do?!” Chrys shouted so Weiss could hear.

“I threw an egg at her.”

“Wha—Caped Cockatoo, help!”

Ruby started jogging to put some distance between herself and Weiss, but the woman was deceptively fast in heels and caught up to them within seconds. She grabbed Ruby by the collar and hugged her from behind.

“Curses, foiled again!” Ruby shouted like a two-bit movie villain.

“I won’t let you run away, you fowl dastard!”

The moment the godawful pun slipped from Weiss' mouth, Ruby lost her composure and broke into hysterics. Weiss giggled along with her, Chrys laughed as well, and Nora, who’d been chasing after them, finally broke her silence.

“You guys are so weird,” she said in a tired, exasperated tone. 

“Maybe we are,” Weiss said, tapping Chrys on the nose. “Boop.”

After hitting a few more houses and catching up with the rest of the group, the parents all agreed it was time to get going. The sun had set and all the children had bags full of candy, some even had two. Chrys had the least, but just like her mother, she took the loss in stride and kept her cool. Though one kid, a little boy named Donovaughn, took that win and used it to try and impress Weiss. Chrys didn’t like this at all, and neither did Ruby. They shared a look and silently agreed to do something about it.

“Mama, I'm hungry,” Chrys said with a pout as she clung to Weiss, putting herself between the boy and her mother.

Weiss lifted Chrys' cap and stroked her hair. “We best be going then. Let’s go grab Briar and Heizell's things from Mrs. McKnight's car.”

“We already did that,” Chrys said. “Ruby helped put everything in the car while you were paying.” 

“So that’s where you two went…” Weiss said, piecing the events together. She smiled at Ruby and thanked her. 

“No problem at all,” Ruby grinned as she slung an arm across Weiss' shoulders. “What are friends for?”

“Best friends,” Weiss said with a wink.

And in that second, all Ruby could think about was how badly she wanted to say “we'll see how long that lasts.”

* * *

“Okay girls, what do you want to eat?” Weiss asked. She had changed out of her costume and into a formfitting beige sweater dress that showed off her legs. She looked absolutely gorgeous, but the fuzzy shark slippers she wore took a bit of that edge off.

The three children (plus Ruby) looked up from the positively gargantuan pile of candy and looked at each other, silently mulling over ideas. But eventually all eyes landed on Chrys, their de facto leader, for an answer.

“Tatertots?” she suggested with a shrug.

“Tatertots,” the other three echoed.

“Mama, we want tatertots!”

Weiss sighed. “Of course you do.”

“Need some help, Weiss?” Ruby asked.

“No, I’ll be fine,” she replied. “Thank you for the offer though.”

While Weiss was busy cooking, Chrys' friends crowded around Ruby, leaving Chrys the odd one out. Heizell and Briar, while generally sweet and kind, had these ominously eager looks on their faces that spelled dread for Ruby in big, bold capital letters.

Ruby gulped.

“Are you and Chryssie's mommy _dating_?” Heizell whispered the last word like a swear under her breath.

“Wh—no!” Ruby stammered, her eyes darting over to Chrys. “We’re just friends.”

“But you two look really close,” Briar added.

“We’re just friends,” Ruby firmly repeated.

Briar and Heizell didn’t believe her though and continued their pestering, not at all paying attention to Chrys. The girl was looking down at her pile of chocolates with a sombre expression. She picked one up but put it back down and set it aside. She picked another up and flipped it around. She looked somewhat satisfied with it, but she ultimately set it aside as well. The frown on Chrys' face deepened as she repeated this cycle over and over again.

Ruby couldn’t take it anymore and got up to sit next to Chrys, ignoring the protests she got from the girls crowding her.

“Hey, kiddo, you okay?” she whispered. Chrys nodded her head. “Well, you don’t look okay. Wanna tell me what’s on your mind?”

“I don’t know which chocolates to give to Maman…” Chrys answered. “I only know a few of these… and she never liked any of them.”

“Ah, right… Atlas probably had different candy,” Ruby said as she dug through the pile. She ended up picking her personal favourite from and handed it to Chrys with a smile. “You should give her this one.”

“Why this one?”

“Hm,” Ruby looked up at the ceiling trying to remember why she liked this brand exactly. A blurry memory came to mind of a person so cool Ruby wanted to be just like her when she grew up, but aside from that, nothing concrete. “When I was around your age, I knew someone from Atlas… I don’t remember much about her, but she always had some sort of chocolate on her and this was the one she had the most often.”

Chrys looked at the chocolate bar and read the label out loud to test it on her tongue. “Okay, this one… and these too,” she said, grabbing all the chocolates she set aside. 

Chrys walked up to the mantle and put the chocolate as close to her mother’s picture a she could, but she wasn’t tall enough to reach the highest peak. Ruby got up and offered her some help. When Chrys agreed, Ruby picked her up so she could do it herself.

“Ruby,” Weiss called from the kitchen. 

“One sec, Weiss!” Ruby said, lifting Chrys a little higher so she could reach easier.

“Is that your other mommy?” Heizell asked Chrys.

“Yeah…” Chrys picked the photograph up with the utmost care and asked Ruby to set her down. 

Ruby wordlessly complied and left Chrys with her friends. Standing next to Weiss, Ruby watched Chrys hug the picture and show it to her friends. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but the look on Chrys' face spoke volumes: she was hurting far more than she let on. 

“The tatertots are almost done,” Weiss said sombrely. 

“Cool,” Ruby replied, crossing her arms. “Hey, uh, that talk?”

“When they settle in for the night,” Weiss said. “Can you wait until then?”

“I can wait” is what Ruby said, but each second she spent waiting for the girls to go to bed was agony. They were up until 10p.m and would have been up for even longer if Weiss hadn’t said it was bedtime. The only one who didn’t complain was Chrys who immediately fell asleep on the couch, holding her mother’s picture like a teddy bear. Weiss wrapped her up in a blanket while Briar and Heizel climbed into their sleeping bags. 

“Goodnight,” Weiss whispered as she flipped the lights off.

“Goodnight, Mrs. Adel, Ruby,” the girls whispered back.

Weiss signalled Ruby to follow her, and like a tail, Ruby did so without complaint. And if she had a tail, Ruby was sure it’d be wagging like mad because Weiss was leading her to the bedroom—wait, the _bedroom_?!

“Go in, Ruby,” Weiss said, holding the door open for her.

“O-Okay,” Ruby replied, her voice cracking at the most inopportune time. “Okay,” she tried again.

“Don’t be so nervous, Ruby,” Weiss chuckled as she followed Ruby in. “I won’t bite.”

Ruby gulped. She wouldn’t mind. 

Weiss leaned against the door. Something clicked behind her. The lock?

“W-Weiss?”

“Ruby.” Weiss took a step forward, her eyes trained on Ruby's like a huntress on the prowl. “Come here.”

“W-What about that talk?” 

Weiss stood in front of Ruby and trailed her hand up Ruby’s tattooed arm, her delicate fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake. She traced the winding stems all the way up until they disappeared beneath Ruby’s sleeve. Weiss pouted, sad that she couldn’t see anymore.

“W-Weiss?”

Weiss bit her lip as she looked up at Ruby through  heavy, half-lidded eyes, the tattoo now completely forgotten. “Ruby.”

“T-The t-talk?” Ruby tried to remind her.

Weiss sighed. “I’m done talking, Ruby,” she cupped Ruby' cheek, her thumb ghosting over Ruby’s bottom lip, “and I think you are too.”

“Um…” Ruby gulped, her heart practically beating outside her chest. This was it. This was it! Ruby didn’t know what “it” was, but it was happening. “I-I've never kissed anyone before,” she said, hazarding a guess.

“That’s okay,” Weiss smiled, “I can teach you.”

“B-But what if I’m bad at it?”

“You’ll never know unless you try,” Weiss said as she inched closer and closer before finally closing the gap.

Ruby’s first kiss was everything she dreamed it would be. It started out innocent, like a playground kiss hidden behind the slide. Weiss' lips were so soft, and she tasted heavily—strawberry lip-gloss, how did she know? And her breath, whenever they briefly parted, sent chills running up and down Ruby’s spine. It couldn't get better than this.

The tip of Weiss' tongue glided over Ruby’s bottom lip, sending a new wave of excitement coursing through Ruby’s body.

She was wrong, it got better. It definitely got better.

Ruby groaned in reaction but didn’t do anything to follow it up. She didn’t know what to do. This was her first time. Did she lick her back or what? So Ruby stuck with what she knew, what she was satisfied with, but that wasn’t enough for Weiss. She wanted more, and Ruby did too, but she was so lost in the new sensations that she almost missed the quiet little grumble Weiss made— _almost._  

“Ruby,” Weiss said, pulling away just far enough to look Ruby in the eye, “I’m going to try something—feel free to stop me though, okay?”

Ruby blinked and dumbly nodded, eager to get back to kissing. 

Weiss didn’t disappoint. She threaded her fingers through Ruby’s hair, scratching her scalp in just the right place to illicit an open mouthed moan. Weiss slipped her tongue in and touched the tip of Ruby’s, surprising her enough to gasp. Weiss didn’t hesitate. She grabbed Ruby the shirt and brought her down, initiating Ruby’s first adult kiss. 

The results were immediate. Ruby melted in Weiss' hands like putty. She didn’t know what she was doing—with her mouth or her hands—but she was learning and Weiss was an amazing teacher.

“Touch me,” Weiss whispered huskily. Ruby complied, lifting her hands from Weiss' hips to roam up her back. “Don’t hesitate.”

The words were like electricity. They jumpstarted Ruby’s imagination, adding fresh fuel to the fantasies that plagued her thoughts. She’d remember this day forever.

“Touch me, Ruby,” Weiss pleaded, her nails digging into Ruby’s back desperately.

Ruby groaned in pleasure as she embraced Weiss fully, holding her flush against her until the only thing separating them were their clothes. Weiss moaned at the sudden forcefulness, lifting her leg up to caress Ruby’s inner thigh. 

“Just like that,” Weiss whispered huskily. 

Ruby could feel herself getting hard. She prayed to god that Weiss didn’t notice, but when the back of her knees hit the edge of Weiss' bed and they both fell on top of it, Ruby realized that Weiss didn’t care. She wanted her just as badly as Ruby did and that was so sexy Ruby was at a loss for words. Her fantasies were never this vivid or explicit, but she was glad for that. Nothing should ever compare to this.

Weiss climbed on top of Ruby, her long white hair falling over her shoulders like a curtain. She traced the outline of Ruby’s jaw with a finger, her smile widening as Ruby squirmed helplessly beneath her. 

“Weiss,” Ruby groaned as she crawled on her back to lie on the bed fully. Weiss followed her on all fours, maintaining eye contact the whole way. “Um…” 

When Ruby's head hit the headboard, Weiss leaned down and said, “it’s okay.” She sat upright and pushed her hair back, biting her lip as she took Ruby’s hands and placed them on her waist. “It’s okay to touch me, Ruby.”

Ruby gulped. She pulled her hands away like Weiss was made of fire and propped herself up against the headboard. Her heart was racing, and her blood roared in her ears. It was now or never.

“Weiss,” she whispered as she boldly cupped Weiss' face. She took a moment to appreciate how small Weiss was in her hands, so sweet and delicate like a princess from a fairy-tale. Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat as her thumb caressed the scar marring Weiss' cheek with the utmost care. “Does this mean you like me too?”

Weiss smiled and kissed her. “Does that answer your question?” 

“I don’t know,” Ruby said, taking the opportunity to thread her fingers through Weiss' hair. It flowed through her fingers like fine threads of silk. How could anyone be this beautiful? “I think I need a little more clarification.”

“Clarification? I can do that.”

They came together again in a slow but heated kiss, and this time, Ruby wasn’t afraid to let her hands wander. She ran her hands up Weiss' thighs, blushing whenever she felt them tense and squeeze around her. 

The sweater dress Weiss wore was beginning to ride up and Ruby could feel the warmth of her skin on her hands. Weiss was so hot, she was burning like a fire—beautiful and mesmerizing but so devastating all at the same time. She was driving Ruby mad with a need she’d never felt before. Each sigh and caress was like a siren’s song, beckoning for Ruby to delve into the unknown.

The strain in her pants was starting to hurt. But it was that uncomfortable pain that made Ruby realized Weiss was sitting a few centimetres away from Crescent Rose. She blushed at the sight.

Weiss broke the kiss and took Ruby’s hands again. She smirked, no doubt at the stupefied expression on Ruby’s face. “You are so adorable,” she said as she pressed Ruby's hands flat against her body, slowly guiding them up higher and higher until they were on her breasts. Ruby gulped and tensed her fingers. Weiss moaned, her chest rising as she breathed in deep. “Go ahead.”

Ruby gulped again and obediently did as she was told. Weiss grinded against the hard bulge waiting beneath Ruby's jeans, earning her a deep, throaty moan. Why did this feel so good? How?

“ _Weiss_ …” Ruby hissed, struggling to maintain her self-control. 

Weiss leaned in and kissed her, running a hand down from Ruby’s tense jaw, over the swell of her breasts, and finally her belt. She undid the clasp like a seasoned veteran, wasting no time to reach her prize. The button and zipper were no match for her deft hands either and quickly met the same fate. 

“You’re so hard, Ruby,” Weiss whispered in her ear. “And all because of me, I'm flattered.”

Ruby's eyes shot out of their sockets when she felt Weiss' fingers tease her underwear's waistband. “W-Weiss! Please, um, stop—c-can we stop, please?”

Weiss immediately stopped and cocked her head to the left with questions clear in her eyes. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” she asked, brushing her hair back into place.

“No! I mean, yes—but no—ugh!” Ruby groaned and mussed with her hair frustration. “Weiss, I really, really, _really_ like you, and you’re so hot I’ve dreamed about doing _this_ with you almost every night since we met—and as much as I like going fast, this is way too fast!”

Weiss frowned. “How so?”

“I wanna do things right with you,” Ruby explained, gesticulating wildly with her hands. “I wanna do all the mushy stuff like going on cute little dates, holding your hand all secret like, and maybe sneaking a few kisses in the movie theatre where no one’s watching.”

“Wow, you really are a virgin,” Weiss laughed.

“Weiss! I’m being serious!” Ruby shouted. “Being a virgin has nothing to do with this!” Weiss quirked an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe it does a little, but my point still stands!”

“Something's standing alright, and it’s a little larger than just a 'point.' ”

“Oh my god!” Ruby scrambled to zip up her jeans and hide her obvious arousal. “Kill me now.”

“I was offering a you a chance at a 'little death' a few seconds ago.”

“I don’t know what that means!” Ruby cried.

“It means an orgasm, you dolt.”

“Oh my god, Weiss! What the hell happened to you?!”

“What do you mean?” Weiss asked as she climbed off Ruby and the bed entirely. She stretched her arms and languidly walked to her mirror to fix her hair and her dress.

“I don’t know, but this isn’t you,” Ruby pouted. She willed herself not to look at Weiss' legs but the memory of having them wrapped around her and the impossible heat she felt between them made Crescent Rose stiffen again. 

“What do you mean 'this isn’t you'?” Weiss asked sounding a little offended.

“Like the whole seduction eyes thing? Where did that come from?”

Weiss gave Ruby a pointed look. “I’ve been married for over nine years, Ruby. I’ve probably had more sex than most of your friends combined.”

“Oh god, please don’t phrase it like that! You make it sound like they’re all doing it together!”

“Ruby, you need to keep it down,” Weiss hissed in warning. 

“ _Shit!_ Sorry, I totally forgot,” Ruby winced.

“Look, Ruby, I’ve never done the whole…” Weiss  tapped her chin in thought, her face contorting with displeasure, “I’ve never dated before.”

“But you and Coco?”

“Were barely more than friends with benefits,” Weiss said. “I was fourteen the first time I slept with her. And all she did was buy me dinner at a restaurant we both hated. You,” Weiss sighed, shyly brushing her hair behind her ear, “you’ve done that and so much more.”

“Well, technically, you bought me dinner.”

“Semantics,” Weiss laughed as sat beside Ruby. “My point is, you’ve done a lot for me, Ruby. You put up with me being a complete idiot, and suffered through me saying we’d never be more than friends… I just thought, with it being your birthday and all, that this could be a good way to make up for it.”

“Weiss…” Ruby kissed Weiss' cheek and nuzzled her with her nose, “spending Halloween with you Chrys has been the best birthday I’ve had in ages. Me and my friends host a party every time, but this year I got to do something special. I got to be with you and your daughter and be a part of your family. Even if it is just for the night, I got to be part of your world… and that means so much to me.”

“Ruby…”

“Call me cliché, but I really do want to take things slow. I want to learn more about you and fall in love with you before we take that step,” Ruby said. “Can we do that?”

“I… don’t know if I can wait that long, Ruby.”

“Oh…”

“Because I am so physically attracted to you it's literally taking everything I have to not pin you down and fuck you right this moment.”

“Weiss!”

Weiss laughed at Ruby and kissed her. “Darling, I'm Atlesian. We are the world’s most stereotypically promiscuous people, yet somehow we’re also the most conservative—it's a strange duality you’ll have to learn to adjust to.”

“I'm still super shocked,” Ruby grumbled, wrapping her arms around Weiss' waist. “My whole image of you is crumbling.”

“How so?” Weiss asked as she got comfortable against Ruby.

“Well, I kind of thought you’d be a prude.”

“Ruby, need I remind you that I got pregnant at fifteen?”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t be a prude,” Ruby said. “Like, you’ve got this whole prim and proper thing going on—and don’t be mad at Yang, but she said you’ve got a stick up ass.”

“I don’t do anal.”

“Oh my god…” 

Weiss laughed at her some more, but Ruby put a swift stop to it when she pulled at Weiss' cheeks.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Weiss yelped. Ruby let her go with a glare. “What was that for?”

“For being all pervy,” Ruby said, watching with satisfaction as Weiss rubbed her sore cheeks.

“Look, you left yourself wide open for that,” Weiss said. “And I am an opportunistic woman. I saw my chance and I took it. It’s a lesson you should learn too.”

“'How so?' ” Ruby said, mimicking Weiss.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at her. “I can see you’re still hard.”

“Stop staring at it,” Ruby grumbled. “It’ll go down soon.”

“Yes, but I can help,” Weiss continued. 

“Huh?”

“I’m offering you a blowjob—or a handjob, whichever you’d prefer.”

“W-What?” Ruby gulped. 

“It’s still your birthday and—”

“Weiss, no,” Ruby said, putting a little distance between herself and Weiss. “I already said no, and I’d like you to respect that. I’m not ready to do that sorta thing yet.”

“Ruby, I'm sorry…”

“It’s okay… just cool it, okay?” Ruby said. Weiss looked down at the bed with a thoughtful expression and a small, sad smile. When she looked up at Ruby, she had tears in her eyes. “Huh? Weiss, what’s wrong? I'm sorry, I—” Ruby scrambled to close the gap between them pulled Weiss backcinto her arms where she belonged. “I'm sorry, that was mean. I should have worded things better. Like, I think you’re super hot, and I really want to do it with you, but—”

“No, Ruby,” Weiss said, embracing her, “that’s not why. I’m just… so relieved.”

“Huh?”

“All my life I’ve been viewed as a sexual object,” Weiss said. “But you, you’re different. Even though I practically threw myself at you, you still said no…”

“Well, yeah,” Ruby shrugged. “I wanna be your girlfriend, Weiss. I wanna be with you. But I can’t do that if all we are is friends who hook up.” 

“I… want to be with you too.”

“Good. Great! Um,” Ruby licked her lips. “But what would’ve happened if I said yes? Just hypothetically speaking.”

Weiss smiled. “I would’ve slept with you.”

“Okay, and?”

“There is no 'and' here, Ruby. I would’ve slept with you, plain and simple.”

“No caveat? No 'I'm disappointed you didn’t say no,' or 'I’m not going to call you anymore'?”

“None of that,” Weiss chuckled. 

“So… we’d still be able to go on that date?”

“You’d have to ask me first, but yes. We would still be able to go on that date even if we did _hypothetically_ have sex tonight.”

“Did I just royally mess up?”

“No, Ruby, you did the right thing,” Weiss said, giving Ruby another grateful kiss. “Plus, it’s a good thing you stopped me because I just realized I don’t have any protection.”

“Huh, like a sword?”

“I have one of those under my bed right now,” Weiss said with all seriousness. “I'm talking about condoms, Ruby. I don’t have any, and even if I did, the ones I would have had to buy wouldn’t fit you.”

“I am not _that_ small!”

“No, I can tell,” Weiss chuckled. “I'm actually relieved you’re average.”

“What does that mean?” Ruby pouted. “Was Coco hung like a horse or something?” Weiss winced. “She was, wasn’t she!” Weiss averted her gaze next. “C'mon, Weiss! Don’t leave me hanging here, answer me!”

“Ruby, this is a rather intimate conversation, don’t you think?”

“Er, right, but we almost did it, so we’ve got to be super close, right?”

“Keyword: almost.”

“So, like, _if_ we did do it… would you be disappointed?” Ruby asked.

“Ruby, I’m disappointed that we _didn’t_ have sex,” Weiss clarified. “Size doesn’t matter. I’m sure that when we get to that point, I'll be more than satisfied with you.”

“'When'?” Ruby grinned. 

“Yes, 'when.' ” Weiss cupped Ruby face and pulled her in for a brief kiss. “Now, about this date you’re so adamant on taking me on. When will it be, soon I hope?”

“Um,” Ruby licked her lips, “are you free sometime next Friday?”

“Next Friday? You’re… going to make me wait for more than a week?”

“No, no, no—wait, yeah.” Ruby blushed. “Um, there’s this thing at the pier, happens every year. I was going to ask you either way to, y'know, hangout—platonically—but now I guess I'm asking you to go with me as a date-date… we can take Chrys too if you want?”

“I am not bringing my daughter on our first date.

“Right. Cool.”

“So, going back to the point, we really can’t find an excuse to see each other any sooner than that?” Weiss asked, toying with the collar of Ruby’s shirt. “Because I can think of a few reasons why we should _speed_ things along.”

“Nope, nope, nope!” Ruby said, plucking Weiss' fingers off her. “You are making this so hard, Weiss.”

“I know I am,” Weiss grinned.

“Ugh, I take it back. You aren’t quiet or reserved, you’re pretty wild, Weiss,” Ruby said. “I think I just came up with the perfect name for you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Ruby said, kissing the tip of Weiss' nose. “'Wild thing,' it definitely suits you.”

“Hm,” Weiss ran her fingers Ruby's hair as she mulled over the nickname. “Wild thing,” she said, testing it out on her tongue. “Creative.”

“Mm,” Ruby nodded. “So next Friday?”

“Next Friday.”

“It’s a date, like an actual date-date and not that friend-date stuff.”

“Yes, Ruby, it’s a 'date-date.' ”

“Cool. And, Weiss?”

“Hm?”

“One last question… you never intended for me to go home tonight did you?”

“No,” Weiss answered plainly. “I wanted you to spend the night with me.”

“Huh…” Ruby blinked. “T-These clothes aren’t all that comfortable to sleep in.”

“You wouldn’t have needed them.”

Ruby gulped. “I-I think it’s about time I go home then.”

“I suppose you should.”

“Yang'll be worried about me…” Ruby whispered, her eyes drifted down to Weiss' pale pink lips. “A-And the buses only run so late.”

Weiss licked her lips. “I’d offer to drive you, but I can’t leave the girls unattended…”

“R-Right…”

“And I really don’t like the idea of you riding the bus alone at this hour,” Weiss added, looping her arms around Ruby’s neck. “Take a taxi home, Ruby.”

“Only got enough for bus fare.”

“I’ll pay.”

“I can’t let you do that, Weiss,” Ruby said, pushing Weiss onto her back.

“And why not?” Weiss asked with a smile. Ruby couldn’t think of a proper excuse and groaned, making Weiss laugh. “Ruby, it’s okay.”

“Alright…”

“But,” Weiss said, “taxis at this hour take so long… especially in the downtown area.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Why don’t you stay for a little while longer,” Weiss suggested, running her hand down Ruby’s spine.

Ruby shivered and nodded. “A little longer won’t hurt… j-just until midnight.” 

“Hurry up and kiss me, Ruby.”

“And people say I'm impa—”

* * *

Ruby got home a little past 3a.m. She could hear the TV through the door, meaning Yang was either asleep on the couch or up way past her bedtime. When she opened the door, Ruby was relieved to see it was the latter.

She greeted her sister tiredly and dropped in front of her, wrapping her arms around Yang’s neck.

“What’s this for?” Yang chuckled as she returned the hug.

“Nothing,” Ruby murmured, “just missed you.”

“I miss you too, and so did Penny,” Yang said, patting Ruby’s back. “Hope you don’t mind, but she’s sleeping in your bed.”

“Oh…” 

“That doesn’t sound good. Something up? And…” Yang held Ruby an arms length away and squinted. “Is that a hickey on your neck?”

“Uh,” Ruby gulped, “yeah. Got a few of them I think in some other places, I think.”

“Holy shit, did you go on a date with a vampire?!”

“No, but I did sorta almost lose my virginity tonight,” Ruby awkwardly chuckled.

“Holy shit.”

“Y-Yeah… um,” Ruby laid on the floor and stared up at the ceiling, her hands resting over her chest. She could feel her heart beating fast and her stomach twist into knots. “I almost slept with Weiss,” she whispered. “I stopped her though because I was scared of what would happen after… we’re going on a date-date next week. To the pier. And, um… Yang, how do you know you’re ready to do things?”

“What do you mean?”

“How do you know you’re ready to do _it_?” Ruby clarified. “Because Weiss said she was ready to tonight, and that she really didn’t want to wait, but she’d wait for me to feel more comfortable. So how do I know I’m ready?”

Yang lied on her back and hummed. “You don’t,” she said plainly. “All you can do is wait and see. It’s different for everyone. Weiss has experience, so she probably doesn’t have the same jitters as you… but if she likes you half as much as I think she does, then she was probably just as nervous or more, since she was probably taking the reigns.”

“Should I have just done it then?”

“I think the decision you made was the right one,” Yang replied. “If you were ready without a doubt, you wouldn’t be lying here talking to me about it.”

“I guess…”

“Be good to her, Rubyn,” Yang whispered sleepily. “She seems like a good woman. She sorta reminds me of Mom actually.”

“She does?” 

“Yeah…” Yang yawned, “she… she really… loves her kid.”

“Mhm,” Ruby nodded. “Hey, Yang?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Ruby.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why we have an M rating.
> 
> Also, thank my best friend Aki for convincing me to take this route in the story. Honestly, things were supposed to be completely different, but they convinced me to take the plunge with their incessant screaming.


	12. Steal the Night

“No, you’re shitting me—I can’t!” Neptune got up, walked to the fridge, and poured himself a glass of water. But when he got back, he slid it towards Weiss with a smile that put her on edge. 

“Thanks, but I’m not thirsty,” she said, pushing it back. 

“Girl, I beg to differ.” Neptune nudged the glass with his finger. “You pounced on that poor girl like a god damn cougar! Me—OW! What the fuck was that for you colossal white bitch?!” 

Weiss smirked at the sight of her best friend hunched over the table in pain. He was writhing, wincing, and whimpering, rubbing his shin where Weiss' pointed toe shoe hit him.

“God damn it, Weiss, why'd you kick me?!”

“Because you’re being a pain, Nep,” she replied, propping her chin in her palm.

“So you kick me?!”

“Oui.”

Neptune grumbled some unsavoury words in Atlesian making Weiss smile even wider. 

“For real though, when I said you should go for it, I didn’t expect you to _go for it._ ”

“I couldn’t help it,” Weiss groaned, her head hitting the table with a soft _thud_ . She was still beating herself up for her mistake days later. “She was so cute and, Nep, she had _abs_. And her arms—that tattoo—fuck, I wanted her so bad.”

“This is hilarious!”

“No it isn’t.”

“Yes, it is,” Neptune snickered. “Weiss Adel, the sexiest bitch I know, can’t get laid. Oh man, if the office hears about this—”

“Don’t you dare, Neptune!”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Neptune said reassuringly, his hands held up in surrender. “I still can’t believe this happened. And kudos to Ruby for saying no to your sexy, tight ass.”

“Well,” Weiss blushed, “we weren’t completely innocent that night…”

Neptune gasped, scandalized like a nun discovering porn. “Did you see it? How big was she?” he asked, taking Weiss' hands to plead for details. “Gurl, I need you to spill the tea!”

“No. I don’t know. And there is no 'tea' to be spilled,” Weiss growled. “We kissed, and I _may_ have gotten to take her shirt off.”

“'May have'? Weiss, I know you. There is no 'may' here,” Neptune said with a knowing look. “You got her shirt off," he restated, smiling at her politely. “And then what?”

“And then nothing,” Weiss said, ripping her hands away from Neptune. “I called her a cab and she went home.”

“Aw, that’s lame,” Neptune pouted. “So what did you call me in for—other than to see my beautiful face so early in the morning?”

“I need a favour, Nep.”

“Anything for you, darling.”

“Can you watch Chrys for the evening this Friday?” Weiss asked. “Just for a few hours.”

“I can watch her for the whole night if you want to try riding Ruby’s dick again.”

“N-No, no, nothing like that…” Weiss said with a heavy blush, hating how blunt Neptune was. “We’re taking it 'slow.' ”

“'Slow'? You?” Neptune snorted. “Now _that’s_ funny.”

“I know.” Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. “How did I end up with the one coed with class?”

“All coeds have class, Weiss. They’re students.”

“I absolutely _hate_ you sometimes.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know, Weiss,” Neptune chuckled. “But good luck, love.”

“Thanks, Nep.”

Weiss spent the rest of the week worrying about her date. Date. The word sounded so foreign on her tongue. But she, Weiss Adel, was going on a date. An actual date. With someone that liked her. Like, really liked her—take her out and buy her flowers sort of like. Weiss didn’t know how to feel about that. Excited? Nervous? A dangerous mix of both? Probably the latter plus a healthy dose of dread to make things worse. But Weiss was a strong woman. She wasn’t going to let one little date throw her off.

Except it did. 

“What am I going to do?” she asked her reflection. “What am I going to wear?!”

Weiss began pacing back and forth again, like a caged animal, angry and hungry for a meal just beyond its reach.

She had the perfect sexy outfit prepared days in advance, but a freak storm blew in on Wednesday and covered Vale under a thick blanket of snow. The city worked tirelessly to clear it all, but the roads were icy from the excess runoff. And they were going to the pier of all places! Cold winds blowing in from the sea, invisible death patches on the ground—Weiss was screwed, all her shoes were heels. She was going slip, break her neck, and ruin Ruby’s night. 

Weiss came to a stop at the foot of her vanity and crinkled her nose, tapping the surface twice. She looked at the dress she had laid out on her bed and the shoes she chose to go with it and grumbled a few choice words under her breath. She was going to have to wear a coat over it to keep herself from freezing, which was a shame because Ruby would only see the dress for an hour at most when they sat down for dinner. Well, there was _after_ the date, and Neptune did say he could take Chrys for the night…

“No, Weiss, you are taking things slow for once,” she told herself sternly, but her reflection didn’t look the least bit convinced. Weiss wasn’t either, but she was trying. Or at least she was doing her damnedest to look like she was.

Dressed in her sexiest lacy black and red lingerie, Weiss was out to hunt, not play nice. She wanted Ruby naked and in her bed as soon as possible, and this stupid, paper thin black dress was supposed to help her do it. But that plan was ruined and it was all thanks to Nature’s wrath—that stupid hormonal bitch. The only coat Weiss had that was warm enough for this godawful weather was down to her upper thighs and all black with a thick faux fur collar. She was going to end up looking like a high fashion villain from a spy movie.

But all her grumbling aside, Weiss knew without a doubt that she’d still look amazing. She was going to walk up to Ruby and wow her socks off—and everything else too if she was lucky.

“No, no, no!” Weiss violently shook her head. “Restrain yourself, Weiss. Ruby doesn’t want to rush. Respect that.”

After checking the weather forecast and learning it was only -1, Weiss' mood decidedly shifted for the better. The night wasn’t _completely_ ruined after all. _Huzzah_.

She slipped on her dress and checked herself in the mirror, running her hands over her curves to make sure everything was in place. She was happy with the way she looked and decided to do her hair up to give Ruby a good view of her neck; the girl had attached herself to Weiss' neck like a leech once she got comfortable. Thank god Ruby had some self-restraint because Weiss didn’t know how she’d explain a hickey that big.

With her hair done up in a nice tight bun, with an army of pins holding together, Weiss stared at her bare lips and wondered which lipstick to use. The choice was easy though, Weiss was upset she even wasted time thinking about it, but the only option was Ruby Red. Weiss pulled the tube from her collection and carefully applied it. With her pale complexion and conservative use of makeup, the red lipstick popped like a bright neon sign. Hopefully it said “Kiss me you dolt,” but often times people told her she made them feel like they were making a deal with the devil.

“You’re beautiful, Blue.”

Weiss' smile faded as her eyes grew wide. The lipstick hit the table and rolled off the edge. What was she doing? This wasn’t right. She—

“No!” Weiss shouted, slamming her fists down hard. She winced in pain but bit back the tears and stared herself down. Her reflection glared back at her with the same baleful scorn, the scar on her face as clear as day. “I will not second guess myself,” she said, breathing heavily. “I will not let the past dictate my life any longer!” 

Weiss' reflection smiled back her and the tension she felt on her shoulders faded. 

“Focus on today, Weiss,” she told herself as she picked the lipstick up from the floor the capped it. She put it in her purse and checked the time on her scroll while she was it. She still had plenty of time before she was supposed to pick Ruby up, but it wouldn’t hurt to be early. 

When Weiss arrived at Ruby’s apartment, she didn’t expect her date to be waiting outside for her. Ruby was dressed casually in a thick red jacket, faded black skinny jeans, wheat coloured work boots, and a knitted black visor beanie. 

Weiss tightened her grip around the steering wheel and swallowed hard. That hat… Coco had a hat just like that back when she was a teenager. Weiss remembered it clearly because it had been one of the few gifts she’d given Coco back when they were “dating.”

Ruby looked up from her scroll and squinted at the car curiously. She looked wary and backed up on the steps a little. Weiss chuckled and pushed the obtrusive memory aside. She had a woman to charm and woo.

Stepping out of the car, Weiss folded her arms on the roof and smiled. She waved and watched with glee as Ruby's face changed from surprise to bewilderment and finally—

“HOLY SHIT, WEISS!” Ruby scream as she raced up to the car and fawned over it like a baby. “IT’S SO BEAUTIFUL!” She hovered her hands over the sleek red body, showing it the same restraint she showed Weiss. “Oh my god, I’ve only seen these in commercials and magazines… I-I think I’m going to cry.”

“I'm a little offended you’d greet my car before greeting me,” Weiss said as she rounded the vehicle to stand next to Ruby. “Do you have any choice words for me? 'Hello' for example?”

Ruby gulped, her eyes glued to the car. She had a heavy blush on her face, and her eyes were wide and skittish like rabbits. “Um…”

“Well?” Weiss asked, sitting on the hood with her legs crossed. Ruby shyly peeked at her from the corner of her eye. “You had no problem telling me how pretty I looked before,” Weiss said with a flirty smile, uncrossing and recrossing her legs.

“W-Weiss, I…” Ruby gulped again and ripped the hat from her head to run a hand through her hair. “You’re… breathtaking.”

“Care to say that to my face and not to my car?”

“Um…” Ruby nervously looked at Weiss, her lips a thin, unmoving line. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably, and ground the toe of her boot into the snow.

“I think you look quite dashing today,” Weiss said with mild frustration lacing her voice. 

“W-Weiss… you…” Ruby gulped and licked her lips, eyes darting away to the ground, searching for an answer. “You’re so beautiful… and, um…”

“Ruby,” Weiss said, patting the spot next to her. “You’ve seen my in my underwear,” she said when Ruby sat down, “I think you can handle talking to me fully clothed.”

“We didn’t do much talking then…”

“If this is how you’re going to act for the rest of the evening, then I should just go home right now,” Weiss said, her frustration hitting a new peak. She clicked her tongue in disappointment. This wasn’t how she expected the start of her first date with Ruby to go. “I should go,” Weiss said, crossing her arms. “We’re clearly not ready for this.” But that seemed to do the trick because Ruby's fearful eyes shot up to meet hers. “Ah, there you are.”

“I'm sorry, Weiss… I'm really nervous.”

“So I see…”

“Can I get a do over?” Ruby asked hopefully.

“You get one chance, Ruby Rose. Make it good.” Weiss uncrossed her arms but remained on guard, ready to leave at a moments notice if needed. “I mean it. Really sell it to me, Ruby.”

“You’re right, you’re right.” Ruby breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled. “You’re absolutely breathtaking, Weiss. I’m sorry I didn’t contact you much this week, I got swamped with work and school.”

“Much better,” Weiss happily said, kissing Ruby's cheek. “And it’s alright, I figured as much.”

Ruby touched the place where Weiss kissed her and blushed, the timid little smile she had growing wide and goofy. Weiss felt warm and light; she was at peace. 

“Hehe, this is so unreal,” Ruby grinned with her eyes closed. She looked so carefree to Weiss even though she knew for a fact Ruby carried a burden most would crumble under. “I still can’t believe you’re here. With me. Like, am I dreaming? This is real, right?” 

“I believe that’s my line, Ruby,” Weiss said, smiling back at her. She brushed Ruby's hair affectionately, feeling that burgeoning warmth from before grow alongside the steadily rising tempo in her chest. “I'm the lucky one here,” she added in a quieter tone. 

“Can’t we both say we’re lucky?” Ruby asked innocently. “Because I’m starting to think this is destiny.” 

“I don’t believe in destiny,” Weiss replied. “But I do believe we were meant to be friends.”

“Or more,” Ruby said, quickly correcting Weiss.

“Or more,” Weiss repeated without a fight. “But I do believe in one other thing.” Ruby tilted her head curiously, her bright silver eyes so full of love and joy that Weiss momentarily forgot what she was going to say.

“What’s the thing?” 

Weiss blinked. It was her turn to blush and gulp after being put under the spotlight. Ruby nudged her with a knee, silently encouraging her.

“Well?”

“I believe the breathtaking one here is you and that smile of yours,” Weiss answered, shyly nudging Ruby back. 

Ruby’s face burned a bright red as she threw her hat back on and pulled it over her eyes, hiding beneath it like a terrified turtle. She mumbled a few things Weiss couldn’t quite catch, but the words “not fair” were loud and clear.

“Ruby, do you have your license?” Weiss asked.

“Mm, yeah, why?” Ruby replied, pushing her back to hit on her head normally. Weiss took Ruby’s hand and dropped her car fob into like it was spare change. “Um, are you for real?” Ruby asked, inspecting the keyless device carefully. Weiss kissed her cheek and patted her thigh, hoping the smile would be enough of an answer. Ruby's eyes slowly widened. “You’re for real… Weiss, I… oh my god, I can’t believe you’re letting me drive your really, really, _really_ expensive car—why would you do that?”

“Because I’m trying to woo you,” Weiss replied with a girlish giggle. “Is it working?”

Ruby excitedly leaned in but hesitated in the last second, wondering where she could kiss Weiss. She shifted between each cheek and Weiss’ forehead but not her lips. The insecurity and confusion were written all over Ruby’s face. It was cute and endearing, but Weiss was impatient so she cupped Ruby’s face so she couldn’t get away and kissed her on the lips.

Ruby didn’t expect Weiss to make the first move. Why she was so surprised perplexed Weiss, since everything they’ve experienced thus far had been because of her. It was cute though. Really. Weiss was genuinely enjoying this so called “puppy love,” or whatever people call a mutual attraction that doesn’t immediately begin with copulation. It was something new. Weiss liked new, especially when it was shiny and expensive. 

 _Ruby’s worth the wait,_ Weiss stubbornly reminded herself.

The kiss was short and sweet, but it was perfect. When they separated, they kept their eyes closed, and Ruby touched her forehead to Weiss'. They stayed like that for a moment, their hands joined over Ruby’s lap.

“I missed you, Weiss,” Ruby whispered as she laid a tentative kiss over Weiss' left eye. “I know I texted you every night and morning, but I didn’t do much after that. I’m real sorry, but you gotta know that I was thinking about you all the time.”

“I know, it’s okay,” Weiss said. “I was thinking about you too.”

Ruby hummed, “You wanna get going?”

“Aren’t we too early for the reservations you made?” Weiss asked, nuzzling her nose against Ruby’s. “I think I could stay like this forever.”

“I could too,” Ruby chuckled. “But I have the dangly thing to a fancy luxury sedan and the world’s most beautiful girl beside me, I wanna take her out for a cruise.”

“Let’s go then.”

Ruby carefully slid off the car and helped Weiss off it too, reminding her to watch for the curb and the ice clinging to it. As gentlemanly as the gesture was, Weiss knew Ruby was using it as an excuse to hold her hand. Ruby also held the car door open for her and helped her inside.

“You are entirely too cute,” Weiss said when Ruby slipped into the driver’s seat. 

“I get that a lot, but from you, it’s almost too much for praise.” Ruby carefully went about adjusting the seat and the wheel. There was a nervous energy about her as she fiddled with everything, earning her a genuine laugh from Weiss. “What?” Ruby pouted.

“Nothing, you’re just cute,” Weiss said. “Like a child getting to play with a new toy.”

“'New toy'? Weiss, are you kidding me right now?” Ruby said, returning the car fob back to Weiss. “This is a Vexus LC!”

“Yes, and?” Weiss chuckled. “It’s the cheapest car I own.”

“Ch-Ch…” Ruby's mouth dropped.

“This is going to take some getting used to for you, isn’t it?”

Ruby nodded her head. “That’s an understatement.”

“I’m sorry… I just…” Weiss sighed, “I wanted to impress you a little. I can’t bring Sweetie Belle out in this weather, and the SUV is a little tricky to drive.”

“Weiss, you impress me just by existing,” Ruby said, taking Weiss' hand. “You don’t gotta flex your cash to get me hooked on you.”

“You’re right, as you usually are, but there is another reason why I chose this car for tonight.”

“Oh?”

“Do you want to know what made me fall in love with it?” Weiss asked with a coy little smile.

“The sexy black leather interior?” Then after a brief pause, Ruby added, “Or is it the cute girl you have sitting in the driver’s seat?”

“No, but the second one _is_ making me love it even more.” 

Ruby winked at Weiss. “Nailed it.”

“No, I haven’t, not yet at least,” Weiss teased. She laughed out loud when Ruby blushed for the umpteenth time this evening. “Sorry, you left yourself wide open for that one.” 

“You’re worse than Yang,” Ruby grumbled with an annoyed pout.

“I’m sorry,” Weiss said, kissing Ruby on the cheek as an apology. “And to prove it, I'm going to let you press the big red button. Go ahead.”

Ruby's pout changed to a big child-like grin as she pushed the “Start/Stop Engine” button. The car immediately roared to life and silently purred as the LED dashboard lit up. But Ruby was so preoccupied by the panels in front of her that she didn’t notice the tiny, twinkling lights above them. 

Weiss touched Ruby’s arm and pointed up.

It took a moment for the realization to land, but when it did, Ruby's eyes lit up. “Whoa…”

“Chrys had the same reaction,” Weiss said, staring up at the starlight headliner. “It's even more beautiful at night.”

“I can Imagine…”

“You don’t have to,” Weiss said, tilting Ruby’s chin down so she could look at her. “You can see it tonight.”

“Oh,” Ruby blinked and blushed, “true.” Weiss stole a quick kiss and settled back as she fastened her seatbelt. “You really like kissing me, don’t you?” Ruby asked, still caught in a daze.

“Mm, I do,” Weiss said. 

“I really like kissing you too,” Ruby said, leaning over to steal another and another and another. 

Weiss pried her lips away from Ruby’s and laughed, “We’re going to be late for the reservations if we keep going like this. What happened to going on a cruise?”

“Oh, right,” Ruby blushed. “Um, would it have been so bad if we were late?”

“No, but surely you have other plans for this evening other than dinner.”

“Right, right… the winter carnival and the fireworks…”

“There willll definitely be fireworks going off tonight,” Weiss purred seductively. She scratched Ruby's chin and stole one last kiss for the road. “I’d ask if you’re excited to see me, but I’ve already got my proof.”

Ruby looked down and winced. “Damn it. I’m sorry, Weiss… this is so rude.”

“No, no, I’m quite flattered,” Weiss chuckled. “I’d greet it, but you did say you wanted to take it slow.”

“I’m beginning to regret that decision,” Ruby grumbled. 

“No one’s said we can’t get a little more acquainted tonight.”

“Making out in the back of your car? Yes. Doing it back there? No. A million times no.” 

Weiss snorted and laughed, “Oh the irony.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing, nothing. I’ll tell you one day.”

“What? Fine, okay,” Ruby said, but she blinked and quickly connected the dots like the cleaver girl she was. “Did you lose your virginity in the back of a car or something?”

Weiss gave Ruby a knowing look and said, “Just drive, Ruby.”

“You did, didn’t you?”

“Another time, darling.”

“You totally did,” Ruby grumbled as she shifted the car out of park.

Ruby took the long way to the pier just as she promised. They sang along to the radio for the most part, even competed on who could sing the song the best. It was hard to say who won since they both insisted the other did better, but like adults they absolutely were, they agreed to disagree.

Ruby had a lovely voice, smooth, powerful, and capable of belting out notes Weiss wished she could. And if Weiss wasn’t so smitten already, she’d have swooned. Ruby was also refreshingly humble, something Weiss greatly respected. Ruby was pure raw talent, untouched by the cruel industry that nearly crushed Weiss as a child. If Ruby wanted to go pro, she’d blow away the competition.

But as amazed as she was about Ruby’s talent, Weiss had a hard time concentrating on it because Ruby kept giving her these soft looks that made her stumble over her words. 

And then there was the talk about Ruby’s weekend hobby. Weiss had asked where her love for cars began and Ruby responded in a way that Weiss didn’t expect.

“I’m not really into cars,” Ruby quietly replied, the hum within the cabin almost drowning her out. “I just sorta picked it up when I was a teenager. Taking things apart and fixing them… it gave me something to focus on when the rest of the world around me was crumbling. And then Yang lost her arm… we couldn't afford the maintenance fees, so I did it myself. Our dad was trying to get back into the picture, which was a good thing, but he and I were so estranged it was like talking to a stranger.” Ruby ran her palm over the steering wheel with a sad smile. “When I turned sixteen, he brought me into the garage and showed me this old, broken-down car. He said it was my mom’s… handed me a wrench and some scrubs and asked if I wanted to try restoring it with him.”

“And did you?” Weiss asked.

“Not yet, but we’re getting there,” Ruby said with a small hopeful smile. This wasn’t about the car anymore. 

They spent the rest of the drive in comfortable silence. While Weiss didn’t mind the way Ruby rambled, she was growing to enjoy this quieter side of her… Weiss didn’t know what to call Ruby anymore. 

“Hey, Ruby?”

“Hm?”

“What are we?” 

Ruby hummed in thought. “Do we need to label it?”

“No, I suppose not, but I am curious what your thoughts about us are.”

“I like you a lot, Weiss,” Ruby replied, her eyes focused on the road. “When I think about you my heart feels like it’s about to beat out of my chest, and words are hard because you’re so pretty I get tongue-tied…”

“Ruby…”

“But even though I feel like this, it doesn’t mean I’m dumb enough to think I have you just because you agreed to one date.” The car came to a stop and Ruby put it into park; they were at the pier. “It’s okay to say we’re friends. I’d probably cry if you said we weren’t… actually, I think 'friends' is the perfect word for us because if this date flops, we don’t have to worry.”

“I suppose,” Weiss said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out. Ruby quickly followed her and, with some mild hesitation, held her hand out. Weiss looked at it curiously. This was it. This was the official start to their date. There would be no going back if she takes this hand. 

“Weiss?” 

Weiss took a deep breath and exhaled. She slipped her hand into Ruby’s and looked up at her. “Yes?”

“Do you want to label this?”

“Not yet,” Weiss replied. “But if I had to, I’d call it a 'good thing' because that’s what it is. I’m glad I met you, Ruby.”

“Same.”

“So,” Weiss said, pulling Ruby a little closer, “shall we?”

“Yeah.”

The pier was a little underwhelming compared to the large marinas Weiss was used to, but it was amusing to watch Ruby lean over the railings to get a closer look at someone's sailboat. Weiss held her back of course, she didn’t want her date to fall into the freezing waters below. 

“Why aren’t you more excited, Weiss?” Ruby asked with a sad pout. “The boat looks so cool! What I wouldn’t give to get a chance to ride on one of these! The open ocean, the salt breeze! Hgn, I want one!”

“Ruby,” Weiss said, tugging Ruby away from the railing, “I own a yacht.”

“What?”

“I said 'I own a yacht.' ”

“I heard you the first time, but… _what_?”

Weiss shrugged. “Nicole’s family owns quite a few actually.”

“'A few'?”

“Yes, 'a few,' ” Weiss chuckled. “The one I own is a little smaller than theirs, but it was enough for my family and any friends we brought along to sail with us. I was thinking of having it brought over actually.”

“I know I shouldn’t be surprised by this anymore, but just how rich are you, Weiss?” 

“Um,” Weiss shifted uncomfortably trying to come up with a joke or a lie to get them off this topic, but Ruby looked so disturbed it made Weiss want to crawl under a rock and die. She didn’t want to lie to her, but she couldn’t tell her the truth either. “I…” she bit her lip, “can we talk about something else, Ruby?”

Ruby blinked in realization and nodded her head. “Sorry, that was super rude,” she said with a guilty wince. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s okay, Ruby,” Weiss said, smiling at her gratefully, relieved that she didn’t have to lie. “So where to next?”

“Ah, right!” Ruby snapped back to her cheerful self and pointed down the boardwalk to a brightly lit carnival in the distance. “That’s our main destination, beautiful. And the best part is it’s going on for a week, so we can totally come back with Chrys!”

“Oh thank god,” Weiss said, breathing a sigh of relief. “She’d murder me if she found out I went to something fun without her.”

“Hehe, I got your back, Weiss!” Ruby hugged Weiss tight and kissed her cheek. “We don’t have to get on any of the rides tonight so you can experience them first hand with Chrys—and, since I know you hate heights, we won’t go near the Ferris wheel.”

Weiss was touched. She’d only mentioned her fear of heights once.

“Did Ruby do good?” Ruby asked when she caught the look Weiss was giving her.

“Ruby did great,” Weiss replied, giving her date a kiss on the lips. “But if we come back, could you take Chrys on it? She loves Ferris wheels.”

“Absolutely,” Ruby said. 

After another brief kiss, it became painfully clear to Weiss that Ruby was itching for it to end and get going. Weiss was almost offended Ruby wanted to play some carnival games more than she wanted to kiss her. But when they broke apart, Ruby surprised her by diving back in for another kiss. 

Weiss let out a muffled yelp when Ruby held her flush against her. 

“This is the best day ever!” Ruby exclaimed. Weiss let out a weak chuckle. “You’re gunna have so much fun, Weiss! And by the end of the date, you’re gunna say 'Wow, that Ruby girl really, really cool, and I wanna be her girlfriend.' ”

Weiss quirked an eyebrow. “This better be one amazing first date then,” she said, scratching Ruby's chin. 

Ruby sighed with pleasure and melted against Weiss. “I really like when you do that.”

“You are entirely too cute, Ruby Rose,” Weiss chuckled. “But good news, I already think you’re 'really, really cool.' ”

“Phase one complete then,” Ruby grinned.

They walked through the carnival hand in hand, pointing out things they thought were interesting. Ruby stopped them a few times to try the games, but each attempt ended with a resounding loss for the both of them. Ruby was especially crushed when she couldn’t win Weiss a prize, but a kiss and a promise to come back later cheered her right up. Ruby swore vengeance at the game runner, saying that she’d be back to win her “lady fair” the stuffed catfish. He told her he’d be waiting and laughed like a villain as they walked off.

Weiss spotted a quite a few attractions Chrys would love and made a mental list of them. Ruby was also helping by pointing things out, but at a certain point, everything she was listing revolved around food. 

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Weiss asked with a knowing look. Ruby looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Do you want to have dinner now?”

“Um…” Ruby blushed. “Yeah, but the reservations aren’t for…” she quickly checked her scroll, “another thirty minutes.”

“Does the restaurant have a bar?”

“Yeah.”

“Then we can still sit down and order a drink.”

“True,” Ruby grinned. “You’re so smart, Weiss.”

“I still have a lot to learn,” Weiss chuckled. 

“Like patience?” Ruby snickered.

Weiss rolled her eyes. “You know, most people would’ve jumped at the chance I gave you.”

“But I’m not most people, am I?”

“No, no you aren’t,” Weiss smiled. 

The restaurant Ruby chose was a popular lobster shack with endless free cheese biscuits and a heavy nautical theme. Everywhere Weiss looked had something seaworthy tacked onto it like an old rope net with some plastic crabs and fish hooked on or a fake porthole with a mermaid peering through. There was even a fake anchor with a life preserver above a working captain’s wheel. Some children were playing with it pretending to be pirates.

“Did Chrys ever pretend to be a pirate while you guys were on your boat?” Ruby asked when she noticed where Weiss was staring.

“All the time,” Weiss chuckled. “Her and Nicole used to dress up too.”

“What about you?” 

“Sometimes, but it was more their thing.”

The hostess called them up saying they had a free table. She offered to seat them early and Ruby jumped at the chance, barely giving the girl the chance to finish her sentence. Ruby blushed and apologized for her brashness, but the hostess giggled and forgave her. Weiss held onto Ruby a little tighter after that. 

“Would you like us to take your coats?” the hostess asked.

“That would be great!” Ruby said, unzipping her coat without a second thought. She handed it to the hostess and helped Weiss with hers next. “Whoa…” Ruby said when she saw Weiss' dress. She gingerly touched Weiss' elbow to draw her in and kissed her forehead when she was back in Ruby’s arms. Weiss saw the hostess frown from the corner of her eye and smirked. “I am so lucky.” 

Weiss crinkled her nose, fighting the urge to tease Ruby. The girl already given her the perfect reaction, Weiss didn’t want to push it by saying she could get even luckier if she played her cards right. 

The hostess cleared her throat and introduced them to a young, clean shaven man with warm hazel eyes. 

“This is Hamilton,” she said with much less pep in her voice. “He’ll be your server for the evening.”

“Good evening,” he said, bowing. “Let me show you to your table.”

Ruby held her elbow out for Weiss so they could walk arm in arm. Weiss smiled at the gallantry and kissed Ruby on the cheek as a reward. 

When they reached their table, Ruby pulled a chair out for Weiss and helped her push it in before taking the opposite seat. Hamilton handed them their menus and ran them through the daily specials. Weiss had been sold on their lobster tail and steak the moment Hamilton described it and ordered that right away without looking through the menu. Ruby shared her excitement and did the same, saving Hamilton some work.

“Anything to drink?” he asked as he jotted down the order.

“I'll take a glass of red wine,” Weiss said.

Ruby blinked. “Er, water please.”

“No soda?”

“Hm, not today,” Ruby said. She quickly flipped through the drink menu and stopped on a page with a bright blue concoction. “I change my mind!” she said, showing Hamilton the picture. “I want this.”

“The Shark Bite,” he read out loud, “good choice. It’s our best seller. But before anything else, can I see some ID?” After checking their ID's, Hamilton cleared his throat and repeated their orders back to them. “Is that everything?”

“That was perfect, Hamilton,” Weiss said.

“Yup! No problems on my end either,” Ruby added.

“Great! I’ll be back with your drinks and salads soon.”

Hamilton bowed and made his exit. Ruby didn’t wait long to offer her hand to Weiss, her eyes so full of love and longing that Weiss wondered why she ever settled for anything less. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Ruby said, running her thumb slowly over Weiss' knuckles. “And that dress, wow, it’s amazing.”

“Thank you,” Weiss replied with a blush. “I was honestly worried I wouldn’t be able to wear it tonight because of the weather.”

“You’re not cold are you?”

“No,” Weiss said, “weather like this is sweater weather up north. I was honestly getting a little hot under the collar. What about you? Your palms were a little clammy.”

“Sorry,” Ruby grinned. “I was nervous.”

“There’s no need to be nervous, Ruby.”

“Oh, I beg to differ,” Ruby said. “I was walking around with the prettiest girl ever! People were staring at you nonstop—that hostess too! Man, she looked like she wanted to ask you out right in front of me.”

“Um,” Weiss blinked, “Ruby?”

“Yes?”

“She was looking at you.”

“Huh? No way! She was totally checking you out,” Ruby argued. “She was barely looking at me.”

“Because she was busy wishing I didn’t exist,” Weiss laughed. “If you walked up to her right now and asked her out, she’d immediately say yes.”

“No way!”

“Yes way,” Weiss said. “Ruby, you have no idea how good looking you are, do you?”

“Huh?” Ruby tilted her head. “Well, I don’t think I’m bad looking.”

Weiss quirked an eyebrow. “Huh, this is strange.”

“Why?”

“You and Nicole are completely opposite in that regard,” Weiss said. “I’m so used to being with someone who knew they looked good and flaunted it without any regret. Being with you… is going to take some getting used to.”

“Is that a good or bad thing?” Ruby asked.

“It’s a good thing,” Weiss smiled. “It means I don’t have to worry about you looking at anyone else.”

“Why would I look at anyone else when I have you?” Ruby said. “Weiss, you’re absolutely everything to me. I couldn’t look away from you even if I wanted to.”

“Ruby…”

“Like I said, Weiss, I really, really like you.”

Weiss smiled and gave Ruby's hand a little squeeze. “I’d give you a kiss, but you’re too far away.”

“I'll make sure to remind you to give me one extra later.”

“Don’t bother,” Weiss said, “I'll be giving you more than you can count later tonight.”

“O-Oh… that’d be cool,” Ruby replied hoarsely. 

Hamilton came back with their drinks, salads, and a steaming basket of fresh baked biscuits but quickly noticed the mood and politely excused himself. Ruby and Weiss shared a little laugh at his expense. 

“Oh man, Weiss! You gotta try this,” Ruby said, holding her drink out. “It’s soo good!”

“No offense, Ruby, but that thing looks radioactive,” Weiss replied with a frown. But when Ruby pouted, Weiss scrambled to salvage the situation by taking the straw and bringing it to her lips. The drink tasted about as sweet as she expected it to be—extremely—and gently pushed it back towards Ruby while maintaining a poker face.

“You don’t like it, do you?” Ruby said with another heartbreaking pout. She took a biscuit and tore it in half, offering the larger to piece to Weiss. “Try 'em, they’re the reason why this place is so famous.”

“N-No, it’s _good_ ,” Weiss lied, her voice quivering like a leaf in the wind. She took the biscuit and popped a small piece of it into her mouth. “Oh, these are delicious!"

“I know right?! But back to the drink thing, you don’t gotta lie, Weiss,” Ruby chuckled. “I know you don’t like sweets.” Weiss breathed out a sigh of relief. “It wasn’t terrible though, right?”

“If you enjoy tooth rotting amounts of sugar with little to no alcoholic taste, then yes,” Weiss said tersely, “it isn’t 'terrible.' ”

Ruby snorted, “Man, you’re funny, Weiss.”

“'Funny' isn’t a word people use to describe me.”

“Oh, I guess you’re used to beautiful, gorgeous beyond belief, smart as hell, super nice, and,” Ruby took a quick sip, “so totally confident in herself that she’d wear a crazy sexy dress to a first date.”

“Ruby, you’re the only person who’d say those things to me,” Weiss laughed behind a hand.

“Really? Not even Coco?”

“No,” Weiss said, shaking her head, “and she’s seen me in nothing at all and about twenty pounds heavier.”

“Right, right,” Ruby shrugged, “looks like I got some work ahead of me then. Where should I start, boss?”

“You can start by eating your damn salad, you dolt,” Weiss blurted out, her laughter reaching a new peak. Ruby hit her with a toothy grin and a wink, looking so smug and proud of herself that Weiss thought she was staring at Coco for a split second—but only for a split second; Coco never looked at her the way Ruby did on their first date. 

“God, Weiss, you’re so beautiful… I can’t take my eyes off you,” Ruby said unabashedly. 

If anyone else had said that to Weiss, she’d have brushed them off or ignored them completely. But Ruby had this way of complimenting her with these soft looks paired in that made Weiss see past the clumsy, unimaginative language Ruby used. It was clear to Weiss that Ruby wanted to say more, but she didn’t know how to express them with the words she knew, so she repeated herself hoping it would all come across right. Well, it did, and now Weiss was a blushing mess.

“Thank you,” Weiss shyly replied as she took a sip of a wine to hide her blush. 

Ruby grinned in triumph and dug straight into her salad. Weiss thought that Ruby’s table manners were a little lacking, but it was cute and genuine and so painfully _Ruby_ that Weiss had to stop and stare. This was the girl she was choosing to bring into her life. 

“Oh, uh,” Ruby nearly dropped her fork when she noticed Weiss watching her. “Sorry, got carried away. I'll, um, eat… more… polite?”

Weiss shook her head. “No, Ruby, that isn’t why I was staring.”

“Huh?”

“I was just thinking about how happy I was you weren’t putting on airs for me.”

“Er, why would I?” Ruby asked, tilting her head. “You’ve seen me eat before, and way messier than this, might I add. You knew what you were getting when you agreed to this date.”

“I did,” Weiss said, reaching over to wipe the dressing of Ruby’s cheek. “And I haven’t regretted a single second since.”

“Not even a little?”

“Well... there was that moment when you were drooling over my car instead of me.”

Ruby rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Weiss. “You’re never going to let that go, will you?”

“No, never.”

“I'll make it up to you, I promise.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Hamilton returned with the main course and some water at Weiss' request. And just like before, after serving them, Hamilton made himself scarce, only coming back once shortly after the meal began to ask how everything was tasting.

“I like him,” Weiss said, watching Hamilton walk off to check on his other tables.

“He’s cool, I guess,” Ruby said with a mouth full of steak.

“Don’t be jealous, Ruby,” Weiss said. “I think you’re a fantastic server as well.”

“You never say that though,” Ruby pouted.

“I'll let you service me one of these days and we’ll see if I can sing you a different tune…”

Ruby looked up from her steak and stared at Weiss suspiciously. “That’s an innuendo, isn’t it?” 

“Bravo, Ruby,” Weiss chuckled. “Congratulations on picking that up.”

“You really are as bad as Yang,” Ruby grumbled, but Weiss could see her hiding a smile. 

Weiss shrugged as she brought her wine glass to her lips. “I’m a woman that knows what she wants, and I want you, Ruby.”

“C-Cool…” Ruby blushed. She watched Weiss like a hawk, following her every moment with curious, hungry eyes. When Weiss licked her lips, Ruby bit her own. “You’re making this _difficult_ on purpose, aren’t you?” she asked, choosing her words carefully.

“I agreed to take it slow,” Weiss replied with a smile.

“But the dress, the everything—you're trying to tempt me, aren’t you?”

“I won’t deny that,” Weiss answered. “But this is a first date, Ruby. You’ve got to allow some peacocking. You’ve done quite a bit yourself, after all.”

“I guess…”

“Is it working?”

Ruby stuffed a healthy serving of mashed potatoes into mouth, the blush on her face impossible to miss. When she swallowed, Ruby pursed her lips and furrowed her brows and thought hard about what she’d say next.

“Ruby, I’m just teasing, there’s no need to get so worked up about this,” Weiss said dropping all pretence. “I only wore this dress because I wanted to hear you say I was pretty.”

“No, that’s not what I was thinking about. I-I was thinking I want to give some things a try tonight,” Ruby said in a low whisper. “Like, the stuff we did last week… if that’s okay with you?”

“That’s more than alright with me,” Weiss said.

“And… thanks,” Ruby mumbled, “for wearing that dress for me. I-I really appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem, but I will admit to one thing,” Weiss said when Ruby took a sip of her water, “this dress would look much better on your floor.”

Ruby choked.

After dinner and a lengthy battle over who would pay (Ruby won), Weiss and Ruby went back to the carnival to hunt down Weiss' stuffed catfish. The game runner welcomed them back with open arms and greedy eyes. Ruby slapped down what was left of her pocket change and demanded a rematch.

Ruby lost the first round.

“Hah! Give up, girly, you ain’t ever gunna win!” the game runner laughed. He handed her another ball and winked at Weiss. She shook her head at him and hugged Ruby's arm tighter. 

“I’m never gunna give up!” Ruby proclaimed. “I'm gunna win my girl that catfish if it’s the last thing I ever do!”

“ _'Your girl'_?” Weiss repeated.

“W-Well,” Ruby gulped, “would that be so bad?”

“Win me the catfish and we’ll see.”

Ruby lost the second game. Things were looking bleak, but she one round left before she had to turn away in defeat.

“Last one, girly,” the game runner grinned. Ruby glared at him. He _ooh'd_ and _ahh'd_ and trembled in his boots. “So scary.”

“You are such dick, dude,” Ruby said, putting the last ball down. “C'mon, Weiss. I'll try to win you something else.”

“You pussyin' out then?” 

“Not listening to you, dude!” Ruby shouted back as she and Weiss walked away.

The game runner snorted out a rude laugh. “Your girl could do better than a chump that can’t even win her a prize,” he said. “Ey, pretty lady, wanna ditch the pussy and try getting it on with me? I'll even give you a _biiig_ prize to hold in those pretty little hands of yours.”

Ruby stopped dead in her tracks. “What did you just say?” 

“Ruby, no,” Weiss said, tugging on her date’s arm. “He isn’t worth it, darling.”

“You heard what I said, ya wimp!”

“Ruby, no,” Weiss repeated, but Ruby didn’t listen. She pried her arm out of Weiss' death grip and marched up the game stall with swift, furious steps. “Ruby!”

“Ey, the pussy came back,” the game runner said with a cocky grin.

“Ruby!”

“It’s okay, Weiss,” Ruby said calmly as she picked up the ball and bounced it once in her hand. She looked him dead in the eye and said, “Y'know, I thought you were just playing along at first. Thought it was _reaaal_ funny.”

“Well I do consider myself a funny man,” the game runner said, winking at Weiss. “And your girl's probably got a great sense of humour if she’s dating a joke like you. Say, sweet cheeks,” he said to Weiss with a sleazy smile that made her skin crawl, “what’s she got that makes you stay? It ain’t money, so good lovin? 'cause I can give that to you too.”

The bottles behind the man shattered, scaring him off his chair.

“The fuck?” he muttered, staring at the broken glass with wide bewildered eyes. “How’d you—"

“Talk shit about me all you want, creep, but do not _ever_ talk her like that,” Ruby hissed. “Now give me the catfish. I won it fair and square.” The game runner ripped the toy from the line and threw it at Ruby. “Thank you.”

Ruby wrapped her arm around Weiss' waist and handed her hard won prize over to her intended. They left the fuming game runner behind and moved to a quieter part of the pier to talk.

“You had me worried,” Weiss said, looking out into the sea. Ruby was holding her from behind with her chin resting comfortably against Weiss' head. 

“Yang taught me that violence solves nothing,” Ruby answered. “I’m sorry I scared you though. I couldn’t let him get away with saying those things to you.”

“It’s okay,” Weiss said, rubbing Ruby’s arm to comfort her. “And word of advice if we’re going to continue whatever _this_ is? Just ignore them. They aren’t worth getting angry over.” She turned around in Ruby’s arms and cupped her face with her free hand. “But I am flattered.”

Ruby smiled and crinkled her nose. “I can’t believe people actually think saying crap like that is sexy.”

“The sexiest thing said was calling me your girl,” Weiss replied, nuzzling Ruby's nose.

“Would you be cool with that?” Ruby asked.

“With?”

“Bein' my girl, for real?”

“Let’s take things one step at a time, Ruby,” Weiss said, her lips and breath ghosting over Ruby’s with every sensual word. “We are taking it slow after all.”

“Can’t we skip a few steps?” Ruby impatiently asked.

“Only if you want to skip them all,” Weiss replied. “Let’s enjoy what we have the way it is for just”—she traced the outline of Ruby’s jaw with a finger, the tip of her nail just barely grazing the skin—“a little… _longer_.” Weiss looked deep into Ruby’s eyes and smiled. “Kiss me?”

A loud, deafening boom echoed across the pier, drawing almost everyone’s attention to the dazzling display painted across the night sky. Weiss was among the many who didn’t look up. Instead, her attention was focused on Ruby. 

The young woman was staring up at the sky with wide, eager eyes and her mouth hanging partially open. She didn’t seem aware of the jealous blue eyes trained on her, but her arms did tighten around Weiss. 

“Ruby,” Weiss whispered, hoping to god her voice didn’t give away how upset she was to have Ruby’s attention ripped away at such an unfortunate time. 

“Yeah, Weiss?” Ruby answered, her eyes still glued to the fireworks. 

Weiss considered pulling Ruby down for the kiss she’d been robbed of but hesitated when she realized how selfish that would be. Ruby had brought her to the pier for these fireworks, yet Weiss hadn’t glanced at them once. She could see them explode and fall in the corner of her eye, but she wasn’t truly experiencing it like Ruby was.

Weiss furrowed her brows together and thought of all the things she’d only seen through the periphery of her eye. Chrys' early childhood was the big one that came to mind, her marriage was another—how many signs did she miss when she had her head turned towards a goal that could wait? How many moments were lost? 

“Whoa…” Ruby whispered, her eyes growing wider than saucers when blue and white fire lit up the sky. “It’s beautiful. You seein' this, Weiss?”

Weiss turned her head and gasped, “Incredible.”

“Thanks for coming to see this with me,” Ruby said with a shy, serene smile.

“No, thank you for taking me.” Weiss turned her full body to appreciate the fireworks. “It’s beautiful,” she whispered, leaning into Ruby’s warm embrace.

“Not as beautiful as you though,” Ruby replied, pressing a kiss onto Weiss' left temple.

Weiss quietly smiled to herself as she watched the next wave of rockets soar into the sky. It was time to stop and enjoy the little things. 

Ruby wasn’t in a rush, and for once, neither was Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a thing.
> 
>  


	13. Comeback Kid

Ruby stirred her cereal in slow, lazy circles, listening to Yang complain about how “B-Train,” Yang’s latest fixation, wouldn't open up to her. They’d been at it since the start of breakfast and there didn’t seem to be an end in sight. Yang had a lot of feelings bottled up and it was usually up to Ruby to help uncap them. But did Yang realize she was talking like she was low-key in love with this mysterious new woman in her life? Ruby was no love expert, but even she could see the signs. 

Yang could go on about Blake for hours if Ruby let her. She was happy for her, truly, but by the one hour mark and some seriously soggy cereal, Ruby was begging for the universe to intervene and save her.

_ Ding! _

_ Thank you!  _ Ruby picked up her scroll and eagerly read Weiss' message. “Hey, Yang?” Ruby said. “Can we put a pause on the convo real quick? Weiss needs to call me.”

“Plus she’s—” Yang stopped her pantomiming and waggled her eyebrows with a suggestive look on her face. Ruby felt a deep sense of dread and sure enough, she was right because in true typical Yang fashion, she said, “Sure thing,  _ lady killer _ . Get dat MILF!”

As much as she appreciated her sister’s support, there were times where Ruby wished she could shove her in the closet and lock the door for a few minutes at most. 

Ruby rolled her eyes and called Weiss. She answered immediately and thanked Ruby for such a quick response, but there was something noticeably off about her. 

“Hey, everything okay, Weiss?” Ruby asked, her brows furrowed together in worry. “You sound stressed. Like, pulling out your hair  _ stressed _ .”

“That’s because I am,” Weiss replied with a tired, heavy sigh. Ruby could hear her pacing which was never a good sign. “I need a favour,” Weiss said after a brief pause. “It’s sort of major, but you’re the only one I can trust with this.”

“Sure, anything,” Ruby said without any hesitation.

“Can you watch Chrys today?” Weiss asked.

Ruby let out the breath she’d been holding, her body sagging with relief. She was worried the world was going to end by how grave Weiss sounded. All she needed was a babysitter—then again, that was a cause for concern.

“No problem, but I thought she had a ton of lessons today?” Ruby was still trying to wrap her head around the fact Weiss' daughter would rather go to school than spend her weekend relaxing. 

“She does… well, she did.” Weiss stopped her pacing and pulled out a chair, finally sitting down. She let out a long, aggravated sigh and explained, “She caught a cold. It isn’t bad though, just a slight fever and a cough; she just needs to sleep it off.”

“I see…”

“Normally, I’d have no problem staying with her, but I have an important meeting today that I can’t reschedule.”

Ruby looked at the time and said, “If I get dressed and leave now, I think I can be there in an hour.”

“Thank you, Ruby! You have no idea how much this means to me,” Weiss said, sounding relieved. “I promise to make it up to you.”

“It’s fiiine, Weiss,” Ruby said as she got up and waved to Yang. “I really don’t mind. Plus, it’ll be good for me and Chrys to spend some one-on-one time together, y'know, 'cause we're...” 

“Right. You’re right, I suppose,” Weiss said after a moment of quiet contemplation. 

“Yeah.”

“I'll see you in an hour then.”

“See ya.”

After Weiss hung up, Ruby let out a dreamy sigh. How could someone's voice be so sweet and sexy at the same time? Accents.

“Gawd, you two are disgusting. I think I’m gunna be sick, blegh,” Yang said with a finger in her mouth, pretending to gag.

“You’re just jealous,” Ruby argued, sticking her tongue out. “Why don’t you call 'B-Train' if you miss her so much.”

Yang scoffed and flipped her the bird. “Fuck off, Rubyn—and don’t call her 'B-Train,'” she said, “she’ll murder you.”

“Just call her already, Yang,” Ruby said with a sigh as she left the living room. Why couldn’t Yang be more like her and just get the girl—pfft, who was she kidding. 

Ruby quickly got dressed, grabbed her backpack, and left to go catch her bus which luckily arrived at the same time she did. And of the three that stopped here, the bus Ruby got on was the one that stopped on Weiss' block. The universe was really looking out for Ruby today—which meant something equally unlucky or awful was about to happen. 

Ruby pursed her lips together and prayed for the best.

Getting into Weiss' apartment complex felt like breaking into a high security facility. There were cameras everywhere and a polite, little Gertrude sitting at the front desk with a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip coo—

“Robyn, stop staring and come get some,” Gertrude said, hailing Ruby to come over. 

Ruby smiled at the kind elderly lady and gently corrected her, “It’s 'Ruby,' not 'Robyn,' but my friends call me Rubyn… sometimes—like the sandwich.”

“Well then,  _ Rubyn,  _ would you like a cookie?”

“I absolutely would!” Ruby said as she leaned against the desk and nabbed the top cookie on the pile. “So how are you this morning, Gertrude?”

“I'm doing well, but my arthritis is giving me some trouble,” Gertrude said, rotating her shoulder. “These old bones of mine, I swear.”

“The weather?”

“The weather,” Gertrude confirmed with a hearty chuckle. “Are you here to see Weiss and that darling girl of hers?”

“That I am, ma'am,” Ruby said, wiping away the crumbs on her lips. “Is it cool if I just head up? She’s expecting me.”

“Go right ahead, dearie,” Gertrude replied. “And bring a few cookies with you for Chryssie.” Gertrude gave Ruby a tissue with almost all the cookies and nearly gave her the entire plate when she declined the offer. “Don’t be shy.”

“Gertrude, I can’t! What about the other kids in the apartment?”

“Don’t you worry about that, Rubyn,” Gertrude said, putting another cookie on top of Ruby’s teetering pile. “Keep this between you and me, but the kids in this building are all spoiled rotten. The only one that says 'thank you' is little Chryssie. Now that girl knows her manners and deserves the cookies.”

Ruby sighed in defeat and nodded her head. She couldn’t go against sagely grandma logic. “Okay, you win,” Ruby said. “And you’re right. Chryssie deserves the cookies. Thank you, Gertrude, I'll let her know these are from you.”

“Thank you, now run along, dearie—but no running in the halls!”

“Got it, got it,” Ruby grinned, waving Gertrude goodbye.

During the elevator ride up, Ruby snacked on a few more cookies, taking one small bite for every floor she passed. 

Twenty floors and three amazing granny cookies later, Ruby stood in front of Weiss' door. She knocked and held her breath, impatiently counting the seconds until she was reunited with her maybe-sorta-girlfriend.

“Ruby,” Weiss said with a relieved smile as she opened the door. 

“Hey, Wild thing,” Ruby said, smiling back at her. “Miss me?”

Weiss shyly brushed some hair behind her ear and closed her eyes, her head tilted slightly. Ruby quirked an eyebrow, wondering what Weiss was doing. But after the world’s most awkward second passed, Ruby realized Weiss was asking for a kiss. 

_ Doy, bird brain, you’re dating!  _ Ruby eagerly leaned down and kissed Weiss, half-expecting to be pulled down and ravaged as usual. But she was pleasantly surprised when all Weiss did was caress her cheek before breaking the kiss. “Wow…”

“'Wow' indeed,” Weiss replied, giving Ruby's nose a little kiss. “Thank you for coming so quickly.”

“No prob—uh…” Ruby blinked, her jaw slowly going slack. “Poop.”

“Ruby?”

“Um,” Ruby took a tiny step back and pointed behind Weiss.

“Hu—oh…” Weiss gulped. “Chryssie.”

“I-I'm sorry, I just wanted some orange juice,” Chrys mumbled, her eyes wide and frightened like she’d seen something she shouldn’t have. She hugged her stuffed shark tightly and dipped her head, “I’m… I'm going to go back now.”

“Chryssie, wait.” Weiss shot Ruby an apologetic smile and switched back to mom mode, leaving Ruby at the door to get Chrys her juice. 

Ruby let herself in, closing the door behind her as quietly as possible, and slowly took off her shoes and jacket to buy some time. Chrys hadn’t said a word and either did Weiss, making everything ten times more awkward for everyone in the room.

“Okay, uh,” Ruby said as she carefully approached Weiss, “damage control—what can I do?”

“Bonjour, Ruby,” Chrys said.

Ruby cracked a shy smile and, in her best Eastern Atlesian accent, said, “Bonjour.”

Chrys giggled at the sad attempt, and even though she was smiling, she still looked apprehensive.

“Sooo… uh,” Ruby rubbed her hands together, suddenly acutely aware of the weight on her back and shoulders. Were her textbooks always this heavy or was her mind trying to find an escape by focusing on everything except for the matter at hand? 

“Chryssie, we…” Weiss nervously bit her bottom lip and sighed, her shoulders sagging from the burden she carried. “Ruby and I are—”

“Dating?” Chrys said without batting an eye. 

“Um…” Weiss looked at Ruby then back at Chrys. “We’re seeing each other, yes, but—”

“Okay,” Chrys said flatly. “May I go back to my room?”

“Yes, you may,” Weiss replied in the same stiff tone Chrys used.

Chrys finished the last of her juice and wordlessly returned to her room, quietly closing the door behind her. 

“Well, that totally wasn’t awkward,” Ruby whispered, releasing the breath she’d been holding. She wrapped an arm around Weiss' shoulders and kissed her temple, hoping to snap Weiss out of shock. “Are you okay?” 

Weiss wrapped her arms around herself and leaned into Ruby’s embrace, her head resting in the crook of Ruby’s neck. “I’ll be okay…” she murmured. “Just… just hold me for a second, please?”

“I can do that,” Ruby said, wrapping her other arm around Weiss' waist, careful not to get any crumbs on Weiss' clothes. 

“Are those cookies?” Weiss asked.

“Yeah, Gertrude gave 'em to me,” Ruby answered. “These are for Chrys. I ate mine in the elevator—by the way, if you’re afraid of heights, why live on the twentieth floor?”

“So I don’t have to deal with upstairs neighbours,” Weiss replied, taking one of the cookies. “I’m going to go check on Chrys, you settle in. And Ruby?”

“Yeah, Weiss?”

“Thank you for being here.”

Ruby dropped her backpack by the foot of the couch and dropped herself face first into the plush cushions. She smelted into the couch with one arm leg hanging off like a lazy cat on a branch. A quiet giggle broke the silence.

“Chryssie, that you?” Ruby asked.

“Mhm,” Chrys replied as she sat on the floor close to Ruby's face.

Ruby looked up at her and smiled, relieved to see some life back in the girl. “You want on the couch?”

“No, I just wanted to thank you for the cookie,” Chrys said. 

“It’s no problem, but the cookie was from Gertrude so be sure to thank her when you see her next,” Ruby said, patting the girl’s head. “She really likes you, almost gave me the whole plate.”

“That’s because I’m her favourite,” Chrys beamed.

“Well, you’re my favourite too, sunshine.”

Chrys smiled but it slowly began to fade as the seconds marched on. “Can we talk after Mama leaves for work?”

That put Ruby on high alert. This didn’t sound good at all, but she put on a brave face and said, “Sure thing, kiddo.” 

Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm. 

“I'm going to go take a nap now,” Chrys said with a yawn. She patted Ruby's head and left her to wallow in existential dread because what else can you do when your maybe-sorta-girlfriend's daughter catches you kissing her mother?

Ruby dropped her face back into the couch and groaned. The universe did not have her back. It was all a trap. A devious, dastardly trap meant to lure Ruby into a sense of false security and—

“Huh, you know, Nicole used lie on the couch just like that whenever she felt the world was too much.”

Ruby shot out of the couch, her heart beating a million miles a minute. “Weiss, holy taco, wear a bell!” she yelped in fright. “I—whoa… you look…”

“Amazing? Breathtaking? Beautiful beyond compare?” Weiss offered with one hand on her hip and the other going through her hair.

“Um,” Ruby gulped, “all that and more.”

 She got off the couch and stood in front of Weiss, smitten like she’d been shot with Cupid’s arrow. Weiss was dressed to kill in her signature black and gold pantsuit. The matching murder heels were missing, but Ruby could see them waiting patiently by the door next to Weiss' fuzzy shark slippers. But even without them on, and ignoring the fact Weiss was under five foot tall, she was an intimidating person to behold.

“Damn…” Ruby said, snaking her arms around Weiss' thin waist, “you looking to murder someone? 'cause I think you just did me in.”

Weiss smiled as she folded her hands behind Ruby's neck. “You are such a flirt, Ruby Rose,” she said, pulling her down for a kiss.”

“Wait,” Ruby said, pause mere inches away from Weiss' cherry stained lips, “Chrys?”

“Out cold. Also, make sure she takes another dose of her cold medicine after lunch; it’s in the fridge,” Weiss replied, brushing her lips against Ruby’s teasingly with each word. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Ruby replied, finally giving in to her desires. 

She kissed Weiss, innocently at first, but with a little prodding, eased into something more adult. Weiss' kiss tasted fresh and minty, clashing with Ruby's sweet cookie aftertaste. Something was different about this kiss though. It didn’t have the same wanton energy as the ones they shared before. It was slow, patient, and passionate, like Weiss was trying to get to know her; it was nice not feeling like prey for once. 

When they broke for air, Ruby rested her forehead against Weiss' and said, “Something's different about you?”

“Good different or bad?”

“Good different,” Ruby confirmed. “I like it.”

Weiss gave her a noncommittal hum as she slipped out of the embrace to put her shoes on. Not wanting to be separated just yet, Ruby followed after Weiss with her hands stuffed into her pockets. 

“Are you going to keep your hair down today?” Ruby asked.

“No,” Weiss said, brushing her hair back. “Neptune's going to work his magic.”

“Ah…” Ruby nodded.

“Have a style in mind?”

Ruby blushed, embarrassed by how easily she was caught. She nodded shyly and said, “I wouldn’t mind seeing you with your done in that braid again—y'know, the one with your bangs styled back?”

“Ah, Neptune’s famous 'Ice Queen' look,” Weiss said, standing five inches taller. She turned back to Ruby and kissed her cheek, leaving a little something behind. “Oh, you’ve got a little—here, let me get that off.” 

“Aw,” Ruby pouted when the stain was removed. Weiss quirked an eyebrow. “I wanted to take a picture of that.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and left another mark. “Don’t let Chrys see that,” she warned.

“I won’t,” Ruby grinned.

Weiss had a few more things to do before she was ready to leave for work so Ruby waited on the couch and caught up on her reading.

“Ruby,” Weiss called from the kitchen.

“Yeah?”

“I'm leaving some money on the table so you can order some food when Chrys wakes up.”

“Okay.”

“Ruby.”

“Hm?”

“Could you come here for a sec?”

“Sure thing.” Ruby set her book aside and walked up to Weiss.

“You are too adorable for your own good sometimes,” Weiss said as she scritched the underside of Ruby’s chin. 

Ruby’s eyes slowly closed as she melted in Weiss' hand. “That feels nice,” Ruby moaned, loving how Weiss' long nails scratched with just the right amount of pressure. “Right there… a little slower…”

“And that’s enough of that!” Weiss said, ripping her hand away like Ruby was made of fire. She cleared her throat and mussed with her hair, a cute little blush gracing her fair skin. “A-Anyway, Ruby, here's a list of people you can call in case of an emergency and some of the things Chrys likes to eat.”

Ruby scanned the list and smiled when she saw her own number below Ciel's. “Weiss…” she looked up at her maybe-sorta-girlfriend, “I'm honoured.”

“Don’t take it lightly, Ruby,” Weiss said, running her hand through Ruby’s hair. “I am trusting you with my whole world.”

“I'll take good care of her, Weiss,” Ruby said. “I promise.” 

After one last check up on Chrys and some final instructions like how to work the intercom, Ruby saw Weiss to the door. But before she left, Weiss stopped and asked her a question.

“Since you don’t want me to pay you,” she said, smoothing out some of the flyaway hairs on Ruby’s head, “what can I get you in exchange?”

Ruby thought long and hard—a good five seconds at most—and said, “How about you with a side of fries and a milkshake?” 

“That can be arranged,” Weiss purred, leaning in to give Ruby a goodbye kiss. Ruby didn’t miss the signal this time and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Weiss crinkled her nose. “You are such a tease.”

“Am I a flirt or a tease?” Ruby asked, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed so Weiss could see her tattoo in plain view.

“Y-You can be both and so much more,” Weiss replied with a deep blush. “Like annoying for instance.”

“I can also be a nuisance,” Ruby grinned.

“They mean the same,” Weiss deadpanned.

“Meaning I can be twice as annoying!”

“So I've learned.” Weiss rolled her eyes and kissed Ruby one last time. “I'll call around lunch time.”

Ruby nodded her head, chasing after Weiss' lips for another quick kiss. When she met nothing but air, Ruby pouted. “Aw.”

“Save some of that for later, okay?”

“Fiiiiine.”

* * *

With Weiss gone and Chrys fast asleep, Ruby spent her time studying. The material was boring and hard to digest, but she forced herself to focus—even if it did physically pain her to do so. Who knew criminal justice would be so boring and full of legal jargon? 

By the four hour mark, Ruby was half dead, her brain fried to a smoldering crisp. She’d been trying to read the same paragraph for the past five minutes but nothing soaked in. Maybe her brain really was fried… chicken…

Ruby's stomach growled at the thought, reminding her that all she had for breakfast was a few spoonfuls of cereal and three cookies. 

Groaning, Ruby dropped her book on the floor and stretched out her whole body. She couldn’t take it anymore. No more reading. No more memorizing. She needed a break. That was when the universe decided to intervene again.

Ruby’s scroll buzzed on the table, nearly rattling off it. She caught it in the nick of time and checked who it was. The message was from an unknown sender.

“Hey, gorgeous, got you a little present.”

There was only one person who called Ruby that. “Neptune,” she said with smile, firing off a quick greeting before saving his number. 

The next message he sent was a photo of Weiss in work mode. There was a definite shift between this and Weiss’ soft mom mode. It was in the way she carried herself, tall, poised, and focused but also ruthless and intimidating. Weiss was taking shit from no one and it showed on her face. Her beautiful blue eyes were hard and sharp, like a strict teacher with the sixth sense for student mischief. If Ruby was in the room with her, she wouldn’t mind getting a detention.

Ruby gulped when she realized Weiss had her hair done the way Ruby suggested.

“Aw, Weiss…” Ruby said with a goofy grin as she saved the picture and set it as her home screen. She sent Neptune her gratitude and stared at her present like it was the greatest thing she’d ever received.

“You really like my mama, huh?”

“Holy taco!” Ruby yelped, scrambling to catch the scroll she’d tossed by accident. 

“S-Sorry…” Chrys apologized.

With her scroll and Neptune’s present safe, Ruby breathed out a long sigh of relief. “You and your mom really need to start wearing bells,” she said, turning to face Chrys. “She got me the same way you did earlier.

Chrys frowned and said, “I'll be more careful next time.”

“No, no…” Ruby said flashing her a small smile, “I should’ve been more aware of my surroundings. How are you feeling? Are you hungry? Do you want me to replace the fever patch”

“The patch is okay,” Chrys said, coughing into a fist. “But I am a little hungry.”

“Cool! Me too,” Ruby said, getting up from the couch. “You guys have anything in the fridge?”

“I don’t know,” Chrys said, quietly tailing after Ruby.

Ruby popped the fridge open and hummed as she scanned its contents. Chrys snuck in under her arm and hummed too.

“See anything you want?” Ruby asked.

“Hm… I want soup.”

“Soup. Okay. Got anything in the cupboards?”

“You mean, like, canned?” Chrys asked, tilting her head, looking absolutely confused and adorable. 

“Er, instant works too, but yeah?”

“Mama doesn’t like canned or instant food,” Chrys said. “We always order from this one place.”

“What place is that?”

“Um, I don’t know…”

Ruby scratched her head and thought about her options carefully. There was a lot of fresh and healthy food in the fridge, but nothing ready-made; Ruby didn’t trust herself enough in the kitchen to cook for Chrys.

“I can eat something else,” Chrys said, coughing. “I think there’s some lettuce and salad dressing?” she suggested, intuitively picking up on the fact that her mother’s maybe-sorta-girlfriend couldn’t cook. “We have some chicken too.”

The more time Ruby spent with Chrys, the more she realized the girl was an oddball. When Ruby was her age, she’d be asking for junk food, not  _ salad _ . 

“We also have eggs,” Chrys said, pointing to a carton that said extra large, farm fresh organic eggs. “Ruby, if chickens make eggs… doesn’t that already mean they’re organic?”

“Huh…”

“So what are nonorganic eggs?”

“I… I don’t know,” Ruby said, looking as confused as Chrys.

Chrys pursed her lips together and thought hard for a second. “Oh! We have some frozen pasta in freezer.”

Frozen pasta wasn’t bad. And since they had it, it meant Weiss probably approved of it, meaning Ruby could feed it to Chrys without worrying. But would Weiss want Chrys eating something frozen while she was sick? 

Chrys looked up at Ruby, her eyes bright and curious. 

She deserved something warm and fresh, Ruby decided. 

“Pasta?”

“No, no, I think I have an idea,” Ruby said, pulling her scroll out from her pocket. 

Closing the fridge, Ruby opened her contact list and called “Ass Face.” Yang was supposed to be downtown around this time to meet up with Blake for lunch. If Ruby was lucky, and the universe compliant, she’d be able to get her catch her sister in time to pick something up or at least recommend some place healthy.

Yang answered her scroll on the second ring with a friendly “Yellow, yellow.”

“Yaaaang, sis,  _ bro _ ,” Ruby said, flashing Chrys a smile, “can you do me a solid?”

“Depends,” she answered warily.

“Are you downtown—like, close to the cafe?”

“I am.”

“Any chance you can pick me and Chrys up some lunch? Weiss is paying.”

“Eh... sure, why not,” Yang said with a sigh. “I'm actually here right now trying get some lunch. Blake had to cancel.” 

“Aw, I’m sorry, Yang,” Ruby said, pulling out a chair for Chrys. 

“It’s cool,” Yang said. “The Ice Queen's palace isn’t too far from here is it?”

“Nope, it’s actually within walking distance, I'll send you the address.”

“Kay, cool. Now tell me what you want quick because I’m almost at the front of the line.”

Ruby spent the next few minutes running Chrys through the menu and relaying what she wanted back to Yang. Ruby asked for her usual lunch order and ended the call with a bunch of thank-you's, she also texted Yang Weiss' address before she could forget. But once the dust settled and both Ruby and Chrys were seated with nothing else to distract them, that awful sense of dread from earlier came back with a vengeance and bitch slapped Ruby hard.

_ Shit,  _ Ruby thought when she felt Chrys' piercing blue eyes on her. “Um, so… we,” Ruby fumbled for words, but everything died on her tongue. Chrys was waiting patiently, her hard, immovable stare just like her mother’s. “You probably have some questions for me, huh?” Ruby said, her  ody growing tense and rigid. “Well, go for it.”

“Do you like my mama?” Chrys asked, going straight for the jugular.

“I do,” Ruby answered honestly. 

“But do you really, really,  _ really _ like her?” Chrys stressed.

“I really, really, really,  _ really  _ like her.”

Chrys watched her for a moment, searching for a lie she’ll never find. Weiss did the same thing to her a few weeks back and it unnerved Ruby just the same, but she had nothing to hide. 

“Are you two dating?” Chrys asked.

“Um.” Ruby desperately wanted to say they were dating and call Weiss her girlfriend, but they both agreed to wait and test things out before labelling things. “Well, we’re seeing each other, but we’re not dating just yet.”

“Are you going on dates with other people then?” 

Ruby blinked, floored by the straightforward question. She was talking to a nine-year-old and not some catty teenager, right? There had to be a mistake here, some wires crossed, or words lost in translation.

Chrys narrowed her eyes, angry that Ruby was taking so long to answer. “Well, are you?”

“No!” Ruby finally blurted out with a heavy blush to accompany it. Chrys' accusatory tone was frightening, but not as scary as the thought of ever cheating on Weiss Adel. “Chrys, your mama is so…” Ruby immaturely giggled at the sentence she chose then quickly apologized when Chrys crossed her arms. “Sorry, lemme rephrase that.” Ruby cleared her throat and, in a more mature tone, said, “Your mama is the best. I’d love to say we’re dating and officially call her my girlfriend, but I can’t because these things take time to figure out. And right now, your mama has a lot to think about. It isn’t just about me and her, it’s about you too. So until she’s ready to make a decision, we’re just friends.”

“But you two were kissing?”

“Um,” Ruby blushed, “you can ask your mama about that one… but can you keep a secret?” Chrys leaned in and eagerly nodded her head. “Your mama kind of scares me… she like no one I’ve ever met before. She knows exactly what she wants, but I’m so worried I'm not it because I can’t keep up with her sometimes.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t worry,” Ruby said, patting Chrys' head, “you’ll understand when you’re older.”

“I’m grown up enough!” Chrys stubbornly said with a pout and furrowed brows. 

Ruby grinned at the girl and poked the crinkle on her nose. “You’re so much like your mama sometimes.”

“I am?” Chrys asked, perking up. “People always tell me I only take after my maman.”

“I guess you do on the outside, but I don’t know your maman, I only know your mama so maybe I’m seeing things differently.”

“How?”

“Well, for starters, you both crinkle your nose the same way,” Ruby said, naming the first thing that came to mind. “And your eyes, they’re the same colour and shape, but you guys also have the same stare—wait, lemme show you.” Ruby showed Chrys the picture Neptune sent and zoomed in on Weiss' face. “See? Right there. When you were grilling me, you had this exact same look.”

Chrys looked at the photo and tried to imitate her mother. She even tried to pushed her hair back, but it fell back into place and all over her face when she sneezed. 

“You’re gunna need some industrial strength hairspray if you wanna copy that style,” Ruby chuckled. 

They shared a laugh and settled into a comfortable silence. 

“My mama is really pretty isn’t she?” Chrys said, taking Ruby’s scroll to get a better look. “My classmates used to make fun of me because of her.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know…” Chrys murmured. “Maybe it’s because she was really young when she had me.”

“I think I was still picking my nose and catching bugs when you were born,” Ruby said, scratching her chin as she thought about Weiss. Their age difference didn’t matter much now but back then? They might as well have been living in different worlds. “Hey, Chrys?”

“Yes, Ruby?”

“What was your maman like?”

“Oh, she—"

A hard rap on the door stole their attention. 

“Yang?” Chrys asked, unknowingly pulling the same look Weiss used whenever she had a question.

Ruby shrugged and got up to check the peephole. Yang was standing on the other side with a large bag in one hand and a tray of drinks in the other.

“Yang, did you use your head to knock on the door?” Ruby asked as she let her sister in.

“Well,” she said with a grin, “both my hands are full.”

Ruby sighed and pointed to the shoe mat. “Shoes off, sis.”

“Right, right,” Yang said, handing Ruby the food. She kicked her shoes off and followed Ruby to the table.

“Hi, Yang!” Chrys said, waving both hands. “Thank you for the chocolate! It was really good.”

“No problem,” Yang said, shooting her a pair of finger guns. “I know you only asked for that cheese croissant and some soup, but I went and ordered you that tea got from your first visit. Honey lemon, right?”

“You did?” Chrys asked, looking at the tray in Ruby’s hands. It was the only one in a coffee cup so it was easy to guess which one was hers.

“It’s probably cooled down though,” Yang said as she pulled out the chair opposite to Chrys'. She took off her jacket and hung it on the backrest before sitting down. “Can we heat it up?” she asked Ruby.

“We can,” Ruby said, pointing to the microwave behind Yang. 

“That’s okay,” Chrys interrupted, taking her first sip. “It’s still good.”

“If you say so,” Yang said.

While Ruby dug through the bag, Yang struck up another conversation with Chrys. Ruby paid close attention to them, trying to glean any tips she could off Yang. Between the two of them, Yang handled children the best even though Ruby was the one who volunteered at their old high school. 

“And then what happened?” Yang asked, arms crossed over the table with her chin resting on her forearms.

Chrys eagerly copied her with a matching grin too boot and said, “She slipped on some ice and started crying. Ms. Valkyrie saw the whole thing, so when she tried to blame me, Ms. Valkyrie got mad at her instead.”

“Aw sweet! Rock on, Nora!” Yang cheered. “Y'know, she never wanted to be a teacher.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Yang said. “Yo, Rubyn, what did Nora say she wanted to be again?”

“Queen of the castle,” Ruby answered as she poured Chrys' soup into a bowl and served it to her. It was still piping hot; the trip over had only cooled it slightly. 

“No, no, there was another thing,” Yang said, grabbing her lunch. She pulled out her Reuben sandwich and bit into it, taking a little more than a third of it in one go. Chrys whispered “whoa” under her breath. “I can take a bigger bite than this, kiddo.”

“Please don’t,” Ruby cut in, remembering the time she broke two of Yang’s ribs trying save her from a sandwich. “Chrys, your mom's going to kill me if she ever catches you trying that.”

“Don’t worry, I know better,” Chrys said, stirring her soup.

Yang yelped and clutched her heart in pain. “Critical hit!” she shouted with a hand draped dramatically over her forehead. “Rubyn, remember me—and delete my hard drive.” 

Ruby sat down and rolled her eyes, completely used to her sister’s antics. Chrys seemed to be having fun, though the flush on her cheeks made Ruby worry.

“Chryssie, after lunch, you’re going to need to take another dose of your medicine,” Ruby said.

“Okay, Ruby,” Chrys politely obliged.

After lunch and a dose of the nastiest cough syrup Ruby had ever seen, they gathered on the couch for some video games—which shocked both Ruby and Yang more than it should have. Chrys had laughed so hard she fell into Ruby’s lap. She decided to stay there and cuddled up to Ruby as Yang started the game. 

“I can’t still can’t believe the Ice Queen buys video games,” Yang said during Ruby’s turn with the controller. “Just look at all of these.”

“These are Maman’s,” Chrys said sleepily. “Though, Mama still buys me the ones I want.”

“Huh… is that her up there?”

“Mhm.”

Yang hummed in thought and crossed her arms. After a few seconds, she let out a frustrated sigh and mussed with her hair. “She looks so familiar. I know I’ve seen her somewhere, but I can’t remember where.”

“Might’ve been in those fashion mags you used to buy,” Ruby suggested.

“I guess?” Yang grumbled. “Maybe. Yeah, that has to be it.”

The conversation ended there, but neither Ruby nor Yang were happy with the outcome. Chrys had taken her turn and died almost immediately. The monster had shot out of the ground and belly flopped on top of her, sending her character back to camp on the cart of shame. She pouted and handed the controller to Yang, sad that her turn ended so suddenly.

“It’s okay, keep trying,” Yang said, pushing the controller back to her.

“But I died,” Chrys argued.

“It not game over yet is it?”

“No, but…” Chrys looked at Ruby. “Is it really okay?”

“It’s more than okay,” Ruby said. “Try again.”

Chrys ran her character back to where the monster and the rest of her teammates were and, with a little help from Ruby and Yang, came out victorious.

They continued playing until Weiss came home a few hours later with a bag of fast food and what Ruby hoped was a milkshake in the other. Chrys was the first to greet her because she shot off the couch for a hug that Weiss happily returned. When Yang greeted her, Weiss was surprised but warmly welcomed her after Ruby explained what happened. 

“Thank you for keeping Chrys company,” Weiss said as she walked Chrys back to the couch. 

“It’s no problem,” Yang said. “Sorry I came over unannounced though. It’s a nice place you got here. Roomy.”

“It’s the penthouse,” Weiss said with a blush. 

Ruby blinked. “I thought penthouses were, like, the whole floor?”

“It is,” Weiss said. “I own the other suite.”

“Whaa…” both Yang and Ruby said.

Weiss shifted uncomfortably and clapped her hands together. “So!” she said, forcing a smile. “Will you two be joining us for dinner?”

“Ah, no, we couldn’t,” Yang said. “I think I intruded long enough. Ruby, you staying?”

“I should probably get going too,” Ruby said, but Chrys latched onto her and begged her to stay. “Um,” Ruby looked at Weiss and accidentally snorted out a laugh when she saw how surprised she was. “We bonded.”

“I… can see that,” Weiss replied.

“Yang, stay too,” Chrys pleaded with the most adorable puppy dog pout Ruby had ever seen.

“Oh, no fair!” Yang whined. “I can’t say no to that face—Weiss, tell her to turn it off!”

“I can’t,” Weiss sighed. “Just say yes to dinner, save us both some trouble.”

“But…”

“Pleeeaaaaaaaaaassseeeeee, Yang?” There were tears in Chrys' eyes and her lip quivered like she was about to cry. 

“No, no, no, no—fine,” Yang said, throwing her arms around Chrys. “You are way too cute. Are you sure Weiss is your mom?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss growled.

Yang shot her a grin as she hugged Chrys tighter. “Just sayin'.”

“I might just retract my offer for dinner.”

Ruby held back a laugh, not wanting to get caught between her sister and her maybe-sorta-girlfriend. She knew there wasn’t any real conflict between them, but it was nice to see where Chrys got her pout.

Yang continued to rib Weiss until she huffed and called Ruby to follow her to the kitchen. 

“What’s up?” Ruby asked. 

“Your reward,” Weiss answered, handing Ruby the fast food bag and drink. 

“Er, you know I was joking, right?” Ruby said but she still took a sip; chocolate, her favourite. Weiss was quickly becoming the best maybe-sorta-girlfriend ever.

“Yes, well, I wasn’t,” Weiss smiled, her hands twitching like she wanted to touch Ruby. “I mean it, Ruby. Thank you for watching Chrys and taking such good care of her.”

“Naw, it was nothing.”

“No, it isn’t 'nothing,' ” Weiss said, crossing her arms. “You proved I can trust you with her on Halloween. Today was just another point in your favour… and she seems to really like you.” Weiss looked past Ruby’s shoulder and smiled. “She seems to like your sister a lot too.”

Ruby looked back and nodded. “Yeah, Yang’s great with kids,” she said. “But it’s rare for her to be so physical with one. Normally they’re too interested in her arm to notice how uncomfortable it makes her, but Chrys hasn’t looked or mentioned it once.”

“That's because she’s used to seeing someone with them,” Weiss said. “My sister’s employer, a good family friend of ours, has quite a few prosthetics.”

“Your life just keeps getting neater and neater,” Ruby said with her straw in her mouth. “This is really good by the way, thanks.”

“No problem.” Weiss leaned in a little and whispered, “You’ll get the first half of your reward when we’re alone next.”

“O-Oh…” Ruby blushed.

“You did say me with a side of fries and a milkshake, right?” Weiss said with a flirty smile.

“Yep,” Ruby squeaked out. 

“Hey, lovebirds, you two gunna kiss or what?!” Yang shouted from the couch. 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Chrys shouted and giggled.

Weiss was aghast. “What did you do?!” she hissed at Ruby, her face redder than a ripe tomato.

“Nothing!” Ruby yelped. “We just talked!”

“About  _ what _ ?!”

“About you and us,” Ruby answered. “She was just curious.”

Weiss ran a hand through her hair and crinkled her nose, exhaling sharply. “We are going to talk about this in further detail,” she said just loud enough for Ruby to hear. “There are going to have to be some rules if we are to pursue this relationship. Do you understand, Ruby?”

“Yep. Perfect. Crystal clear,” Ruby said stiffly. She was tempted to salute Weiss, but the sharp look she was giving her made Ruby reconsider. This wasn’t a time for jokes. Weiss was dead serious about this and Ruby needed to match her. “I’ll follow whatever rules you need to lay down, Weiss. No questions asked.”

“Ruby,” Weiss whispered, her expression quickly softening.

“I like you a lot, Weiss, but Chrys is your main priority. Us? It can wait,” Ruby said with a supportive smile. “We’re in no rush.”

“I… thank you,” Weiss said, finally relaxing. “I really want to kiss you for being so understanding, but Chrys is still watching us.”

“Don’t worry, you can thank me later,” Ruby winked.

Weiss touched Ruby’s tattooed arm and smiled as she caressed one of the roses with her thumb. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss finally gets why Ruby wants to take things slow.


	14. Beauty and a Beat

“Mrs. Adel, your twelve o'clock is here,” Ciel said through the intercom.

Confused, Weiss looked up from the document she was reading and pulled up her schedule. She was positive her lunch hour was free. But when the program loaded up, Weiss learned she was wrong. 

“Knock-knock,” Ruby said, poking her head into Weiss' office. “I brought lunch,” she quickly added, dangling a brown takeout bag over a tray of drinks. 

“Ruby,” Weiss said, relaxing into her chair, “what a pleasant surprise. I wasn’t expecting to see you until later tonight.”

“Well,” Ruby said as she sauntered in and closed the door behind her, “the big boss here gave me unfettered access to her office, so I thought I’d take her up on the offer… through the proper channels of course. Look, I even got my visitor’s badge!”

Ruby flashed Weiss the badge she proudly wore on her chest beneath her jacket.

“So I see,” Weiss chuckled. She got up to meet Ruby halfway with her arms wide open for the bone crushing hug she was sure Ruby would give her. “How exactly did you manage to squeeze yourself into my busy schedule?”

“I called Neptune and asked if you were free anytime this afternoon.”

“When did you get this number?” Weiss asked.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist, smiling as she stared into her eyes. “He texted me,” she answered with a blush, kissing Weiss' forehead. “You also left his and Ciel's number on that list you gave me last week.”

“Oh,” Weiss muttered, mortified she’d forgotten something so simple. She wasn’t that old yet, was she? No. Definitely not. Ruby had probably saved the rest of those numbers too and kept the actual slip of paper on her person for safe keeping. 

“Hope you don’t mind, but I saved the other ones too,” Ruby added, confirming Weiss' suspicions. “Oh and I got Gerty's number too. I love her, she’s the best.”

“You’re taking this really seriously, aren’t you?” Weiss said, resting her hands flat on Ruby’s chest.

“Of course I am!” Ruby shouted. “You letting me watch over Chrys while she was sick is some serious trust!”

“It is…” 

“Plus, it tells me you’re just as serious about me as I am about you,” Ruby added shyly. 

Touched by her thoughtfulness, Weiss kissed Ruby's cheek and led her to the couch. They sat with enough space to look at each other but close enough so their knees were touching. Ruby pulled out the contents of the bag and handed Weiss a neatly wrapped sandwich and a small salad with the dressing on the side.

“What did you get me?” Weiss asked, carefully undoing one end of the wrapper. She peeked inside and hummed, seeing a healthy amount of romaine lettuce.

“A BLT on toasted whole-wheat with melted cheddar, one of Yang’s specialities,” Ruby answered, tearing her wrapper unceremoniously. “Oh, your drink, m'lady!” Ruby popped Weiss' cup out of the tray and handed it to her like a knight offering their sword. “Don’t worry,” she whispered with a wink, “it’s just water with no ice.”

“How did you know I don’t like ice?”

“You don’t?” Ruby asked, innocently biting into her sandwich. Weiss nodded. “Huh, lucky guess?”

Weiss didn’t believe her for a second.

Weiss ate her salad first, saving her sandwich for last. She shared most of it with Ruby though, since the girl looked hungry enough to eat a horse. It was cute, and Weiss thoroughly enjoyed teasing Ruby as she fed her. 

After the salad was finished, Weiss took her first bite of the sandwich Ruby lovingly ordered for her. It was amazing. Weiss could taste the freshness immediately, and she absolutely loved how reserved Yang was with her mayo application, just enough to taste but not overpower. Her second bite, however, made Weiss nearly retch. She quickly swallowed and washed it down with Ruby’s soda then shuddered in disgust when the combined aftertaste hit.

“Something up?" Ruby asked, her head tilted curiously.

Nodding, Weiss took one of the tissues Ruby had lying on the table and carefully picked through her sandwich. She found the culprit immediately and pulled it out, expecting a small, easy discardable round slice, but Weiss wasn’t that lucky. The brownish green food of nightmares kept getting longer and longer, rubbing it’s sour juices through Weiss' sandwich until it popped out.

“Ugh,” Weiss muttered, scrunching her nose in disgust. Her hand trembled as the juice soaked through the napkin making the pickle wriggle in the air. 

“You don’t like pickles?” Ruby asked with one of the dreadful things hanging from her lips like a lolling tongue. Weiss shot her sour look and handed the vile thing to Ruby, not caring that she’d taken a bite out of it. “Ooh, thank you!”

“No”—Weiss watched Ruby slurp her pickle up in horror—“problem.”

Sighing in satisfaction, Ruby licks her lips and wiped them off on her sleeve. “You should check for another one,” she told Weiss. “Yang likes to put two or three so every bite has some.”

“Oh…” Weiss clicked her tongue, already seeing the second offender. She handed it to Ruby like she was handling a snake or a wriggling worm fresh from the earth—with complete and utter disgust. “How can you eat these awful things?! They’re so… _green_ and _slimy_.”

Ruby shrugged as she dangled Weiss' unwanted pickle high above her mouth. “They’re good,” she said, dropping it in. “Mm, sho'good.”

“Ew,” Weiss muttered, scooting away.

“Oh c'mon, Wild Thing, they’re great!” Ruby said, taking a big bite into her sandwich. 

Weiss watched Ruby chew like an overstuffed animal, cringing every time she saw the wad in Ruby’s mouth move. It took Ruby several long seconds to finally get it all down, but there was a moment where Weiss was worried Ruby would choke.

After sipping on her soda and taking a _much_ smaller bite, Ruby asked, “So why all the pickle hate? They’re sweet, tangy, and depending on the type, they’re super crunchy—like soggy potato chips!”

“A 'soggy potato chip' is not what I’d call 'crunchy,' ” Weiss said as she wiped the crumbs off Ruby’s face with a napkin. “And while I understand their appeal, I can’t stand them. The smell alone makes me want to throw up.”

“Aw.”

“Well, there was one time in my life they didn’t make me want to immediately flee in the opposite direction,” Weiss said when Ruby pouted.

“Oh?”

“And that was when I was pregnant with Chrys,” Weiss explained. “It was awful. I had terrible morning sickness all throughout my pregnancy, but it was the worst during my first trimester. Keeping food down was almost impossible, and any time I did, it would come back up half an hour later. But then one day, I caught Nicole eating a sandwich for lunch… it smelled looked and horrible, but I never needed anything more in my life than that sandwich.”

“What was it?” 

Smiling, Weiss tore a small piece of her sandwich off and offered it to Ruby. When she went for it, Weiss pulled the morsel just out of Ruby’s reach. 

“Aw…” Ruby pouted, her eyes watering.

Weiss giggled and fed Ruby the bite, this time without any tricks. “It was tuna mayo with pickles and onions, by the way,” she said, scratching Ruby’s chin. “And, I swear, it tasted like heaven. I couldn’t care less about my breath smelling like death for the rest of the day—it just felt so damn _good_ to have some actual food in my stomach.”

“Woof, that’s rough,” Ruby said with a grimace. “Oh, this is so good,” she quickly added, melting on the spot. “Yang’s sammies are the best.”

“'Sammies'?” 

“Sammiches.”

Weiss quirked an eyebrow. “'Sammiches'?”

“Sandwiches,” Ruby rolled her eyes. “Get with the program, babe!”

“ _'Babe'_?” Weiss repeated with a teasing smirk.

“Oh, uh, no good?” Ruby nervously scratched the back of her head and sank into her shoulders, shooting Weiss a shaky grin. “Wanted to try something and I guess it flopped. Sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“No, no,” Weiss said, tilting Ruby’s chin up, “I like it, _babe_.”

An ear-splitting screech of joy ripped through Ruby’s giddy, tight-lipped smile. “You called me 'babe'!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, thankfully keeping a firm grip on her sandwich. “Oh man that feels good!”

“It… does?” Weiss hesitantly asked with her brows furrowed together.

“Of course it does!” Ruby said. “Pet names are like… top tier dating goals! I was kinda worried you’d never give me one. Well, I guess 'dolt' kinda counts, but you get what I mean, right?”

“Oh…” Weiss set her sandwich down on the table and folded hands over her lap, wringing her fingers together as she thought.

“Something wrong, Weiss?” Ruby asked, her voice much quieter. “Did I say something I shouldn’t have? Because if I did, I'm sorry.”

“No, Ruby, you’re fine, it’s me that has the problem…”

Ruby set her sandwich aside and went to rub her hands on her jeans, but a pointed look from Weiss stopped her in her tracks. After wiping her hands on some clean napkins, Ruby laid her hands on Weiss' and looked her deep in the eyes, smiling supportively.

Weiss didn’t have to say anything, Ruby wasn’t making her, but those big silver eyes made her weak. Sighing, Weiss reluctantly gave in. 

“I never had any pet names of Nicole,” she confessed. “She had a bunch for me, but I could never come up with anything that sounded original or catchy…”

“Isn’t 'Nicole' a nickname?” 

“It is,” Weiss said, “but I told you it was because I thought her actual name sounded stupid.”

“But it caught on.”

“I suppose…”

“Then that’s a nickname,” Ruby said, nodding. “What were some of the things she called you?”

“Well, she called me a lot of things actually,” Weiss smiled, “but the one I hold closest to my heart is 'Blue.' ”

“Any reason why?” Ruby asked.

“I don’t know if it’s a story I should be telling my potential new lover,” Weiss said teasingly. 

“P-Potential…?” Ruby blushed.

Weiss smiled and took her hands back from Ruby. “Yes, is that a problem?”

“N-No! I like it, so… would it be cool to say we’re dating officially?” Ruby asked. “Because I’d really like to say we’re dating.”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Cool, cool, cool… um, so,” Ruby nervously ran a hand through her hair, “y-you can tell me—the story of your nickname.”

“It really isn’t as bad as I make it sound,” Weiss said as she fixed Ruby’s hair. She smoothed out the ends and fixed the clip holding everything together. “I am serious though, if you want a hair cut, Neptune is right there. He’s a licensed hairstylist.”

“Right, right… maybe…” Ruby blushed. “So the story?”

“Oh, um,” Weiss picked up her sandwich and tore a small piece off. “She called me her 'blue bird of happiness.' ”

“Oh, that’s cute,” Ruby said.

Weiss nodded and quietly chewed her food, thinking back to the night she got her name. She remembered she was dosing off while Coco passed the time by playing with her hair. She was talking about a book she read that afternoon. Weiss wanted to tell her to shut up so she could sleep, but Coco’s voice suddenly grew quiet and the fingers she had buried in Weiss' hair stilled. 

“Are you happy?” she asked, pulling Weiss deeper into her arms. Weiss shrugged, she supposed she was happy; sex had that effect on her, serotonin and all that jazz. “With me, I mean?”

Weiss didn’t know how to answer then. But looking back on things, she should’ve thrown her pride away and told Coco the truth. She also should’ve turned to face her just to see the face Coco made when she sleepily confessed that Weiss made her happy. 

This was one of Weiss' fonder memories of Coco and one of the few that made their early relationship worth staying in. 

“So why was it so hard to say that?” Ruby asked, gently pulling Weiss back from her thoughts. 

“It must be awkward for you, isn’t it?” Weiss replied, offering some more of her sandwich to Ruby. When Ruby took a bite, Weiss bit into the same spot after. 

“Why would it be awkward?” 

“Because we’re together and she was my…”

“Your wife, yeah,” Ruby said without skipping a beat. “I’m not… this isn’t some sort of competition with you as the prize. She was a part of your life—you guys have a kid together! That’s a pretty big deal in my book. I just… I want to get to know you and Chrys better and to do that I need to learn about her too.”

“Ruby…”

“I like the you that was in love with her,” Ruby continued, laying a warm hand on Weiss' knee. “So don’t be afraid to say something if she’s involved. Plus, you miss her, don’t you?”

Weiss didn’t know what to say so she didn’t say a word. She just looked at Ruby like she’d been pierced through the heart because it was true—she missed Coco more than words could ever express. Every day without her made Weiss feel like she was walking on thin ice. 

“Have you talked to someone?” Ruby hesitantly asked.

“You mean a therapist?”

“Y-Yeah… when Pyrrha died and Yang lost her arm, Uncle Qrow sent us to one,” Ruby explained. “It helped—talking to someone. I just… seeing you and Chrys power through the way you guys do is so inspiring. My life practically stopped when I thought I lost Yang…”

“Ruby,” Weiss said, tilting Ruby’s chin up so they could meet eye to eye, “sending Chrys to therapy was the first thing I did.”

“Oh.”

“And I’ve been seeing a therapist since I was fifteen,” Weiss added with a grateful smile. “Thank you for worrying, Ruby. I appreciate it.”

“Aw, man,” Ruby groaned, pulling away. She ground the heel of her palm between her eyes, seething in frustration. “I feel like an absolute butt now.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Ruby said, “emotional things aren’t what I’m good at, but here I am trying to—”

“Get to know me better?” Weiss politely cut in. She smiled at Ruby and caressed her cheek, loving how warm Ruby’s skin was to the touch. “Losing a spouse is hard. It’s probably the hardest thing I’ve ever experienced… but I’m doing okay.”

“Okay,” Ruby said, returning Weiss' smile.

“But,” Weiss paused, “I should probably be more open to talking about her.” When Ruby perked up, Weiss got more comfortable on the couch. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything,” Ruby grinned.

Talking about Coco to someone who didn’t know her was therapeutic. Weiss got to relieve some of her best memories like the time Coco gave Chrys her first haircut, or when they went to an amusement park and got lost in the crowd. Weiss could name several thousand more fun and goofy instances, but her weak-willed mind always found a way to burst that bubble. The fights and disagreements, the hate fueled sex that kept her coming back for more, and the lonely nights spent sleeping apart because they were both too stubborn to apologize—why pick one when Weiss can fume about them all? But deep down Weiss knew that being angry was just an excuse to avoid acknowledging the truth because the alternative hurt worse than the bullet that ended Coco’s life. 

Partway through the story of the time Coco capsized their boat during a fishing trip, Weiss noticed Ruby wasn’t laughing or offering her usual quips. Instead, she was looking at Weiss with this dorky but lovable grin.

“Did I say too much?” Weiss asked nervously.

“No,” Ruby said, snapping back to reality. Blinking, she scratched her cheek and pointed to Weiss', “It’s just you got a little something—here, let me.” 

“Hm?”

Ruby carefully reached over and brushed a sneaky little crumb off Weiss' cheek. Ruby popped it into her mouth and shrugged, nervously laughing. “Don’t wanna waste any food,” she said, scooting back to give Weiss some space.

Weiss blushed and quietly thanked her, playing with her braid to keep her idle hands busy. Ruby was far too cute for her own good, she was quickly becoming a hazard to Weiss' health.

 _Take it slow, Weiss,_ she reminded herself when Ruby flashed her a grin.

They fell back into a comfortable silence, both seemingly content to just look at each other. Weiss had lost interest in her sandwich and offered it to Ruby who reluctantly accepted it; it was gone in three bites. 

“So what are your plans after this?” Weiss asked, propping an arm up on the couch to rest her head in. 

“Well, since Shit Braun decided to give my shift to this new girl he hired, I think I’m going to hit the music store to pick up some new strings for my guitar. And after that, it’s the fair with you and Chrys at five.”

Weiss quirked an eyebrow as she pulled her legs up onto the seat. “There’s a lot to unpack in that sentence,” she said. “Putting your employer’s horrible practice aside, you play guitar?”

“I do,” Ruby grinned. “I also play a mean xylophone.”

Giggling, Weiss smiled at Ruby. “Cute. Are you going to serenade me someday?”

“I can if you want,” Ruby said, eager to please Weiss. “I really only know rock songs, but I can find something. Any requests?”

“Surprise me,” Weiss said.

“Oh,” Ruby blinked, “well, if I start singing a song about overthrowing the government, just remember it was your fault.”

“Oh, please do,” Weiss chuckled. “I have relatives who need to be impeached.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, really,” Weiss confirmed. “Have you… have never searched me up?”

“Er, no?” Ruby murmured. “Should I? Like, I won’t because that’s super creepy and invasive, but, like, seriously—are you famous?”

“Seriously,” Weiss laughed. “I was the cover girl for Nobility Inc.'s premier makeup line. Why do you think I needed a stylist?”

“Because you’re super important?” Ruby answered. “Though, I guess it does make sense now… I wondered why someone in PR would be in commercials.”

Weiss continued to laugh as Ruby pieced her life’s story together, loving how innocently star struck she was.

“Will you ever show me the commercials you were in?” Ruby asked.

“I can, but surely you can find them yourself.”

Ruby shrugged. “I could, but I don’t want the things online to come between us. Like, I’m sure there are things you don’t want me to see.”

“That’s…” Weiss regarded Ruby thoughtfully, “that’s really sweet of you, Ruby. But, as usual, you are completely correct on that matter. There are some things online I would rather you never see and some things I’d like to tell you personally someday.”

“Then that’s that!” Ruby said, clapping her hands together. “No more talks about internet stalking you.”

“Say, since we’re finished eating and my next meeting isn’t until two this afternoon, how would you like it if I accompanied you to the music store?” 

Ruby pounced on Weiss and got right up in her face, eyes shining bright as she grinned from ear to ear. “Really?!” 

Looking at their position, Weiss dumbly nodded, blushing liked a fool. “Y-Yes,” she said, fighting the urge to point out the fact that Ruby had pinned her to the couch. 

“Oh this is gunna be so cool!” Ruby cheered, kissing Weiss' nose before hopping off the couch. “I was so worried you’d call me a band geek for liking guitars—wait, why would you?” she said, smacking herself when the realization hit. “You were supposed to go pro. Of course you like music. Ugh, I’m such a dolt. Weiss, I… why are you blushing?”

“Um,” Weiss carefully sat up and smoothed out the wrinkles on her dress, “n-no reason.”

“You sure?” Ruby asked, tilting her head.

“I'm sure.”

“Oh! Oh! Can I ask you something else?” 

“I'm afraid of what it'll be, but you may.”

Ruby knelt down in front of Weiss. “Can I sit in your chair?” she asked, batting her eyelashes. “Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“Go ahead,” Weiss nodded. Her brain had been turned to mush the second Ruby climbed on top of her, she doubted she’d be able to deny anything Ruby asked for in that moment.

“Yes! Best girlfriend ever, thank you, Weiss!” Ruby said, quickly kissing Weiss' cheek before she raced off to sit in the fancy executive's chair.

Weiss touched her cheek and blinked. _What the hell just happened?_

After Ruby had her fun in Weiss' chair, even trying on the glasses she left on her desk for extra effect (bad idea, but so cute), they packed up their garbage and left the office. Weiss told Ciel to hold her calls and that she’d be back within the hour, give or take a few minutes. Neptune had a bit of fun teasing them, but Weiss rolled with the punches, vowing to get back at him later. 

“Sooo… can I drive?” Ruby asked when she saw a familiar red sedan in Weiss' parking space. 

“You’re the one that knows the way,” Weiss said, opening the passenger side door.

Ruby giddily got into the driver’s seat and buckled herself in. But after a moment of thought, she quickly unbuckled herself and kissed Weiss on the cheek.

“What was that for?” Weiss asked.

“Just for being you,” Ruby said, redoing her seatbelt now that she’d gotten her kiss. 

“Am I going to be getting a kiss on the lips any time soon?”

“Well, I don’t mind, but I kinda taste like pickles and soda,” Ruby answered, checking her breath on her palm. “Yep, pickles and soda.”

“Oh,” Weiss pouted, “of all the times to not stock up on mints.”

“We can pick some up on the way?”

“No, no… we can save that for later tonight,” Weiss said with a sigh. “Are you sure you don’t want to spend the night? Just to sleep, nothing more, I promise.”

“Mm, yeah, I’m sure,” Ruby said after a thoughtful pause. “I think I’d be too tempted to try things if I do.”

“Okay,” Weiss said with understanding.

“Cool.” But after another brief pause to enjoy the the engine roar, Ruby blushed and said, “I think I'll be ready soon though. If you’re still interested that is because I am—just in case that wasn’t obvious.”

Weiss smiled as she took Ruby’s trembling hand and brought it up to her lips. “There’s no rush, Ruby,” she said calmly. “It'll happen when it happens. And when it does, it’ll be because we’re both ready.”

“Thanks, Weiss.”

“No, thank you, Ruby,” Weiss said, leaning over to kiss her, “for teaching me that dating doesn’t mean we immediately have to fall into bed together.”

“You can probably teach me a lot more though,” Ruby gulped, chasing after Weiss' lips.

“I can and I will when the right time comes.”

“I can’t wait,” Ruby grinned, stealing one more kiss.

* * *

When they walked into the music store, Ruby let go of Weiss' hand to embrace and breathe in the smell of expensive lacquered wood, stacks upon stacks of soundproofing foam, and amplifier plastic. 

Weiss scanned the room curiously, taking note of the haphazard use of floor space. To her immediate left next to the dolt and the door was a wall of carefully displayed electric guitars. Some starter kits were piled near the front with amplifiers of all makes and sizes sectioning off the floor. On the wall next to it were some low-end acoustic guitars with a small section dedicated to bass guitars; that hurt Weiss' bassist heart. There were also few drum kits out on display, both classic rock and jazz varieties, with different stands, accessories, and cymbals close by. Pianos took a small corner of the store near the back with some discounted guitars. 

“Ahh, that’s the good stuff,” Ruby sighed, taking Weiss' hand back. “I haven’t been back here in months. I'm so excited to show you around.” 

“It’s… quaint,” Weiss said politely.

Truthfully, she'd never been in a music store before. All the instruments she and Coco owned were ordered online and delivered to their door. Coco had tried taking her a few times in lieu of their usual dates, but Weiss' schedule, or rather her staunch refusal to be seen in a lowbrow area, always stopped them. Weiss wished she’d been less of an ass back then because, as she was quickly coming to learn, she liked music stores.

Watching Ruby flit between different guitars like an excited little bumblebee had Weiss in stitches. Her girlfriend looked so happy it was hard not to get swept up.

“Ooh, babe, check this one out!” Ruby gushed, dragging Weiss to look at a particularly aggressive black and red electric guitar. She knelt down in front of it for a closer look and squealed, “It looks so cool!”

“And pointy,” Weiss said, tapping the edge.

“But it looks so cool!”

“I could chop a tree down with this axe.”

Ruby looked up at Weiss with wide eyes and an open mouth. “Music puns,” she said under her breath. “Best. Girlfriend. Ever.”

Weiss blushed, unsure of how to respond. 

“That you, Zoomies?!” shouted a voice from the front of the store. 

Ruby popped her head up and scanned the place before jumping and running over to a young woman her age with shocking bright green hair. 

“Oh, man, Reese, it’s been ages!” Ruby shouted, enveloping the stranger in a tight hug.

“It has, bro,” Reese replied, returning the hug with just as much force. She patted Ruby’s back hard and said, “Didn’t think I’d see you again until your party later this month.”

“Yeah, to—oh my god, I knew I forgot something!” Ruby gasped in horror. She let go of Reese to run back to Weiss, but she bumped into her instead because Weiss had followed after her. “Well hello, beautiful. Fancy runnin' in to you, eh?”

“Hello, Ruby,” Weiss smiled, crinkling her nose. “Now what’s this about a party?”

“Right!” Ruby clapped her hands. “So I already invited Ciel and Neptune, and I planned on telling you personally during lunch, but you and your perfect face made me forget.”

“Oh?” Weiss said, flattered Ruby thought her face was perfect.

“Yeah,” Ruby grinned. “Anyway, remember how I told you me and my friends always host a party on my birthday? Well, since I went trick-or-treating with you and Chryssie, we decided to put it off. Think you can save the thirtieth off for me?”

“Well, if both of my assistants are going then I probably should attend as well,” Weiss said, scratching under Ruby’s chin.

“Awesome, I'll text you the details later.”

“Sooo… are you two, like, dating?” Reese asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

“Oh, uh,” Ruby looked between her and Weiss, “yeah?”

“Crap, for real? I owe Arslan money then.” Reese cursed under her breath but offered Weiss her hand shortly after. “Name's Reese, and you, pretty lady, just cost me a lot of money.”

Weiss hesitantly shook her hand and introduced herself, “Weiss. And let me guess, you bet on Penny?”

“Yeah,” Reese admitted with a defeated sigh. “I was rootin' for my fav ginger, but you—sheesh, no one is going to expect you on Ruby’s arm. Did you just step off a runaway?”

“A few times,” Weiss said proudly. 

“No joke?”

“No joke,” Ruby laughed, draping an arm around Weiss' shoulders.

Reese gave Ruby a strange look. “No offense, Zoomies, but how'd you land a lady this hot?”

“Uh,” Ruby blinked and shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Weiss?”

“Hm,” Weiss looked at Ruby and examined her carefully, “I suppose she’s cute. For a dolt.”

Ruby’s eyebrows dropped into a thin line, her eager smile flipped upside down. “Cute? Seriously? That’s all? Not charming, sweet, funny—just cute?”

“Yep,” Weiss laughed tapping the crinkle forming on the bridge of Ruby’s nose. “Adorable.”

“Ugh, you two are disgustingly sweet,” Reese grumbled as she uncrossed her arms and flipped the hair out of her eyes. “So, Rubyn, shoppin' or just lookin'?”

“Both!” Ruby chirped. “I need some new strings for my guitar.”

“And to play with the drums?”

“Haha, busted,” Ruby grinned.

“You like drums?” Weiss asked.

“Love 'em!” Ruby exclaimed, hugging Weiss tighter. “I’ve always wanted to learn but being strapped for cash and living in a small apartment suck.”

“I can teach if you’d like,” Weiss offered, holding the hand Ruby had on her shoulder. 

“Whoa, you lady stilts? Drums? I call buh-buh-bullshit,” Reese snickered, raising a hand out to Ruby for a high-five. “Don’t leave me hangin', bro.”

Ruby clammed up as Weiss narrowed her eyes at Reese. If looks could kill, Reese would be half dead. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss asked.

Reese backed off a little when Ruby shook her head in warning, but Weiss followed after her, stepping into her space. 

“Uh, I didn’t mean anything by it,” Reese said, holding her hands out in front of her.

“You definitely did,” Weiss argued.

“Ruby, help me out, man.”

“Just apologize, Reese,” Ruby said, pulling Weiss back to her side. 

“But I—y'know what, yeah, this was my bad. I'm sorry,” Reese murmured, rubbing the back of her neck. “We get a lot of posers here trying to look cool, and you really don’t look like the type to rock out.”

Ruby smacked her forehead, muttering “Reese you dumbass” under her breath.

“I just dug myself into a deeper hole, didn’t I?” 

“Yup.”

“Can we use that drum kit over there?” Weiss asked, pointing to a single bass drum kit. It was smaller than the one Coco owned, but it would have to do. Here’s hoping she doesn't embarrass herself trying to prove a point.

“Yeah,” Reese nodded, “sticks are on the side.”

“Ruby, hold my jacket.”

“Sure thing, babe,” Ruby said obediently. 

“That is one killer dress,” Reese whispered to Ruby. “Where did you find this chick again?”

“I do not appreciate being called a 'chick,'” Weiss said pointedly. “And we met at her café.” 

Reese opened her mouth, but Ruby threw her hands over her friend's mouth, warning her not to say another word. 

“Let’s see if I remember how to do this, it’s been awhile…” Weiss sat in the throne, twirled the sticks, and started playing a slow single stroke roll to warm herself up. 

“Don’t break a nail,” Reese joked when Weiss sped up her tempo.

Weiss narrowed her eyes, steadily picking up even more speed. _One-twenty, Weiss. That’ll shut her up._

“Reese, seriously, stop egging her on,” Ruby said. “Weiss is crazy competitive and super talented. You’re gunna regret this.”

“I'd like to see her try—"

Weiss hit the hi-hat and tossed the stick, catching it in midair just in time to land the next beat. Weiss couldn’t for the life of her remember most of the terminology—it was all muscle memory at this point—but Coco had taught her enough to thoroughly impress a crowd. The stick tricks in particular. 

“Holy shit,” Reese said, her jaw dropping.

Weiss hit the crash cymbal and ended her fill with a double stick trick. “I can’t believe that actually worked,” she breathily laughed, putting the sticks away. 

Ruby ran up to Weiss and threw her arms around her, lifting her up as she hugged her. “That was so amazing!” 

“Put me down, you dolt!” Weiss shrieked when her heels left the ground, but Ruby was too busy singing her praises to hear her complaints. “Ruby!”

“I knew you were talented, babe, but this is unreal! You were hitting those drums so fast and the flippy thing you did with the sticks—I could kiss you!”

“You may, but only if you put me down this instant!” Weiss shouted, staring down at the ground longingly. 

“Oops!” Ruby carefully put Weiss back on solid ground. She took a step back and bashfully rubbed the back of her neck, slouching. “Sorry, I got a little carried away.”

“So did I, literally,” Weiss chuckled. She walked up to Ruby and laid her hands on her shoulders, holding her firmly so she couldn’t get away. “Thank you for putting me down,” she said, kissing Ruby’s cheek, but then she sharply turned on her feel to face Reese, “speechless?”

“Consider me mute for life, pretty lady,” Reese replied, zipping her lips shut. 

Weiss smiled at her, happy to have finally earned Reese’s respect. 

“Told you she was amazing,” Ruby grinned, hugging Weiss from behind. 

“And she did it in heels… dude, are you some sorta super woman?” Reese asked. 

“No, but if that impressed you, you should see my daughter play,” Weiss said. “She’s been playing the drums since she was old enough to sit up straight.”

“Daughter—you have a kid?” Reese curiously looked at Ruby, her smile growing wider by the second.

“Reese, no!” Ruby shouted. “Don’t say it, bro! I’m warning you, she has a sword under her bed.”

“But… but… but”—Reese gestured to Weiss with both hands—“you gotta! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!”

“Reese, I’m begging you, save it for later!”

“Fine,” Reese pouted, crossing her arms. “But get ready for it, Zoomies.”

“Fine.”

“Fine!”

“Fine!” Ruby shouted louder than Reese.

“Fi—"

“I have no idea what’s going on,” Weiss muttered, interrupting the two friends before they could keep going. “Ruby, weren’t you here for some strings?”

“My strings!” Ruby shrieked. “How could I forget!”

“We got some new ones in stock,” Reese said, pointing to a rack next to the acoustic guitars. 

“Sick! C'mon, Weiss!” Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and dragged her off. “You know anything about guitar strings?”

“A little,” Weiss said, pinching her fingers close together. “What gauge do you use?”

“You just keep getting cooler and cooler, you know?” Ruby grinned.

Weiss smiled back at her, silently thanking Coco for this wonderful opportunity. 

 

  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So me and my best friend just finished binge watching all of Invader Zim... I'll be honest, I heard Zim's voice each time Ruby screamed.


	15. Outsiders

Nora was chatting up a storm while Ren quietly sat beside her in the passenger seat, nodding his head. She was talking about how one of her students, most likely Chrys from the description she used, walked to the board for a presentation this afternoon in a business suit. The topic was about how important math was in daily life. But instead of going for something simple like knowing how much candy they have in a bag or how much money they need for chicken nuggets, Chrys pulled out a legitimate financing chart and talked about how important paying employees a higher wage increased morale and employment retention. Nora struggled not to laugh throughout the whole thing because it was so painfully obvious that Chrys lived in a whole other world from everyone else. Ren started laughing along with her, and Ruby watched them with rapt attention, mentally taking notes on how they interacted.

Dating Weiss had changed Ruby's perception of life entirely. The woman was so smart and worldly, Ruby felt like a child learning to talk for the first time whenever they got to talking. Words never came out right or they just wouldn’t come out at all, but Weiss would still laugh and smile that breathtaking smile of hers like Ruby had cracked the meaning of life.  

On one of their impromptu lunch dates, Weiss gave Ruby a tour of Nobility Inc. She showed her the future site of the in-building daycare and asked Ruby for her opinion since she worked with “children.” Ruby argued that some of the children she worked with had children of their own which made Weiss laugh out loud, scaring some of the employees nearby. But at the end of the tour, she did take Ruby’s input seriously even if it did make the distance between them grow even wider—in the sense of maturity, not intimacy. Things in that department were good. Better than good. They were fantastic. 

Ruby sunk into her shoulders, the collar of her jacket rising up to hide her fierce blush. 

Weiss was… _experienced_ . She had kept her promise to take things slow and left their pace up to Ruby, but that was proving to be their undoing because Ruby was getting addicted to Weiss' touch, her kiss— _everything._ She’d gotten Ruby to cum on more than one occasion without directly touching or even seeing Crescent Rose which was surprising to the both of them, though it was more mortifying to Ruby than it was for Weiss. 

It was a real eye-opener for Ruby though and something she routinely thought about when she had the time. She was naïve to think that she’d get the adorable, innocent movie magic relationship with Weiss. That woman was far too sexy for her own good. Ruby couldn’t keep her hands off of Weiss even if she was in sweatpants and a sweater too large to be hers; however, they were both consenting adults so there was nothing wrong with things getting a little hot and heavy so quickly. But god damn it wasn’t fair! Ruby wanted to stare down at Weiss all smug like after getting her to—

“Hey, Zoomies, you okay back there?” Nora asked, glancing back at her through the rear-view mirror.

“Y-Yeah!” Ruby replied, sitting up right. “I was just feeling a little nervous.”

“About what?” Penny asked from Ruby’s right.

Yang slung her arm around Ruby’s shoulders and pulled her in, pinching her cheek. “Rubyn's got a date for tonight,” she proudly announced, tightening the choke hold. “Real sexy mama.”

“Yang!” Ruby yelped in embarrassment as she struggled to escape her sister’s iron grasp.

“Oh… a date?” Penny said quietly.

Looking at her best friend’s face, Ruby started to feel guilty for not telling her about Weiss. Granted, the only people who knew about her was Yang, Reese, Ciel, Neptune, and Chrys. No one else was privy to that information, and that probably still wouldn’t change tonight. 

They decided, as an official couple, to keep things quiet for now. Ruby was certain they’d be together for the long haul, but Weiss was hesitant and wanted to feel things out for the foreseeable future. Ruby understood and accepted their secret romance without complaint. 

“Oh, a date?” Nora asked, her fingers fanning out excitedly on the steering wheel. “Did you finally ask Weiss out?”

“Weiss?” Penny repeated, her eyes growing wide.

“She’s the sexiest mama I know,” Nora replied without remorse. “Long white hair, bod like a god and a face to match, and richer than all of us combined times a million? That Weiss.”

“I-I didn’t—we're just friends!” Ruby shouted, her face growing redder than her namesake.

“Yeah, so are me and Ren,” Nora laughed, flashing Ruby her wedding ring. “Ain’t that right, hubby?”

“The best of friends,” Ren smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.

Penny wrung her hands together and awkwardly laughed along. “Just friends, yeah… you’d tell us if you were seeing someone, right?”

“Penny…” Ruby said with a pained expression, the guilt worse than ever. _Damn it, Yang._

“Sorry, I only meant it as a friend date thing,” Yang said, badly lying. “You know how much I like messing with Ruby.” Nora gave her a knowing look. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Nora said with a shrug. “We’re here by the way.”

After Nora parked the car, everyone made a beeline towards the restaurant front doors. Ruby had spotted Weiss' car on the way and picked up her pace, getting to the large double doors before anyone else.

Yang had picked the venue tonight with a bit of Weiss’ help so Ruby expected something great, but what she didn’t expect was to see one of her oldest friends touching her girlfriend's shoulder without permission. 

“I’m not interested,” Weiss stated, worming away Jaune's unwanted touch. 

“C'mon, just one drink?” he insisted, reaching for her again.

“The lady said no,” Neptune said, swatting his hand. “Didn’t your mama teach you not to grab women?”

“Ow! What the hell man?!” Jaune yelped. “I was just—”

“Harassing a woman with no interest in you?” Ciel sharply cut in, her eyes narrowed dangerously at Jaune. “I'd say something more, but it appears you have a worse fate approaching.”

“Huh?”

“Jaune!” Ruby roared, marching up to him. “What the hell, man?!”

“Ruby! Uh,” Jaune nervously watched Yang and everyone else step into the waiting room, “just inviting a pretty lady to grab a drink before you guys got here. You know how us lady killers do, eh?”

“I saw you touching her,” Ruby hissed.

“Just a friendly—”

“Okay, okay, enough,” Weiss said impatiently, getting in between the two before fists could fly. She put a hand Ruby’s chest and pushed her to take a step back, the look in eyes sending a warning to Ruby to let it go. “It appears we have some introductions to do.”

“Right,” Ruby said, still glaring at Jaune. “Jaune, that’s Neptune.”

“Not charmed,” Neptune grumbled, flipping his hair.

“Ciel.”

“Hmph,” Ciel shunned Jaune as she walked past him to greet Penny and Yang. She gave them a much warmer reception, especially Penny who blushed under her attention.

“And this is Weiss,” Ruby said, laying a hand on the small of Weiss' back, “my, uh… other friend.”

“Ruby, we’ve been dating for a month, you can call me your girlfriend,” Weiss said, laughing at Ruby’s pathetic attempt to hide their relationship.

“You sure?”

“Positive,” Weiss said, kissing Ruby’s cheek. 

“I fucking called it!” Nora cheered from the door. “Ren, you owe me snuggles tonight!”

“I don’t remember this bet,” he murmured.

Weiss looked over Ruby’s shoulder and waved at Yang and Nora, eager to see some friendly faces. She slipped away from Ruby and greeted them both, exchanging hugs and pleasantries. Nora introduced her husband to Weiss, and he charmed her with a friendly smile. 

Ruby watched with pride as Weiss seamlessly blended in with three of the most important people in her life. 

“You’re seeing someone?” Jaune quietly asked with a pained expression. He looked like he wanted to touch her, but Ruby’s glare froze him in place.

“Yeah,” Ruby replied coldly. “Apologize to her, Jaune. She isn’t someone you want to mess with.”

“You’re talking like she’s some sorta mob boss,” he awkwardly laughed. Neptune snorted. “What?”

“Boy, you have no idea,” Neptune said, sashaying towards Ruby. He gave her a quick hug and turned his eyes back to Jaune. “Ever hear of Nobility Incorporated?”

“Yeah,” Jaune said, “my dad works there. Why?”

“In the Vale branch?” Neptune asked, his eyes growing wide. Ruby rolled her eyes at him but didn’t say a word, trusting Neptune enough to not completely embarrass the other man.

“Yeah…?”

“Oh, honey,” Neptune laughed, “you should ask him who his new boss is.”

“What?”

The restaurant doors flew open and a loud “Ey, sexy lady!” rang through the waiting room. Several heads turned as Reese strode in dressed like she was going to a rock concert and not a fancy dinner with friends.

“Hello, Reese,” Weiss said, holding a hand out to greet her.

“Ew, no,” Reese said, brushing away Weiss' hand so she could hug her instead. “Handshakes aren’t bro, bro.”

“Right, _bro,”_ Weiss replied awkwardly, returning the hug. “It’s good to see you.”

“Ditto. And that is one killer red dress you got on,” Reese said, checking Weiss out. “Mhm, mhm, you look great! Oh, hey, Zoomies! Your wife’s lookin' totally hot.”

“She’s not—” Ruby face palmed as she went to go save Weiss from her overly excited bro. But she apparently didn’t have to because Weiss was having fun and genuinely laughing at Reese's antics. 

“I appreciate the compliment, Reese,” Weiss said, slipping back into Ruby’s arms. “No date?”

“No date,” Reese sighed, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

“You’ll get her someday,” Weiss said.

Ruby quirked an eyebrow, watching the two supposed strangers talk like they’d been friends for years. 

“When did you two get so chummy?” she asked as she embraced Weiss from behind. Her girlfriend felt so small in her arms thanks to the bulky jacket Ruby wore.

“Oh, I needed to get Chrys some new violin strings shortly after we met so I went back,” Weiss explained.

“I was on shift and we started talkin',” Reese grin as she unzipped her coat. “Lady knows her stuff.”

“Thank you,” Weiss smiled.

Ruby grinned, happy to see them getting along so well after such a disastrous first meeting.

“Ahem.” A pretty young woman in a slinky black dress cleared her throat as she approached Ruby’s party. “Table for ten under Yang Xiao Long?”

“Don't got a table under me,” Yang laughed as she sauntered up to the hostess, “but yeah, that’s us.” She winked and flashed her the famous Xiao Long smile, but the hostess' frown soured even further. “Okaaay… you’re fun.”

“Right. Well, your table is ready,” the hostess said curtly. “If everyone is here, then please follow your server.”

A dashing, well-groomed man stepped up to them and smiled. “Hello ladies and gents, my name is Sky Lark and I'll be your server for this evening.”

“Hello, handsome,” Neptune purred.

Sky forced a smile and focused on Weiss instead. She gave him a passing glance but largely ignored him in favour of Ruby’s freshly cut hair; Neptune had done an amazing job. 

“Um,” Sky cleared his throat, “right this way.”

Ruby made sure to keep Jaune as far away from Weiss as possible. The two were mixing about as well as oil and fire and they hadn’t even said a word to each other since Ruby came in, but the tension was clear.

When they reached their table, Ruby pulled out Weiss' chair and helped pushed her in when she sat down. She also laid Weiss' coat on the back of her chair, earning Weiss' gratitude and a small compliant about why the restaurant didn’t have a secure place for coats.

“Ew, that’s gross,” Yang jeered from the seat facing Ruby’s. Reese echoed the sentiment beside her and they fist bumped to prove their single solidarity. 

“Like you losers wouldn’t have pulled B-Train's or Arslan's chair out for them,” Ruby shot back defensively. Then both women stuck their tongue out at her, Ruby flipped them both off.

Jaune took the seat on Yang’s left, directly in front of Weiss. His expression was hard and unreadable, but Weiss met him with one of her own. Though it was more of a passing glance on her way to look at someone more worthwhile.

“Now I’m glad Chrys had a sleepover planned this evening,” she said to Ruby with a warm, brilliant smile. 

“Yeah, she would’ve been the most mature one at the table next to you and Ciel,” Ruby laughed, resting an arm on top of Weiss' backrest. 

“Which reminds me,” Weiss said, leaning on her left to get a little closer to Ruby, “Chrys and her friends made you a little something. Neptune?”

“On it, boss!” Neptune pulled a handmade card from his purse and handed it to Weiss who offered it to Ruby. “The little lady sends her regards.”

“Ohh.” Ruby flipped the card open and eagerly read it out loud, “Happy birthday, Ruby, sorry it’s late. You should’ve told us it was your birthday, we would’ve shared more candy with you. From Chrys, Briar, and Heizell. P.s.: Thank you for spending your birthday with us… aw, I think I’m gunna cry.”

Weiss let out a soft chuckle as she kissed Ruby’s cheek. “She wanted to put glitter on it, but I had to stop her because the last time she got within ten feet of the stuff, Nicole and I were sparkling for weeks.”

“Oh, I remember that fondly,” Ciel chimed in from her seat next to Penny. “It was hard to take you seriously.”

“I know right?” Weiss laughed. 

“I was finding glitter in your hair for weeks,” Neptune grumbled. “You looked amazing, but god damn did it bother me.”

“Speaking of hair, Nep, you did an amazing job with Ruby’s,” Weiss said, running her fingers through Ruby’s much shorter hair. She’d been playing with it nonstop since they met in the waiting room. “I love it, look at her! So clean and handsome,” Weiss scratched Ruby’s chin and kissed her cheek, “it’s like I’m meeting you for the first time.”

“Hah, told you the surprise would be worth it,” Neptune said to Ruby.

“Yeah, yeah, you win,” Ruby laughed, blushing from the attention. 

Nora snorted out a laugh and asked, “Are you guys always this disgustingly cute? Ruby I sort of expected, but you, Weiss? Not in a million years.”

“Oh, it’s awful,” Yang said. “Weiss and Chrys joined us for a movie last week and those two,” she pointed to Ruby and Weiss, “wouldn’t stop flirting. Like, please, there was a child present—me! I did not need to see that.”

“We were not flirting!” Weiss shouted with a deep blush.

“We kind of were,” Ruby snickered.

“What do you mean?”

“All the popcorn throwing and feeding me chips?” Ruby said, recounting the most obvious things.

“I did the same to Chrys,” Weiss countered.

“You didn’t feed me,” Yang pouted.

“You were sitting on the opposite end of the couch!” Weiss scoffed. “I have short arms.”

“Excuses, Ice Queen!”

“Are you guys ready to order?” Sky interrupted.

Yang looked at him with a nasty glare, ready to give him shit, but Weiss got to him first with one of her patented “Boss Bitch” stared downs. 

“Skylar, was it? Tell me, how can we order if we never received any menus?” Weiss asked in a calm, even tone with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in question. She smiled at him and waited for an answer, but after one second too many passed, her friendly demeanor shifted. “We chose this restaurant because I happen to be acquainted with the chef who owns this fine establishment. He boasted about how professional his employees were but—excuse me, eyes up here,” she said, gesturing to her eyes with two fingers.

“M-Ma'am, I apologize for the mistake, I assumed—”

“Assumed what, exactly?”

“I—”

“Are you ever going to get us our menus or should I give Monsieur Étienne a call?” Weiss said, not giving Sky any quarter. “Neptune, my scroll.”

“Yes, ma'am,” Neptune said, digging into his purse for Weiss' scroll.

“N-No, please!” Sky squeaked. “I'll be back with your menus soon.”

“Good,” Weiss said, narrowing her eyes at him. She watched him run off and waited until he was out of ear shot to start laughing. “ _Mon dieu_ , Étienne is going to give me hell for scaring that poor boy!”

“Oh man, you cannot whip that out on us so suddenly, Ice Queen!” Yang howled in laughter. “I thought he was going to shit his pants!”

“Was he even staring at your tits?” Reese asked.

“I sure hope not!” Weiss laughed.

“Weiss, would you like me to inform Monsieur Étienne of this?” Ciel asked with her scroll in hand.

“No, no,” Weiss said, waving her off. “I'll give Étienne a call later tonight and tell him myself. He’s looking forward to hearing how his newest hire handles the situation.”

“Wait, was this rigged?” Ruby asked.

Weiss nodded. “When Yang asked for suggestions on where to host your party, I pulled a few strings to get us this table.”

“Executive privilege,” Neptune said with a happy sigh.

“I’ll toast to that,” Ciel agreed. “If we ever get a drink menu.”

“So you never did tell me how you know Étienne Beaumont,” Yang said, leaning on the table.

“He was my wife’s friend and a fan of her work before she retired from the industry,” Weiss explained. “He catered a few of her shoots before moving to Vale and opening this restaurant.”

“Oh, neat,” Yang said. “And say... about that offer of yours, any word yet?”

“Unfortunately, no. My lawyers are _still_ writing up that contract,” Weiss replied with a frown, though it wasn’t directed at Yang. “Can I help you with something?” she asked Jaune. 

“Yeah,” he said, sitting straighter now that he had Weiss' full attention. “Why don’t you explain the fact you’re married?”

“Excuse me?”

“You just said you had a wife.”

“Jaune, stop,” Yang said, gripping his shoulder.

“No, Yang, aren’t you worried?” Jaune asked, shrugging her hand off. “Why isn’t anyone else talking about this? Reese? Nora? _Penny_? Surely you’re just as shocked as me, right?!”

Penny looked at Ruby and then at Jaune. “I already knew,” she confessed quietly. “They weren’t subtle about it.”

“What?” Weiss blushed. “We only started seeing each other this month.”

“Maybe so, but I saw the way you looked at her the last time you stopped in for your morning coffee personally,” Penny said, leaning forward on the table so she could see Weiss. “I could tell because I used to look at her the same way… the only difference is she gave you the same look.”

“Penny,” Ruby said, “I didn’t want to keep it a secret from you. I—”

“It was my fault,” Weiss cut in. “I told her I wanted to keep it quiet.”

“So you could hide it from your wife?” Jaune said, crossing his arms.

“I…”

“Speechless now that you’ve been caught?”

Sighing, Weiss shook her head, eyes downcast. 

Ruby looked at her girlfriend with worry and held her hand. Weiss offered her a smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. She looked angry and horribly embarrassed based on the red tinting her cheeks. Why wasn’t she saying anything? 

Gritting her teeth, Ruby kissed Weiss' forehead. She knew why without having to ask. Jaune was her friend, plain and simple. If it had been anyone else, Weiss would’ve put him in his place without a second thought.

“That isn’t fair, Jaune,” Penny said sternly. “You don’t know a thing about Weiss.”

Ruby looked at her best friend with a grateful smile.

“She’s married!” Jaune hissed. Weiss flinched, her eyes wide. “Ruby doesn’t deserve this.”

“And what do you know about what my sister wants?” Yang asked.

“She wants someone nice, thoughtful, sweet—”

“Like you?” Ciel scoffed.

“Yeah, like me,” he said proudly, not seeing the shocked expressions on all of his friends faces. “Ruby deserves someone that can give her everything.”

“Is this boy for real?” Neptune asked in bewilderment. “Honey, do you want him removed?”

“No,” Weiss said, shaking her head, “this Ruby’s party and these are her friends… the one that should leave is me.”

“What?!” Ruby whipped her head to look at Weiss. “Baby, no.”

“Ruby, it’s okay,” Weiss said, patting her hand. “You’ve been looking forward to this party for weeks. I’m not going to let my presence ruin it for you. Plus, we already knew we’d face opposition eventually.”

“Weiss…”

“Reese, Penny, it was nice seeing you all again,” Weiss said as she stood and gathered her things. 

“Weiss, wait,” Yang said with her hand stretched out, “you can’t leave! You helped plan this thing!”

“I only gave you access to my connections, Yang, you did everything yourself,” Weiss said, slipping on her jacket. She bent down and kissed Ruby’s cheek, whispering, “Call me later, okay?” 

Weiss' voice was low and playful. And as she spoke, her lips brushed against Ruby’s ear, her breath hot and tingly. Ruby shivered in anticipation. She knew what that voice meant for her, but that was beside the point. Weiss was purposely trying to distract her.

It took Ruby half a second to snap out of her stupor and chase after her girlfriend, but before she did, she snapped at Jaune, pointing a finger at him. “This isn’t over,” she said angrily. “You and I going to have some words when I get back.”

For a woman in five inch heels and a dress so tight she could hardly breath in it, Weiss was fast. By the time Ruby caught up to her, she was already at the front doors.

“Baby, wait!” Ruby shouted, grabbing her elbow gently. “Please, come back to the table. They’re your friends too.”

“Except for one,” Weiss pointed out. She looked past Ruby’s shoulder and sneered, “You’ve got a tail, darling.”

“What?” When Ruby looked back, Weiss took that opportunity to slip away and exit the building. “Damn it!”

“Ruby, wait!” Jaune pleaded.

“Not now!” Ruby huffed as she chased after her girlfriend— _again_. 

The weather had taken a turn for the worst, just like the night, almost as if it was sympathizing with Weiss' mood. The wind howled angrily and the flurry scratched against Ruby’s skin like sandpaper.

“Weiss!” Ruby called with an arm over her face to shield her eyes. She looked around the parking lot frantically, trying to remember where she’d seen Weiss' car.

“Ruby, just let her go!” Jaune called from behind her. 

“let her—?! Ugh, Jaune, what the fuck is your problem?!” Ruby spun around and found him standing behind her. She pushed him away and warned him not to come any closer, but he caught her hand and held it tight. “Let go of me!”

“Ruby, please, I—”

“Let go of her!” Weiss shouted, coming to Ruby’s rescue. She marched up to Jaune and yanked his ear, twisting it until he let go of Ruby. “I can understand you hating me,” she said, “but do not _ever_ lay your hands on my girlfriend again if you value your life.”

“You don’t know her like I do!” Jaune countered, clutching his ear.

Weiss scoffed at him and shook her head. “Knowing someone for longer doesn’t entitle them to you!” 

“You’re married!”

“I’m a widow, you absolute ignoramus!”

“I…” Jaune paled in realization.

“Everyone at that table knew except for you,” Weiss continued. “They tried to warn you to stop several times, but you just kept pushing and pushing. Well, are you happy now? You got my big, tragic secret out of the way.”

Jaune looked down at Weiss, speechless. He took a step back and muttered a few nonsensical words trying to apologize, but neither Ruby nor Weiss were having any of it.

“For someone who supposedly cares for Ruby, you sure jumped at the chance to call her stupid by saying she’d ever settle on being the other woman,” Weiss said. “I do, however, have to agree with you when you said that Ruby deserves someone that can give her everything. And I’ll be sure to do just that and more. I’ll give her the world and the universe if she so much as asks for it.”

“I’m sorry…” 

“Apology not accepted,” Weiss said. “Ruby, you should go back in, it’s cold and your friends are waiting.”

“You really won’t stay?” Ruby asked with a sad puppy dog pout.

Weiss cupped her cheek and gingerly kissed her on the lips. “Non, ma chérie, je suis tellement désolée,” she said, kissing her again. “I just want to go home, drink some wine, and watch a little TV before bed… which you are more than welcome to help keep warm.”

“I-I'll… I'll keep that in mind,” Ruby blushed, thinking back to the few times she’d shared Weiss' bed.

“I'll be waiting then,” Weiss smiled, “ _ma chérie.”_

After escorting Weiss to her car and stealing a few more kisses, Ruby found Jaune shivering like an idiot in the spot she’d left him. 

“Jaune, what are you still doing out here?” she asked with exasperation lacing every word.

“I-I need t-to ta—hatchoo—talk to you.” Jaune wrapped his arms tightly around his body, shaking like a leaf. Snot dribbled down from his nose, but he snorted it right back up making Ruby cringe. “I-I should’ve told you sooner.”

“Why don’t you tell me inside,” Ruby said. “Where it’s warm?”

“No, it has to be now or never.”

“I’d prefer never.”

“Please,” he pleaded.

“Fine,” Ruby sighed. “Fine! Just get this over with so I can go inside and enjoy my awkward as hell birthday party.”

Jaune breathed in deep and exhaled. “I’m in love with you,” he confessed, standing tall for a few seconds before crumpling back into himself from the cold. “I’ve been in love with you for years. Ever since Pyrrha… you’ve been my best friend and I—” Jaune a hand through his hair and groaned in frustration. He took a step towards Ruby and pulled her into a rough hug that tightened with every passing second. “Ruby Rose, I love you every fibre of my being! Please, give me—”

“No! No, no, no, ew!” Ruby shouted, doing her best to push him away. “I have a girlfriend!”

“That you barely know!”

“She knows me better than you do!” Ruby shouted angrily. “Where the hell is this all coming from?! You’ve never once shown an interest in me, but now that I have Weiss, you’re suddenly all over me? Seriously, what the hell, Jaune?!”

“I was planning on telling you tonight since Penny’s giving up on you.”

Ruby scoffed at him. “Is that why I caught you hitting on my girlfriend?”

“I didn’t know she was your—look, can you really even call what you guys have a relationship?”

“Are you for real right now?” Ruby asked him. When he nodded his head, Ruby threw her hands out in frustration. “You cannot be fucking serious right now! Weiss is literally the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And what does Penny have to do with this? You keep bringing her up.”

“We were competing for you,” Jaune said. “But then she asked you out and you said yes, so I backed out.”

“Penny? Competing?” Ruby struggled not to laugh at the notion. “Penny would never do that!”

“Ask her then.”

“Fine, I will.”

Ruby stormed past Jaune and reentered the restaurant. She walked back to her table and found everyone talking amongst themselves anxiously, waiting for Ruby and Weiss to return. Though, on the bright side, everyone had menus now.

“Penny,” Ruby called, “I need to ask you something.” Penny nodded her head patiently. “Were you and Jaune competing over me?”

“Why would I do that?” Penny said with an eyebrow quirked. “I mean, I talked to him about my feelings, but that was because he was your oldest friend.”

“So it was never a competition?”

“No, never! Ruby, I would never do that to you,” Penny said, offended. “God, is that what he thought it was?”

Nodding her head, Ruby sighed and said, “I know, Pen. I know you wouldn’t.”

“Ruby,” Jaune called.

“Enough, Jaune,” Ruby said, turning on her heel to face him. “I think you should go home.”

“But I—”

“Now, Jaune,” Ruby said. “I won’t repeat myself again.”

Jaune held his hand out trying to come up with something to dissuade her, but when Yang and Nora got up from their seats, he backed down and turned away.

Letting out the breath she’d been holding, Ruby fell into her chair and leaned against Penny for support. Tonight was going horrendously awful and they hadn’t even gotten to order yet. 

Penny gave Ruby a one-armed hug and said, “You should look at the menu. The food looks super good and they have your favourite steak.”

“They do?” Ruby asked tiredly.

“Yeah, though it might be a little fancier than you’re used to,” Penny giggled. “But then again, fancy might be more your style.”

“Maybe.”

“Weiss… she probably picked this restaurant specifically for your favourite,” Penny added hesitantly.

“Oh, she definitely did,” Neptune chimed in, taking Weiss' empty seat. “Had me and Ciel looking all over the city for the best peppercorn steak.”

“Yeah, thanks for dragging me with you losers,” Yang laughed. “Never thought I’d ever get tired of steak but here we are.”

Ruby let out a quiet giggle and opened the menu. She immediately closed it and sat upright. “Why is this place so expensive?” she blurted out, drawing everyone’s attention. 

“It’s high class,” Reese said as she stole Jaune’s old spot to sit better Yang and Nora.

“You’re dressed in grunge,” Ruby replied with a snort.

“Power to the people!” 

“Yeah, eat the rich!” Nora added.

“You hear that, Rubyn?” Yang snickered. She waggled her eyebrows and winked, “Eat the rich.”

“Funny, Yang,” Ruby grumbled. “But for real, why didn’t you warn me about these prices? Can we even afford the appetizers?”

“We don’t have to,” Yang said. “The bill's already been taken care of.”

“What?”

“Her Royal Majesty the Queen of Ice has kindly offered to foot the bill.”

“What?!” Ruby looked to Neptune. “Is she serious?”

“Mhm,” Neptune said. “Tonight we feast!”

“Fuck yeah!” Reese and Nora cheered, high-fiving each other.

“I am going to eat so much, Weiss is gunna hate me,” Yang snickered. “Oh, and I’m totally gunna order a bunch of those drinks with the little umbrellas.”

“I wouldn’t mind having one of those,” Penny added.

“I could use a classic rum and coke,” Ciel said, looking through the menu. “Oh, look, Pen, they have your favourite daiquiri.” 

“They do?” Penny asked excitedly.

Ignoring the fact Ciel knew Penny’s favourite drink, Ruby flipped through the menu trying to find something cheap. But after reaching the last page and learning the only thing she could reasonably afford was the _sparkling_ _water_ , Ruby closed the menu unsure of what to feel. 

Neptune seemed to sense her distraught though and nudged her with his shoulder. “Hey, gorgeous, I know you’re probably feeling all sorts of weird right now, but Weiss wants you to order whatever you want.”

“It’s all so expensive though,” Ruby said, pushing the menu away. “I feel bad.”

“Don’t,” Neptune said. “This is nothing for Weiss. For my last birthday, her and Coco sent me on a weeklong vacation to Vacuo. And Ciel got a fat bonus to help plan it.”

“But…”

“No buts, boss' orders,” Neptune said.

Penny nudged Ruby's shoulder and showed her Ciel's scroll with her text conversation with Weiss open. 

“Tell Ruby to… _thank me later_ ,” Ruby quietly read. “Fine, if that’s the game she wants to play, I’m gunna order that steak and feel no remorse!”

“Okaaaay,” Penny said, carefully handing Ciel back her scroll. “Who knew you’d be so weird in a relationship.”

“You dodged a bullet, Penny,” Yang laughed. 

“Haha… okay, for real,” Neptune awkwardly interrupted, “where is that shitty ass waiter?”

“Cowering in the corner waiting for Weiss to show up,” Ciel said just as stiffly. She pointed to Sky hanging around another table, sending them furtive glances. “I’m beginning to think we should pack up and leave.”

“All in favour of ditching this place and going to a burger join say ‘aye,'” Ruby said. “Aye.” 

Without a moment of hesitation, seven voices echoed out in unison, “Aye.”

“Let’s go to that place on Shade Avenue,” Reese suggested, all packed up and ready to go. 

“Oh, I love that place!” Nora cheered.

“Me and Ciel are gunna need to call a cab,” Neptune said, following after Ruby. “Weiss was our ride.”

“It’s G, Nep-dawg,” Reese said. “You can ride with me.”

“You sure?”

“Yup.”

Ruby glanced over at Penny and saw the way she smiled Ciel. It was subtle and shy, like Penny didn’t know what was happening. But as Penny’s best friend, Ruby decided to give her a helpful little push in the right direction.

“Mind if I catch a ride with you too, Reese?” Ruby asked. “It’s been ages since we last talked.”

“The more the merrier,” Reese grinned, giving Ruby a thumbs up. “Hey Nep, hope you like singing in the car.”

“Honey, you’re talking to a three time show choir national champion,” Neptune said with pride, “I was born to sing in a car with lesbians.”

“I think I just found mah soulmate,” Reese laughed as she dramatically threw her arms around Neptune. They hugged and said “bitch” in perfect harmony. 

“I’m guessing Ciel’s riding with us then?” Nora said, glancing back at Penny who blushed and silently nodded.

“If you don’t mind,” Ciel chimed in, looking up from her scroll long enough to catch Sky running towards them. “Neptune, heads up.”

“Hm? Oh…” Neptune's face immediately when Sky finally caught up to them.

“W-Where are you guys going?” Sky asked in a panic.

Ruby looked at him then at Ciel and Neptune. They all silently agreed and Ruby stepped forward. “The service here sucks,” she said plain and simple. “We waited forever to get our menus and even longer to have you come back and take our orders.”

“I-I was just getting things ready!”

“We saw you watching us from the corner,” Ciel pointed out.

“I’ve taken the liberty of informing our employer of what transpired this evening,” Neptune said with his bad ramrod straight to tower over the bumbling young man. “Expect a word from one angry head chef soon, _Skylar,_ ” he added with a smile before turning on his heel to walk away.

They left the restaurant and climbed into their respective rides. Neptune took the front passenger seat leaving Ruby to her lonesome in the back. She listened to Reese and Neptune talk about music but didn’t have much to say. And when a song they all knew came on the radio, Ruby didn’t join in. She didn’t have the energy to even pretend she was interested. Thankfully, Reese and Neptune understood and left Ruby to her thoughts.

The night had dragged on much longer than she anticipated with the weight of what transpired weighing on her heavily. She wished Weiss was with her to offer some advice. Ruby considered texting her but couldn’t bring herself to do it. Weiss probably had a lot on her mind too because she was a thinker just like Ruby.  

 _I wonder what she’s doing right now,_ Ruby thought to herself. She stared at the last conversation she had with Weiss and smiled. 

They were talking about blackberries and how strange it was that all the little things that made it up were each considered a berry. Then Weiss brought up the fact bananas were berries and that raspberries technically weren’t. She went into further detail about how most “berries” weren’t really berries, and it was here that Ruby learned her whole life was a lie. Strawberries weren’t berries. They were called aggregate accessory fruits, but to Ruby they might as well have been accessories to crime. They broke her heart and left her with the knowledge that she’d been eating flower ovaries. Weiss had apologized profusely but the damage had been done. If she ever finds a pile of tiny strawberry seeds in her apartment, she’ll know what happened. Some things are better left unsaid, especially if they involved your new girlfriend's favourite fruit.

Thinking about Weiss and their silly random conversation helped lift Ruby’s mood enough to enjoy her party. She was surrounded by good friends and delicious but affordable food that Neptune still insisted Weiss pay for. Ruby didn’t fight him on it since the bill totaled to something even she could afford.

Halfway through her meal with a massive bite of burger and fries in her mouth, Ruby got a text from Weiss. It was a picture of her hand holding a glass of what Ruby assumed as rosé wine in front of her TV. Ruby’s favourite show was on, paused at a hilarious moment just before the main character sneezed. There wasn’t any text, just an unsolicited picture to show what she was up to.

Grinning, Ruby pilled the pickle out of her burger and pinched it between her lips, leaving most of it out in the open. She quickly snapped a picture of herself and sent it to Weiss, giggling to herself like an idiot as she waited for the response.

Weiss didn’t keep her waiting long. A minute after Ruby sent her picture, Weiss one of her staring at the camera unamusedly. 

Ruby almost choked. Weiss was wearing _her_ t-shirt, the one Ruby left the last time they got a little frisky in the kitchen. 

“You okay, Rubyn?” Yang asked with her mouth full.

Nodding her head, Ruby swallowed her food and chased it down with some ice-cold soda. “Y-Yeah,” she replied shakily. “Just, uh…”

“Did the Ice Queen send you a dirty picture during dinner?” 

“What?! No!” Ruby shouted a little too loudly. 

“Hm, she’s wearing your shirt,” Neptune said, stealing a peek at the picture.

“No!” Ruby tried to deny.

Neptune quirked an eyebrow. “Gorgeous, I’ve personally bought most of Weiss' clothes and that shirt is way too big to be hers and much too small to be Coco’s.” He squinted his eyes and smirked, stealing a fry off Ruby’s plate as he hammered the final nail into Ruby’s coffin. “She’s also never heard of Mega Deth Party.”

Ruby froze.

“Ohh, busted,” Yang snorted.

“Okay, fine! It’s my shirt,” Ruby admitted with a fierce blush. “I got it dirty in the kitchen.”

“I bet you did,” Ciel muttered boredly.

“It’s not—”

“Ruby, can you hear me?” Nora asked.

“Yeah?” 

“Oh, good,” Nora smiled. “I was worried you wouldn’t be able to in that deep ass hole you dug yourself into.”

Reese snorted out a laugh, “Good one, Nor.”

“Thank you,” Nora beamed. 

Rolling her eyes, Ruby bit into her sandwich, smartly deciding to keep quiet for the remainder of dinner. She didn’t want to be the butt of anymore jokes, but it did feel nice to know that her friends and family all approved of Weiss. 

After the bill was paid, Reese called the group together for a photo the waitress gladly took. It must’ve been a strange sight seeing so many people dressed for fine dining eat at a diner, except for Reese. 

“Anyone wanna join me for a couple drinks?” Reese asked. 

“You really are my soulmate!” Neptune cried as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“That’s one person,” Reese laughed. “Anyone else?”

“I could use a drink,” Ciel said, standing next to Reese. “Penny?”

Penny flashed Ruby a hesitant smile before walking up to the bar trio. “Why not,” she said. “Let’s party!”

“Woo, let’s get turnt!” Neptune cheered. 

“Guess that’s the fun car,” Nora laughed, snuggling against Ren's side.

“Your car is fun enough for me,” he said, leaning down to kiss the top of his wife’s head. 

Yang shrugged at Ruby, looking to her to decide which car they got into. Ruby walked over to Nora and patted her shoulder, showing which side she picked. She was tired and missing Weiss, plus Penny deserved to let loose without her around. 

“Guess that’s that,” Yang said, stretching her arms. “Man, I am totally gunna crash the moment we get home.”

“Yeah,” Ruby replied just as tiredly.

They climbed into Nora’s car, taking opposite ends of the back seat so they each had a window. Nora drove past the party people for one last goodbye before finally hitting the road. 

Yang was on her scroll, smiling softly as she probably texted Blake. The mysterious woman was supposed to be her plus one this evening, but the life of a nurse in Vale’s busiest hospital didn’t leave much room for a social life. Still, it was nice to see Yang giving someone a chance. After Pyrrha, Ruby was worried her sister would never try dating again.

“You gunna invite her over?” Ruby asked.

“Who?” Yang replied absentmindedly.

“Blake.”

“Oh, uh,” Yang looked at Ruby sheepishly, “nah. She actually invited me to go grab a late dinner with her after her shift.”

“So bar food?” Ruby laughed. 

“Yeah.”

“You should go,” Ruby said encouragingly. “Plus, you’re always hungry so even more reason to see her.”

“I guess… yeah, yeah, I’ll go.”

When they entered the downtown area, Ruby's tired eyes looked for Nobility Inc. in the passing scenery. She hadn’t really thought about Weiss’ offer until now, but with Yang going off to meet Blake, it was growing more tempting by the second. By the time they passed Weiss' office building, Ruby realized they were getting close to the point where if she didn’t make a choice, she’d lose the chance completely.

Ruby gulped. Was she ready to spend the night with Weiss? 

Four more streets.

To sleep. And maybe fool around a little.

Three more streets.

Gripping her seat belt strap, Ruby looked at Nora in the rear view mirror.

“Something up, Rubyn?” Nora asked perceptively.

Two more streets. This was it. Ruby had to say something now.

Ruby swallowed the stubborn lump in her throat and asked, “Can you drop me off at Weiss'? It’s the next right.”

“Sure thing!” Nora smiled.

“Thanks.”

Ruby kept her gaze locked outside her window, avoiding Yang’s worried gaze. She could feel her sister’s eyes burrowing into the back of her head, and from the brief glance Ruby caught in the window’s reflection, she knew the question on Yang’s mind was “are you sure?” Ruby wasn’t sure, but she desperately wanted to find out because what better way was there to learn how to swim than to dive in head first?

When Nora pulled up in front of Weiss' apartment, Ruby took some extra time telling her family goodnight. She thanked Nora and Ren for picking them up and driving them around and told Yang to say hi to B-Train for her. Yang bought her a little extra time by telling Ruby she would and that there plans was for a few drinks and maybe a movie. And when they hugged, Yang held Ruby just a little tighter than she normally would before sending her off. The “take care of yourself” went unspoken.

Ruby greeted the young man sitting sleepily in the front desk, but he ignored her completely which was against protocol; she should know, Gertrude told her so. 

“Don’t I have to sign in?” Ruby asked, approaching him warily. He shrugged and tossed a clipboard and pen her way. “Okaaay,” she said, jotting her name down. “Have a good night, I guess.”

The grumpy young man didn’t respond.

The elevator ride up to Weiss' penthouse was nerve-wracking. Ruby was shaking worse than a leaf caught in a hurricane. She rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans and checked her breath, pickles and onions, here’s hoping Weiss liked her enough to ignore it.

The elevator dinged as the doors slid open. It was now or never.

Ruby robotically walked up to Weiss' door and knocked on it twice. When a minute passed and the door didn’t open, Ruby tried again but harder. When Weiss still didn’t come to the door, Ruby gathered her strength for one last go but that was when the door opened and Ruby smacked her girlfriend square on the forehead with her knuckles.

“Ow, what the hell, Ruby!” Weiss shouted, rubbing her forehead.

Ruby blanched. What had she done?

“You couldn’t have texted you were on your way?” Weiss asked with a slight pout and a few tears pricking her eyes.

“It’s later!” Ruby awkwardly blurted out, her face redder than her namesake.

“I can see that,” Weiss smirked.

“Um,” Ruby rubbed the back of her neck as she stared down at Weiss, appreciating how comfortable she looked without her murder heels and killer dress. 

“Are you okay?” Weiss asked. 

“I'm good. Great. Fantastic!” Ruby yelped, her voice cracking from the nerves.

Weiss rolled her eyes and moved off to the side so Ruby could step into her apartment. All the lights were off except for the TV which lit the living room up with a dull glow. Ruby's favourite show was still playing, the witty dialogue and banter practically taunting Ruby to woman up.

“I’m glad you came by, Ruby,” Weiss said, tucking some of her fluffy, freshly showered hair behind her ear. She looked radiant; Ruby was lucky. “I wasn’t sure you’d actually come.”

“You said I could help keep your bed warm tonight, right?”

“I did,” Weiss smiled, “but only if I bought you dinner. So did I?”

“You did, it was great,” Ruby said. “And it’s later, so I’m here to thank you.”

“In what way?” Weiss asked with a flirty smirk. 

“Any way you want, Wild Thing,” Ruby said, getting a little closer to Weiss.

Weiss sized her up with a knowing look on her face, expecting Ruby to pull the rug out from under at any second. “So if I asked you to kiss me and take me to my bedroom, what will you say?” she asked, tracing Ruby’s jacket zipper with a perfectly manicured finger. 

“I don’t have any condoms on me,” Ruby blurted out, realizing the immediate folly in her plan. 

Weiss' flirty smile dropped in disappointment, her brows furrowing together. “We really need to do something about that,” she said. “There’s a convenience store down the street you can run to.”

“Nah, not tonight.”

“Aw…” Weiss pouted.

“We don’t need to go all the way to get off and have a good time,” Ruby said, coming in for a quick save. “You taught me that.”

“Accidentally,” Weiss laughed, her voice light and breathy.

“Yeah,” Ruby shrugged, still trying to live down the embarrassment. “Anyway, I still haven’t returned the favour.”

“Oh?”

“So what do you say, Weiss, care to give me my next lesson?”

Weiss gave Ruby a thoughtful look and nodded her head. She wordlessly wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Ruby eagerly returned it, pushing back against Weiss more forcefully. There was a second where Weiss cringed at the taste entering her mouth, but her need for Ruby’s loving kisses outweighed her disgust.

Ruby eagerly ran her hands over Weiss' body, mapping every inch of the smaller woman’s back. Weiss was so slim and slender, Ruby was still worried she’d snap her in half if she hugged her too tight. But time and time again, Weiss proved her wrong by pushing Ruby harder than her workout regimen. 

“I want this off,” Weiss said as her deft hands made quick work of Ruby’s jacket. She hastily pulled it off Ruby’s body and tossed it aside, not caring where it landed. 

Ruby broke the kiss for some much needed air, but she was pulled back down almost immediately. Weiss wasn’t giving her any time to think. It was sink or swim.

Weiss began walking backwards through her living room, leading Ruby by the lips. She refused to break the kiss and any attempt to was thwarted by an even fiercer one, so Ruby put her faith in Weiss.

“Don’t let me do all the work,” Weiss whispered, nipping at Ruby’s ear.

Thinking fast, Ruby picked Weiss up. But the sudden weight shift sent them crashing into the nearest wall. The picture frames rattled noisily from the force with the closest one falling to the floor.

“Ow!” Weiss cried when her back hit the wall.

“Sorry!”

“No, do it again!” Weiss excitedly laughed, her chest heaving from the excitement. 

Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. “I am not slamming you into the wall again,” she said, but Weiss clicked her tongue and pouted. “Seriously, Weiss, I could’ve hurt you just now.”

“But you didn’t and I had fun,” Weiss laughed. “I told you before and I’ll tell you again,” she leaned forward and whispered into Ruby’s ear, “I like it rough.” Weiss wrapped her legs tight around Ruby’s waist, pressing Ruby flush against her. “You said any way I wanted, right?”

Ruby numbly nodded her head, highly aware of the fact that Weiss was on Crescent Rose. 

“I won’t break,” Weiss purred seductively. “If and when you’re ready though.”

“Oh thank god,” Ruby breathed a sigh of relief.  “You,” she said, chuckling slightly as she nipped at Weiss' nose, “are crazy sexy, y'know?”

“So I’ve been told,” Weiss said. “Now where were we?”

“I think I know,” Ruby whispered, slipping hand under Weiss' shirt. 

“Oh yes, you’ll like this part,” Weiss purred, lifting her arms up so Ruby could get rid of her shirt.

“Whoa…” Ruby stared down at Weiss, her lips forming a thin line as she stared down at Weiss' bare chest. She gulped and tentatively traced the valley between Weiss' breasts before cupping one in her hand.

“Kiss me,” Weiss whispered as she gently Ruby down, her hands burying themselves in Ruby’s hair.

All thought left Ruby’s mind in that instant, and any hesitation she felt was thrown out the window. They left a messy trail of clothes leading up to the bedroom. And when the door closed behind them, they fell into bed and didn’t sleep until the sun came up.

“I really like you, Ruby,” Weiss whispered dreamily as she laid in Ruby’s bare arms. She was asleep before Ruby could reply, but they’d spent all night confirming their feelings for one another so Ruby gave her a pass.

Gently kissing the scar over Weiss' eye, Ruby drew the blanket up higher so it covered Weiss up to her chin. 

“ _Nicole_ …” Weiss whispered, her brows furrowing together as she snuggled deeper into Ruby’s warm embrace.

Ruby stared up at the ceiling and breathed in deep. She felt like she’d been punched in the gut and had the wind knocked out of her, but it was a sobering sensation. Hearing Weiss call her wife’s name made Ruby remember what Weiss had lost and so recently too. Ruby wasn’t angry or jealous, she was humbled yet again because Weiss was choosing to let Ruby care for her broken heart and tend to her needs. The amount of trust being offered here—to see Weiss so vulnerable—was astronomical. 

Steeling her resolve, Ruby vowed right then and there to Coco's photograph on the nightstand that she’d do everything in her power to be worthy of that trust. 

Ruby yawned and settled in. She drifted off to sleep not long after and dreamed of something strangely familiar. 

_“You want see what a real princess looks like, kiddo?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny went home with Ciel.


	16. Zombie

December was a busy month for Weiss. Every day was filled with back to back meetings and piles upon piles of paperwork that only seemed to grow by the second. The days Weiss could go home on time felt like a far flung dream she’d never reach. Chrys was also exceptionally busy for a nine-year-old. Though, Weiss suspected it was because this was their first Christmas without good ol' Saint Nicole. 

But as the days passed and the excuses to go out continued to grow, Weiss came to the startling realization that her daughter wasn’t avoiding the holiday, she was avoiding her. 

Weiss didn’t know what to do. The only times she got to see Chrys was when she came home a few hours before dinner, but instead of chatting with Weiss for a bit, Chrys would immediately run into her room citing homework as the reason. Their breakfasts and dinners also suffered from the growing chasm between. Chrys used to talk nonstop and fill the room with her warm, infectious laughter, but now they ate to the sound of the TV. 

Dropping the document she’d been struggling to read for the past two hours, Weiss reclined in her chair and turned it around to stare out into the city. 

Vale was beautiful in December with its gentle snowfall and clear blue skies. The buildings here were older here, not at all like Atlas' cold, modern industrialization. There were chimneys for one, and Weiss got to enjoy seeing the little puffs of smoke rising up like little planet destroying clouds—damn it! 

“Ugh,” Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and shook the obtrusive thought out of her head. She didn’t want to think about the seventy-five page report sitting on her desk detailing the many ways Nobility Inc. could go green. “No, no, no,” Weiss said standing up to put some physical distance between her and the ironic waste of paper.

She walked up to Monsieur Bulle's tank and peered inside. The fish eyed her suspiciously but carried on without a care.

“Not going to say hi to me?” Weiss asked with a pout. The fish turned away. “Ugh, you mama's boy… you’re lucky you’re cute. You know, if I hadn’t stopped her, she would’ve turned you into soup when you got big and fat.”

Monsieur Bulle turned his head and swam in the opposite direction, completely snubbing Weiss.

“Maybe sashimi,” Weiss added with a growing smirk. “God damn it, Monsieur Bulle, stop ignoring me. I love you!”

“Ahem,” Ciel cleared her throat, her head poking in through the small crack she made in the door, “your 10a.m. is here, Mrs. Adel.”

Weiss blushed at her sudden outburst and said, “Right. Thank you, Ciel.”

“No problem, ma'am,” Ciel replied dutifully. “Is there anything else you need?”

“Yes, could you feed my delinquent son?” Weiss asked, walking back to her desk to gather the documents she failed to finish reading.

“Understood. Anything else?”

“Not that I can—oh! Could you also grab us lunch?”

“The usual place?”

“Of course,” Weiss smiled gratefully. “See? This is why I pay you so well.”

“You’d be lost without me, Weiss,” Ciel laughed, letting some of her stiff professionalism wash away. “Meeting room three; Neptune's already there.”

“Thank you.”

When Ciel closed the door, Weiss took a moment to look down at a photo of her family. Chrys in Coco’s arms, both smiling, happy, and complete. Weiss was behind the camera so she was technically there, but there were days where she felt like they would’ve been perfectly fine without her. They were fine without her.

“No.”

Pinching her eyes shut, Weiss reminded herself that the invasive thoughts weren’t true and that her family loved her, mistakes and all. 

A soft knock interrupted Weiss' brooding.

“Mrs. Adel?” Ciel's muffled voice said from the other side of the door. “Is everything alright?”

“Sorry!” Weiss shouted, clearing her throat. “Got lost in thought.”

“If you’re not feeling well, would you like me to reschedule?”

“No! No,” Weiss rushed up to the door and opened it. “I’m okay.”

Ciel looked at her carefully but nodded her head. “Understood, ma'am.” Then, after following Weiss for a few steps, Ciel touched Weiss' shoulder to get her attention. “Is everything okay, Weiss?”

Regarding her friend thoughtfully, Weiss gave Ciel a small smile and a nod. “I’m just a little tired, you know how busy we get this season.”

“I do,” Ciel replied, her brows furrowed together, “but I’ve seen you frazzled about work before and this isn’t it. Something’s on your mind and it’s weighing on you heavily. As your friend first and your assistant second, I hope you know that you can put your faith in me.”

“I know, Ciel,” Weiss said, pulling the younger woman in for a hug. “I appreciate you and that unwavering loyalty of yours, but this is… this is between me and my daughter.”

Ciel gasped at the new knowledge, surprised by Weiss' candidness. “If you need me to keep her occupied for a few hours, I can.”

“No, no, quite the opposite actually,” Weiss sighed, letting Ciel go. “I need to find a way to keep her at home. When she’s not outside with friends, she locked in her room—Ciel, it’s too soon for teenage rebellion!”

“Oh no.”

“Mhm,” Weiss sighed.

“I think you should talk to her,” Ciel said as she straightened Weiss suit and tie. “I mean _really_ talk to her. I know confrontation was more Coco’s job in these matters, but it’ll do you some good to start now and find your voice while she’s still young.”

Weiss thought about Ciel’s advice and nodded in understanding, though how much of it sunk in still had to be determined. 

Ever since they lost Coco, things between Weiss and Chrys had been tenuous at best. Chrys was obedient to a fault, never once speaking against Weiss or her wishes. And the gap that had been steadily growing between them for years suddenly snapped shut and stitched together like nothing happened. This should have made Weiss happy, but in truth it had startled her more than she’d like to admit because Chrys had always been Coco’s girl. If Chrys needed a parent to latch on to, it would always be Coco. Even in her nightmares, Chrys still called for her maman to come save her. Weiss supposed this was the price she paid for being so distant while Chrys was a baby. 

Ciel sighed and poked Weiss between the eyebrows. “Crinkle,” she said with a reassuring smile. “Don’t over think things, Weiss. Chrys is nine, not nineteen. She’s still a child.”

“Yes, but she’s my child and I’d like to show her the respect she deserves.”

“And you’re her mother,” Ciel pointed out, poking Weiss' forehead again, this time digging in hard enough to push her back. “You can’t let her walk all over you. You need to assert your authority, and if that means laying down the law then do it. You deserve just as much respect.”

“I know I should,” Weiss said, rubbing her forehead. “But I just got her to start liking me, I don’t want to lose that…” Ciel let out a loud groan. “What?”

“She loves you more than anything in the world,” Ciel said, “but you need to be her mother first and her best friend second. She _needs_ that stability. She _needs_ you, Weiss, not some wishy-washy babysitter that just buys her things she doesn’t even want. Be the mother you wish you had.”

“Be the mother I wish I had,” Weiss solemnly repeated. 

“That’s right!” Ciel said. “But do that on your own time because you’re twenty minutes late to your ten o’clock.”

“Ugh, stupid hippy tree huggers,” Weiss groaned. “I wish they’d just leave me alone.” Ciel laughed at that. “Quiet, you.”

“Knock 'em dead, Weiss,” Ciel said, patting Weiss' back.

* * *

During dinner that night, Weiss paid extra close attention to Chrys. She watched her separate her food into three neat little piles with the veggie medley on the top, meat in the lower left corner for easy access, and mashed potatoes to its right. Chrys also made sure that there was a clear divide between everything so nothing touched. Then she meticulously cut her steak into extra small bits to get an even amount of everything in one forkful. 

Weiss smiled and thought about how Coco did the exact same thing. It used to drive her insane because it made dinner drag on longer than it should have. But Coco never did it to keep herself busy and focused like what Chrys was doing, she did it so she keep Weiss talking.

Chrys looked up from her dinner and tilted her head as if she were asking “what?” in a flat tone.

This had to stop.

“Chrys,” Weiss said sternly, “is there something you’d like to say?” Chrys spared her a glance and shrugged before going back to pick at her food. “Chrys, look at me when I talk to you.”

“Yes, Mama.”

Sighing, Weiss took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted. How did Coco manage this?

“You’re never home, mon coeur. And when you are, you’re quiet,” Weiss said. “Something's bothering you, but I can’t do anything to fix it unless you tell me.”

“There’s nothing wrong,” Chrys said, shovelling a large forkful into her mouth so she didn’t have to talk.

“And _that’s_ how I know something’s wrong,” Weiss said. “Is it school? Is someone bullying you?” Chrys rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Right. I should feel sorry for the cabbage that even tries to raise a hand against you.”

Chrys quietly giggled and ate another big bite. She still wasn’t willing to talk.

“So if it isn’t school,” Weiss said, eyeing Chrys carefully, “then is it Christmas?” 

Chrys sunk into her shoulders making Weiss think she’d found her answer, but Chrys looked her dead in the eye and shook her head. Then it dawned on Weiss. It was her, but she didn’t want to believe it, so she asked.

“Is it me then?”

Chrys looked away and shook her head.

There it was.

“It is me, isn’t?” Weiss said, leaning forward. She kept her breathing steady and her face stoic but kind. Coco had always been patient when she confronted Chrys and it usually always ended well, so Weiss hoped she could do the same. “Be honest, what’s wrong, Chrys? I promise I won’t be mad no matter what you say. Pinky promise.” She offered her left pinky to Chrys and smiled at her hopefully. When Chrys hesitantly returned the gesture, Weiss let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, you have my word, now I need yours.”

Chrys' lips were scrunched together as she carefully thought about what to say, and Weiss couldn’t help but laugh because she knew she did the exact same thing. Chrys might’ve been Coco’s girl, but she was Weiss' all the same.

“I don’t like that you’re replacing Maman!” Chrys loudly blurted out in a rapid string of words that blindsided Weiss. 

“What?” Weiss blinked in confusion. 

Chrys rolled her eyes and slowly repeated what she said, enunciating every word carefully so Weiss didn’t mishear anything. 

“I thought you liked Ruby?” Weiss asked.

“As my babysitter, yeah.”

“You said were fine with me seeing her.”

Chrys shrugged her shoulders. “Maman made me promise.”

“Promise what, Chrys?” Weiss asked, crossing her arms.

“To support you if anything happened to her,” Chrys murmured, glancing up and then away. 

“First of all, what? Second of all, _what_?!” Weiss let out a long aggravated sigh, thinking back to how aggressive Neptune was when he first met Ruby. “Okay, okay”—Weiss took a quick breath to calm herself—“what else?”

“Nothing,” Chrys grumbled. “Ruby's everything Maman wanted for you.”

“And what might that be?”

“She makes you happy,” Chrys answered plainly, picking at her mashed potatoes. “You smile and laugh a lot more… you’re different.”

“A good different I hope?” Weiss asked.

“I guess,” Chrys shrugged. “I like that you’re happy.”

“But you don’t like that I’m trying something new with Ruby?” Weiss said trying to suss out the rest of Chrys' thought. 

Chrys shrugged again and ate some of her cold dinner but made a face when it tasted off. Weiss offered to warm it up, not liking how her gravy sat on her potatoes like a thick blanket. And in true stubborn Adel fashion, Chrys said “no” and shovelled some more food into her mouth, making the same disgruntled face again. 

“Mon coeur, just let me warm it up for you,” Weiss said, reaching for Chrys' plate.

“I said 'no thank you,' ” Chrys snapped angrily, shielding her plate from Weiss with both arms. She pulled her food close like a dragon hugging its hoard and glowered at Weiss with the same ferocity. “It tastes fine just like this!”

Weiss sighed as she carefully divided her food into three piles and brought it to the microwave. A few minutes later, she returned to the table with a hot, delicious dinner. Chrys eyed her meal jealously, watching with hungry eyes as Weiss meticulously cut her steak into tiny, even pieces. 

Chrys licked her lips and whimpered when Weiss took that first bite of warm food.

“Mm, so good,” Weiss moaned happily. 

By the second bite, Chrys was eyeing her murderously. And on the third, she pushed her plate towards Weiss and crossed her arms with a pout, refusing to meet her mother’s eye.

Chrys muttered something that Weiss didn’t quite catch. “Could you repeat that, grumpy girl?” she asked with a smile. Chrys glared at her and grumbled again. “Chrys.”

Sighing, Chrys uncrossed her arms and politely asked, “Can you please reheat my food, Mama?”

“Good girl,” Weiss said, exchanging the two plates so Chrys could have her warm dinner immediately. 

Weiss didn’t go to the microwave. She remained seated and picked at the cold steak wondering how she’d fix the issue between her and Chrys. The answer was obvious but Weiss refused to accept it so easily without thinking over every single option available to her.

“The steak is really good, Mama,” Chrys said enthusiastically, sounding much better now that she’d gotten to tell Weiss the truth. “Can I have some more water please?”

“Of course, mon coeur,” Weiss said, getting up to refill Chrys' glass. When she got back, she found that Chrys had finished all of her vegetables and was stealing some of the cold ones off Weiss'. “I can’t name another person your age that likes vegetables as much as you do.”

“If I want to grow as big as Maman, I need to eat them and drink a lot of milk,” Chrys said, stealing even more of the veggie medley from Weiss.

“She hated milk,” Weiss said, sitting down. 

“Oh.”

Seeing Chrys smile after learning a new fact about her mother made Weiss feel awful. They’d been so focused on moving on that they’d forgotten to look back and remember the good times, but that ended tonight. Weiss was going to be more honest and forthcoming and she was going to start with herself.

“I hated it too since drinking too much of it gave me a bad tummy ache.”

“But I remember we used to always all drink some warm milk before bed,” Chrys recalled with a curious head tilt.

“We drank it with you because your refused to drink it alone,” Weiss laughed. “You used to cry and cry about not wanting to drink it because the milk man stole it from the baby cow…”

“Which we’re eating now,” Chrys pouted.

“No, well,” Weiss tapped the table three times in thought, “maybe its mean uncle that never sends presents.”

“That’s not nice, Mama,” Chrys laughed.

“C'est la vie, mon coeur,” Weiss shrugged with a smirk. 

Chrys continued to giggle unabashedly, filling the silence with a warmth their home had been missing. 

Swallowing the stubborn lump lodged deep within in her throat, Weiss called out to her daughter in a grave tone, “Chrys.”

“Yes, Mama?”

“You know that your happiness means the world to me, right?”

“I do.”

“And you know I’d do anything to make sure of that, right?”

“Of course,” Chrys said.

“Do you…” Weiss bit the inside of her cheek trying to force the words out, bit she was finding them harder to say than the final words she’d said to her father. But Weiss was a strong woman, so she willed herself to speak, “Do you want me to break up with Ruby?”

“What?” Chrys blinked, her smile gone in an instant. No!”

“Wait, what? I thought…” Weiss rubbed both of her temples. “I am so confused right now.”

“I want you happy, Mama, but I have a promise to keep and you taught me never to break them. Especially a pinky promise.”

“She made you pinky promise?” Weiss groaned.

“Yeah. I might not like it, but I have to accept it… and maybe I will someday, but I need time to get used to it—just like a fishy from the store! You have to let me temperature acclimate or else I’ll die!”

“I sure hope not!” Weiss gasped in shock. 

Chrys shrugged. “Do you understand though?”

“I do… but Chrys, I’m sorry, you need to stop accepting all of these invitations to go out. I never get to see you anymore,” Weiss took a shallow breath, “I-I miss you.”

“I miss you too…” Chrys said sadly, “but you need time with Ruby.”

“Oh, mon coeur, no.” Weiss got up and wrapped Chrys tightly in her arms, kissing her hair. “My time with Ruby will never be more important than my time with you and she knows that. You, my heart, will always be my top priority no matter what.”

Chrys hugged Weiss back but it wasn’t her usual bone breaking hug. It was like a double armed pat on the back from someone who didn’t know if they should hug you or push you away. Weiss' heart broke a little more and hugged Chrys tighter to compensate.

“I love you, mon coeur,” Weiss whispered.

“Mm,” Chrys replied.

After dinner, sometime around 9p.m., Weiss got a text from Ruby. She’d just gotten out of school and asked if she could come over for a bit or stay the night. Weiss was tempted to say yes since she hadn’t seen her in almost two weeks, but sitting next to Chrys and hearing her laugh at something on the TV made Weiss reconsider. She was putting her scroll away when Chrys asked “Is that her?” without looking away from the TV. 

“Yes.”

“Oh, okay.” 

Chrys got off the couch and quietly padded into her room. Weiss didn’t have to follow her to know she locked it.

Sighing, Weiss reopened the message and told Ruby no but offered to see her another day for lunch or coffee. She had really missed Ruby and her uncanny ability to brighten Weiss' day, but now wasn’t the time to be selfish. She needed to put Chrys first and if that meant putting Ruby to the side, then so be it.

Ruby didn’t hold the rejection personally like Weiss feared though. Instead, she messaged back asking if it was okay to call. Weiss eagerly jumped at the chance to hear her girlfriend’s voice and called her immediately.

“Hey, baby, you beat me to the punch,” Ruby laughed. “I didn’t catch you at a bad time, did I?”

“No, ma chérie, you didn’t,” Weiss said, getting more comfortable on the couch. “I was just watching some TV with Chrys.”

“Oh cool,” Ruby said. Weiss could hear her walking and the subtle howl of the wind. “How is she?”

“She’s,” Weiss bit her lip, “good. She’s been busy with school, lessons, and friends.”

“Nice! Y’know, I still can’t believe she does all that,” Ruby said. “Makes me think about all the time I wasted as a kid.”

“Chrys is absurdly outgoing, she needs to be constantly doing something or else she’ll get bored and start moping around,” Weiss said with a sad smile. “But the truth is she’s just trying to keep her mind occupied because when you’re busy, you don’t have to think as much.”

“I guess?” Ruby said, sounding unconvinced. “But you still gotta take time for yourself. Too much work and you’ll burn yourself out.”

“Oh, you mean like my girlfriend who _just_ left the university at… 10p.m.?!” Weiss gasped. “Mon dieu, Ruby, I know your exams are coming up soon but this is insane!”

“It’s fiiiine,” Ruby drawled. “I had, like, two energy drinks and a few caffeine pills. I could've gone all night, but the librarian kicked us out.”

“Ruby, that is extremely unhealthy!”

“I know, but what am I gunna do—flunk and be a waitress all my life?”

“No, you practice responsible self-care,” Weiss said sternly. “What use is all the studying you’ve done if you fry your brain? You won’t learn anything that way.”

“Ugh,” Ruby groaned, “how did you do it then, Mrs. I-Have-A-Fancy-Degree?”

“I spent a set amount of time to each day to study,” Weiss said, skipping over the fact she essentially neglected her health and family for a stupid piece of paper that told her she was smart.

“How much time?”

“Enough time,” Weiss shyly answered.

“Cool, cool, cool,” Ruby said, not believing her for a second. “Oh, so are you guys still game to come visit my dad next week?”

“I am, but Chrys won’t be joining us,” Weiss said. “She has a sleepover planned that day.”

“Aw, that’s too bad.”

“It’s okay,” Weiss said, “he’ll get to meet her eventually.”

“True!” Ruby cheered. “But I can’t wait to show you around Patch! You’re gunna love it; the air smells so clean compared to Vale.”

“I can't wait.”

“Yeah–aw, bus is here,” Ruby said. “I'll talk to you later, Weiss! And I’m taking you up on that coffee.”

“Okay, Ruby, take care.”

Ruby ended the call and Weiss was left alone, watching a show she didn’t even know the plot of.  

Was the apartment always this cold?

The week went by in a blur where the only time Weiss got to see Ruby was in her office for a few stolen moments where she played delivery girl before school. They kept in constant contact though, always talking about the trip and how they’d have time then. But today was the day and now Weiss had Ruby all to herself—well, mostly by herself. They still had to deal with Yang and eventually… their father.

“Aren’t ferry rides just awesome?!” Yang exclaimed as she threw her arms out and wedged herself between Weiss and Ruby.

Weiss squirmed out from under Yang’s arm and nervously fixed her hair, not wanting the first thing her girlfriend’s father saw to be a dishevelled miscreant in designer clothing. She scrunched her nose at Yang and clicking her tongue, “Watch the hair, you brute.”

“Oh my god, Weiss, for the billionth time, you’re perfect,” Yang said, flipping her own messy mane to prove a point. “A few stray strands won’t kill you.”

“I am meeting your father for the first time,” Weiss argued nervously. “I’d like to make a good impression. Now how does my hair look?”

Ruby and Yang looked at each other and then at Weiss.

“What?”

“Are you joking?” Yang asked.

“No?”

Yang sighed and glowered at Ruby. “You didn’t tell her anything about Dad did you?”

“I,” Ruby bit her lip, “I told her _some_ things.”

“But did you tell her that he’s essentially me but taller and scruffier?”

“Uh, no.”

“Ruby,” Yang said sternly.

“Whaaaat?”

Exhaling through her mouth, Yang slung her right arm around Ruby’s shoulders and pulled her in close. “I can’t believe you’re bringing Atlesian Annie to meet our dad without telling her anything about him!” she hissed in a loud whisper. “Look at her! That stick is shoved so far up her ass your dick'll never—”

“Yang!” Ruby shouted, elbowing her sister hard in the stomach.

Weiss watched on in horror, her ears burning bright red from embarrassment. 

“My bad, too much,” Yang said, shooting Weiss a sheepish grin. 

“Ugh, look, I told her some stuff,” Ruby said as she pushed Yang away to go stand beside Weiss again. “She knows what he’s like.”

“What he’s like or what you think he’s like?” Yang asked pointedly.

“What’s the difference?”

Weiss looked between the quarrelling sister’s and the crowd gathering around them. “How about we take this somewhere less public?” Weiss said, taking Ruby’s hand. She scanned the room and quietly groaned when she found the deck practically empty. “Why don’t we go outside? I bet some fresh air will do us some good.”

“No, it’s okay, baby,” Ruby said, kissing Weiss' temple while keeping her eyes on Yang. “Yang and I are done talking. Why don’t we explore a little? Just the two of us.”

“I…” Weiss gnawed on the inside of her cheek trying to decide what the best course of action was. Yang looked absolutely devastated, but she wasn’t putting up a fight anymore. 

“Please, Weiss?” Ruby pleaded.

“Okay, ma chérie,” Weiss said. “Is there a gift shop? I should probably get Chrys and Neptune a few souvenirs.”

“Yeah, there is,” Ruby replied with a smile. “It’s this way, I think.”

They didn’t see Yang again until the ferry docked in Patch's harbour and by then her breath smelled heavily of alcohol. Weiss gave her a breath mint before Ruby noticed, but smelling fresher didn’t hide her drunken slur.

“Nice hickey you got there, Ice Queen,” Yang whispered in Weiss' ear as they followed the crowd down to the vehicle holding area.

Weiss shrugged Yang off and tugged the collar of her coat higher. “Tell me you’re lying,” she said in warning with her eyes narrowed dangerously.

A beat passed and Weiss began to sweat.

“I am,” Yang grinned, patting Weiss' back. “But at least I know you and Ruby weren’t actually down by the gift shop.”

“We were,” Weiss said, shooting her a nasty glare. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a small moose on a key chain. “This is for you,” she said, dropping it into Yang’s hand. “Talk to your sister.”

Yang looked at the moose and then at her sister’s broad back in front of Weiss. For a moment, Weiss was worried she’d pushed Yang too far, but Yang proved her wrong when she dropped her head and nodded. She slipped past Weiss and tapped Ruby on the shoulder.

“What?” Ruby grumbled.

“I’m sorry,” Yang apologized. “I was out of line. I’m sorry too, Weiss. That was really rude of me and totally not bro.”

“Yes, it was 'totally not bro,' ” Weiss said, crossing her arms. “Let me make this clear to you, Yang, I am not your 'bro.’ You will never speak to me like that again.”

“Loud and clear,” Yang saluted. “I really am sorry.”

“Good. Now that’s dragon bro, bro,” Weiss said with a wink.

“Whoa, you got the reference!” Yang cheered.

“Of course I did,” Weiss huffed. “Between Ruby, Reese, and a literal child, how could I not? It’s bro this, bro that—I can’t escape.”

“I guess,” Yang laughed. 

Weiss flashed Yang a smile as she tugged on Ruby’s sleeve and quietly called out to her, “Ma chérie, please talk to her. For me?”

“Ughhh, fine,” Ruby grumbled. “You know I can’t say no to you when you ask me like that.” 

“Thank you,” Weiss said, kissing Ruby’s cheek.

Ruby let her shoulders drop as she turned around and pulled her sister into a tight hug. “I’m sorry too,” she said, stepping back to take Weiss' hand for support. “I should’ve been more up front with what I told Weiss. She knows about everything and how he’s _trying._ She also knows how difficult it is for me to be around him and why.”

“Oh, so you went balls to wall on the whole truth thing,” Yang said, sparing Weiss a sidelong glance. “I was kinda just asking if you warned her about the hugging and jokes about”—Yang waved her right hand—“new righty.”

“I was made aware of that,” Weiss said, reaching up to touch Yang’s hand. “It takes a brave person to stay calm.”

 “'Brave' isn’t a word I’d use to describe me, Queeny,” Yang said, bringing Weiss' hand up to her lips. “Careful now, if you keep sweet talkin' me the way you do I might just try and steal you for myself.” 

“I’m flattered, Yang, but I know your type—I married one after all,” Weiss said, pulling her hand back just before Yang could kiss it. She patted Yang's cheek and winked at her, “Save that charm for someone who’s interested, 'B-Train' for instance.”

“You did not just…”

“Woof, rejected!” Ruby laughed, wrapping Weiss up in her arms. “There isn’t a lot we keep secret, sis.”

“Oh, okay,” Yang said as she crossed her arms. “Since we’re all about honesty here then I should tell you about that hickey on your neck.”

“Hah, not falling for that,” Ruby laughed. Weiss pulled Ruby’s collar down a little to double check and yanked it back up immediately. “Ack, choking!”

“Oh, kinky,” Yang snickered.

“Shut it, Yang!” both Ruby and Weiss shouted.

After ushering the two bickering sisters into her car and applying some poorly matched concealer over the mark she’d left on Ruby’s skin, Weiss took a moment to collect her thoughts and recompose herself.

“Does she BSoD like this often?” Yang whispered to Ruby from the backseat. 

“Kinda,” Ruby whispered back. “She also gets this really cute crinkle between her eyebrows when she’s thinking really, really hard.”

“Huh,” Yang said, leaning back. “Well, try turning her off and on again. They’re starting to let the cars out.”

“Hey, Weiss—”

“Don’t,” Weiss said. “Just don’t for a second.”

Weiss gripped the steering wheel with a white-knuckle grip and stared dead ahead. Her thoughts were scattered like marbles dropped down a steep hill, all rolling away to places unknown. And when she’d think of something new, she lose it to that abyss. Just one thought—one solid thought—to help her stay grounded, that’s all she needed.

“You okay?” Ruby asked, touching Weiss' hand.

One solid thought. 

“Do you want me to drive? It might be easier since I know the way.”

Weiss quickly nodded her head and they rushed to swap seats before the car in front of them started to roll forward. 

“You’re really nervous, huh?” Yang asked, placing a supportive hand on Weiss' shoulder. She gave it a squeeze and offered her a smile that Weiss gratefully returned. “It's gunna be okay.”

“Thank you, Yang,” Weiss said nervously, her hands shaking as she buckled her seatbelt. “I know your father is a kind man, but I’m worried I’m not who he wants Ruby bringing home.”

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked with her eyes focused on the car in front of them.

“Well,” Weiss began, “I’m much older than you for one.”

“You’re five years older than me, Weiss, not twenty.”

“I was married with a child.”

“So was Dad,” Ruby chuckled. “You guys have a lot in common.”

“Oh.”

“Also, if I may butt in,” Yang said, spreading out in the backseat like a VIP, “you’re friggen gorgeous! I mean, look at you! Seriously, Weiss. You look like you’re about to go see the Queen—”

“She is the queen,” Ruby cut in with a loud barking laugh.

“Yeah, what she said!”

“I…” Weiss wrung her hands together and blushed, “thank you.”

“MILF status also makes you extra spicy,” Yang added with a wink.

“And I take it back,” Weiss grumbled. “You almost had me going there, Yang.”

“Gotta keep you on your toes, Your Majesty.”

Ruby drove them through the small city of Patch, pointing out her favourite places (mostly restaurants) and some notable landmarks like the giant catfish in front of a fish and chips shop; Ruby was particularly excited about that one. They also drove past the hotel they were staying in after dinner with Taiyang. Weiss wasn’t impressed since it was one of Nobility Inc.'s economy chains but that didn’t stop Ruby and Yang from being excited.

Halfway through the impromptu tour, it became clear that Ruby was purposely taking them through busy streets to buy Weiss some time to mentally prepare. And even though Ruby hid it well, Weiss could tell she was just as nervous. 

“And over there is—”

“Rubyn,” Yang interrupted, “why not save some of this for tomorrow?”

“Oh,” Ruby blushed, “sorry.”

“It’s okay, ma chérie,” Weiss said, placing a hand on Ruby’s lap. 

“Anyway, uh, twenty more minutes until we get to Dad’s.”

“We would’ve been there sooner if you hadn’t decided to play tour guide,” Yang grumbled. “Those prime rib steaks in the trunk are just begging to get grilled. Why are you denying them their final wish?”

Ruby levelled a glare at her sister through the rear-view mirror. “We’re gunna have words about that later, Yang.”

“What, why?”

“Ruby, if this is about money, don’t,” Weiss said. “Think about it this way instead: what’s your father’s favourite type of steak?”

“Prime rib… says it’s the juiciest,” Ruby reluctantly answered.

“And what did I buy?”

“Prime rib.”

“Exactly, ma chérie,” Weiss laughed. “Your sister is helping me get more brownie points—that's how the saying goes, right, Yang?”

“Yeah!” Yang said, giving Weiss a high-five. “Never thought I’d enjoy hanging out with my sister’s girlfriend, but here I am lovin' every second of it!” 

Weiss laughed along with Yang, feeling far more relieved than she was five minutes ago. Ruby also gave up on the argument and joined in on the laughter, though her grip on the steering wheel didn’t loosen in the slightest. 

When they came to a stop in front of Taiyang's home, a quaint little cabin just outside of town amidst the trees, Weiss took a moment to appreciate the freshly shovelled driveway and the Christmas decorations set up all over the house and lawn. 

“Wow…” Weiss said as she walked through the candy cane lined path leading up to the front door. The twinkling lights and glistening bobbles hanging off the house were so eye-catching she had trouble figuring out which was her favourite. 

“Aw, he didn’t bring out the humping deer,” Yang pouted.

“Excuse me, the what now?”

“Humping deer.”

“She means the deer she rearranges when Dad isn’t looking,” Ruby grumbled. 

“Oh, Nicole used to do the same to Santa’s reindeer,” Weiss chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. She bumped into Ruby playfully, but she didn’t acknowledge Weiss.

“All eight of them?”

“Rudolph too,” Weiss said stepping back a bit to give Ruby some space.

“Guys,” Ruby said, her hand poised to knock on the door, “it’s game time. Weiss, if you need an out, say kumquat.” =

“What?” Weiss said just before the door flew open revealing a tall, well-built man with shaggy blonde hair and kind blue eyes. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry, I’ve been waiting for you guys to knock for ages—is this her?” he asked, shifting his attention from Ruby to Weiss. “Hi, I’m Tai.”

“Hello, Tai,” Weiss said holding a hand out.

Tai let out a boisterous laugh and shook his head. “Nope!” he exclaimed as he threw his arms around Weiss and hugged her tight. “You’re making my little girl happy, so you get a hug!”

Weiss yelped in surprise, her body completely still and rigid. The last time she’d been hugged by a man this tall and muscular, she’d just given Yatsu a cheque to pay for his mother’s surgery and aftercare. 

“Oh my god,” Yang snickered, “she’s so tiny.”

“Shut it, Yang—and, Dad, let her go before you snap her in half!” Ruby shouted as she tried to pry her father’s burly arms off of Weiss.

“Sorry, sorry,” Tai said, releasing Weiss. “I got a little excited.”

“Not too excited, I hope, old man,” Yang teased as she stepped up to hug her father. 

Weiss carefully adjusted her coat and cleared her throat, “This was a much warmer welcome than I expected.”

“Oh, how so?” Tai asked as Yang practically choked him to death.

Shrugging, Weiss said, “I don’t know, I didn’t think I’d get this far.”

“Told ya you didn’t need to worry,” Yang said. “What’s not to love about ya?”

“A lot of things,” Weiss replied without hesitation. 

“Right, well, why don’t we go inside?” Tai asked with a thumb thrown over his shoulder. 

Everyone piled into the warm house without any complaint and kicked off their shoes, something Weiss was hesitant to do. 

“Wow, I knew you were short, but you, like, disappeared,” Yang laughed. 

“Yang,” Ruby said in warning.

“It’s okay, ma chérie,” Weiss purred, holding her head high with a confident smile, “I'm large where it counts.”

“Ugh, Ruby, trade with me!” Yang cried. 

“What?! No!” Ruby groaned. “I saw her first!”

“Shouldn’t have pointed her out to me then, bro.”

Ruby gasped and said, “That ain’t bro, bro!”

“Bro, that hurts.”

This went on for several more seconds. Bro. Bro. Bro. Bro. Weiss closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. What was her life? How did she end up here? 

“Daaaad, you’ll never guess what Yang did!” Ruby whined, running up to her father with an accusatory finger pointed at Yang.

“Oh no, what did she do?” Tai sighed.

“She got Weiss to spend a lot of money!”

“Willingly!” Yang argued. “Rubyn, you’re literally going to spend the night in a fancy hotel with her. A couple bucks for some quality steaks is nothing—back me up here, Ice Queen.”

“You’re not staying here tonight?” Tai asked with hurt in his voice. “I cleaned your rooms…”

“Sorry, Dad, not this time,” Ruby said. “Weiss—"

“Oh no, you leave me out of this,” Weiss said, crossing her arms. She shot Ruby a pointed look with one eyebrow raised, silently asking why she was getting thrown under the bus.

Ruby returned the glare with a cheeky grin and a  shrug.

“Ugh, don’t be such a mom right now,” Yang groaned, rolling her eyes like a sassy teenager.

Weiss shot Yang a scathing glare too. She was just as much to blame for the sudden change in plans as Ruby was. Weiss was supposed stay at the hotel by herself where the only company she’d have was a bottle of wine and the book she brought. Ruby had begged her to sleep over, she even used her puppy dog pout, but Weiss stood her ground and vehemently refused to sleep in Ruby’s childhood bedroom the same night she met her father. Weiss also didn’t want to give Yang anymore ammunition to use against her. That one night Weiss and Ruby had spent together made Yang unbearable for two weeks straight; Weiss didn’t want a repeat.

“That’s right! Ruby told me you have a kid,” Tai exclaimed excitedly. “Where is she?”

“Sleepover,” Weiss replied. “She 'accidentally' planned it for this weekend.”

“'Accidentally,' huh?” Tai chuckled. “That’s a really shame, because I baked her some gingerbread cookies.”

“Cookies?” Ruby asked. “Where?”

“Guess you can have 'em,” Tai sighed with a pout. “In the kitchen, Rubyn. Just leave some for Weiss to take home, okay?”

“Thanks, Dad, and will do!” Ruby shouted as she booked it to the kitchen, nearly tripping over the couch and a chair. 

“But don’t—"

“Don’t eat them all or you’ll ruin your dinner!” Weiss said on reflex. Tai gave Weiss an inquisitive look that made her blush. “S-Sorry, force if habit.”

“For Ruby or for…?”

“Ruby,” Weiss answered flatly. “Chryssie doesn’t like sweets.”

“Which is total bird seeds!” Ruby shouted, her voice muffled by a mouthful of cookies. “What kind of kid doesn’t like cookies or candy?!”

“I know, I still can’t believe it,” Yang added.

“Children,” Tai and Weiss muttered at the same time with the exact same sigh to boot.

They blinked and turned their attention to each other, then they laughed until they felt tears sting their eyes.

“I am going to like you, Weiss!” Tai bellowed as he held his stomach. 

“The feel is mutual, Tai.”

After dinner preparations got underway, Weiss politely excused herself to enjoy the cool night air. Ruby had told her the truth, the air here in Patch smelled and tasted different than the air in Atlas or Vale. It was cleaner and crisper, without a hint of smog. Weiss felt free and at peace out on Tai's deck with nothing but the woods facing her for miles. 

“Care for some company?” Tai asked as he stepped out. Weiss turned to him and smiled, patting the spot next to her. “Ruby said you liked wine, but the only wine I keep around is for Yang’s cooking, so I hope you don’t mind crackin' a cold one with me.”

“I’d love to, Tai,” Weiss said, gratefully taking the beer he offered. She cracked it open and took a sip, willing herself to ignore the bitter taste and the painful bubbles burning the back of her throat. “It’s good.”

“Huh, I can’t tell if you’re lying or not,” he said, watching Weiss' impassive face closely.

Weiss raised an eyebrow as she took another sip. “Has it occurred to you that I might be telling the truth?” she asked with an innocent smile. “I’m not really a fan of beer, but I’m enjoying this quite a lot. Can you get it in Vale?”

“You’re an amazing liar, Weiss.”

“Oh?”

“I know you are, but I just can’t place how.” Tai took a big swig of his beer and bit back a wince; the burning sensation got to him too. “Tell me a little more about yourself,” he said, still reeling from the fizz.

“What do you wish to know?”

“Everything?” Tai walked up to the deck railing and leaned back against it so he could watch his daughters work in the kitchen. “Ruby hasn’t really given me much details other than the fact you’re a little older than her, married, and raising a kid on your own.”

“I hope she clarified that I'm a widow and not an adulterer,” Weiss frowned, thinking back her to disastrous meeting with Jaune. A month had nearly passed and yet it still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

“She did,” Tai smiled. “But only after she scared me half to death.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It’s fiiine,” Tai drawled with a shrug. “So how old are ya, Weiss?”

“Twenty-five, though I'll be turning twenty-six next week.”

“Oh, happy birthday then.”

“Thank you.”

After a moment of comfortable silence, Tai breathed in deep and loudly sighed. “I used to be so worried about her,” he said, running a hand through his hair. Weiss quirked a curious eyebrow and sipped on her beer. “She never really gave people a chance—too closed off and guarded, like she’d build a wall up around her heart. I can only blame myself for it because I wasn’t there for her when she needed me most… say, do you know what a father’s biggest fear is?”

“I can’t say I do.”

“Well, the answer’s their kid making all the same mistakes,” Tai whispered. “So I kept a close eye on Ruby, closer than Yang, and prepared to jump in to stop her at any second. But then I came to realize that she’s nothing like me at all, she’s exactly like her mother.”

That caught Weiss' attention.

“Is that a good thing?” she asked.

“In most cases, yeah,” Tai said, “but she’s following Summer's path a little too closely, like she’s chasing after her.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Tai turned around and rested his forearms on the railing, head hung low, “I was five years older than Summer. I was married with a toddler…”

“Oh…” Weiss gasped in realization.

“Yeah,” Tai flashed Weiss a weak smile. “You can judge me, it's okay. I was in the wrong because I was her teacher and she was my student… but there was just something about her that I couldn’t say no to.”

“I couldn’t say no to Ruby either,” Weiss chuckled awkwardly. “I kept telling myself it would never work and that I wasn’t ready, but one look at those silver eyes of hers and I’m just gone… I’d give her the world if she asked.”

“I knew you’d get it,” Tai said, nudging Weiss with his shoulder. “Except, Ruby actually likes you. Summer? She was a free spirit, like the wind, always changing directions and blowing past you… but I got caught up in her anyway.”

A sad smile graced his lips as he stared at the gold ring on this finger. It was old an worn, but it was still beautiful in the fact it had been cared for so lovingly. 

Weiss touched her wedding ring and wondered if she’d still be wearing it decades down the line like Tai or if she’d replace it with something new for someone else. 

“Ruby has the same air about her,” Weiss mused aloud. Tai looked at her curiously. “It’s always one thing or another and never the same thing twice. She’s also always constantly moving, even when she’s sitting still. But I like it. I really, really like it. I love how familiar she feels…”

And maybe that’s why she was so attracted to Ruby. Coco was the same way, but she was also more grounded like a tree only ever losing leaves but constantly growing more. She’d change with the seasons, slowly but surely, but she’d always be there even after she’d been cut down. 

The ring Weiss wore on her neck felt heavy. Did Tai let Summer keep her ring or was she buried with it? 

“At least she doesn’t have her mother’s wild streak,” Tai laughed, breaking Weiss out of her revere. And then his voice grew grave and quiet. “Summer knew she was sick long before she met me, so she lived each day it was her last. She was reckless and constantly looking for trouble, sticking her nose into things she shouldn’t. I’m also pretty sure she was gay, but she chose me anyway as a one off thing just to experience the fantasy… Ruby wasn’t in her plan.”

“Neither was Chrys,” Weiss said, lifting her beer up to Tai. They clinked the cans together and took a swig. “But she saved me from a life I would have regretted.”

Both her and Coco had agreed that Chrys was made from the best parts of them and that they needed to strive to be better people to be worthy of her. She was their treasure, not their wealth or anything else in their possession.

“I hear ya,” Tai said. “I think Summer only held out as long as she did for Ruby and Yang.” 

“Not for you too?”

“Maybe,” he shrugged. “Summer was… my friend that I should’ve had more self-control with.”

“Oh,” Weiss blinked, feeling Tai's heartbroken words resonate within her, “Nicole was the same for me—I actually didn’t even know we were dating until she broke up with me. How insane is that?”

Tai let out a loud bellowing laugh and smacked Weiss on the back, nearly sending her flying over the railing. “Oops! You’re a lot lighter than I expected,” he said helping her back onto solid ground. “I’m sorry.”

“I-It's okay,” Weiss replied shakily, her heart beating a million miles a minute.

“So, pushing our glaring similarities aside, what else can you tell me about yourself?”

Weiss gave Tai a summary of her life and who she was as a person, even going off the script she’d prepared to mention a few odd things that not even Ruby knew yet. Tai promised to keep them a secret and offered her a few of his own. The story of his flaming butt tattoo was a little much, but at least she had a comrade with a tattoo just as embarrassing as hers, not that she told him though.

“Got a picture of your kid on ya?” Tai asked.

“I have too many,” Weiss laughed as she pulled out her scroll and showed him her lock screen. “That’s Chryssie,” she said proudly. “You can tell who she takes after.”

“She’s beautiful, Weiss,” Tai said with a smile. “I’d show you a picture of my kids, but you’re both acquainted with them.”

“That I am.”

“With an emphasis on Ruby,” he winked. 

“Tai!” Weiss shouted, smacking him on the shoulder. “That is your daughter!”

“She’s her mother’s daughter, and Summer was a huntress,” Tai continued to laugh. “There were rumours floating around about how she got with half the girl’s swim team.”

“Just half?” Weiss asked with a smirk. Tai shrugged and sipped his beer, practically daring Weiss to try and one up him. “Impressive,” she said, not rising to the taunt.

“Aw,” Tai pouted, “was your wife not a hellion too?”

“No, she was,” Weiss replied. “The swim team, volleyball team, cheer squad; Nicole was shameless. The only thing that made me special was that I was the only one reckless enough to keep coming back.”

“Huh,” Tai scratched his chin in thought. “You’ve got… a lot of pent up anger,” he said. “Like, a lot. All tightly wounded up like a ball made of rubber bands.”

Weiss regarded him carefully, waiting for his judgement. But as the seconds ticked by, Weiss slowly let her guard down. This was a man who experienced the same loss she had. He knew what she was feeling.

“Yes,” she whispered, looking away. “I am angry. So angry that there are days where I lie awake at night wondering about a million what ifs.”

Tai solemnly nodded his head, squeezing the can in his hand until it caved in from the pressure and crumpled. It was empty, so Weiss offered him her can. He took it grateful and chugged it down in one go.

“The first few months are the hardest,” he said. “I felt like I had this gaping hole in my chest where my heart should’ve been. I couldn’t function. I could barely get out of bed and because of that my girls got taken away.”

“I’m sorry…”

“No, I’m the one that should be sorry.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re about to have dinner with a broken man and the family he lost.” Tai looked over his shoulder and waved at Ruby, but she didn’t wave back. He sighed and turned back to the forest, staring into the darkness between the trees. “She still hates me.”

Weiss had seen the wary look on Ruby’s face before she walked away from the sliding glass doors. It wasn’t hate, it was worry and anticipation, like she was expecting Tai to do something that’ll force her into action.

“What can I do to make her see that I’m better?” Tai asked, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve changed… I just want my little girl back.”

Thinking carefully, Weiss laid a hand on Tai’s forearm and smiled at him. “She isn’t a little girl anymore, Tai. And she doesn’t hate you, she’s scared. She doesn’t want to get hurt again.”

“But how can I show her that I won’t?”

“Only time can teach her that,” Weiss replied. “But standing out here in the cold with me—by the way where is your jacket?! You must be freezing!”

“It’s okay,” Tai laughed as he flexed an arm, “the cold doesn’t bother me.”

“Yes, well, it bothers me,” Weiss said angrily. “You’re going to end up sick at this rate. Let’s go back in.”

“You’re good for her,” Tai said.

“Hm?”

“Just be careful you don’t mother her too much, Weiss,” Tai continued.

Weiss quirked an eyebrow at him. “Why would I do that? Ruby is a grown adult. She’s fully capable of making her down decisions.”

“I’m just saying,” Tai shrugged. “She’s easy to love, but people constantly underestimate her.”

“Ruby is kind, smart, and beautiful,” Weiss said, holding her head high, back straight and shoulders squared, “the day I underestimate her is the day I lose the to right to be with her. Ruby has taught me so much in the little time we’ve had. I—”

Tai held out a hand and shook his head. “I’m going to stop you right there, Weiss.”

“Huh?”

“You’ve already won me over,” he explained. “I know my daughter is in safe hands with you. You have my blessing.”

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Weiss said hesitantly.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Tai put a hand on Weiss' shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Thanks for chatting with me, Weiss.”

“I… thank you as well, Tai.”

“Oh, and thanks for not doing the whole 'Mr. Xiao Long' thing when we met,” Tai added. “I thought I’d have to fight you on calling me by my name, but I’m glad you proved me wrong.”

“Ruby told me to call you 'Tai,' ” Weiss said with a blush. 

Tai's eyes widened as he turned his gaze towards the kitchen. Ruby was still watching them as she hurried to set the table to Yang’s exact expectations. 

“I told you she doesn’t hate you,” Weiss said.

“I…” A tear slid down Tai's cheek. “Thank you, Weiss.”

“It’s no problem.”

Ruby walked up to the door and slid it open just wide enough for her to poke her head out. “Baby, it’s cold, come back inside.”

“We were just heading in, ma chérie,” Weiss said with a giddy smile. She looked up at Tai and patted his back. “Come on, you heard her.”

“R-Right.”

Ruby slid the door open wider for them and stepped aside. Tai closed it behind them and nodded at Ruby before going to check on Yang.

“What did you guys talk about?” Ruby asked.

“A lot of things,” Weiss said as she slipped into Ruby’s arms and embraced her. 

“Oh… okay?”

“All good things,” Weiss said. “But now that you’re free from the kitchen, why don’t you show me this car you’ve been working on.”

Ruby’s eyes immediately lit up with excitement,  her smile stretching from ear to ear. “You remembered!” she exclaimed, hugging Weiss tighter. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Weiss laughed. 

“I don’t know,” Ruby said as she took Weiss’ right hand and began tugging her out of the kitchen impatiently. “C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!”

“Slow down, Ruby!” Weiss chuckled. “There’s no need to rush.”

Ruby stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes. “I want you alone for a little bit,” she whispered in Weiss' ear.

A shiver of excitement ran up Weiss' spine. “Okay. You win.”

“Yes!” Ruby cheered. 

They practically ran towards the garage the moment they were out of sight. And when Ruby closed the door and locked it, Weiss was on her in an instant. 

Ruby met Weiss' kiss with the same fervour and squeezed her as tight as she could just to get a little closer. A quiet moan escaped Ruby’s lips as a sigh of content escaped Weiss'. They broke for air and stared deep into each other's eyes.

“Hi,” Ruby whispered.

“Hello.”

“You’re amazing…” 

“So I’ve been told,” Weiss purred, leaning up to steal another kiss.

“So amazing,” Ruby sighed as she melted into Weiss' warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter's kind of rough, I've been staring at it for awhile but I just can't bring myself to edit more than I did so forgive the errors, I'll fix them eventually.
> 
> Next chapter is gunna be posted next year.


	17. Drunk on Twilight

 

Dinner went far better than Ruby thought it would. Her father had made Weiss feel welcome and at home, they even became friends throughout the course of the evening. Though, Ruby supposed it was because they had so much in common… a little too much if you asked her. 

Ruby wasn’t blind, she knew her father was an impressive specimen of the male species. He was handsome, kind, “responsible,” and he definitely kept in shape. The ladies loved him because he was a “sensitive soul,” and the guys idolized him like a god amongst men, or a “total stud muffin” as Nora liked to call him. It was annoying and Ruby always dreaded the day she’d have to introduce a girlfriend to him because what sane woman would choose her, a nerdy nobody with a birth defect, over a man who seemingly had it all? 

If this was a romantic Christmas movie, Ruby would’ve been relegated to being a side character whose only purpose was to bring the two main protagonists together: Weiss and Tai. It would be a match made in heaven, two single parents meeting on Christmas, sparks would fly and Ruby would have her heartbroken. The end. 

At least that’s how the morbid part of Ruby’s brain thought the night would play out. She’d been thinking about this for weeks, and it kept torturing her until the moment she got Weiss alone in the garage. They talked in between their hurried kisses, and any worries Ruby had vanished the moment she heard Weiss whisper “I want you” while she had her hands buried in Ruby’s hair. 

Ruby never should’ve doubted Weiss, even if it was that tiny nervous part of her, it should never have happened. Weiss wasn’t the type of woman who played with other people's hearts. She didn’t even bother to look at Tai when he flexed a muscle to show off to Yang. Other girls would have swooned and melted at the sight, but Weiss just smiled and politely asked Ruby to pass the peas.

“I am so lucky,” Ruby said as she showered Weiss' beautiful, perfect face with kisses. They’d just entered their hotel room and Ruby couldn’t wait to get her hands on Weiss. She’d been itching to get her alone all day, and now that she had her, Weiss wasn’t going to get away. 

“Why?” Weiss laughed, pushing Ruby and her overeager lips away. She walked further into the suite and dropped her purse on the dining table along with her jacket and the free bottle of wine the hotel manager gave them.

Ruby chased after Weiss like a lost puppy and hugged her tight from behind. “Because,” she said, leaving a trail of kisses down Weiss' neck, “you didn’t go gaga over my dad.”

“Why would I?” Weiss asked, turning around to wrap her arms around Ruby’s neck. She had one eyebrow quirked and an adorable little frown that made Ruby want to kiss her even more. “Ruby. Ruby! Stop with the kisses for five seconds and talk to me.”

Ruby pouted at the stern reprimand but dutifully did as Weiss commanded. “All my friends think he’s hot.” Weiss quirked an eyebrow like she’d been offended, which she probably was so Ruby scrambled to fix it. “Sorry, I’m just used to it… all of my friends, even the hella gays ones like Reese, start drooling when he’s around.”

“Oh. Well, _objectively_ , I will say he is a handsome man,” Weiss said, slowly tracing the outline of Ruby’s jaw with a finger. “But,” her eyes dropped down from Ruby’s eyes to her lips, “I'm only interested in women.”

“But I’ve got a… _y'know_ ,” Ruby said with a blush. “Some people don’t really think I’m a—”

“I'm going to stop you right there, Ruby Rose. Do you identify as a woman?” Weiss asked, snapping her gaze back to Ruby’s eyes.

“Uh, yeah, I guess?” Ruby never gave it much thought. 

“Then you are a woman, ma chérie,” Weiss stated without an ounce of doubt in her voice. “And what a woman you are.” She ran her hands over Ruby’s broad shoulders and bit her lip when she felt the firm muscles lying underneath Ruby’s clothes. “How could I look at your father when I have you?”

“What about Yang?”

“What about her?” Weiss replied as she undid Ruby’s dress shirt one button at a time. 

“She’s all muscley and stuff,” Ruby clumsily replied with a gulp, licking her lips in anticipation. “S-She’s also really pretty. Like, super pretty.”

“Yes, and?” Weiss smiled seductively as she ran a finger down Ruby’s abs, sending a shiver of excitement running up her spine. “No offense to your sister or to anyone that fancies it, but I’m not interested in bulk muscle. I like slender curves and a lithe body.”

“What else do you like?” Ruby asked.

Weiss licked her bottom lip and said, “Mm, smooth, supple skin… with strong, powerful muscles underneath that tense under _my_ touch… and soft but firm breasts that fit perfectly within my palm.”

“Oh, I like that…” Ruby shivered when Weiss’ finger dipped past her navel. “I like that a lot.”

Weiss pulled Ruby down for a kiss, their teeth clattering together from the suddenness. “Mm,” she hummed, “we need to work on that.”

“Yeah,” Ruby chuckled, melting under Weiss' touch. She held Weiss tighter, drawing her in until their bodies were flush against each other. There was an obvious bulge in Ruby’s pants that was begging for Weiss' attention, but Ruby must’ve read the situation wrong because Weiss gently pushed her away.

“Whoa, okay, that’s enough of that, I need to take a shower,” Weiss said, putting a cold stop to their flirtation. “And no, that isn’t an invitation. Save that for next week.”

“Huh?” Ruby blinked, shocked that the build up lead to no where. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, ma chérie, this one is all on me. I’m on my period,” Weiss explained with a wince. “Awful timing, I know.”

“Oh, it’s okay,” Ruby said, shaking away her disappointment, “next time.”

“Right, next time,” Weiss smiled. 

While Weiss took a shower, Ruby brought their things into the bedroom. She carefully organized Weiss’ things on the right side nightstand (because Weiss didn’t like sleeping on the left) and dumped her ratty, old duffle bag somewhere out of the way. Ruby used the opportunity to quickly change into her sleep clothes, a loose shirt and some shorts, and got acquainted with the queen size bed. She sank into it like she’d jumped on to a tangible cloud and sighed in content. This was heaven, absolute heaven. The sheets were soft, clean, and warm, molding perfectly around Ruby’s body. 

The shower cut out and after a few minutes the sink turned on. Weiss was probably brushing her teeth and applying some lotion. Ruby hoped it was the rose scented one.

“Oh, now you’re just teasing me,” Weiss said when she opened the door and saw Ruby spread out on the bed. 

Ruby looked up and pouted, practically begging for Weiss to hurry up and join her. Weiss rolled her eyes and climbed into bed, resting her head on Ruby’s chest.

“Sorry if I get you wet,” she said as she leaned up and kissed Ruby’s chin. “My hair takes forever to dry and I didn’t want to keep you waiting.”

“It’s okay,” Ruby said, kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head. “You smell really nice.”

It wasn’t the roses or the Moonlight-whatever she usually wears, it was the green apple one that always made Ruby hungry.

“Thank you.”

Ruby took Weiss left hand and caressed it as she traced the lines scattered across her palm. A friend of hers in university had recently gotten into fortune telling and her latest fascination was palm reading. She’d subjected Ruby to a never-ending onslaught of facts and questions whenever they were within spitting distance making it hard for them to talk. But now that she had Weiss' hand in her palm, Ruby wished she’d paid more attention. She knew one was supposed to be a life line and another was for the heart, but she couldn’t recall which was which and what the other lines meant.

“What are you thinking about?” Weiss asked.

“Fortune telling,” Ruby answered honestly. She played with Weiss' fingers and brought them up to her lips, kissing the tips one by one.

Weiss giggled and gave Ruby a few shy kisses on the chin and jaw, “I never took you as the superstitious type.”

“I’m not,” Ruby said, “but a friend of mine is and she’s super into palm reading.”

“Have you learned anything from her? Because you’ve been staring at my palm for awhile now, ma chérie.”

“Hm,” Ruby squinted her eyes as she retraced the delicate lines on Weiss' palm. “Yeah, I got nothing,” Ruby laughed. “You’ve got pretty hands though. I like them a lot.”

“What do you like about them?”

“I like that they’re soft and fit perfectly in mine.”

Weiss hummed in thought and snuggled a closer to Ruby. “Do they?” she asked, intertwining their fingers. “Huh, I guess they do…”

“Yup!”

“You should probably go take a shower,” Weiss said. “No offense, but you smell like peppercorn steak and cheap beer.”

“Stinky?

Weiss sniffed Ruby’s neck and shrugged. “I can tolerate it.”

“So I do stink.”

“Maybe a little.”

“Ouch, babe,” Ruby said, pouting as she willed herself to get out of bed and padded towards the bathroom. Weiss gave her a cheeky little wave with a satisfied smirk on her beautiful face that said “I win.” Ruby considered going back to steal a kiss just to wipe that smug look off, but Weiss wasn’t looking at her anymore; her attention had been stolen by the light dimmer. “Trying to set a mood?”

“On my period, Ruby,” Weiss nonchalantly reminded her.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t do anything,” Ruby pushed. She’d been hoping to fool around a little before bed since tonight was their one chance for some unrushed alone time.

“I would love to, but I feel gross and unsexy,” Weiss said, still fiddling with the dimmer. “I just want to cuddle tonight if that’s okay with you?”

“Oh, yeah, no, I totally understand!” Ruby said. “So no kissing either?”

“Oh, no, that we can definitely do!” Weiss said, finally turning back to Ruby. “Was that all you wanted? Because I was worried you were asking for something else.”

“No, no!” Ruby said, waving her hands in front of her. “I got the message loud and clear the first time you said it… it’s just I really wanted to kiss some more. I missed you, Weiss.”

“I missed you too, Ruby,” Weiss smiled. “Now hurry up, you know how early I like to go to sleep.”

“Right!” Ruby said, pulling her shirt off to give Weiss a little show before closing the door and immediately sinking to the floor in shame. 

Her face was redder than a ripe chili pepper and her skin burned like she’d just eaten a handful of them. She couldn’t believe she did that. What stupid, horny animal crawled into her brain and told her that was okay? Weiss had seen her shirtless before, sure, but those were all during sexy times, not “I'm gunna take a shower, babe, BRB” casual times. What did Weiss think when she did that? Was it too much? Did Ruby overstep their boundaries? 

“Oh god, I am never going to live this down.” Ruby dragged her hands down her face as she groaned, silently wishing for the sweet embrace of death to take her. “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!”

But death wasn’t coming tonight and neither was Ruby, which really, _really_ sucked because she was actually prepared; there was a box of condoms in Ruby’s duffle bag waiting to be ripped open used. It was one of the main reasons why Ruby asked to join Weiss in the hotel. Sex wasn’t the end all be all to their relationship, but tonight would have been the perfect night to finally take that step.

“No use dragging this out,” Ruby sighed as she picked herself off the heated tiles and dropped her shorts, kicking them off to the side where her discarded shirt laid. 

She stared down at Crescent Rose and sighed again, the disappointment finally settling in. A baser part of her brain suggested she take care of herself real quick, it wouldn’t take long, just a few strokes and she’d be done. But Ruby didn’t waste anymore time thinking about it, she was in an out of the shower in record time, ten minutes tops.  

“You didn’t even dry your hair,” Weiss huffed as she pushed the hair out of Ruby’s eyes. “You look like a wet dog,” she added, using her sleeve to towel Ruby off. “Stop squirming, you dolt, and hold still!”

“Woof,” Ruby barked, nuzzling her nose against Weiss'.

“You brat.” Weiss rolled her eyes and pulled Ruby in for a kiss. Ruby eagerly complied and climbed on top of her, slotting herself comfortably between Weiss' legs. “Remember: no funny business.”

“No funny business,” Ruby sternly repeated. “So a neutron walks into a bar—”

“Ruby, no!”

“Fiiine, back to kissing,” Ruby pouted. “You’re no fun.”

Ruby had grown much bolder since their first kiss on Halloween, something Weiss was extremely grateful for. But Ruby owed all of her bravery and progress to Weiss. She’d been a great teacher with the patience of a saint, letting Ruby explore and learn without complaint. There had also been no pressure to move past Ruby’s comfort zone so she never felt like she was being left in the dust, chasing after a woman who wanted more than what Ruby could give.

They kissed for what felt like hours trying to make up for all the lost time. Weiss had tossed aside her sweater after she dried most of Ruby’s hair on it, and in the spirit of fairness, Ruby got rid of her shirt too. The feeling of skin on skin contact was still relatively new for them so keeping Crescent Rose down and out of the game was especially hard for Ruby, but as usual, Weiss was patient and didn’t bring any attention to it unless Ruby asked. Weiss' self-control was honestly awe inspiring. If their roles had been reversed, Ruby doubted she’d be able to say no when the opportunity presented itself.

Weiss ran a hand down Ruby’s left arm, tracing the thinly veiled muscles keeping Ruby up and the field of roses covering her skin. 

“I like it when you touch me like that,” Ruby whispered, peppering Weiss' neck with a few hungry kisses; green apples were officially her new favourite fruit.

“And I like touching you,” Weiss sighed, tilting her head back to give Ruby more room to explore. “I really missed you, Ruby.”

“I missed you too,” Ruby replied. “So what’s been keeping you busy?”

“The usual. Single motherhood, work, and on lonely nights, _you_ ,” Weiss whispered seductively, her breath tickling Ruby’s red tipped ear. “What about you, ma chérie?” Weiss asked. “Do you think of me at night?”

“I think about you constantly,” Ruby said, pushing herself up to stare into Weiss' eyes. She looked so beautiful under the dim light with her hair splayed out messily, chest heaving from exertion. Ruby did this. She was the one who stole Weiss' breath away. Her. Boring ol' Ruby Rose with the normal knees and zero degrees. “You are so beautiful, Weiss.”

Weiss smiled as her gaze drifted from Ruby’s eyes to her exposed breasts and finally her abs where she lingered until Ruby called her name.

“Hm?”

“See something you like?” Ruby asked.

“I see a lot of things that I like,” Weiss said as she a ran finger slowly down the valley between Ruby’s breasts. “So many things, I can count six of them right now…”

“That tickles,” Ruby giggled. 

“That’s the intention,” Weiss said, hungrily eyeing the way Ruby’s muscles tensed whenever she laughed. 

“You’re mean,” Ruby said as she rolled off of Weiss; this was a good stopping point for the night. “Turn off the lights?”

“Huh?” Weiss blinked, stunned by the whiplash.

“It’s almost your bedtime,” Ruby said, pointing to the clock on Weiss' nightstand. “Keeping you up past it once was enough to teach me a lesson.”

“Ugh, fine.” Weiss got out bed and picked Ruby’s discarded shirt off the floor. She stretched her arms up high above her head before slipping the shirt on.

“Whoa...” Ruby gasped, the memory of Weiss' tattoo forever burned into her eyes.

Weiss looked over her shoulder and smirked at the wide-eyed gaze Ruby was giving her. “See something you like, Ms. Rose?”

“Holy hell, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Ruby said, scrambling to reach Weiss before she could another step. She grabbed her girlfriend by the waist and pulled her onto her lap. “You are just… _everything_. It's like I made you out of a computer.”

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry, old movie ref,” Ruby said, kissing Weiss' neck. “Why are you so fucking hot, Weiss?”

Weiss threw her head back laughing, her arms resting comfortably around Ruby’s shoulders. “What happened to lights out?”

“Forget that,” Ruby said, flipping them so Weiss was on her back. “I don’t think I’m ready to sleep just yet.”

“You, me, and someone else apparently,” Weiss said, peering down. “Hello there.”

“Sorry.” Blushing, Ruby shifted her hips so Weiss couldn’t see how badly she wanted her. “I was kind of hoping tonight would’ve been the night we go all the way.”

“Ruby…”

“Uh, so…” Ruby blew some air out of her mouth, her eyes darting around nervously, “next time, when you ask, I'm going to say yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, positive,” Ruby said. “I really like you, Weiss. And I really want to do it… with you… um. Yeah.”

Weiss stared deep into Ruby’s eyes and gulped. “Okay. Next time.”

“Next time,” Ruby confirmed, leaning down for a kiss that wouldn’t end any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the double update this week because I was a dumb fish and wrote myself into a corner.
> 
> P.s. - If smut isn't your thing, I strongly recommend you ignore the next two chapters. I've been slowly working up the tension for it these past few chapters as a warning readers, but this is the legit final warning.
> 
> P.p.s. - I'm sorry for the errors these past few chapters. Holidays and Sharkys do not mix and neither do deadlines. Idk if I said that yet.
> 
> Jan 10.


	18. You're the Sky I'm Falling Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this'll be my one and only warning from here on out: Second Chance will contain smut. I will not break chapters to warn where it will begin and end.

Fuck. The. Holidays. Just fuck the holidays. Why were they so stressful?! Why did Weiss have to spend what little time she had outside of work decorating and cleaning and cooking and—just fuck the holidays!

Weiss threw the feather duster down and flopped onto the couch, groaning like the walking dead. She was so tired. Weren’t birthdays supposed to be fun and relaxing, not stress inducing nightmares? Weiss wanted to drink some wine, put her feet up, be lazy, and forget about the holidays. 

It was really beginning to sink in how much of her day-to-day life was supplemented by Coco’s indomitable spirit. No matter how tired she was or how injured she’d gotten the day before, Coco always got up and did her duty as both a wife and mother. She was so good and deserved so much better than what she got from Weiss and her stupid, selfish, entitled ass. 

“I miss you, Nic,” Weiss whispered, staring longingly at her wife’s photo. 

Chrys had hung a Santa hat on the corner and added some candy canes to Coco’s little chocolate shrine. Neptune had come by earlier and tucked a bottle of Coco’s favourite whiskey behind it. He also put a small green gift box next to it saying it was from Ciel. Weiss added her own gift—a vase of colourful chrysanthemums—behind the photo.

“It isn’t Christmas… no, I'm sorry, _Chrysmas_ without you.” Weiss breathed in deep and sighed, her eyes watering from the invasive memories flooding her head. “How am I going to survive the holidays without you?”

“The same way you survived high school,” replied the voice in her head.

Weiss smirked, “By being a badass with a baby. Right, right. Okay, break time’s over.” 

“That’s my girl.”

Weiss resumed her cleaning and the last minute decorating. Since Chrys was avoiding her, Weiss was left alone to decorate the apartment slowly throughout the month. She’d pulled out their old Christmas photos, did some research, and put what she learned to use trying to recreate Coco’s style of decorating. But instead of a winter wonderland that brought cheer to all who entered, the apartment looked like Christmas had a few too many whisky sours and violently threw up all over it. This nightmarish travesty was why Coco was in charge for _all_ the holidays and why Weiss was relegated to being a wet log.

Thankfully, Weiss had a secret weapon on the way: Ruby. The younger woman was a festive genius. Despite their meager budget, Ruby and Yang had transformed their tiny two bedroom apartment into a picture perfect Christmas paradise with all the fixings. The pictures alone were enough to send Weiss into seething jealous rage that she promptly took out on a helpless candy bar. Ruby had laughed her adorable little head off, but Weiss was determined to salvage the mess and give Chrys the best Christmas she could… without the person that made her love it so much.

Running a hand through her hair, Weiss took a moment to process her mess of emotions. Glynda, her new therapist, recommend some deep breathing exercises to help calm her down during these times, but Weiss vehemently refused. She tried to argue her case, but it simply boiled down to “I feel stupid and insecure doing them,” and that led to Glynda zeroing in on the fact that Weiss’ unwillingness to even try stemmed from being the only teenager in a Lamaze class with a spouse that was a little too overzealous. Weiss didn’t know which was more mortifying: the stares and hushed whispers sent her way or Coco stopping the instructor every few minutes to ask questions and take notes. It was nice to see the other pregnant women drooling with envy though. It almost made Weiss forgive them for giving her the stink eye. Almost. 

Weiss remembered those classes fondly. Coco had gone above and beyond for her during them. She constantly fussed over Weiss asking if she was okay or needed anything which was a far cry from the other spouses who looked bored out of their minds. Coco had even taken to helping the other women whose spouses couldn’t be bothered to join the classes. And when Weiss went into labour, she really came to appreciate how steadfast Coco had been with those classes because Weiss had completely forgotten everything she learned the moment that first contraction hit. 

It was a good memory and one of the many that helped Weiss cope with her wife’s sudden death. The anger, hurt, and pain never should have detracted Weiss from the truth.

Weiss quickly wiped away the tears that slid down her cheeks and schooled her expression into one of forced cheer. Today was a day for family, friends, and merriment, not depression and anxiety. She can wallow in misery later tonight with a glass of Riesling and whatever chocolate she can pinch off Coco’s shrine. 

“Weeeeeiiissss! Are you home?!” Ruby shouted from the other side of the door, her fist banging it loudly. Weiss gasped and immediately rushed over to let her in. “Oh thank god,” Ruby cried as she dropped three large bags on the dining table. “I’ve been knocking and texting you for, like, five minutes. I was worried you forgot I was coming.”

“I’m so sorry, ma chérie,” Weiss said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Ruby's cheek. She was flushed and chilly from being out in the cold for so long. “I got lost in thought and didn’t hear you.”

Ruby huffed and jerked her head to the side, the little poof ball attached to her Santa hat bopping her on the nose. Ruby swatted it away but it rounded back and booped her again.

Weiss chuckled and quickly caught the ball before Ruby could swat it again. “Will a kiss make it up to you?” she offered.

“Two kisses and a hug,” Ruby counteroffered. “No, three kisses and a hug!”

“Three kisses and a hug, are you sure this is your final offer?”

Ruby narrowed her eyes. “Four kisses and _two_ hugs—plus a cuddle!” 

They squared off against each other, eyes locked in a stalement. Ruby stood up taller and puffed out her chest making Weiss look absolutely tiny in comparison. But Weiss was the president of a Capital 500 company, Ruby was no match for her superior negotiation ski— 

“Well, Mrs. Adel, do you agree to my terms?” Ruby asked with a sexy, confident smirk.

Damn it. 

“The price is a little high, don’t you think?” Weiss' scarred eyebrow rose up a tick, her frown deepening. Ruby's smirk grew. She knew she had Weiss on the ropes and she was right. 

“Time is ticking,” Ruby said, tilting her head back a bit.

Weiss couldn’t keep the façade going anymore. Ruby looked so good despite being a doof in a Santa hat. Weiss wanted to kiss that stupid look off Ruby’s face and get acquainted with that sharp jaw she brandished like a weapon against Weiss. 

“I can make it worth your while to accept my offer, Mrs. Adel,” Ruby said in a husky tone as she gave Weiss a heavy half-lidded stare, she shining silver eyes roving over Weiss' body like she was appreciating fine art. “I’ll tell you what,” she said, “to make the deal sweeter for you, I'll toss in… a back massage.”

Fuck. It should be illegal to be this sexy.

“Ruby Rose, how dare you prey upon my weaknesses!” Weiss growled in faux anger. “I should have you thrown out of my office!”

“But you have no intention of doing that otherwise you would have done it already,” Ruby smirked. “You have all the power here, Mrs. Adel. I know you want what I have to offer, so why not just take it?”

“You have nothing I want,” Weiss lied. 

Ruby hummed as she tapped her chin in thought. “Okay, I suppose I can sweeten the deal a little,” she said after some careful consideration. “How about four kisses, two hugs, a cuddle, that back massage, and finally”—Ruby flexed her arms in a strongman pose—“I'll give you free tickets to the gun show.” 

Weiss gasped, she’d always wanted to go see it but the tickets were always sold out. Ruby raised an eyebrow, her sex appeal officially through the roof. 

“You drive a hard bargain, Ruby Rose, but you have yourself a deal,” Weiss said with her arms wide open, bracing herself for the inevitability for when Ruby scooped her up like she weighed nothing. 

“Awesome!” Ruby exclaimed as she threw her arms around Weiss' waist and hugged her tight. “Hi, Weiss!”

“Hello, Ruby,” Weiss replied, peeking nervously down at the ground. “How long do you intend to keep reminding me of how short I am?”

Ruby hummed in thought, her eyes looking to the ceiling for an answer. “Until I get tired of you?”

“And when will that be?” Weiss asked with a smile.

“Never,” Ruby said as she gently set Weiss down. “Where’s Chryssie? I’ve got a load of presents from everyone to give to her.”

Weiss peeked into one of the bags and counted four beautifully wrapped presents with Chrys' name written on. 

“The other bag's hers too,” Ruby said, pushing an even bigger bag towards Weiss. “This one has gifts from Dad, me, and Yang. That other one's from Reese, Nora and Ren, and Penny.”

“Wow, I…” Weiss looked at Ruby with a grateful smile, “thank you, I'll put them under the tree.”

“Do that later, you still owe me hugs and kisses!” Ruby reached for Weiss with childlike enthusiasm. “Gimme!”

Weiss rolled her eyes and did her best to look annoyed, but Ruby’s happy smile cut through her icy armour like a hot knife.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Weiss snapped. She crossed her arms and straightened her back, standing as tall as her tiny stature allowed. “Stop it. Stop it right now.” 

But Ruby didn’t stop. In fact, her stupid grin was reaching new lengths and its adorableness was beginning to genuinely annoy Weiss. How can one person be this cute? She thought she’d seen the best this world could offer when she had Chrys, but Ruby was quickly gaining on her.

“Seriously, stop staring, you dolt!”

“I just realized you’re wearing an ugly Christmas sweater!” Ruby announced like she’d discovered something revolutionary. “I love the snowman… is that a scar over its left eye?”

“Please don’t mention it,” Weiss groaned, walking past Ruby to collapse on the couch; she suddenly wasn’t in the mood for hugs and kisses anymore.

Ruby wasn’t deterred by her sudden mood shift, however, and followed after Weiss like a dutiful tail.

 “Where’d you get it?” she asked after plopping down on the floor in front of Weiss. She played with a lock of Weiss' hair and held it beneath her nose like a moustache. Weiss watched her do this with an unamused frown but didn’t do anything to stop it. “C'mon, tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell meeeee!”

“Ugh, fine. My mother-in-law sent it last week,” Weiss grumbled, burying her face into the cushion. “She said if I didn’t wear it, she’d bribe Chrys to go back to Atlas with her.”

“She wouldn’t do that,” Ruby laughed with two locks of Weiss' hair under her nose now.

“Then you clearly don’t know my daughter, Ruby.” Weiss lifted her head just high enough to see Ruby and her white moustache and said, “She doesn’t like that we’re together.”

“What?” Ruby's happy smile was wiped clean off. She let Weiss' hair go and looked down at the floor like she’d been cut from the peewee baseball team. 

Sighing, Weiss sat up and patted the spot beside her. “She feels like I’m trying to replace Coco,” she explained after Ruby took a seat. “And in some ways, I suppose I am…” she added, taking Ruby’s hand for support. 

“Weiss, I—”

“No, let me finish, Ruby, it’s important for me to say this.”

“Okay,” Ruby said, “I’m listening.”

“Thank you.” Weiss squeezed Ruby’s hand and took a deep breath. “Chrys has felt this way since the beginning, and the only reason why she hasn’t been throwing fits is because Coco made her promise to support me.” 

Ruby nodded her head, her smile slowly returning.

“While I’m grateful for the unquestioned support, I feel like I’m losing my daughter,” Weiss continued carefully. “She’s been avoiding me for the last two months.”

“What? I’m sorry, but why am I only hearing about this now?” Ruby asked.

“Because I didn’t know she was feeling this way until two weeks ago,” Weiss answered. “She is… really good at keeping secrets.”

“Two weeks? Weiss, why didn’t you say anything?”

“What was I supposed to say, Ruby?” Weiss asked angrily. “Chrys was purposefully agreeing to invitations so she could avoid seeing me with you. She said she was letting us have our time but that’s bullshit. She’s angry, depressed, and overworked—sooner or later she’ll combust.”

“Are you… are you talking about Chrys or yourself?” Ruby asked.

“I… I honestly don’t know anymore,” Weiss answered, shaking her head. “I’ve been giving Chrys the space she asked for because she’s right, she needs time to adjust and she can’t do that if I’m constantly in her face.”

“But you’re her mom,” Ruby said as she gently coaxed Weiss into her arms, “she can’t keep avoiding you the way she has.”

“She’s grieving, Ruby.”

“And you aren’t?” Ruby countered. “Baby, everything's different for you guys now. Hell, you just _moved_ here from another country—I can’t imagine how difficult that is!”

“It’s awful, don’t ever do it,” Weiss pouted.

Ruby kissed the top of Weiss' head and said, “Let’s focus on what we do from here on out instead of what’s happened in the past. What’s our game plan, partner?”

“I don’t know,” Weiss replied hesitantly. “My therapist recommends the three of us spend more time together.” 

“Okay, we can do that, no problem,” Ruby said, hugging Weiss tight. “What else, Weiss? What can I do to make things easier on you?”

Weiss looked up at Ruby curiously, her lips drawn into a tight frown as she tried to process her thoughts. “Why are you trying so hard?” she asked with one hand on Ruby’s chest. 

“Because I’m in this for the long haul,” Ruby answered without hesitation. “I know we’ve only been together for, like, two months, but I feel something right about this relationship—and this isn’t that first love blindness thing people keep insisting I have where I think everything's going to be perfect because you’re my first. I’m not stupid or naïve. I know we’re going to get into arguments and have different views about things and that’s okay because I see you, Weiss. I see how hard you’re trying and the effort you’ve put in to make us work.”

“That’s,” Weiss bit her lip, “really sweet of you to say, Ruby.”

“And I meant every word,” Ruby said, kissing Weiss' temple. “Seriously, I must’ve done something amazing in a past life to get this chance with you.”

“Why do you think that?” 

“Because look at you!” Ruby exclaimed. “You’re beautiful, smart, and so fucking cool—"

“Ugh, just shut up and kiss me already, you sweet, adorable dolt!” Weiss said as she pushed Ruby onto her back and straddled her waist.

“I’d love to, but what’s suddenly gotten into you?” Ruby asked with an easy smile that made Weiss’ heart flutter. She didn’t struggle, but she didn’t help Weiss with her plans either.

Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby’s lack of I initiative and said, “You if you keep playing your cards right.”

“Oh, I like the sound of that,” Ruby eagerly said as she shucked off her jacket with Weiss' help. “Are you sure you don’t wanna keep talking though?”

“I think I’m done talking for now,” Weiss said with a haunted expression darkening her eyes. “Christmas has always been the most stressful time of year for me so if you don’t mind, I'd like to turn my brain off for just a little while.”

“I can help with that,” Ruby said, gently coaxing Weiss to lay on top of her. “Hi,” she whispered when their noses touched.

“Hi,” Weiss smiled. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Okay,” Ruby said, her eyes closing.

“Wait,” Weiss said, breaking the mood. She quickly got off Ruby and padded over to the mantle. Then, with the careful touch of a thief, Weiss picked the photo of her wife up and flipped it around so it faced the wall.

“What are you doing?” Ruby asked with a snicker.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Weiss said.

“Er, not really.”

Weiss turned around and huffed, looking exasperated at Ruby. “I don’t want her watching us kiss.”

“Then doesn’t that mean she 'watched' us all those times in your bedroom?”

A lightbulb seemed to light up in Weiss' head when Ruby brought up that excellent point. Weiss had completely forgotten turn Coco’s photo around, too lost in Ruby and her shy, innocent kisses to care about the extra eyes on them.

“Huh, you’re right,” Weiss said as she sat down next to Ruby. “That was silly of me.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Ruby said, pulling Weiss to lie on top of her again. “I wouldn’t want to do things in front of my mom’s picture either.”

“No, no,” Weiss chuckled, noticing how Ruby was beginning to copy her peculiar vernacular. “That isn’t why I did that.”

“Then why?”

“Because I _know_ she’d want to watch,” Weiss said with a snort. 

“That pervert,” Ruby gasped before breaking down into giggles. “You know, the more I hear about Coco, the more I wonder about her and what she was like.”

“And I'll tell you all about her someday,” Weiss said, cupping Ruby’s cheek. “But for now,” she whispered, staring deep into her sweet girlfriend's loving gaze, “let’s just focus on you and me.”

“Not going to say 'you and I?” Ruby asked with a smirk.

“Why would I do that?” Weiss quirked an eyebrow. “What I said was grammatically correct.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Ruby giggled. “Reese made a joke about how you were the type of person who'd—you know what, never mind.”

“No, no,” Weiss said. “I want to know what Reese said.”

“But kisses…” Ruby whined. But when Weiss refused to budge, Ruby rolled her eyes and said, “She said you’re the type to correct 'you and me' to 'you and I.' She was being a butt, don’t be mad at her.”

“I’m not,” Weiss laughed. “I honestly find it hilarious because the people who do that don’t actually know what they’re talking about.”

“Ouuch,” Ruby winced, “the Ice Queen with the clap back!”

“You are so silly,” Weiss said, kissing Ruby’s chin. “You are so, so silly, ma chérie.”

“And you are so amazing, Weiss,” Ruby said, getting lost in Weiss' eyes.

“So you’ve said many, many times,” Weiss replied with a subtle blush.

“And I’d like to show you next,” Ruby grinned. 

When their lips touched for that first initial kiss, Weiss momentarily lost herself to the familiarity. She sank into Ruby the way she did a freshly laundered blanket, all her muscles relaxing as she melted under Ruby’s gentle touch. It was nice being able to kiss someone again even if her breath tasted like chocolate chip cookies.

Breathing in deep, Weiss sighed as she took her time savouring the heat that radiated off Ruby’s body. It was so easy for Weiss to forget the emptiness eating away at her insides when she had Ruby in her arms, kissing her like she needed her to breath. 

Weiss focused all of her energy on Ruby’s strawberry scented lips, nipping and licking to elicit her adorable tiny gasps of pleasure. Weiss loved it when she got Ruby excited, she was so cute and innocent it almost made Weiss want to ease up on the teasing. Almost. It was so much fun watching Ruby try to hide her eagerness while her hands clumsily mapped the expanse of Weiss' back, following the curve of her spine down to her slim waist and flat stomach.

Weiss wanted more. She _needed_ more. 

“Ruby, tell me to stop if it’s too much, okay?” Weiss said, momentarily breaking the kiss to look into Ruby’s eyes. 

Ruby quickly nodded her head and watched with wide eyes as Weiss sat up and pulled her shirt up and over her head revealing the lacy black and red bra she wore underneath. 

“Whoa,” Ruby gasped, her breath catching in her throat. 

“Breathe, ma chérie,” Weiss said as she took Ruby’s hands and slowly dragged them up her body until they rested on her breasts. “We’ve been here before.”

“Yeah, I know, but this kind of feels different,” Ruby gulped, giving Weiss’ breasts a tentative squeeze. “A good different, but still different.”

“It’s the mood,” Weiss said. “Are you still comfortable?”

“So comfortable I think I’m gunna melt,” Ruby sighed with her eyes roving over Weiss' body lazily. 

“Try and stay _solid_ just a little longer, please?” Weiss teased. She slid her hand under Ruby’s shirt and walked two fingers up her abs letting her nails drag across Ruby’s warm skin. Ruby's stomach tensed turning the soft expanse Weiss touched into rigid muscle.

“Oh, we’re not going to have that problem any time soon,” Ruby grinned.

Weiss leaned down and kissed Ruby, their lips gently grazing before pulling away and diving back for another. Ruby took the opportunity to run her hands down Weiss' backside, her fingers idly toying with the clasp keeping Weiss' bra together. 

“You can undo it,” Weiss whispered, her teeth catching Ruby’s bottom lip.

“Not yet,” Ruby whispered back, her radiant smile making Weiss' heart skip a beat. “I'm just enjoying the moment.”

“You’re incredible, Ruby,” Weiss confessed in a breathy tone as she sat up. 

“What makes you say that?” Ruby asked with her hands on Weiss' thighs. 

“You make me feel safe,” Weiss said, threading her fingers through Ruby’s hair. “I never thought I could feel this way about anyone else, but here I am silently begging for my heart to stop beating so fast.”

Curious, Ruby put a hand on Weiss' chest and gasped, “Whoa, it’s like a drum in there.”

“Ruby,” Weiss said, interlacing their hands together, “do you remember what you said to me last week in the hotel room?”

“'I really like your boobs'?” Ruby said with a shy little grin.

Weiss rolled her eyes. “No, not that, you dolt,” she barked. 

“Um…” Ruby gulped, “are you asking me if I want to…?”

“I am,” Weiss said, squeezing Ruby’s trembling hand. “Would you like to have sex with me?”

“Yes,” Ruby breathed out, her eyes wide in awe.

There wasn’t a shred of doubt in Ruby’s voice, not even a little stutter of embarrassment to make Weiss hesitate. Ruby wanted this. She wanted her. And when Ruby said “I’ve wanted this for so long,” Weiss couldn’t stop herself.

“Okay then,” Weiss said, scooting back a bit so she could get access to Ruby's belt. 

“Oh, wait, wait, wait!” Ruby said, quickly grabbing Weiss' hands before she could start undoing her belt. “I… um… convenience store. Closest. _Where_?”

“Um,” Weiss blinked, “a block down the street maybe, why?”

“Okay. Okay, um,” Ruby quickly pushed herself up and slid out from under Weiss, but just when she got her leg free, her palm slipped and she fell off the couch in a crumpled facedown heap. “Fuck!”

“Ruby!” Weiss got down next to Ruby and pulled her upright. “Are you okay?” she asked with her hands on Ruby’s cheeks. 

“Mhm,” Ruby whimpered, her eyes shut tight. She had her hands over her crotch and some tears peeking out from under her eyelids. “Just peachy.”

“Oh,” Weiss snorted, trying her hardest not to laugh, “did you land on your…?”

“I landed on Crescent Rose,” Ruby squeaked out, her voice several octaves higher. “I just…” she shivered and whined, “ugh, I need a minute.”

Weiss helped Ruby sit up on the couch again and offered to get some ice, but Ruby shook her head and, with a firm grip on Weiss' arm, forced her to stay. 

They sat in relative silence where the only sound was Ruby’s pained whimpers and Weiss' comforting coos and occasional giggles. Eventually though, Weiss found her voice and asked if Ruby was alright. She got a shrug and a noncommittal answer back which was a step up from her agonized gurgles and grunts.

After few more minutes of silence passed, Ruby quietly asked for a glass of water which Weiss happily retrieved. And when she sat back down again she said “that went horrendously” in a soft, humorous tone, hoping to get Ruby to say more than two words to her.

“Yup,” Ruby groaned, her head on Weiss' shoulder.

“Are you and,” Weiss snickered, “'Crescent Rose' going to be okay?” Ruby let out an even louder groan that unleashed a string of adorable juvenile curses that made Weiss giggle. “Can I ask how it got that name?”

“It has a bit of a curve to it,” Ruby mumbled truthfully with a blush, her breathing still heavy and laboured. She shifted on the couch so she was laying flat on her back with her head on Weiss' lap. “This okay?”

“More than alright,” Weiss said, combing her fingers through Ruby’s bangs. “So why were you asking about a convenience store?”

“Because I wanna do it with you, but I was dumb and forgot to bring protection.”

Weiss quirked an eyebrow. “You didn’t think of bringing any with you?”

“I didn’t think today would be _the_ day,” Ruby said with a frustrated sigh.

“Why not?” Weiss asked.

“Because I thought Chrys would be here and we’d all get to hangout for a bit before your family gets here.”

“Oh, Ruby, that is so thoughtful,” Weiss said.

“I guess,” Ruby shrugged. “I totally ruined the mood you were setting, I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t ruin anything, Ruby,” Weiss said with a chuckle. “I'm still shirtless and willing to try.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Weiss said, tapping Ruby’s nose. 

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am,” Weiss laughed. “If I had lost interest, I’d be wearing that ugly green sweater again. Trust me, Ruby, your adorable clumsiness has only made me want you more.” 

“Whoa, okay,” Ruby grinned. “Gimme a couple minutes to calm down a little and I'll hit the convenience store.”

“Calm down?” Weiss asked.

Ruby pointed the large bulge in her pants with a deep blush. “Maybe you should put that sweater back on,” she awkwardly laughed. “It still hurts, but you’re so hot I can’t keep my eyes off you.”

“I can help you with that,” Weiss smirked.

“Huh? Wait, do you mean…?”

“I offered it once before,” Weiss said. “Will you take it now?”

Ruby looked down in contemplation and nodded her head. “Yeah, I'll take you up on that,” she said with a slight stutter peppering her shy words. “What do I do?”

“Easy,” Weiss said, “you sit up and let me and my mouth do all the work.”

Nodding her head, Ruby sat up and tried to undo her belt, but her scared, trembling fingers kept fumbling with the buckle. 

“Wait, let me,” Weiss said, putting a hand over Ruby’s. She looked like she was about to protest and insist she do it herself but a kiss stopped her before she could finish that thought. “It’s okay, Ruby, let me take care of you.”

“O-Okay,” Ruby said, clenching her jaw tight.

Weiss gave her a another quick kiss on the lips before getting down on the floor. “Breathe, Ruby,” she calmly said as she undid Ruby’s belt in one swift motion. The faster she did this, the sooner Ruby could relax; it was like ripping off a bandage. “Breathe.”

“Okay,” Ruby said again, but breathing was the last thing she had on her mind. Weiss tried to get Ruby to relax with a few well-placed kisses on her stomach but that just made her tense even more. “Sorry, I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be,” Weiss said as she flipped the hair out of her eyes and carefully undid Ruby’s zipper. She made sure to go extra slow with it to avoid repeating the terrible accident that happened the first time she did this. 

Ruby squirmed on the couch, her socked feet digging into the carpet.

“I’m going to take it out now, okay?” Weiss said with a finger hooked onto Ruby's waistband. 

A nervous “okay” was all Ruby managed to say again and that was enough for Weiss to stop and change her plans. This was supposed to be fun and pleasurable, not awkward and nerve-racking. Weiss didn’t want Ruby going through the same mental hoops she went through during her first, so she did what she wasn’t brave enough to do when she was fourteen: stop and talk.

Weiss got up and sat on Ruby’s lap, straddling her. She kept her eyes locked onto Ruby’s as she pushed her to lean back into the couch.

“Huh?” Ruby blinked in confusion.

“Shh,” Weiss said, delicately cupping Ruby’s face with both hands. “I have you,” she whispered before kissing her gently. Ruby eventually let go of the couch and laid her hands on Weiss' hips, too nervous to touch her anywhere else. “Good girl.”

Tracing the outline of Ruby’s jaw, Weiss slowly worked her way down until she was back where she started. Ruby whimpered expectantly when she felt Weiss' icy touch on her crotch. Weiss didn’t let up on the kissing though and every time Ruby tried to look away, Weiss forced her back.

“Look at me,” Weiss said firmly as she stroked Ruby's semi-flaccid cock over her underwear. “You’re not allowed to look anywhere else.”

“Okay,” Ruby murmured obediently, a nervous chuckle rumbled through her chest shortly after. “You’re kind of domineering when you’re in the mood.”

“'Domineering'? Oh, _ma chérie_ ,” Weiss said in a low, husky tone that accentuated her thick accent, “you haven’t seen anything yet.”

“Oh,” Ruby blushed, “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Hm, we’ll see,” Weiss said, recapturing Ruby’s lips. She kissed her hard and tightened the grip she had on Ruby’s cock, teasing the tip with her thumb. Ruby let out a loud, guttural moan, her hips bucking on instinct. 

“Weiss, please,” Ruby whimpered, her hands on Weiss' ass, trying to pull her in closer. 

Weiss knew that look and understood the desperate need behind it well. In her younger years she had given into it many, many times, not caring for the consequences, just the immediate gratification of a quick fuck during a stressful school day. 

When Ruby tried to quite literally get into her pants, Weiss broke the kiss and pushed Ruby back into the couch, head held high as she looked down at the younger woman.

“No,” she said sternly, her voice colder and sharper than the ice freezing her window. “You had your fun with me last week, it’s my turn to play and you are going to behave. Do you understand?” Ruby nodded her head, hands back on the couch to avoid temptation. “I need to hear it, Ruby Rose. Do _you_ understand?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Ruby said. Then in a scared, timid voice, she asked, “I’m sorry, I… I thought we were gunna?”

Weiss blinked, her hard expression quickly fading into one of concern. “Ruby, of course we will,” she said, running a hand through Ruby’s hair to comfort her. “I like you a lot, Ruby, and I’m sorry if I said it a little harsher than I intended to, but I am not going to sleep with you without any protection.”

“Oh, uh, can I ask why _you_ aren’t prepared?” Ruby said. “You’re usually always all about being prepared and thinking ahead.” 

“I am, but I have a reason why I didn’t take the initiative,” Weiss said with a smile. 

Ruby tilted her head with an adorable puppy dog pout, waiting patiently for Weiss' answer.

“I don’t have any on me simply because I wanted _you_ to be the one prepared for this eventuality,” Weiss said, lightly scratching under Ruby’s chin. “Sex is a big step in any relationship, especially since it’s your first time.”

“So what about on Halloween?”

“I would have made you run down to the convenience store after I had a bit of fun with you,” Weiss said with a confident smirk. “I'm horny, not stupid, Ruby. I have living, breathing proof of why people should _always_ be careful.”

“Right, right, I’m sorry,” Ruby said, sinking into her shoulders. “I shouldn’t have been so excited.”

“Oh non, non, non, Ruby, it’s okay to be eager. In fact, I’m flattered you want me so much that you lose yourself,” Weiss said, giving Ruby a quick kiss to comfort her. “But it’s that carefulness of yours that I like so much. You aren’t reckless with me, and you treat me with so much respect that I feel safe doing this with you so please don’t forget that.”

Ruby relaxed her tense shoulders and nodded, her hands resting politely on Weiss' hips. Weiss thought that was the end of the conversation so she leaned back in for a kiss to restart things, but Ruby didn’t jump straight in like she usually did.

“Is something wrong?” Weiss asked when Ruby didn’t kiss her back.

“Can I be honest for a second?” 

“Of course, ma chérie,” Weiss said.

“So, uh,” Ruby toyed with a strand of Weiss' hair, her eyebrows drawn together in thought, “the way you talk when you get in the mood… it’s kind of scary.”

“Huh?”

“You know,” Ruby implored, “that thing you do when you act all hard and experienced? I-I like it when you’re nicer to me like right now.”

Weiss quirked an eyebrow, unsure of what to say or do. She genuinely didn’t know what Ruby was talking about so she asked her to explain in further detail incase something got lost in translation. And to Weiss' horror something did.

“Oh no, Ruby, I am so sorry!” Weiss said feeling like she just kicked her puppy. “I fell into old habits without realizing it.”

“'Old habits'?” Ruby blinked. “So the dom-Weiss thing I joked about is… an actual thing?” Weiss shrugged sheepishly, her pale cheeks tinged with a guilty pink. “Right. Of course it is.”

“Look, I'm sorry,” Weiss said. “I never should have brought my past experiences into this—”

“No, no, be my guest!” Ruby quickly cut in. “I really, really dig the whole 'eat Ruby alive' thing, I just want you to be a little nicer when you talk to me during.” Weiss couldn’t help but snort at that. “What?”

“Ruby, I won’t be doing a lot of talking soon,” Weiss said.

“Why not?”

“Because me and my mouth are going to be a bit preoccupied with your…” Weiss peeked down at Ruby’s cock still trapped beneath fabric, “not-so-little friend.”

“O-Oh…”

“May I?” Weiss asked. 

Ruby breathed in deep and nodded her head, bracing herself against the couch. Weiss pulled Ruby's underwear down and freed her cock. Despite its semi-flaccid state, Ruby was larger than what Weiss expected and a whole lot cuter too with that curve she mentioned earlier. She could practically feel her vagina thanking her as she carefully gauged its weight and girth in her palm. It was a good, comfortable five inches now, but it was still fairly soft. Weiss wondered how big it would get fully erect. 

“You’re disappointed, aren’t you?”

“Huh?” Weiss blinked, tearing her eyes away from the hard flesh pressed against her stomach.

“You sighed,” Ruby pointed out.

“Oh!” Weiss gasped in realization, her cheeks going red. “Oh no, darling, that was a sigh of relief, not disappointment.”

“Then… it isn’t too small?” Ruby asked with a hopeful expression.

The urge to laugh and hug Ruby at that moment was insurmountable. She was so adorable but that anxiety just wouldn’t do. 

“Ruby, you are the perfect size,” Weiss said, giving Ruby a kiss. “Do you remember what I said on Halloween?”

“'I don’t do anal,' ” Ruby repeated in the same deadpan tone Weiss used that night.

“No, not that, you dolt!” Weiss blushed, but a quick glance down made her reconsider the option. Ruby was a good size and Weiss was genuinely curious what it would feel like, but that was a thought for another time. “T-The other thing.”

Ruby tilted her head in thought, trying to sort through her many memories of that night. But after a solid minute of awkward silence and waiting, Ruby gave up and shook her head.

“You asked me if I would be disappointed when I finally got to see it,” Weiss reminded Ruby, tapping the tip of her cock, “and I told you the only reason why I _was_ disappointed was because we weren’t going to have sex that night.”

“Then you said 'size doesn’t matter'—right, I remember this!” Ruby exclaimed like she’d solved the puzzle.

“Well, do I look disappointed?” Weiss asked confidently. 

“No,” Ruby answered with a sigh of relief.

“No more doubts and worries?”

“None.”

“Let’s try this again then,” Weiss smiled.

Taking in a deep breath to steady her nerves, Weiss got back on the floor and pushed Ruby’s knees apart so she could kneel between them. She kept her eyes on Ruby’s cock and licked her lips. There were so many ways to go about doing this, but Ruby looked like she was going to die from embarrassment any second now so Weiss set aside her nastier ideas and settled for what Ruby asked for.

“You’re so big, Ruby,” Weiss whispered as she gingerly ran a nail down the shaft from the tip to the base, watching giddily as Ruby and her cock squirmed from such a light touch. “I’m so happy I finally get to do this.”

Weiss leaned down and brought the head to her parted lips and flicked her tongue over it before giving it a light kiss. She continued to kiss Ruby’s cock all the way down to the base while her hand massaged the tip, her thumb teasing the slit. 

“Don’t look away from me, Ruby,” Weiss said, her lips brushing against Ruby’s sensitive skin with feathery kisses. “I want you to watch me.” 

Ruby nodded her head and locked eyes with Weiss, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Weiss smiled as she slid the tip of her tongue up Ruby's shaft at an agonizingly slow pace with the barest of touches. An impatient whine ripped through Ruby, but she stayed put and obediently suffered through Weiss' torture.

“You made me wait for so long, I hope you’re ready,” Weiss said, her hot breath ghosting over Ruby’s cock. It was fully erect now with a healthy pink colour that reminded Weiss of her favourite hard candy. She wondered if Ruby would taste just as sweet as she melted in her mouth.

“I’m ready, baby,” Ruby said eagerly, her breathing sharp and unsteady. “I am so fucking ready.”

Weiss dragged her flat tongue across the head of Ruby’s cock before bringing it into her open mouth. She exhaled slowly and ran her tongue around the head letting Ruby see everything before closing her lips around it. She continued her teasing torture by flicking the tip of her tongue across the slit, poking and prodding as she licked away all the precum that spilled out.

“Fuck, that feels so good,” Ruby moaned, her hands practically ripping a hole in the couch from how good she felt. She bent her neck back, eyes closed shut, and let out another loud moan that tickled Weiss' ears. “You’re so good at this,” she sighed, hips bucking to get even just a millimetre more into Weiss. 

Weiss was tempted to say that this was nothing compared to what she had planned for her after. She’d thought about this moment for weeks and it was taking every ounce of her strength and willpower to not eat Ruby alive like she so often joked. 

“This feels so good…”

Weiss couldn’t agree more. Ruby felt so natural in her mouth it was easy to assume she’d fit perfectly elsewhere. 

Opening her mouth, Weiss showed Ruby the precum she’d collected and swallowed it all in one gulp. 

“Mm,” Weiss moaned as she licked her lips, eyes closed to savour the taste, “you’re as sweet as I thought you’d be.”

“I-I eat a lot of fruit,” Ruby murmured, her eyes as large as dinner plates. 

Humming in thought, Weiss began pumping Ruby’s cock with one hand while the other worked the head. Ruby’s hips rose in tandem with Weiss' hand, silently asking for more. Her mewls, moans, and sighs bolstered Weiss' efforts tenfold making her work even harder to make Ruby cum. But they weren’t done yet. No, far from it. Weiss still had a few tricks up her sleeve so she was going to draw this sweet torture out until Ruby screamed, begging for Weiss to fuck her. And she would… in due time. 

“W-Weiss, please…”

“Hm?” Weiss hummed as she licked Ruby’s cock, her tongue swiveling around in circles of varying speed and size. 

“Y-Your mouth,” she gasped with her left hand buried deep within her messy hair, pulling at the strands. She was struggling to keep her eyes open, her face beet red from embarrassment and the fight to keep her hands off Weiss. “Please…”

“My mouth?” Weiss quirked an eyebrow, her hot breath tickling Ruby’s sensitive skin. “What do you want me to do with my mouth?”

“In,” Ruby stated, her hips rising higher off the couch to give more herself up to Weiss. 

Weiss hummed again, her eyes trailing down from Ruby’s lust filled eyes to the long, hard cock in her hands. She let it go and watched it spring up. It looked like a gift being presented on an alter as an offering. And with the way Ruby looked at her with so much love and reverence, Weiss felt like a goddess being worshipped, so how could she say no?

Reaching behind her back, Weiss undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. Ruby gasped in pleasant surprise like she always did whenever she saw Weiss' breasts. Weiss watched Ruby’s tongue dart across her lips as molten silver eyes shifted from side to side trying to decide which one she liked best. Perhaps it was because they were both left handed, but the answer was the left. It was always the left. 

Ruby’s right hand twitched on the couch, itching to reach out and touch Weiss. She wondered why Ruby didn’t just grab her, and that was when Weiss realized her mistake. She never said Ruby couldn’t touch her, but she never said she could either. Ruby was waiting for permission, keeping her promise to respect Weiss well and alive.

“Oh, Ruby,” Weiss smiled. She took Ruby’s hand pressed her palm to her lips and kissed it softly. “You can touch me.”

“Are you sure?” Ruby asked. 

“Of course I’m sure,” Weiss said.

“Then can I”—Ruby threaded her hand through Weiss' bangs—“touch your hair?”

“Grab it and yank it for all I care,” Weiss smirked. “It’s okay to be a little rough, I know you won’t hurt me.”

Ruby ran her hand through Weiss' hair with a giddy smile on her face. Her blush was gone and so was the embarrassment holding her back. She looked so much more confident and in the moment now that she could touch Weiss. 

“I love your hair,” Ruby said in a husky tone. 

“Thank you,” Weiss said, leaning into Ruby’s gentle touch. She opened her mouth and made a show of herself putting Ruby’s cock into it, her tongue teasing the head and the shaft.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy,” Ruby gasped, her hand still combing through Weiss' hair. 

Weiss took more in until her lips met the hand she had pumping Ruby’s cock. She glanced up at Ruby and smirked at the wide-eyed look she was giving her. Then Weiss began bobbing her head working in tandem with her hand to please Ruby. 

“H-Holy shit…” Ruby moaned, her head thrown back against the couch as her hips bucked to chase after Weiss' mouth. “W-Weiss, I’m getting really close.”

Taking that warning to heart, Weiss stopped pumping with her hand and sought out the one Ruby had in her hair. She brought it to the back of her head and held it firmly in place as she took another inch of Ruby’s cock into her mouth. Ruby quickly caught on and started pushing down on Weiss, forcing her to take even more in. 

The hand Weiss had snuck down into her pants and onto her clit worked harder to bring her closer to climax. She was just as close as Ruby was, her thoughts completely clouded over except for the ones focused on sucking Ruby off and finger fucking herself until they both came. 

Ruby’s cock pulsed every time it hit the back of Weiss' throat, the tip dipping past that barrier. Weiss felt tears pricking her eyes, her jaw aching from the strain. But she was determined to finish what she started. And Ruby, dear sweet Ruby, willed herself not to buck her hips. 

“W-Weiss…” Ruby gasped, her bleary eyes locked onto Weiss. “You’re amazing.”

Weiss reached the peak when she felt the first shot of hot cum hit the back of her throat. She swallowed it down quickly and sucked even harder to coax more out. Ruby filled her mouth in no time, some even dribbling down Weiss' chin. She continued to suck Ruby off, though her efforts were slow and lazy just to help her down from the orgasm. 

Ruby laid back on the couch completely spent, panting like a dog with sweat rolling down her neck. 

“That was… holy shit…” she gasped, running both hands through her hair.

Wiping the cum off from her cheek, Weiss clumsily reached behind her for the tissue box she kept on the coffee table. 

“Lemme get that for you,” Ruby said, handing Weiss a few tissues with a nervous smile. “I'm sorry, that must taste so gross.” Weiss quirked an eyebrow. “Y'know, my s-stuff…”

“I already swallowed it,” Weiss said without shame. She showed Ruby her fingers and the slick fluids coating them. “The tissue isn’t because of you, it’s because I made a bit of a mess myself.” 

“Y-You… _swallowed it_ ?” Ruby asked, her brain short-circuiting. Weiss nodded. “Like, _all_ of it?” Rolling her eyes, Weiss opened her mouth and moved her tongue around to prove she wasn't hiding anything. “Holy… _sheep_.”

“You’ll return the favour someday,” Weiss said as she got up and plopped onto the couch next to Ruby, laying her head on Ruby’s shoulder.

“'Someday'? Why not now?”

“Because it takes me forever to cum and I need to pick Chrys up from her party in about… two and a half hours,” Weiss said with her hand on Ruby’s flaccid member. She poked it absentmindedly and giggled when Ruby whined. “If you still want to have sex today, you better get to that convince store soon.”

“We don’t have to do it today,” Ruby said, throwing an arm around Weiss' shoulders to get cozy. “I don’t want you to feel rushed.”

“We’ll have plenty of time, don’t worry,” Weiss laughed. “I'm not letting you get away so easily.”

Ruby looked at her skeptically and said, “So you sure you won’t change your mind by the time I get back?”

“I promise,” Weiss said. 

“Are you sure-sure?”

“I’m sure, Ruby,” Weiss confirmed. 

“But are you _reeeaally_ sure?”

“Oh my god, yes, I’m sure,” Weiss huffed. “I always have sex on my birthday, Ruby. I’d like to keep that tradition going.”

“Your… wait,” Ruby blinked, “it’s your birthday?!”

“Mhm.”

“Why didn't you tell me?! I would’ve gotten you a present—oh my god, does this officially make me a bad girlfriend?!” Ruby gasped in a panic, her hands slapping her cheeks in horror. “Weiss, I don’t wanna be a bad girlfriend!”

“Ruby, calm down!” Weiss shouted over Ruby. “You’re enough of a gift to me.”

“But birthday present,” Ruby pouted. “I wanna give you something.”

“Oh, you’re going to be giving me something alright,” Weiss smirked. “And I’m going to enjoy taking every inch of it.”

Ruby's jaw dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so late. A lot of stuff happened over the holidays and... I haven't been in the best place mentally to focus. The chapter was finished ages ago, but it was the editing that kept getting interrupted. Anyone with ADHD can tell you how awful it is getting in the zone only to get ripped out of it for something you gotta do. And when you get back, that motivation you had is gone. 
> 
> Anyway, 8k chapter, good enough for two weeks.
> 
> Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to update SC regularly for some time due to some commitments. 
> 
> Sorry again.
> 
> \--
> 
> If you want future update for SC or just want to hang out with other WR shippers, consider joining my WR discord server: https://discord.gg/ZzRw4Ue


	19. What More Can I Do? Part I

 

Ruby rushed to the convenience store as fast as her legs could carry her, braving the frigid snow, ice, and wind just so she could finally,  _ finally _ get laid. All of her of her friends talked nonstop about how awesome sex was and how good it felt, it was almost like an exclusive club that Ruby only got to be a part of because they invaded her lunch table. But now she can join in and be one of the “cool kids” because she was going to lose her v-card to the sexiest woman alive. Ruby couldn’t wait! This was officially going to be the best Christmas ever.

Pushing the door open, Ruby kicked the excess snow off her shoes before walking in and waving at the cashier who didn’t notice her. She brushed the terrible customer service aside and began her quest.

The convenience store didn’t have the best selection compared to the supermarket which had a small aisle dedicated to them. Ruby could pick between flavoured, ribbed, glow in the dark, and so much more there. The convenience store on the other hand only had lubed with words that greatly exaggerated the sizes like “King Size” and “Monster.” Ruby was half tempted to buy the one that said “Bazooka” for laughs, but the price tag wasn’t so funny. 

Though on a more serious thought, the names absolutely baffled Ruby to no end. How was anyone supposed to accurately know what size they should buy based on these ridiculous descriptions? Moreover, Ruby actually felt bad for the companies making these things because there must’ve been something that drove them to this absurdity. Then again, Ruby could easily list ten people off the top of her head— _ Jaune _ —who would probably throw a fit if someone handed them a “regular” size condom. Thankfully, Ruby's ego wasn’t as fragile. Weiss had set her straight when Ruby asked what size to get a few weeks prior. 

Now that she had her box of condoms in hand, Ruby felt a little silly just dropping it in front of the cashier with nothing else. Thinking fast on her feet, Ruby counted what little pocket change she had left and perused the aisles. She found a chocolate bar she knew Weiss liked below her own personal favourite. It was a little pricy, but the woman of her dreams was worth it. And on the way to the counter, Ruby spotted a bag of Weiss’ favourite peach hard candies and grabbed those too. No one was going to accuse Ruby Rose of being a bad girlfriend, not even Ruby Rose herself. 

“Welcome, did you find everything you need?” asked the cashier in a tired, bored tone that said he asked this question a lot. 

“Uh,” Ruby subtly tucked her condoms further under Weiss' birthday presents to hide them from the little old lady behind her, “yeah.”

“These hard candies are two for—”

“Nope! This is everything,” Ruby cut in impatiently. “I-I got everything I need so can you ring me up, please?”

The cashier frowned, his beady black eyes narrowing. He slowly pick up the chocolate bar, scanned it, then carelessly dropped it into a bag he threw onto the counter.

“I was just trying to make small talk,” he said angrily. “It’s Christmas yet I’m stuck here.”

“Look, dude, I’m sorry you gotta work on Christmas, but I’m seriously strapped for time,” Ruby said, crossing her arms.

“If you’ve got time to go shopping, then you’ve got time to chat,” he argued. “My name’s—”

Ruby rolled her eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time this conversation and said, “I  _ really _ don’t care, man.”

“Would you just—” The cashier angrily grabbed the hard candies and found the box hidden beneath it. His face went from irritated to smug in a matter of seconds. "Oh, I see,” he said, slowly scanning the candies so the condoms were in view for as long as possible. “Now I get why you’re in a rush. Hell, I’d be in a rush too.”

“I bet you would,” Ruby muttered under her breath as she clenched her hands, gritted her teeth. She took a deep, long breath to calm herself down and it almost worked, but then the cashier decided to open his stupid mouth again.

“Someone’s tryin' to get lucky on Christmas,” he laughed, waving the box tauntingly in front of Ruby’s face. She recoiled away from his immaturity, but he seemed to take it in stride and continued to talk. “So why are you out here? Boyfriend too lazy to get 'em himself?”

Feeling her face grow red with both anger and embarrassment, Ruby opened her mouth to argue, but the little old lady beat her to it.

“If that’s your idea of flirting, then I feel sorry for any woman stupid enough to fall for it,” she said without hesitation. “Listen here, whippersnapper, picking on a girl won’t make her like you.”

“What?” the cashier barked in surprise.

“Are you deaf, boy?” the old lady asked with one eyebrow quirked. “Because I think I made myself perfectly clear.”

“Why don’t you mind your own—”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” she said, stamping her cane down hard. “You’re on the clock and this young lady and I are your costumers. Where’s your respect? Our business is what nets you a paycheque.” The cashier scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Did you just roll your eyes at me, boy?”

“What?”

“I can hear those beady little eyes rolling inside that empty head of yours.”

“Why you little—"

“Whoa! Whoa, okay,” Ruby said, speaking up now that the shock had worn off, “let’s all calm down here.”

“I am calm, girlie,” the old lady laughed, stamping her cane down again. “I just want my lotto tickets, but this  _ boy _ is taking forever. I'm gunna die before he gets to me at this rate.”

“Uh…” Ruby blinked, not knowing what else to say; the lady looked pretty old.

“Boy, bag her things.”

“Fine, whatever,” he grumbled. He quickly scanned the last of Ruby’s items and told her the total in an angry tone.

“Add one Lotto Grand and two Miner's scratch tickets.”

“Huh?” Ruby blinked. “I—”

“Take your bag and go, girlie,” the old lady said. “Call it a Christmas gift from a lonely ol' hag who ain’t gettin' any.”

“No, I can’t do that!” Ruby said, shaking her head. 

“Are you shaking your head?” 

“Er, yeah?”

The old lady sighed in annoyance. “Take your things and go, I'm starting to lose my patience and what little hair I have left.”

“But—"

“No buts!” The old lady smacked Ruby’s butt with her cane then poked her with it after. “Get going, girlie.”

Ruby hesitantly took her things and double-checked that everything was inside. Chocolate, candy, expensive black box filled with unmentionables. Check, check, and check.

“Thanks,” Ruby said with a grateful smile, “uh…?”

“Maria,” the old lady said, smacking Ruby’s butt again. “Oh, that had some bounce!”

“M-Maria,” Ruby stammered out with a heavy blush, “I, uh, thanks.”

Maria waved her off and Ruby hightailed it out of the store, ploughing through the snow covered streets like a champ until she stumbled back into Weiss' apartment complex. Ruby greeted Gertrude again and nabbed another cookie when she offered the plate. 

“Your cookies are the best, Gerty,” Ruby moaned as she bit into the soft, chewy treat. 

“Thank you, dearie,” Gertrude chuckled. “But you should try my sandwiches next. I’ve been told they’re to die for.”

“I’d die for these cookies on the spot if you asked me to,” Ruby laughed. “Seriously, thanks.”

“You flatterer!” Gertrude blushed.

“Alright, gotta head back up to the Missus before she thinks I’ve run off with you,” Ruby said. “Happy holidays, Gerty.”

“Happy holidays to you too, Ruby,” Gertrude replied.

After waving goodbye to Gertrude, Ruby got into the elevator and pushed the top button. A few minutes passed and the elevator came to a gentle stop with a pleasant little ding.

“This is it,” Ruby whispered as she stepped through the doors.

The hallway leading to Weiss’ door felt like a mile long trek despite being only a few steps. Ruby was sweating profusely beneath her collar and her face felt warm. Fear of the unknown strangled Ruby’s heart with an iron grip, but she bravely pushed on and made it to the foot of Weiss' door. She took a deep, steadying breath before rapidly knocking on it twice. She was about to knock a third time when Weiss shouted “one minute” loud enough for Ruby to hear.

“Waiting!” Ruby shouted back with an uneasy smile. Her pulse was rapidly escalating and her hands felt so antsy. She needed to do something—anything—so she quickly pulled the chocolate and the candies out of the bag to surprise Weiss with them, but it was Ruby that got the surprise of a lifetime.

Fresh from the shower and still quite wet, Weiss answered the door dressed in nothing but a plush black bathrobe with her initials embroidered on the left breast in gold. A thick towel that matched her robe in both colour and quality was draped across her shoulders to catch the excess water in her hair that was done up in a loose ponytail. She greeted Ruby warmly with a smile, but it began to falter with uncertainty when Ruby just stood there like a statue.

“Ruby, darling, are you okay?”

But Ruby didn’t respond. Instead, her jaw dropped open like a hatch as her hands went slack and dropped everything she’d rushed to buy. She was so awestruck by the goddess before her that she didn’t snap out of it until Weiss sharply called her name. 

 “Ruby!” Weiss shouted as she bent down and picked up the mess. “What is all this?” she asked, glancing up with mild irritation written on her face.

“I-I,” Ruby gulped, her mind instantly going back to when Weiss was on her knees between Ruby’s legs giving her the exact same look. “Golly, you’re pretty—I-I mean, I got you a few presents!” she yelped with a furious blush spreading across her face like a brush fire. “Happy birthday, baby!”

Weiss quirked an eyebrow and mouthed the world “golly” with a silent incredulous laugh that gently shook her shoulders. Ruby felt like dying right then and there. She was glad—no, ecstatic—that she could make Weiss laugh, but who in the hell says “golly” in this day and age?! 

Thinking fast, Ruby slapped on her brightest smile and said “I hope you like them!” as quickly and as  _ smoothly _ as she could to shuffle the topic along. 

Snorting, Weiss got up and carefully examined the treats in her hands with a soft smile and a tender gaze. “Merci, Ruby,” she said as she turned the chocolate bar over to read the label. “I love these.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, no problem!” Ruby beamed with a cheeky wink, shooting Weiss some ever classy finger guns. Weiss looked at her like she’d grown a second head. “Not your thing?”

Weiss shook her head.

“Damn it,” Ruby pouted with a defeated sigh.

“You’re acting strange,” Weiss pointed out without remorse.

Ruby scoffed at her and proudly puffed out her chest. “Nah, I’m my usual self! Yup. Usual self.”

But Weiss still wasn’t convinced, and Ruby was quickly running out of Yang-y things to do in awkward situations. She tried the smile again, but no dice. At this point, all Ruby could do was pout and pray.

“ _ Golly _ , why are you suddenly so nervous?” Weiss teased when Ruby’s bottom lip quivered.

“'Nervous'?” Ruby repeated with a nervous laugh. “Who’s Nervous? I’m not Nervous, I’m Ruby.”

Rolling her eyes, Weiss huffed and said, “Alright, smartass, you know exactly what I meant.”

“Okay, maybe I’m a  _ little _ nervous,” Ruby confessed demurely, pout still in full effect.

“Why?” Weiss asked, not at all affected by Ruby’s patented puppy dog pout; one of the few drawbacks to dating a woman with a young child.

“Because look at you!” Ruby suddenly exclaimed, gesturing to Weiss and her pure perfection in complete adoration. “You’re perfect! I love everything I'm seeing right now!”

“I’m not perfect,” Weiss said, frowning.

“Oh, I beg to differ, Mrs. Perfect,” Ruby blissfully sighed. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing you.”

“Er, you’re going to have to get used to looking at me eventually, you know?” Weiss teased with her perfect brows furrowed together perfectly.

Ruby shrugged and said, “Yeah, I know, but that day is not today or anytime in the near or disyant future!”

“You are so silly,” Weiss laughed as she leaned up and kissed Ruby. “Now get in here, you dolt. I missed you.”

Ruby quickly wiped her shoes on the doormat before following Weiss inside and closing the door behind them. She handed Weiss the bag and bent down to undo her shoes. 

The sound of plastic rustling and a curious hum followed by a laugh drew Ruby’s curiosity. She looked up but immediately regretted it because Weiss had pulled out the little black box. She looked like a cat that caught the mouse with her playful smirk gleeful eyes.

“Is this another birthday present?” she asked with a sexy half-lidded stare as she coyly tapped the box against her cheek. 

“Er, I guess?” Ruby answered hesitantly. 

Weiss hummed in thought as she dropped the box back into the bag along with her candy and set it aside on the dining table. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief and went back to untying her shoes.

“Sorry for making you wait,” she said when she came back. She was patting her towel against her hair, fluffing and ruffling it to shake as much of the moisture out as she could.

“It’s… whoa…” Ruby hadn’t noticed it before, but now that things had slowed down and they were under some better light, it was all she could see. “You have freckles,” she blurted out in awe. “Like, they’re super light, but they’re there! Oh man, how have I never noticed them before?! It feels like I’m staring at a new woman right now.”

“Erm, yes,” Weiss said, shying away from Ruby’s gaze by tilting her head down to check on her hair.

“I was always curious where Chrys got her freckles but now I know,” Ruby smiled, her shoe laces completely forgotten.

Weiss gave her a small, appreciative smile. “You’ve seen me without makeup before, Ruby. How have you never noticed them until now?”

“It was usually always dark by then,” Ruby answered truthfully. “Plus, the last time I saw you without makeup, you were giving me other things to stare at. Two things”—she held up two fingers—“to be precise.”

“There were freckles there too, you dolt,” Weiss laughed.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Weiss,” Ruby laughed along with her. She got up and cupped her girlfriend’s face with both hands, her thumbs gently brushing over Weiss' freckles. “God, you’re so beautiful,” she whispered, appreciating every little freckle dotting Weiss’ face. She wished she could kiss each and every one of them, but that might make Weiss' lips jealous and Ruby couldn’t have that, now could she? “I am so lucky…”

Ruby leaned in for a kiss, but instead of Weiss' lips, she felt plush Vacuoan cotton pressed against her face. 

“Huh?” 

“You can kiss me once you take your shoes off,” Weiss huffed with a blush as she pushed Ruby and her overeager lips back a step. “Shoes. Off. Now. I did not spend all morning cleaning just for you to get your muddy tracks all over my floor.”

“Yes, Mom,” Ruby grumbled compliantly.

Weiss' eyes went wide then immediately narrowed into an icy glare that froze Ruby on the spot. “Never call me 'Mom' ever again,” she warned. “That legitimately sent shivers up my spine—and no, Ruby, not the good kind.”

“You’re no fun,” Ruby pouted.

“Oh no, darling, I am a lot of fun,” Weiss confidently shot back. “And I’ll show you how much 'fun' I can be once you get those shoes off.”

The moment those pesky shoes came off, Ruby was on Weiss faster than a blink of the eye, kissing her with all the passion she could muster. Ruby hugged Weiss' slim waist tight, pulling her in closer and closer until there wasn’t a single iota of space left between them.

“Ruby. Ruby,” Weiss called in a breathy tone between needy kisses. “Ruby, stop,” she said, putting a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “We need to talk for a second, please.”

Ruby immediately stopped upon the request and gave Weiss a bit space, but she didn’t let go of her. “What’s up?”

“I want you to take a shower,” Weiss said. “You got back here really quick so I’m guessing you ran.”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Oh, then you’re definitely taking a shower,” Weiss chuckled, her nose crinkling. “And during that shower, I want you to think long and hard about whether or not you want to continue where we left off.”

“Er,” Ruby quirked an eyebrow, “I don’t really need to think about that, Weiss. Why do you keep asking if I’m ready? Like, you know I am. I’m ready. Good to go whenever you are.”

Weiss shook her head as she unraveled Ruby’s scarf and took off her toque, staring at it fondly before tucking it into Ruby’s pocket. She folded and hung the scarf over her forearm then turned her attention to Ruby’s jacket. 

“Weiss?” Ruby said, tilting her head curiously. “You okay?”

“I-I'm sorry, yes, I am,” Weiss weakly smiled. “I know you say you are,” she continued in a kind, motherly tone, unzipping Ruby’s jacket and the sweater she wore beneath it with care, “but I’m going to keep giving you these chances until the last second.”

“Why though?” Ruby asked. She let Weiss take her things and followed her to the kitchen table where Weiss neatly hung them on a chair. “Weiss?”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I got lost in my thoughts and forgot you can’t read minds.”

“It’s okay,” Ruby said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders. “I just want to understand why  _ you’re _ hesitating. I mean, you kinda jumped me the first chance you got. But now that we’re officially together-together, you’ve been putting up all these stop signs.” 

“I was hasty that night,” Weiss confessed. “It was wrong of me, and I realized my mistake shortly after. I just wanted you so badly that I got a little ahead of myself.”

“I wanted you too, Weiss,” Ruby said, placing a soft kiss against Weiss' temple. “And I’ve only wanted you more since. But that still doesn’t explain why you’re hesitating now.”

Sighing, Weiss rested her head against Ruby’s shoulder and said, “I don’t want you to feel pressured or that we rushed things too soon. I don’t want you to look back on this moment and think 'I shouldn’t have done that.' ”

Ruby nodded her head in understanding. She had deduced that the issue had something to do with Weiss' own first time and the mental hang-ups still she had. Ruby was genuinely touched and happy that Weiss worried about her, but this was starting to get ridiculous. Weiss needed to know that despite how sweet her worries were, they had no ground to stand on here. Ruby was ready weeks ago, and she was going to keep reminding Weiss of that fact until she believed her.

“Weiss,” Ruby said in a calm, steady voice, “I’m ready. I want to do this with you.”

“And I want this just as much as you,” Weiss replied, slipping her arms around Ruby’s waist. “Please, just humour me. Take that shower and think it over one last time. I promise this’ll be the last time I ask you.”

Annoyed, Ruby thought about arguing how she’d already given clear consent, but the pleading look on Weiss' face made her think that maybe one more couldn’t hurt. Hell, Weiss was smart. She knew what she was talking about and there really wasn’t any harm in thinking over things while getting to enjoy a nice shower—wait, was Weiss subtly telling her she smelled bad? Ruby thought about how she ran to and from the convenience store and how hot she felt below the collar… plus, these weren’t the freshest clothes…

“I will,” Ruby replied, kissing Weiss again. “I’ll think it over carefully and make sure there isn’t a single shred of doubt left in me.”

Lifting her head, Weiss stared into Ruby’s eyes and smiled at her gratefully. “There’s a towel in the bathroom waiting for you. You can use whatever you'd like in there.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t keep me waiting too long though,” Weiss added with a playful wink. 

“Why wait?” Ruby laughed, feeling strangely bold. “Join me, Weiss.”

“Another day and that offer would be too good to deny,” Weiss replied, tracing the underside of Ruby’s jaw. “But alas, I have my own mental preparations to do.”

“Aw,” Ruby pouted. “Next time?”

“Next time,” Weiss said, sealing the promise with a kiss.

She showed Ruby to the master bathroom and left her to her own devices. Ruby hadn’t been in here before, though she had seen brief glimpses when Weiss slipped in to freshen up. It was nice and spacious but everything was needlessly modern and fancy. Honestly, who needed a sink that large? And the faucet! How did it work? It was just a metal pipe, a circular piece of glass, and a little toggle in the middle. Ruby wanted to shudder at the gross opulence, but her curiosity won out in the end.

“That is so cool,” she whispered when the water gently poured out over the glass, creating a small waterfall. “Ugh, that is so cool…”

Ruby turned the sink off and quickly began stripping down, kicking her clothes off to the side so she didn’t trip on them later. And true to her word, Weiss had left a fresh towel waiting for Ruby, but there was something else too. Next to the towel was a robe just like Weiss' hung on a hanger. 

“Whoa…” Ruby said in awe as she ran her hands over the soft fabric. She inspected it fully expecting to see Coco’s initials embroidered on the breast but instead she found her own. “R.R… aw, Weiss, you spoil me.” 

Leaving the robe behind, Ruby stepped into the shower and slid the glass door closed. It was strange having to do that. All the showers she’d been in before only had a curtain for privacy. And despite knowing that she was perfectly safe from any would-be peepers and creepers, especially in her girlfriend’s  _ private _ shower, Ruby still felt exposed. The clear glass doors and the large open space made her feel like she was in an aquarium for all to see. It made her a little self-conscious. 

_ 'Okay, okay,' _ she thought to herself, shaking her head to clear her thoughts,  _ 'enough. No one’s gunna look. This is Weiss' bathroom. No one but her is going to come in here. This isn’t the high school shower room.' _

Ruby ground the heel of her palm into her eye trying to snuff out the tears threatening to seep out. Despite everything she’d said and done, Ruby was still a little scared. It was a mix between first time jitters and self-consciousness. Ruby worked hard to keep herself in shape so she was confident about that, it was the rest of herself that she wasn’t so sure of.

Looking down at Crescent Rose with teary eyes, Ruby thought about how comfortable Weiss was when she dealt with it. She acted like it was an everyday normal thing and not some ugly genetic mutation that caused Ruby nothing but grief growing up. Then again, of course Weiss as comfortable seeing a woman with one, she was married to someone who had it too. To her it  _ was  _ an everyday occurrence.  

“Fuck, I’m dumb,” Ruby quietly laughed. 

Every time they’d gotten close, it was usually always Ruby who put up the limitations by shying away or shifting her body whenever Weiss got close to touching her there. Her birthday, that night they spent together after her party, and the few days in between those two events—it was always Ruby. Well, that ended today. She was resolved to tell Weiss about everything she thought of, her anxieties, the struggle, and lastly the final confirmation they both needed to proceed. Ruby would bare it all in both the physical and metaphorical sense. No more secrets like these, Weiss deserved Ruby’s full disclosure. 

After deciding on a conclusion, Ruby set her serious thoughts aside and took a moment to figure out the shower controls and choose what products she’d use. She’d been in the shower for a while now, it was about time to actually use it. 

Weiss had a whole line up of fancy looking body washes, shampoos, and conditioners all neatly sorted on a small shelf built into the wall. Ruby opened each bottle and sniffed them. They all smelled like Weiss to her, but one body wash did stand out based on the label alone. 

“Hello, what’s this?” Ruby said curiously. 

She sniffed the bottle again and thought long and hard about what she just smelled. It was a familiar sweet floral scent, almost like baby powder. But it was a little overpowering so Ruby sniffed it again but from a slight distance and realized why it drew her in so easily.

“So it’s you!” Ruby cheered. This was the Moonlight-whatever thing Weiss used on their special occasions. 

Smiling, Ruby set the bottle aside to use later. The shampoo and conditioners though were a much easier pick: green apple. She loved the way it smelled on Weiss. It made Ruby want to eat her up each time she used it so she hoped it would have the same effect on her.

Ruby reached for the shower controls but stopped when she realized there wasn’t a shower head or even one of those handheld shower thingies in sight. She quickly looked around and found her target high above her head, imbedded in the ceiling. She stepped to the side and cranked the knob. Water began pouring down like rain. A few droplets splashed onto Ruby, sending chills running up her spine. Too cold! Turning the other knob, Ruby hesitantly put her hand into the steady stream and sighed in relief. The water was warmer, but not warm enough. She kept turning the knobs until the temperature was just right and finally stepped in.

“Oh wow,” Ruby said to herself as she closed her eyes and let the water wash away all her nerves. 

She stood there quietly for a few minutes, mind clear of all negativity. Her muscles had relaxed significantly under the steady stream and the constant heat. It was so gentle compared to the skin ripper she had back home. Yang swore by it and refused to change it out, but if she tried Weiss' shower, then maybe she’d change her mind. Then again, Ruby could keep this luxury to herself and let Yang suffer on her own the way she made Ruby suffer all these years. Yes, that sounded like a good plan. An excellent plan even!

Ruby snickered and wiped the water off her face, feeling the smile fade from her lips. She’d never actually do that. Weiss' luxuries weren’t Ruby’s to share no matter how much fun it would be to gloat about it. 

Weiss.

Ruby looked down at herself. Could someone like her really hold someone like Weiss so intimately? The woman that held her before was strong and dependable with a name that carried Weiss far in life, guaranteeing success and wealth far beyond Ruby’s meager imagination. Compared to her, what did Ruby have to offer? Aside from all the love her body and soul could muster, all Ruby had to her name was a shitty job that could barely cover rent and food, partway through a degree she wasn’t sure was right for her anymore, and a crushing amount of student loan debt that would take an honest miracle to fix. She was alright to look at though, that much she was confident of. But compared to Weiss and Coco? Ruby might as well start wearing a paper bag over her head.

Shaking and lifting her head, Ruby pushed her bangs back and let the water wash away everything else. These thoughts weren’t good. She knew they weren’t good. They were her awful insecurities given a voice. They weren’t who she was—who Weiss cared about.

“Weiss isn’t bothered,” she firmly said to her fragile ego. It tried to argue back by rehashing all of her old worries and reminding her of all the times she got teased growing up, but Ruby shut it all down with a swift “She liked what she saw. And she’s going to like everything else.”

Ruby clenched her jaw and stepped out of the stream, wiping her face clean. That was the end of that conversation and she wasn’t going to hear anymore of it. Thankfully, the negative voices quieted down after that and Ruby felt refreshed, resolute, and  _ slightly _ more confident than she was before stepping into the shower. 

Cleaning her body was easy work made even easier because everything smelled like Weiss. It was probably the most exciting shower Ruby had ever taken because she knew she was moments away from being enveloped by the real deal with nothing left between them but a few secrets and atoms. 

Ruby was actually quite grateful for her moment of insight a week back. She had this gut feeling that things were going to take a turn soon so she started taking a bit more time to groom herself. And thank god she did or else this afternoon would’ve been far more embarrassing than it already was. 

_ Memo to self,  _ Ruby sighed,  _ throw out all My Little Budgie underwear and pray to god that Weiss never brings it up. _

There aren’t enough words to accurately describe how mortifying that instance was. Ruby was certain Weiss would fall over and start laughing the moment she pulled Ruby’s pants down. If their positions had been reversed, Ruby wouldn’t have had the same maturity Weiss had. Forget a quiet girly giggle, Ruby would’ve been laughing hard enough to give herself an ab workout. Just the thought of the ever prim and proper Weiss Adel wearing a matching set of MLB undies was enough to set Ruby off. 

_ Maybe I should get her a pair so we can match, _ Ruby laughed, _ that’d be fun. _

After washing away the last bit of soap, Ruby turned up the heat. Weiss may have heated floors and a nice, toasty apartment, but Ruby liked stepping out of the shower feeling like a boiled lobster. And while she boiled, Ruby looked down at Crescent Rose with a deep frown. She poked it and gave it a good stroke, but nothing happened. Normally, that much stimulation was enough to get it to perk up, but it just hung there uselessly like a limp noodle.

“C'mon, Crescent Rose, show a little life, will ya?” Ruby stroked herself a bit more but, just like before, no reaction. “Seriously? C'mon, bro, don’t embarrass me like this!” But despite her efforts, Crescent Rose continued to be nothing more than tofu in Ruby’s hand. “Weiss gets her hands on you once and suddenly I’m not good enough anymore? Friggen traitor.”

After getting out of the shower, Ruby quickly dried herself and slipped on her robe. It was every bit as comfortable as it looked. But she couldn’t dwell on it for long because now was the moment of truth. Once Ruby stepped out of the bathroom, there would be no going back. 

Leaving her clothes on the floor, Ruby took a deep breath and opened the door. Weiss was on the other side, sitting on her bed with her scroll in one hand and a glass of pink wine in the other. The condom box was on Weiss' nightstand practically drawing Ruby’s attention in like a beacon. This was actually happening.

“H-Hey,” Ruby said, giving Weiss a timid little wave.

Weiss glanced up and smiled. “The robe suits you.”

“Thanks,” Ruby blushed. “Please, never tell me how much it cost you.”

“I promise.”

“Kay, cool.”

Weiss set her scroll down on her nightstand and took a sip of wine. “So,” she carefully began, “have you thought things over like I asked you to?” 

“Of course,” Ruby said, padding over to her, “and the answer’s still the same. I wanna do this, Weiss.”

“Okay then,” Weiss said, getting up.

“B-But first,” Ruby quickly interjected, taking a cautious step back, “can I say something?”

“I’m listening,” Weiss said, sitting down again. She offered the wine glass to Ruby.

“Thanks.” Ruby took the glass and took a small sip. She wasn’t a big fan of wine or grape juice in general, but this wasn’t too bad. It was sweet and fragrant—never mind, it was still bad. The sour aftertaste made her wretch a little. “How can you drink this stuff?!”

Weiss laughed behind a hand and said, “It’s an acquired taste, just like beer or any other alcohol.”

“It’s still icky,” Ruby pouted, handing the glass back to Weiss. “So, anyway…” 

“Would you like to sit down for this talk?”

“Er…” Ruby looked at the cushy spot next to Weiss and timidly nodded her head. “Yes, please.”

“Silly girl, come here,” Weiss said as she set the wine glass down and held her arms out for Ruby. “Whatever you have to say, I’m listening.”

“Thanks, Weiss,” Ruby smiled. She took the spot and the offered hug happily and snuggled in close to Weiss, pushing her down onto the bed so they could lie down and cuddle. “So, like you asked, I did a lot of thinking—real hard, big brain type of thinking. You’d be real proud of me, Weiss.”

“I’m always proud of you,” Weiss chuckled as she tightened her hold around Ruby’s shoulders.

“Well, you’re going to be even prouder!” Ruby insisted with a grin, but it quickly began to falter as she worked up the courage to actually speak. 

Weiss didn’t say a word and didn’t seem like she was going to until Ruby found the words that escaped her. It gave Ruby some peace of mind to know her girlfriend was taking this seriously, but it also made her anxious. Weiss was mature beyond her years and Ruby… well, Ruby still wore character print underwear. What if Weiss thought Ruby’s worries were silly and childish? What if she thought—Weiss pressed a finger between Ruby’s furrowed eyebrows and smiled.

“You’re thinking a little too hard there, ma chérie,” she chuckled. “I can practically hear the gears turning in your head.” Blushing, Ruby hid her face under the crux of Weiss jaw and mumbled and apology. “What for?”

“For being so nervous about this,” Ruby replied. “I mean, it’s just sex, right? We just gotta dive in and get it over with, right? I shouldn’t be making it into such a big deal.”

“But it is a big deal, Ruby,” Weiss said, stroking Ruby’s hair to help calm her down. “Something like this shouldn't be rushed. I want you to be as sure about me as I'm sure about you.”

“I am sure though,” Ruby insisted. “I’ve never been surer about anything in my life… I want to do this… I really do, and I was prepared for it last week, but I’m starting to realize I might not be as ready as I thought I was.”

“Why is that?” Weiss asked patiently.

Biting her lip, Ruby inched back a bit and propped herself up to look Weiss in the eye.

“Hello, darling,” Weiss smiled, cupping Ruby’s cheek. 

“Hi,” Ruby grinned back, leaning into Weiss' touch. She brought a hand up to cradle Weiss' hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. “You have got to be magical, Weiss.”

Chuckling, Weiss tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow. “What makes you say that?”

“Because while I was in the shower, I was bombarded with all these negative thoughts and feelings,” Ruby answered truthfully. She intertwined their fingers and pressed another kiss against Weiss' palm. “But now that I have you in my arms, everything I worried about feels like a distant memory…”

“You are giving me far too much credit,” Weiss said. “What were you worried about?”

“This and that…” Ruby mumbled, “mostly just things I experienced in the past.”

“Like what?” Weiss asked with a bit of concern. She was starting to sound like a therapist and that made Ruby laugh. 

“At first I was worried you wouldn’t like me without any, y'know, clothes on…”

Weiss quirked an eyebrow. “What makes you think that?”

“Well,” Ruby lied down next to Weiss and stared up at the ceiling, “I got teased a lot growing up because I wasn’t a normal girl…”

“Ruby—”

“I know, I know,” Ruby cut in. “I’m just saying what I thought back then—though, I guess I still think that way now if I'm still worried about it… but back then it was way worse. I hated being born this way. It made making friends hard. And when people started dating… it made me feel even worse because I didn’t know if I liked boys or girls… I still don’t know to be honest—but I like you!” 

Ruby nervously looked at Weiss hoping she didn’t offend her, but Weiss didn’t look affected at all. In fact, she actually looked quite proud of the accomplishment. 

“I like you a lot, Weiss,” Ruby continued in a softer tone. “A lot more than I ever thought I could like someone else… and I guess that’s why I’m so worried.”

Weiss hummed in thought and pushed herself up so she could sit against the headboard. “I don’t know if this'll help, but Nicole told me the same thing once.”

“Huh?”

“That was my reaction too,” Weiss chuckled. “It struck me as odd because she was usually always so full of herself—er, I don’t think I phrased that right… um, I think what I was trying to say was she was sure of herself… is that the phrasing?”

“Yeah, that’s the phrase.”

“Right, so, when she told me that, I laughed,” Weiss said with a strained smile. “I laughed  _ really  _ hard, and I inadvertently hurt her feelings because to me it didn’t make sense. How could the person who boasted about sleeping with half the cheer squad  _ and _ the swim team be confused about their sexuality? Granted, at the time, I wasn’t so sure myself... I was fourteen and stupid with more money than a teenager should ever have, so I was spoiled and ignorant.”

“I don’t think you’re either of those things,” Ruby argued.

“You didn’t know me back then, Ruby,” Weiss smiled. “I was  _ awful _ —the definition of entitled, if you will. But character faults aside, Nicole was the only person I’d been with, and boys never caught my interest the way girls did. So I thought, if she’s with me, then she must definitely be interested in women only.”

“Uh oh…”

“'Uh oh,' is right.”

“How did she react?” Ruby asked.

“Nicole called me out on this behaviour and we didn’t speak for close to two weeks,” Weiss answered with a wince. “And like a typical spoiled brat, I didn’t think about how she felt. I was so hurt and angry that she’d ignore me for such a small thing that I swore I’d never forgive her… but that lasted for about a day because I became acutely aware that she… was technically my only friend and the only person brave enough in the entire school willing to talk to me. So I swallowed my pride and apologized to her. We talked and she explained why she was upset… and I learned a few things.”

“What kinda things?”

“A lot of things,” Weiss said. “About her, me, and the general disconnect between what I knew and what the rest of the world knew.”

“Er,” Ruby blinked, “that’s a little too deep for my understanding.”

“Okay,” Weiss laughed, “maybe I should back it up a bit and say that the reason for my ignorance is because that 'condition' you and Nicole struggled with is a commonplace occurrence to me.”

“Huh?”

“My sister was born with it, and it’s an honest miracle I wasn’t,” Weiss explained with a silent laugh. “A good majority of my relatives were born with it as well, so to me it was just  _ normal _ . I was actually extremely envious of my sister because she didn’t get paraded around like a show pony… but that’s an entirely different story.”

“If it was normal to you, does that mean your family worked with dust?”

“One of the world’s largest conveyers, yes,” Weiss replied with a distant look in her eyes. She blinked it away soon enough and said, “Nicole’s family works with it too, but no where near to the extent my biological family did. She's been the only recent case.”

“Huh,” Ruby said, mulling over Weiss' words carefully. “So you’re really not bothered at all?”

“Not even the slightest.” Then a second later she added, “I think I honestly prefer it.”

Ruby snorted and Weiss casually laughed along with her.

“Y'know, I was always scared of this moment,” Ruby said carefully, threading her fingers through Weiss’. “I didn’t know what sort of person I’d fall for or if I’d ever trust someone enough to even get to this point. I was okay with never getting here actually. It was less stress and worry.”

“We don’t have to do this, Ruby,” Weiss said. “I don’t mind.”

“I’m not trying to back out,” Ruby huffed in annoyance. She puffed out her cheeks, but Weiss deflated them in an instant. “Look, I’m just saying that… I-I’m glad I found you.”

“I’m glad I found you too.”

“So…” Ruby nervously glanced at Weiss, “what do we do now?”

Weiss quirked an eyebrow and shrugged. “Whatever you want to do, Ruby.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“You may,” Weiss replied.

Ruby tilted Weiss' chin up and kissed her. It started off innocently with a few pecks here, a nibble there, and some curious hands that didn’t know where to go just yet. Ruby blindly went about touching Weiss where she knew it was okay, but never lingering long enough to test the extent. However, when Weiss slipped a hand under Ruby’s robe and touched her bare skin, it suddenly became clear that there were no longer any restrictions. 

Emboldened, Ruby pushed Weiss onto her back and got on top of her, slotting herself comfortably between Weiss' legs. A quiet chuckle escaped Weiss' lips as she wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck and kissed her cheek.

“Come here,” she said with a coy smile, “you’ve kept me waiting long enough.”

“Sorry,” Ruby smiled back. “Um, so… do I just?” She ground herself against Weiss to show what she meant. 

“If that’s what you want to do then be my guest,” Weiss replied, reaching down to tug on the sash keeping Ruby’s robe closed. “We can do it hard and fast or we can take it nice and slow,” she glanced up and smiled, “all that matters is that we have fun.”

Ruby gulped and nodded her head nervously. The knot was almost undone and the robe was beginning to grow slack, giving Weiss a decent view.

“Ruby, I fully intended to let you be on top, but at the rate we’re going, we might just run out of time,” Weiss said rather impatiently. 

“Right, right, you gotta pick up Chrys… um,” Ruby gulped and nodded her head again. “W-Whatever you think is best, Weiss. I trust you.”

“Okay,” Weiss said as she carefully pushed Ruby off of her. “I want you to sit up against the headboard.” Ruby scooted back until her back hit the headboard. She looked to Weiss patiently. “Are you comfortable?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“Use the pillows behind if you need to.”

Thinking it was a good idea, Ruby reached behind her back and tugged on Weiss' pillow until she was sitting comfortably in the middle of it. She gave Weiss a thumbs up and an excited grin.

“What’s next?” she asked eagerly.

“Next,” Weiss said as she laid a hand on Ruby’s shoulder and climbed on top of her, “you let me do  _ all _ the work.”

“That doesn’t sound fair,” Ruby pouted, laying her hands on Weiss' waist. Her fingers were itching to explore, but Ruby willed herself to sit still be good. “There’s gotta be something I can do.”

“Oh, you’ll be doing plenty, Ruby,” Weiss purred seductively. She leaned in and kissed Ruby gently while her hands settled on Ruby’s neck. “You’re so warm…”

“I think you’re warmer…” Ruby whispered back, nuzzling her nose against Weiss'.

Weiss breathed in deep and kissed Ruby's cheek but she suddenly ripped herself away and gasped, “I just remembered something!” She quickly stretched over to the other nightstand and said, “Sorry, Nic, but you need to look away for a bit.”

Blinking in confusion, Ruby watched Weiss turn her wife’s photo around. It was a simple gesture that Ruby would’ve normally laughed off, but she noticed something that made her hesitate. Weiss' hand was trembling when she reached out. She also had a worried look clouding her pretty blue eyes that made Ruby worry even more. There was something heavy on Weiss' mind that she wasn’t telling Ruby and that hurt quite a bit considering how open they’d been thus far.

Ruby wasn’t so blinded by love that she didn’t know Weiss was still hurting. It was clear as day to Ruby so she never tried to push the issue. But Weiss  _ did _ push, and she  _ did _ try, and she convinced Ruby she ready, but did she convince herself? Everything until now said yes, but could it all have been a front to try and prove that she was okay? Ruby may have a small piece of Weiss' heart, but the rest that didn’t belong to Chrys still belonged to the woman in that photo. Was Weiss really ready to take this step? Was it a mistake to even try? These thoughts continued to heedlessly spiral around in Ruby’s head until Weiss cupped her cheek and smiled.

“Now where were we?” she said, smiling even brighter, but something about it still felt forced. 

“Weiss,” Ruby said, her brows furrowed together, “are you sure this is what  _ you _ want?”

Weiss blinked and, for just a split a second, her smile dropped. She quickly recovered though and smiled just brightly as she did earlier; however, instead of putting Ruby at ease, it made her stomach twist even further.

“Look who’s being a worry worm now,” Weiss smirked, poking one if Ruby’s cheeks.

Shaking her head, Ruby refused to let that be the end. She took both of Weiss' hands into hers and brought them up to her lips. Ruby kissed Weiss' ring finger and stared up at her imploringly. 

“I’m asking because you’re trembling,” Ruby said carefully. Weiss had a tendency to shut down and brush things off so Ruby had to word things precisely. She couldn’t afford any mistakes here.

“Oh,” Weiss gasped, her eyes growing wide. “I-I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.”

“How could I not notice?” Ruby asked. “You’re shaking like a leaf, baby…”

Weiss sighed and hung her head, avoiding Ruby’s worried gaze. “Alright,” she said, pulling away to finish the last of her wine, “I am  _ extremely _ nervous.” Ruby nodded her head, looking at Weiss like she had just told her the sky was blue. “This is a big step, I don’t want to take this lightly…”

“I don’t wanna do that either.”

Weiss nodded her head while she mulled over her words carefully.

“I’ve only been with one person, and I never thought I’d be with anyone else,” Weiss confessed nervously. “A part of me feels dirty for even considering it… that’s why I was so eager it get done and over with before.”

“Dirty?” Ruby blinked in confusion. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Weiss said, ruffling her hair in frustration. She pinched her eyes closed, took a deep breath, then let out a long, aggravated sigh like she was about to do something she truly didn’t want to do. “I want to blame my strict, conservative upbringing, but that’s a total lie… you can’t go two feet in Atlas without hearing about someone’s affair.”

“That’s impressive,” Ruby murmured.

“I'll tell you a few stories next time,” Weiss snidely laughed. “Ugh… god damn it.”

Seeing Weiss struggle like this, Ruby couldn’t help but reach out to her. It was only for a few seconds, but that little bit of contact worked wonders on Weiss' troubled mind. She let out a softer sigh then slumped her shoulders in defeat.

“Weiss?” Ruby said, tilting her head curiously.

Weiss sighed again and set the wine glass aside. “I like you a lot, Ruby. I’ve honestly never felt this way before. Nic and I, we only grew to love each other over the course of our marriage.” She grabbed the black box next and carefully tore the seal with her fingernail. “Sure there was always a spark between us—she was gorgeous and charming—but there was never a time in our early relationship where we ever felt  _ right _ together. Not like with you. I feel right with  _ you _ …” 

Ruby watched Weiss curiously but suddenly tensed when she watched her open the box and rip out the first packet. She handed it Ruby then put the box back like she had offered her a stick of gum and not a thing for…

“Do you know how to use this?” Weiss asked in her scary business president voice.

“Uh, yeah?”

Weiss arched an eyebrow then narrowed her eyes. “Do you  _ really _ know?” she asked again in a lower tone that scared Ruby.

“I-I do…” Ruby shakily confirmed. “I, uh, practiced last week…” But Weiss' pointed gaze didn’t let up. Ruby couldn’t be angry at her though because she knew condoms were only effective if they were used right. So to put Weiss' mind at ease, Ruby toughened up and said, “Weiss, I promise you, I know how to put it on.”

A few seconds passed and Ruby was beginning to sweat. She felt like she was being judged and dissected for a lie she hadn’t told. 

“Okay,” Weiss nodded her head. “But if at any moment you aren’t sure, I need you to tell me immediately.”

“I promise,” Ruby said. “But you were saying something before this—something kind of important.”

Sighing, Weiss rolled her left shoulder and nodded her head. “There’s not much more to say,” she said carefully. “Being here with you feels right… and me being nervous is because I’m excited.”

“I’m excited too,” Ruby said as she cupped Weiss' face and brought her close. Their noses touched and Ruby grinned. “Your nose is cold.”

“So are my hands and feet,” Weiss pouted. 

Laughing, Ruby lifted Weiss' chin and kissed her lips. “Mm,” she hummed, “you smell like roses.”

“And you…” Weiss suddenly went rigid after taking a breath. “Damn it, not you too.”

“What?”

Weiss leaned back and covered her eyes with a hand. She shook her head then peeked through her fingers to look at Ruby.

“That body wash you used—ugh, I’ll explain it another day,” Weiss said, dropping her hand. 

“But I wanna know!” Ruby pouted.

“You might not like the answer,” Weiss replied with a slight blush and a small smile that told Ruby more than Weiss realized. “Anyway, we’re not here to discuss body wash.”

“You sure? Because we can—"

Weiss gently cupped Ruby’s face and kissed her. 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SC was written under an extreme time crunch so I took this break to go back and add in the things I couldn't do before. I'll be posting the new edits with each new chapter, all with varying amounts of changes. Chapter one has the largest change thus far though so please give that a quick read.
> 
> Chapter nineteen is being broken into three chapters... because it was about 34k unedited.
> 
> Merry Christmas in April.
> 
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/ZzRw4Ue


	20. What More Can I Do? Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect Backseat Driving.

 

“No more talking, Ruby,” Weiss whispered as she moved further up Ruby’s lap. “Anymore and I'll lose my nerve.” Ruby wordlessly nodded her head and tentatively kissed Weiss back. “You can touch me wherever you want.”

“Here?” Ruby asked as she placed a hand on Weiss' thigh and slid it under her robe exposing some skin.

“Mhm,” Weiss nodded, forcing Ruby into another kiss. “ _ Anywhere _ .”

“Here?” Ruby ran her hands up Weiss' sides and squeezed her breasts. “Is this okay?”

“More than okay,” Weiss purred, taking a deep breath. She grabbed the knot keeping Ruby’s robe closed and said, “I want this off.”

Ruby gulped and nodded her head. “Only if I get to take yours off too.”

“Go right ahead,” Weiss replied, scooting back so Ruby had full access. “It’s getting a little warm anyway.”

Looking down at the knot, Ruby sucked in a breath and reached for it. She’d seen Weiss in her underwear before and completely topless once, but she’d never seen her completely naked before. This was going to be an experience she’d never forget.

 Gulping, Ruby undid the knot and pushed Weiss' robe off her shoulders, guiding it down with her hands until they were down to Weiss' elbows. Ruby gulped again, her mouth suddenly dry. Was there any wine left? Maybe she could run to the bathroom real quick and grab a drink from the sink.

“Whoa…” Ruby mumbled in awe.

Weiss had been telling the truth, there were freckles on her chest and a few on her shoulders. They were light though and barely visible unless you were squinting, but each one was beautiful.

“Enjoy the view?” Weiss chuckled when Ruby failed to speak. 

Ruby leaned forward and wordlessly kissed Weiss' collarbone, her warm rose scented skin sending shivers crawling up Ruby’s spine. She felt the urge to cry. This woman was just too perfect.

“Ruby?” Weiss draped her arms around Ruby’s shoulders and cradled her head. “Are you okay?”

Ruby nodded her head and rubbed her eyes on Weiss' skin. “I-I'm okay.”

“Are those tears I’m feeling?”

“Sorry,” Ruby apologized with a sniffle. “I got a little overwhelmed.”

“Are my breasts that terrifying?” Weiss asked as she ran her fingers through Ruby’s hair. “Sorry they aren’t bigger, ma chérie.”

“What?! No!” Ruby quickly protested, her head shooting up to look at Weiss. “You’re perfect! Everything about you is perfect!”

“Hardly,” Weiss rolled her eyes. “I’ve got stretch marks everywhere.”

“Hey, no, you’re beautiful!” 

Weiss rolled her eyes again. “I know I am, but still… I wish you could’ve seen me when I was younger. I would have really wowed you then.” 

“You’re still young, Weiss,” Ruby grumbled. She nibbled on her girlfriend’s neck but made sure not to leave a mark. 

“My aching joints and back say otherwise,” Weiss replied dryly as she undid the knot on Ruby’s robe. 

Ruby gently traced a few of the marks on Weiss' stomach with her finger tips and said, “You may think they’re ugly, but to me they’re beautiful. You gave birth an amazing little girl and this is the proof.” Ruby looked into Weiss' uncertain eyes and smiled, feeling her heart swell when Weiss stared back. “You’re beautiful, Weiss.”

“I…” Weiss paused, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “Thank you…”

Smiling even broader, Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss' slim waist and kissed her. Weiss returned it fervour and tugged on the sash one final time, undoing Ruby’s robe. 

Ruby gulped, her pulse quickening. She could feel herself getting hard. And a little lightheaded from how fast it was happening. 

Glancing down, Weiss peeled the robe back and exposed Ruby fully. She smiled and gently grasped Ruby’s cock, her thumb rubbing the sensitive tip in slow small circles. Ruby gritted her teeth to suppress a moan, but it felt so good she still let out a groan.

“ _ Golly _ ,” Weiss teased, “you’re already this hard? We haven’t done anything yet.”

“You're on my lap without any clothes on,” Ruby said, still fighting the urge to moan. “You’re a smart lady, you do the math.”

“Is that all it’ll take?” Weiss quirked an eyebrow, her head adorably tilted slightly to the left. She was acting so sweet and innocent despite the contradictory situation they were in. Ruby wordlessly nodded her head and surged forward, assaulting Weiss' jaw with a barrage of hungry kisses that refused to relent. Weiss let out a breathy moan and offered more of her neck, letting Ruby do as she pleased. “Mm…”

Ruby pulled Weiss in as close as possible and bucked her hips. She wanted more. She  _ needed _ more. “ _ Weiss _ …”

“Okay, okay,” Weiss chuckled, “I can take a hint, no more teasing.” She handed Ruby the packet. “Are you sure you don’t need any help?”

“Yeah, I’m sure… but, um,” Ruby shyly glanced down, “could you look away for a second?” 

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Ruby shrugged sheepishly, “I’m feeling a little shy…”

Weiss gave Ruby a hard look, her brows furrowed together. “I had your dick my mouth an hour ago,” she said without a hint of shame. “What’s there to be shy about?”

“Please?” Ruby pleaded, her face burning with a furious blush. “Just close your eyes for a little bit?”

“Fine,” Weiss sighed. “Only because you’re cute.”

“Thank you!” Ruby gave Weiss a quick peck on the lips.

“They’re closed,” Weiss announced with her eyes closed. “Honestly, the things I do to make you happy.”

Ruby quickly set about tearing the packet open and pulling the condom out. It was slick and extremely thin so she handled it with care. She didn’t want to accidentally tear it with her nails—now that would be a nightmare to explain. 

Checking to see if Weiss still had her eyes closed, Ruby held Crescent Rose in place and tried to slip the condom on. 

It wouldn’t roll down. 

Why didn’t it roll down?!

A bead of sweat dripped down Ruby’s neck. Okay, slow down. Think. Weiss still had her eyes closed, there was still time to figure it out. Was it backwards? Probably. Ruby flipped it.

“Are you done yet?” Weiss asked impatiently.

“U-Um… j-just a sec!” Ruby jolted up, and in her moment of panic, the condom slipped from her hand, bounced off Weiss' thigh, and fell to the floor.

“What was that?” 

“Er, nothing!” Ruby yelped, reaching for the box to pull out another condom. 

“Ruby, this should have taken a few seconds at most…” Weiss sighed. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine!”

“This is ridiculous,” Weiss grumbled. “I’m going to open my eyes.” Ruby froze on the spot. “What are you doing?”

“Um,” Ruby pulled a new packet out and dejectedly held it out to Weiss, “I'll accept that help now, Mrs. Adel.”

After glancing down at the floor and the wasted rubber, Weiss let out another sigh and took the packet. She opened it and put the empty wrapper on the nightstand next to the other one. 

“You can look away if you’d like,” she said patiently. 

Ruby bit her lip in hesitation, carefully mulling over the offer. She really should watch Weiss put it on so she could know what to do for next time—if there was a next time—but she was also starting to feel overwhelmed by both the embarrassment and anxiety.

“It’s okay if you don’t watch,” Weiss said, ruffling Ruby’s hair. “We’ll probably only use these a few times.”

“Huh?” Ruby tilted her head.

“I fucking  _ hate _ these things,” Weiss said, brandishing the condom in front of Ruby. “I’ve already spoken to my doctor about prescribing me some birth control.”

“Wait,” Ruby said, “then why did I have to go out and buy these?”

Weiss raised and eyebrow and said, “I told you before, I wanted you to be certain you were ready. You can argue that I could have asked in advance, but… no, okay, I  _ really _ should have asked in advance.” Weiss let out a frustrated groan as she facepalmed. “I really didn’t think this through.” 

“You were busy?” Ruby offered lamely. 

“I was,” Weiss looked up and grinned, taking the out Ruby had given her. “Okay, let’s just do this—I think we’ve both been trying to buy some time.”

“I think so too,” Ruby chuckled.

“Last chance, do you want to do this?”

Ruby nodded her head and leaned back against the headboard to give Weiss ample space.

“You really are impressive to look at…” Weiss whispered in appreciation. 

Ruby blushed, but she didn’t feel the urge to cover up. She was confident they were finally on the same page and didn’t feel as shy anymore. Sure, she was still nervous, but who wouldn’t have performance anxiety for their first time? 

“I’m not gunna look away,” Ruby said guiding Weiss' hand to Crescent Rose. 

Weiss looked deep into Ruby’s eyes as she ran her hand up Ruby’s shaft and teased the tip with her thumb. Ruby suppressed a moan to maintain the eye contact. She refused to look away.

There was something incredibly arousing about the way Weiss stared at her, something primordial. It was destiny, Ruby was certain of it. She was right where she was meant to be. Here with this woman, and no one else. 

Weiss leaned forward, her eyes slowly closing. Ruby did the same. And when they kissed, she felt something slide down. Ruby wanted to peek because she knew what it was and wanted to see it, but Weiss didn’t let up. And before Ruby knew what was happening, she felt herself enter Weiss. She was so warm and tight that Ruby didn’t know how she’d go in further, but she did. Inch by inch until they were flush together. 

Letting out a satisfied sigh, Weiss broke the kiss and smiled. “That wasn’t so bad,” she whispered against Ruby’s lips.

Ruby turned away and buried her head into Weiss' shoulder, holding her tightly as the new sensations washed over her. 

Weiss threaded her fingers through Ruby’s hair and kissed the side of her head. “Are you okay?” she asked, placing a few more kisses to coax Ruby put of hiding. She shifted her body back a few centimetres to get more comfortable, but that little bit of movement made Ruby moan. “You liked that, didn’t you?” 

Ruby nodded her head, too shocked to speak, then let out another moan when Weiss moved again. 

“You feel so good,” Ruby managed to squeak out. She hungrily grabbed at Weiss' back and sunk her fingers into delicate skin. She bit into Weiss' neck to supress yet another moan and got a breathy one back. Weiss arched her back forward, grinding against Ruby. “Weiss…”

“Move with me,” Weiss purred into Ruby’s ears. “I’ve got you.”

Ruby quickly shook off her robe and took Weiss' off completely. She tossed them off to the side then stared at Weiss in awe, running her hands over every delicate curve she could see. She palmed one Weiss' breasts and kissed the other, nipping and teasing the skin until she left a small red mark. 

“That tickles,” Weiss laughed, ruffling Ruby’s hair. “Don’t leave any marks where someone can see please.”

“I won’t,” Ruby said as she left more kisses leading up to Weiss' neck. “I know the rules.”

Weiss hummed in acknowledgement and pushed Ruby back until she was pinned against the headboard with Weiss' hands on her shoulders.

“Don’t look away from me,” she commanded in a low, seductive tone accentuated by her foreign accent. Ruby felt a chill run up her spin as she hurriedly nodded her head and braced herself, hands on Weiss' hips. 

Weiss leaned down for a quick kiss and started riding Ruby. Slow and steady with deep, meaningful thrusts that brought them close each time. Ruby did her best to keep her eyes locked onto Weiss', but as the seconds rolled by, the heavier her eyelids felt.

 Weiss tilted Ruby’s chin up and stroked her cheek with a thumb. “Eyes on me, ma chérie,” she said, biting down on her lower lip. 

Ruby forced herself to keep her eyes open, but it was a losing battle. Blinking felt like a waste of energy—energy Ruby could have used on making Weiss feel even better.

Calling Weiss' name out, Ruby sank her teeth into Weiss' shoulder, biting down just hard enough to make her tense and moan. 

Weiss raked her nails down Ruby’s scalp, calling out for her desperately, “Ruby!”

Ruby licked the spot she’d bitten and blew some cool air onto it before placing a few kisses to soothe the ache, but Weiss wasn’t fazed by the pain. It spark something inside of her that triggered a new ferocity. She had already been riding Ruby for all she was worth, but now she was leaving no room for Ruby to react. 

“Ruby!” Weiss called out again, her voice ragged from exertion. She breathed in deep then pulled Ruby back into a kiss as she sunk down deep, taking Ruby’s full length in one swift motion. They both moaned in unison, shuddering. Weiss stopped her thrusts and settled into the kiss, letting Ruby cool down. “You’re amazing,” she whispered. “Why was I so hesitant?”

“Dunno,” Ruby breathily whispered back, nibbling on Weiss' bottom lip. She ran her hands through Weiss' hair and sighed. “You smell so good.”

“I know I do,” Weiss chuckled confidently. “But you,” she purred, “you have no idea what this smell does to me.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm,” Weiss breathed in deep, “I still can’t believe you chose  _ this _ over everything else.”

Ruby let out an awkward chuckle. That inkling she had earlier was becoming clearer, but Ruby didn’t want to dwell on it more than she already had. 

“Hey, can I try something—and before you say it, I’m not asking for  _ that _ ,” Ruby said.

Weiss pulled away and nodded her head. “What do you want to try?”

“Being on top?” Ruby asked sheepishly. “I’m feeling a little more comfortable now.”

“Okay,” Weiss agreed without a fuss. 

Ruby carefully laid Weiss onto her back and got on top of her. Weiss looked up at Ruby with a smile and brushed the hair out of her eyes only to have it immediately fall back once she moved her hand away.

“Where’s that hair clip when we need it?” Weiss asked, crinkling her nose in annoyance.

“Dunno,” Ruby shrugged, kissing the crinkle, “it’s kind of the last thing on my mind right now.”

“What’s the first?” Weiss asked with a cute, confident little smirk that told Ruby she already knew the answer.

“You,” Ruby replied, stroking her cock to get it ready. “And before you ask,” she leaned down and kissed Weiss' lips, “the second, third, and all the numbers after that are all you. You, you, you.”

“So,” Weiss said, “I’ve got your…  _ every _ thought?”

“Every one of them.”

“Not even food?”

Ruby ran a hand down the valley between Weiss' perfect breasts and hummed in thought as her mouth watered at the sight before her. The answer was simple, and Weiss was an incredibly smart woman, but Ruby might as well spell it out… just for fun. 

Ruby kissed Weiss' left breast and took the nipple into her mouth. She teased it with her lips then licked it with the tip if her tongue, swivelling it around slowly. She palmed the other one and massaged it. 

Weiss let out a soft moan with one hand covering her mouth while the other pushed Ruby's bangs back. Ruby took the quiet mewling as a good sign and continued her teasing, only relenting once to switch which side received her mouth's loving attention. Her cock was so hard it was starting to ache, but Ruby ignored it and focused all her attention on Weiss, determined to make her feel just as good as she did earlier.

“Ruby, please…” Weiss begged, “I  _ need _ you.”

Leaving Weiss' breasts behind, Ruby began kissing down the length Weiss' toned stomach and ran her hands over Weiss' thighs until she reached her knees. Ruby carefully pushed them apart until she could fit her shoulders comfortably between them.

“Ruby… you don’t have to…” Weiss said, her face flush.

“But I want to,” Ruby replied, kissing Weiss' navel. She continued downward until she reached her goal. Ruby licked her lips and gently kissed Weiss' clit.

“Ruby…” Weiss whined. She tried to shy away, but Ruby held her firmly in place.  _ “Ruby _ …”

“Easy there, Wild Thing,” Ruby reprimanded her. “You had your fun with me… but now it’s my turn.”

Glancing up, Ruby smirked and opened her mouth, letting her tongue poke out. Weiss whined again but grabbed her pillow and hunkered down, offering herself willingly to Ruby's stubbornness.

“That’s a good girl,” Ruby teased, mimicking the way Weiss called her.

“Just shut up and do it, you dolt,” Weiss barked impatiently.

Ruby shrugged and gave Weiss a tentative lick before sliding her tongue between Weiss' wet folds, curiously exploring the new territory. The taste was a little off-putting—but not because of Weiss. No, from what Ruby could actually taste of her, she didn’t mind at all. She could get used to it, maybe even enjoy it someday, it was just the taste of latex and lube that didn’t sit right with her. Ruby decided that eating Weiss out would come first the next time. She eventually grew bored of her experimentation and drew the tip of her tongue up until she was right back to where she started. 

Weiss let out a long, satisfied groan as she tried to ride Ruby’s tongue, but the feeling was fleeting so she asked for it again. “Please, Ruby, don’t tease me…”

The sound of Weiss’ pleading voice was so alluring, how could Ruby say no? Ruby pressed the hard tip of her tongue against Weiss' clit again and swivelled it around, drawing slow, agonizing circles until Weiss was bucking her hips trying to get Ruby to go even a fraction of a second faster. But Ruby held her ground and continued her torture, savouring every moan, cry, and groan to the fullest.

Ruby stroked her cock in time with Weiss' loudest moans, treating it as a reward for a job well done. It was so hard, harder than it had ever been before. And it throbbed with such a powerful ache it made Ruby’s iron will chip and crack. But Ruby refused to give in. She was determined to get Weiss to cum just once from this to make them even.

“ _ Merde, Ruby,”  _ Weiss hissed, her accent coming through loud and clear. “Stop teasing me!”

Ruby ignored her though and focused on her rhythm. Steady circles with a firm pressure. Steady circles and a firm pressure.  _ Fuck.  _ Ruby wanted to bury her cock as deep as she could go into Weiss and fuck her hard, but she had to do this. She had to.

_ Just a bit more,  _ Ruby told herself. 

Weiss was moaning louder now, her hands clutching her pillow and Ruby's hair with a death grip. Her hips were bucking harder and higher trying to chase Ruby’s elusive tongue. 

“Ruby, mon Dieu, can you hurry up?!” Weiss shouted. Ruby responded by slowing her pace to an agonizing crawl. “I can’t wait anymore—just fuck me already!”

Ruby's will crumbled to dust. She left Weiss' clit behind and chambered back on top of her. She glanced down for a second to make sure she was angled right, but the slight curve made it hard to judge. Weiss caught on immediately and reached down to help Ruby. The moment Ruby got the tip in, she threw caution to the wind and pushed down hard, forcing Weiss to take her full length in one go. 

Weiss let out her loudest moan yet and begged for more. She screamed for Ruby to go harder and faster, bucking her hips to meet Ruby each time.

Ruby wasn’t thinking anymore. Instinct had taken over and it was telling her to make the amazing woman beneath her scream even louder. Weiss was so wet it was easy to keep the intense pace going. 

“Ruby— _ fuck _ —I'm so close!”

Harder. Faster. Make Weiss scream. This was all Ruby could think about. Her own pleasure didn’t matter anymore.

Weiss frantically pulled Ruby down, her beautiful blue eyes dark and intense. “Keep going,” she commanded before kissing Ruby roughly.

Ruby hit a sweet spot with one angled thrust making Weiss scream Ruby’s name out as she dug her nails into Ruby’s back. Ruby bit back a groan, the pain mixing with the pleasure. Weiss was begging for more, and Ruby happily complied, but her voice went in one ear and out the other. 

Ruby could feel she was close, probably closer than Weiss was. 

“You’re amazing,” Weiss moaned in Ruby’s ear. She caressed Ruby’s back and nibbled on her earlobe. “So amazing…”

And then it happened.

Everything Ruby desperately held back spilled out and she was left exhausted and gasping.

“Did you just…?” Weiss asked with mild surprise. Ruby shakily nodded her head in embarrassment, hiding her beet red face from Weiss' view. “Oh.”

Ruby's head shot up at the sound of Weiss' disappointed voice. “I-I'm still hard—I can keep going!” she blurted out, trying to salvage whatever was left of their time together. 

“It’s okay, Ruby,” Weiss said with a half-smile, “it happens.”

“Ugh…” Ruby hung her head in shame. “I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry,” Weiss chuckled, lifting Ruby’s chin. “This a good stopping point either way.”

“Huh?”

“I’m… feeling a little tired so I'll probably take a quick nap before getting Chrys.”

“Oh.”

Ruby pulled out and sat the edge of the bed, confused and upset at Weiss' sudden change in demeanour. Ruby knew she could keep going, but a quick glance at Weiss told her they were done for the day. 

“You were good, Ruby,” Weiss said with a sleepy yawn.

“Uh, thanks?” Ruby replied meekly. She took the condom off and stared at with a blush.  _ Well, that happened.  _

“Throw that away in  _ my _ bathroom,” Weiss instructed as she pulled the covers up and settled into bed.

“Yeah, of course,” Ruby replied, getting up to do just that. 

She tied the condom into a knot and tossed it into Weiss' waste bin with a few crumpled tissues carefully thrown on top to hide it. It was still somewhat visible so Ruby threw another tissue in and adjusted it until the evidence was hidden. Feeling satisfied, Ruby washed her hands, pulled on her clothes and left the bathroom only to find Weiss dozing in a sunbeam peaking through the curtains.

Ruby stood still for a moment to appreciate the sight before her, heart soaring with a feeling she only ever felt when Weiss was near or in her thoughts.

Wiping away the sudden tears she felt forming in her eyes, Ruby padded forward and climbed into bed with Weiss, draping an arm around her waist. She placed a few gentle kisses on the shell of Weiss' ear and the angle of her jaw, earning a few muffled moans.

“I love you,” Ruby whispered, her pulse quickening with excitement now that she finally got to name the powerful emotion trapped within her heart. Uttering those three simple words had unlocked that cage and Ruby felt so relieved.

Weiss tensed and Ruby watched her eyes flutter open, locked onto the photograph still turned away.

“Ruby, I—” she pursed her lips together when the words refused to trickle out.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Ruby said bravely, burying her face into Weiss' hair. Green apple. They used the same one. “I didn’t say it to make you say it back… I just wanted you to know how I feel.”

Weiss remained quiet, her shoulders rising up as she sank into them. 

“I didn’t say it on a whim either if that’s what you’re worried about,” Ruby softly added, rubbing Weiss' arm above the blanket to comfort her. “I’ve been sitting on this for awhile now… constantly wondering if I was jumping the gun or if I really did just fall so hard for you…”

Ruby lifted her other arm and slipped it under Weiss' head to embrace her fully. It took a little prodding, but Weiss did eventually lift her head.

“I can’t… Ruby,” Weiss whispered, her voice hoarse. 

“You really don’t have to say anything,” Ruby said, kissing Weiss' cheek. “I’m not upset. I know you still love her.”

“I  _ care  _ about you,” Weiss said in a firmer tone to remind them both that their feelings were still mutual. “I don’t know if I can… I don’t know if…”

Ruby gently tilted Weiss' neck so she could see her face. “It’s okay,” she confirmed. “I’m not competing for your heart, Weiss. I'll take whatever you can give me, even if it’s just a crumb.”

“That isn’t fair,” Weiss frowned.

“You’re here in my arms,” Ruby said. “That’s more than fair. It's more than I could ever want.”

“You deserve someone that can love you completely,” Weiss argued, turning to fully face Ruby. Tears were welling in her eyes, reflecting Ruby’s pain look back at her. “I don’t know if I'll ever be able to love you the same way.” 

“Coco and I are two entirely different people,” Ruby pointed out. “I never expected you to love me the way you loved her—you guys had a baby together. I can’t even come close to imagining how you felt about each other. Still kinda blows my mind actually.”

“I think we had this conversation before,” Weiss chuckled, smiling softly. 

“We did,” Ruby nodded, remembering the conversation like it happened yesterday. “I said it before, but I'll say it again just to remind you.”

“Hm?”

“I love the you that was in love with her,” Ruby said, nuzzling her nose against Weiss'. “Whether you say it now or never, I know you care about me.”

“I really do,” Weiss said.

“See? That’s more than enough for me,” Ruby grinned optimistically. “Plus, actions speak louder than words, and you’ve done plenty.”

Weiss worried at her lip and hesitantly looked into Ruby’s eyes. She was doing that thing again where she searched for a lie. But just like the many times before, she wouldn’t find one. Ruby was sure of this. Every bone in her body told her that the words she spoke were the absolute truth, but she’d let Weiss figure that on her own. 

“If I can ever fall in love again someday,” Weiss replied carefully, her eyes welling up again, “I know it’ll be with you.”

“I'll gladly wait an eternity,” Ruby said, closing her eyes as she kissed Weiss and wiped away the tears on her face. “You make me so happy, Weiss.” 

Weiss ran her fingers through Ruby’s hair and hummed, scratching that little spot that always made Ruby melt. 

After a blissful minute, Ruby broke the silence. “I can pick Chrys up for you if you’d like.”

“Hm?”

“You’re sleepy, ya?” Ruby continued. “Let me go get her so you can nap a bit longer.”

“Ruby, that’s sweet, but are you really sure?” 

“Positive,” Ruby grinned.

“Well…” Weiss pondered the offer but eventually acquiesced, “okay.”

Ruby sat up and stretched arms. “Text me the address and I'll get going now.”

“Could you pass me my robe and scroll?”

“Sure thing.” Ruby happily handed both items to Weiss and neatly folded her own robe. “These are nice.”

“One of the many benefits of being a corporate drone,” Weiss replied dully as she slipped on the robe and got out of bed. She held her hand out to Ruby. 

Once they were in the kitchen, Ruby started getting dressed while Weiss texted her the address and notified the person watching Chrys.

“How far is this place?” Ruby asked as she pulled on her beanie.

“Not too far,” Weiss replied without looking up from her scroll. “Twenty minutes give or take?”

“Sounds good.”

“Mhm…”

“You okay?” Ruby asked.

Weiss glanced up with a sheepish smile. “I’m okay… just nervous, I suppose?”

“Why?”

“You and Chrys alone in a car…” Weiss set her scroll down and wrung her hands together nervously, “I'm worried you two might get into a fight.”

Ruby hummed in thought , “I don’t think we will. I actually think this might be a good chance for us to talk.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I do,” Ruby nodded. She walked up to Weiss and kissed her between the brows where the crinkle was most prominent.

“Hey!” Weiss pouted.

“Trust me, Weiss,” Ruby said, “we’re going to be fine.”

“I do trust you,” Weiss said. “I wouldn’t be letting you pick her up if I didn’t.”

“Then go take a nap-nap,” Ruby instructed. “And when we get back, we’ll finish the decorating like we originally intended to.” Weiss groaned and nodded her head. “That’s a good girl.”

“That sounds so weird coming from you,” Weiss laughed. 

“Wha—hey!” Ruby pouted. “You call me a 'good girl' all the time! Why can’t I do the same?”

“Because you’re like a puppy!” Weiss exclaimed as she ruffled Ruby’s hair, nearly knocking the beanie off. “Look at you, you’re pouting like I just took your favourite toy away.”

Ruby growled and nipped at Weiss' nose. “You’re being a butt!”

“Aw, is my wittle puppy gwumpy?” Weiss cooed in a playful tone. “Want a belly rub or a chin scratch to make it better?”

“Chin scratch would be—wha?! No!” 

“No chin scratch?” 

“No!”

“What about here then?” Weiss teased as she scratched Ruby behind the ear.

“Oh, that feels nice…”

Weiss laughed again and kissed Ruby on the nose. She kissed Ruby on the lips next and held her tight. Ruby blinked from the suddenness but happily melted into the kiss.

“Sorry for teasing you,” Weiss said when they broke apart. “You’re just so cute when you pout.”

“I get that,” Ruby shrugged with a knowing smile.

Weiss stepped around her and walked to the door, fetching a set of keys from the table next to it.

“Drive safe,” she said, holding the keys out for Ruby. “And text me if there are going to be any delays.”

“Got it,” Ruby confirmed. “Chryssie's in safe hands with me.”

“I know she is… I just worry,” Weiss said, holding Ruby’s hand when she took the keys. “I worry about the both of you… actually, let me give you some money. Chrys doesn’t really eat when she’s over at someone else's house.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Ruby said, stopping Weiss before she could take a single step. 

“But—”

“It’s okay, Weiss,” Ruby repeated. “If she’s hungry, we’ll stop for a burger or something. She isn’t allergic to anything right?”

“Other than stupidity and misogyny, no.”

Ruby laughed out loud, but when Weiss didn’t join her, Ruby realized she was being completely serious. “Oh.”

“That’s what everyone says,” Weiss chuckled with a slight blush. “Ask her and she’ll give you the same answer with a completely straight face.”

“I think I might,” Ruby grinned. “Those are some pretty big words for a girl her age.”

“It’s quite amusing…”

Ruby brush the hair out of Weiss' eyes and kissed her on the forehead. “Are you feeling a little calmer now?”

“A little,” Weiss replied, wrapping her arms around Ruby’s shoulders. “I'm sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Ruby replied. “I understand. You’re putting a lot of trust in me by doing this. But I promise you, I'll bring her back safe and sound.”

“I know you will.”

“Good,” Ruby said, giving Weiss another kiss. “I'm going to get going now.”

“Okay.”

“Get some rest, okay?”

“I will.”

It physically pained Ruby to step away from Weiss, but the longer they stalled, the longer Chrys would have to wait. Ruby didn’t want Weiss worrying any more than she needed to so she had to leave now.

“I'll text you when I get there,” Ruby said, opening the door. “Go take your nap.”

“Maybe I should go with you just in case.”

“In your robe?” Ruby quirked an eyebrow, amused by the thought.

“I'll change first, obviously!” Weiss shouted with a blush.

“But nap-nap?”

“I can nap later… at night. After I tell my guests to get the fuck out.”

Ruby laughed out loud and hugged Weiss tight. “Baby, you are way too cute,” she said, kissing the top of Weiss’ head. “But no, let me go. I'll be back in a flash with Chrys.”

“Okay…” Weiss replied, hugging Ruby back. “Text or call, promise?”

“Promise.”

Ruby kissed Weiss one final time and peeled herself away before Weiss could change her mind and insist on going. Ruby quickly bounded down the hallway and waved at Weiss from the foot of the elevator. 

“I'll see you in a bit!” Ruby shouted when the doors opened. Weiss meekly nodded her head and stepped back into her apartment to  _ hopefully _ take that nap she needed.

Breathing a sigh of content, Ruby stuffed her hands into her pockets and leaned against the wall. She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to my Whiterose Discord server: https://discord.gg/ZzRw4Ue


End file.
